Corazón extranjero
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Un corazón que busca salir del encierro y el ahogo. Otro corazon que busca a quien amar. Una mudanza al extranjero y la locura del amor comienza. Todos humanos. El amor no es el unico protagonista, la amistad tambien mueve montañas. Una linda historia sobre como una chica se muda y consigue más de lo que esperaba. Amor y amistad. M, Lemmon y lenguaje. mal summary lean:)
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! no resisti la tentación de subir el primer capi d este fic... se lleva cocinando desde hace un tiempito..

Espero que les guste, tiene mucha mezcla de muchos personajes, los Vulturi tecnicamente serán familia de Bella... habra Romance :).. ya veran...:)...

Les invito a pasarse por.

"De la vida misma"

"De locos"

"Una vida de locos" ( secuela de "De locos)

"Un retorcido destino a tu lado" ( completo)

" el misterio de sus sonrisas"( the vampire diaries)

"A Chirstmas Miracle" (One shot)

"Bautiful Scars" (One shot en ingles de Jane... y su traducción) :)...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!:)

* * *

><p>CORAZÓN EXTRANJERO<p>

* * *

><p><span>Capìtulo 1: Empacando.<span>

**BELLA POV**

Era fin de semana, las clases se estaban acabando por lo que solo tenía que estudiar, nada de deberes, solo memorizar un puñado de cosas inútiles.

Ya había presentado el examen que más nerviosa me tenía que era el de matemática, y sorprendentemente lo había aprobado, no era un 10 pero un 7 supongo que también es bueno si tomamos en cuenta de quien hablamos.

Estaba acostada boca arriba en mi cama, pensando en todo y en nada, como diría Rose "pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo".

Para mi no es muy bueno cuando pienso mucho, ya que comienzo a divagar y divagar, muchas veces saco conclusiones que hasta podrían sorprender a la NASA, o siendo más realistas, sacaba conclusiones bastante excéntricas, últimamente no me estaba sintiendo bien y eso hizo que le dedicara todo mi tiempo libre, como dije es peligroso divagar tanto, pero supongo que cuando te sientes atrapada un poco de lio mental viene bien.

Así que entre tanto pensar llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de ambiente. Me estaba ahogando y aislando del mundo y eso era peligroso. Esa sensación de desolación me estaba preocupando por lo que tome una decisión.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia mi laptop, esperé que encendiera y cuando lo hizo investigué todo lo que necesitaría para llevar mi plan a cabo, no era mucho si partía del punto que tenía la mitad de la operación hecha.

_Toc, toc, toc_

De seguro era mi madre que venía a preguntar si almorzaría o puede que fuera Heidi, mi hermana mayor, ella se había graduado ya y estaba estudiando en Inglaterra pero tenía vacaciones de semestre y decidió venir a visitarnos. La molestaba diciendo que no podía vivir sin mi y por eso regresó.

-Pasa- dije mientras anotaba en una hoja de mi block algunas cosas de lo que quería hacer.

-Hey. Mamá pregunta si bajas a almorzar o te conviertes en ermitaña.- dijo Heidi sentándose en mi cama y sonriendo de manera dulce y divertida.

-En cinco minutos bajo- le dije un poco ausente.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó preocupada. Si en algo nos parecíamos era en lo observadoras que éramos mi hermana y yo.

-Todo en orden ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me giré en la silla para quedar frente a ella.

-Porque llevo aquí un mes y si no es porque Bree te jala para que salgas con ella, no lo haces. Has estado abstraída, meditabunda, seria. No me gusta lo que veo, eres una persona que siempre se rie Bella. ¿Qué sucede?.- Bree era una de mis mejores amigas, la extrañaría pero ella viaja cada verano a Europa para visitar a su padre, así que no será tan dura la separación. Antes de responder Heidi se levantó y cerró la puerta de mi habitación con seguro para hablar tranquilas.

Podía mentirle a cualquier persona menos a ella, me conoce mejor que yo misma y me ha apoyado en todo. Decidí desahogarme con ella, explicarle que no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, ella escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía. Terminé explicándole que quería ir a Volterra donde vive mi tío Aro.

-Si es como me lo pintas tienes mi apoyo. Sabes que cualquier cosa te puedes quedar conmigo en Inglaterra.- me dijo ella tomando mis manos. A estas alturas yo estaba llorando, no me gustaba sentirme débil.

Heidi me abrazó y así estuvimos un rato hasta que mamá nos vino a buscar para almorzar. Limpié cualquier rastro de lágrimas y seguí a Heidi por las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la cocina ya la mesa estaba puesta, con los vasos, las bebidas, la comida servida etc y mi padre ya estaba sentado en su lugar habitual.

Mi madre tenía el cabello castaño claro, a veces podía pasar por rubia, supongo que de allí sacó la cabellera mi hermana. Mi padre a diferencia tenía el cabello marrón, por ello el color de mi cabello. Pero mi hermana y yo teníamos el mismo tono chocolate de los ojos, cosa que con los años era motivo de burla en contra de mi madre. Solíamos decirle que los genes de papá eran más fuertes.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar miré a Heidi en busca de ayuda y ella asintió sonriendo.

-Mamá. Papá. Necesito hablarles de algo importante.-estaba nerviosa, no sabía como tomarían la noticia de que yo también me fuera.

-¿Qué pasó Bella?- mi padre estaba lejos de estar tranquilo.

Les expliqué parte de los motivos por los que me quería ir, les tenía confianza pero no la misma que tenía con mi hermana.- Así que ¿Qué les parece la idea de irme a estudiar al extranjero?

-Cariño…¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó mi madre.

-Al cien por ciento mamá- respondí sin dejar ni un segundo de por medio

-Bueno parece que lo tienes todo planeado Bells- mi padre siempre me apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomara, siempre y cuando estuviera segura de ella y me hiciera responsable de sus consecuencias.

No resistí más y sonreí. Heidi me sonreía con dulzura y aceptación.

-Gracias. Prometo que visitaré- cuando pueda y si es que puedo.

Mi madre se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, por lo que supe que la parte fuerte ya había pasado.

-Bueno cariño ahora solo queda definir la fecha y hablar con tus tíos.- dijo mi madre. MI hermana estuvo de acuerdo y se ofreció a viajar conmigo y dejarme ella misma en la casa de mis tíos.

-Me parece que Bella debe terminar este año de escuela e irse a principios de verano para que tenga tiempo de adaptarse y hacer todo con calma cuando llegue a Italia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con papá Bells, además te queda como un mes de escuela nada más. Por lo que apenas mamá hable con los tíos tu y yo nos vamos al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitas.- no tenía nada en contra de las compras pero una razón por la que mi hermana y Bree se llevaban tan bien era que ambas se volvían un poco locas en los centros comerciales, pero mi hermana sabía buscar tiendas baratas y de buena calidad, por eso me gustaba comprar con ella más que con Bree.

-Mamá hora de llamar a los tíos- mi madre me sonrió con añoranza y se dirigió al teléfono.

Estuvo como media hora pegada a él. Me ponía nerviosa, digo de todas todas me iría, si no me aceptaban en donde mis tíos, que lo dudaba, quedaba la opción de ir a Inglaterra con Heidi.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad mamá trancó el teléfono y se sentó sonriendo.

-Esa sonrisa son buenas noticias- dijo mi papá.

-Tu tío Aro aceptó encantado tu petición y le parece magnífico que quieras vivir allí, de hecho dijo que sería una gran alegría para Jane y que no le digas nada pues quiere que sea una sorpresa- Salté de alegría y abracé a toda mi familia, era genial.

Me iría a principios de Julio para tener un mes para empacar, despedirme y terminar la escuela.

-Bien Bella ahora alístate que vamos al centro comercial- me ordenó Heidi.

Subi las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me desvestí y me metí a bañar. Cuando salí me vestí con unos jeans blancos, una camisa marrón y mis converse azules. Me cepillé el cabello, tomé mi bolso y me encontré con mi hermana esperándome en la puerta.

-Bien Bella. Es mi deber decirte que Europa te encantará, pero no todo es color de rosa, tienes que saber que una vez allá no hay vuelta atrás.- eso lo sabía.- ahora cambiando el tema. Vamos a por ropa interior, medias, zapatos, camisas, abrigos, pantalones, shorts, de todo un poco para complementar lo que tienes en tu armario. Así aprovecho y compro unas cosas yo también.- mi hermana a veces me ponía de excusa para comprar cosas para ella, nunca me molestó, mas bien me parecía divertido, me sentía como en una conspiración.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde en el centro comercial, teníamos muchas bolsas, y a lo sumo creo que habíamos gastado casi 300 dolares entre las tres, mi hermana era una genia en las compras. Ropa hermosa, de buena calidad, pero a bajos precios. Claro que habían abrigos un poco caros que no se salvaban de las manos de Heidi.

Al llegar a casa, pusimos sus bolsas en su habitación y las mías en las mías. Mamá y papá habían salido por lo que mientras yo hacía algo de comer Heidi iba poniendo sus cosas en sus maletas, ya que pasaríamos lo que quedaba de mi mes aquí empacando las cosas necesarias para irlas mandando poco a poco.

-Heidi está listo!- grité desde las escaleras.

A los dos segundos mi hermana venía bajando las escaleras, con su short de pijama y su camisa de rayas verdes y blancas, manga larga de pijama.

Comimos en animadas charlas, ella fregó lo que ensuciamos y con una nueva perspectiva subimos las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación para empacar mis cosas.

Lo primero eran los libros, luego venían fotos, perfumes, joyas, cremas, algunos zapatos y algo de ropa.

Al final teníamos como 7 cajas entre libros, fotografías, y demás cosas. El lunes luego de la escuela tendría que venir a casa y llevar esto para enviarlo a casa de mis tíos, y cuando mandara el envío llamar a mi tío para avisarle lo que era.

Después de tanto pensar que dejar y que ir empacando poco a poco mi hermana y yo nos quedamos dormidas en mi cama.


	2. Chapter 2 Sorpresa!

Hola chicas gracias por sus favoritos con el capi amterior me alegro que les haya gustado...

espero que este capi aclare las dudas que les haya surgido en el capi anterior... poco a poco se integraran los demas personajes... Los vulturi son importantes en la historia pero son buenos lo prometo...

Espero sus reviews... un abrazo!

* * *

><p>CORAZÓN EXTRANJERO<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 2: Sorpresa!.<span>_

**BELLA POV**

No se si estaba soñando o los ruidos que percibía eran reales.

-Ohhh Charlie míralas. ¿No se ven adorables?- definitivamente los ruidos eran reales. Mi madre tiene la mala costumbre de levantarse excepcionalmente temprano y con ello despertar a todos en la casa. Heidi y yo habíamos aprendido a cerrar nuestras habitaciones con seguro, pero esta noche nos olvidamos de eso.

No escuche nada más por lo que imaginé que mis padres se habían ido de la habitación, pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando una luz impactó contra mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos lo suficiente como para ver a mi madre sosteniendo mi cámara y a mi hermana lanzándole un cojin en la cara a mi padre que se estaba riendo de nosotras.

-Oye!-se quejó mi padre. Supuse que el cojín dio en el blanco y no lo dudo con la puntería que tiene Heidi.

-FUERA!-grité. Si, me ponía de mal humor que me despertaran de esa manera.

Mis padres salieron de mi habitación y me deje caer de nuevo en la almohada con la esperanza de volver a dormir, pero no, el sueño huyo.

-Genial-mascullé molesta.

Me levante de la cama y me metí en mi baño a ducharme, lavarme los dientes y desperezarme. Hoy tenía que continuar empacando unas cosas para mandar la primera tanda a Italia.

Cuando salí de ducharme Heidi ya estaba despierta pero estaba acostada mirando el techo, pensativa, mi hermana y yo tendíamos a perdernos en nuestros pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Heidi-canturree mientras abría mi closet y sacaba la ropa que me pondría en el día.

-Odio cuando me despiertan así. Tenemos que recuperar tu cámara para borrar esa foto. Es vergonzosa.-me dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en mi cama.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- respondí yo mientras me vestía.

Al poco rato mi celular sonó mostrando una llamada, Heidi me pasó el aparto y vi que era Bree.

-Hola Bree- salude a mi mejor amiga.

-Tenemos que hablar YA.-su voz denotaba la urgencia e importancia del tema.

-De acuerdo. En el parque en cinco minutos. – ambas colgamos la llamada

Heidi me miró entendiendo mi situación.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina para tomar un jugo antes de salir.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Bella?-preguntó mi padre mientras desayunaba. Más tarde me cobraría la bromita de la foto.

-Porque me encontraré en dos minutos con Bree en el parque- contesté, mi padre asintió pidiéndome que le avisara si pasaría la tarde en casa de mi mejor amiga.

Me tomé el jugo y salí corriendo al parque. Al llegar Bree estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, estaba triste, lo notaba por como sus hombros estaban tensos y por como su ceño se fruncía, eran años de amistad. Conocía cada estado de ánimo, cada expresión de mi amiga, era mi hermana en muchos sentidos.

-Hola- saludé con cuidado. Ella alzó la vista y vi sus ojos llorosos.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupada.

-Bells… me voy… a…Italia con mi papá… en Diciembre…- luego de su confesión se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

Yo me quede en shock. Es decir, era demasiada casualidad que ella se mudara en Diciembre y yo me mudara en un mes. Pero luego que salí del shock una gran sonrisa los sustituyó.

-Eso es magnífico.- ella me miró confundida y un poco ofendida.- Escúchame antes. Yo me mudo en un mes a Italia, de hecho mañana mando las primeras cajas y es en la misma ciudad en la que vive tu papá.-Dejó de llorar para quedarse en shock tal como yo me había quedado al principio.

Un grito de alegría sustituyó al shock de Bree, para luego abrazarme y reír emocionada.

Al final, Bree me invitó a su casa para que la ayudara a hablar con su madre para convencerla de mudarse a mediados de verano, justo cuando ya yo tuviera un mes allí. Su madre lo tomó de buena gana, incluso llamaron al Señor Tanner para que diera su opinión, él estuvo de acuerdo y eso significó nuevos gritos y alegría.

Estuve ayudando a mi amiga a hacer lo mismo que yo estuve haciendo ayer con Heidi, conversábamos animadamente mientras envolvíamos en periódico los portarretratos que tenía en su habitación, ella tenía una muñeca de porcelana que le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 13. Yo tenía las máscaras que simbolizaban el teatro, cortesía de ella cuando viajó a Venecia con su padre, me las regaló por mi cumpleaños número 15, se lo había perdido así que ella me dijo "te traje esto en defecto de algún pobre regalo de aquí". Era mi pertenencia más preciada.

-Es asombroso que vayamos vivir en la misma ciudad sin siquiera planearlo-dijo Bree quien todavía alucinaba con la noticia.

Mi celular interrumpió mi no formulada respuesta. Era Heidi.

-¡Diablos! Olvidé avisar que pasaría la tarde en tu casa.- susurré molesta.

-¿Hola?- respondí con mi voz más inocente

-Te conozco Isabella y no intentes sonar inocente.-me regaño mi hermana- ¿Estás en casa de Bree?- continuó más calmada.

-Si estoy en su casa. Voy para allá en una hora o dos- respondí.

Mi hermana soltó un suspiro resignado y colgó el teléfono luego de despedirse y pronunciar un "de acuerdo" algo extraño.

Pasamos una tarde agradable y ya habíamos empacado la gran parte de su habitación. Sólo quedaba su ropa y los libros de la escuela para terminar de estudiar para los exámenes que nos faltaba presentar.

El tiempo seguía su curso y ya era el día en que partía a Italia y mi hermana a Inglaterra, viajaríamos juntas hasta Inglaterra, donde mi vuelo hacía escala y donde Heidi se quedaba.

-Bien Bells. Despídete de tu habitación es hora de irnos- me dijo mi hermana abrazándome por los hombros.

Me despedí de mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi cuando salí y en la sala me encontré con mis padres, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue corto.

No íbamos apurados pero tampoco contábamos con mucho tiempo, por lo que nos despedimos rápido y fuimos a facturar nuestras maletas. Cada una llevaba 2 maletas.

-Bien Bella aquí vamos- me dije a mi misma cuando me subí al avión.

Todo el vuelo estuve conversando con mi hermana sobre lo nerviosa que estaba de empezar en un país nuevo, de conocer nuevas personas etc. Ella me aconsejó muy bien sobre cómo llevar el hecho de conocer nuevas personas.

Cuando llegamos a Inglaterra ambas tuvimos que recoger nuestras maletas. Mi avión salía en dos horas y media por lo que me acompañó a comer algo rápido en la feria del aeropuerto para luego acompañarme hasta la facturación de mis maletas para Italia.

-Te quiero Heidi Gracias.-La abracé con un nudo en la garganta, quiero decir seguro la vería varias veces los fines de semana, ella podría tomar el tren a Italia o yo ir hacia Inglaterra, pero aún así era extraño despedirme de ella.

-y yo a ti Bells. Salúdame a todos. En especial a Rosalie y dile que me tiene abandonada.-ambas reímos y yo me adentré hacia mi puerta de embarque. Ahora todo era más real, no un simple plan. Como dijo Heidi en su momento, no hay vuelta atrás.

Mientras duró el vuelo, pensé en la manera de darle la sorpresa a Jane y a Rosalie, las hermanas más locas del mundo y las mejores primas del planeta.

Al llegar al aeropuerto la sorprendida fui yo al ver que Rosalie estaba allí con un chico que parecía un armario.

-Rose!-grité abrazandola

-BELLA!- grito ella de vuelta con su acento italiano tan característico.

Nos abrazamos por un largo rato riendo y saltando y a veces gritábamos llamando la atención de muchos pasajeros.

-Oh Bella te presento a Emmett mi novio. Em te presento a Bella mi prima.-El armario, digo el chico sonrió ampliamente marcando sus hoyuelos y se veía adorable, como un niño de cinco años.

-Encanta de conocerte por fin Bella- me abrazó para mi sorpresa y diversión de mi prima.

-¿Eres Estadounidense?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Hasta los 15 años. Luego a mi padre lo transfirieron por trabajo y heme aquí.- me dijo como si comentara el color del cielo.

-Genial. – dije por lo bajito. Al menos no era la única extranjera en suelo Italiano.

-Bien es hora de dejar este lugar. A Jane le encantará saber porque no la dejaron salir el fin de semana.- dijo con burla. Rosalie tenía la misma edad que Heidi. 22 años mientras que Jane y yo teníamos 18.

Emmett me ayudó con mi maleta más grande, mientras yo llevaba la otra. Al llegar al estacionamiento me sentí como una vaca siguiendo al pastor ya que iba detrás de mi prima y su novio porque lógicamente no sabía donde habían estacionado.

-Bella. Te presento al Jeep de Emmett. Lo cuida más que a su vida.- me dijo Rose.

-Vaya pues que bueno conocer a alguien que cuida su auto. Mi hermana no se caracteriza mucho por cuidar de su auto. Hablando de Heidi, te manda saludos y manda a decir que la tienes abandonada Rose.- era mejor dar el mensaje de una vez, corría el riesgo que se me olvidara.

Entre bromas de Emmett, varios sonrojos de mi parte, y comentarios de Rose hacia Emmett , el trayecto a casa de mi prima fue animado y tranquilo.

-Mis padres salieron a hacer mercado y Jane está en su habitación. Tu habitación es la de siempre dejaré tus cosas allí mientras le das la sorpresa a la enana- puntuó Rosalie cuando llegamos a casa.

-Perfecto. Gracias Rose.-agradecí y desaparecí por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de mi prima.

_Toc toc toc. _Tomé aire y suspiré "Aquí vamos" pensé.

-Déjame en paz- Uhy Jane si que estaba molesta.

_Toc toc toc _volví a tocar. "Vamos Jane si no abres no tiene chiste" me quejé mentalmente.

No respondió así que decidí intentar una vez más. Si no me abría, la sorprendería en la cena.

_Toc toc toc._

-Que no entiendes el significado de déjame en paz- gritó Jane abriendo la puerta mientras yo la veía con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja enarcada.

-Pues si quieres me voy- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-BELLA!- "esta es la Jane que conozco" pensé.

Gritó y gritó y gritó cosas como " tu … pero… estas aquí.. " y de nuevo gritos sin sentido. Vaya que pulmones tenía.

-Cállate me dejarás sorda- le dije riéndome mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

-¿por eso no me dejaron salir el fin de semana?- Me preguntó.

-Supongo que si es por eso. Pero ¿no te parece razón suficiente?- pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

-Claro que si. Me encanta.-gritó de nuevo.

Al día siguiente fuimos a pie a la escuela donde me tocaba ver clases en septiembre, tenía que terminar de inscribirme aunque solo quedaba que me dieran mi horario ya que mi tio me inscribió cuando le di la noticia por teléfono.

-Sinceramente Jane. No entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que algo se cocinaba en tu familia. Es decir las cajas, tu papá inscribiéndome en la escuela…- la molesté.

-bueno estaba distraída. –se excusó.

Todo fue excelente con la directora de la escuela, era una señora mayor pero amable, me dio la bienvenida y me deseó lo mejor en mi nueva escuela.

De regreso a casa íbamos hablando lo que habíamos hecho desde Diciembre que vine la última vez.

-¿Jane?- ambas detuvimos nuestro avance por un chico que se paró delante de nosotras.

-Hola Jasper- saludó mi prima.- Te presento a mi prima Bella. Bella él es Jasper un amigo.

-Mucho gusto- estiré mi mano y él la tomó con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó.

-Acompañaba a Bella a conocer la escuela y recoger su horario para septiembre.- le contestó Jane. Jasper se veía un chico agradable.

Esa tarde supe que Jasper tenía dos hermanos y uno de ellos era Emmett.

Jane me contó que su novio Alec tenía dos hermanos, su hermana menor se llama Alice y tiene nuestra edad, y su hermano mayor se llama Demetri y estudia con Emmett y Rose en la universidad, también me obligó a estar de acuerdo en hacer una "fiesta" con sus amigos en la casa para que los conociera.

Esa tarde Bree me habló por Skype y le conté todo lo que había hecho, incluso le presenté a Jane y ella saltó de alegría al saber que Bree vendría a estudiar también en unas semanas.

Todo iba miel sobre hojuelas, solo esperaba que se mantuviera así.

* * *

><p>Supongo que saben lo que es Skype... es un programa para hacer videollamadas desde la computadora... muy útil :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 UNA NUEVA AMIGA

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:)... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI... AQUI VIENE ALICE Y ES BASTANTE DIFERENTE A COMO LA HE PUESTO EN OTROS FICS... SERA UN POCO MAS RESERVADA MAS NO INSEGURA...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ... DEJEN REVIEWS !:)**

* * *

><p><strong>CORAZÓN EXTRANJERO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPÍTULO 3: UNA NUEVA AMIGA.<span>_  
><strong>

**BELLA POV**

Llevaba un mes en casa de mis tíos y todo ha sido genial, Jane me ha enseñado un poco la ciudad, Rosalie me ha ayudado a desempacar ya que es lo que menos hago cuando Jane está en mi habitación. Emmett es una persona bastante divertida, es infantil pero sabe ser serio cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

De los amigos de Jane y Rose conocía a: Jasper, Emmett y Alec. Todavía no conocía a los demás pues no se que estaban haciendo, que no se han podido reunir con los chicos. Alec es un chico interesante, es callado pero en equilibrio con extrovertido, es terriblemente observador a un punto en que es espeluznante, y está loco por Jane, es divertido o más bien entretenido observar como la mira cuando ella revolotea a su alrededor o cuando habla o cuando ríe, es como si todo el mundo de Alec se detuviera cuando Jane está cerca, es lindo y abrumador la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Jasper es una persona interesante, es tímido pero es extrovertido, una combinación fascinante en realidad, a veces era blanco de las bromas de su hermano pero Jasper con un solo comentario ponía fuera de combate a Emmett. Me llevaba mejor con Jasper y Emmett que con Alec, es decir, Alec no es mal chico pero su personalidad es un tanto extraña, encaja perfecto con Jane.

Estaba desempacando las últimas cajas que quedaban cuando mi laptop sonó mostrando una video llamada.

Acepté la video llamada y me encontré con Bree.

-Hola Bellita.- saludo ella muy contenta.

-Hola hola Bree- le respondí. Era absurdo así que nos reímos.

-¿Cómo va el hospedaje en Volterra?-me preguntó.

-Pues por ahora todo perfecto. Justo estaba desempacando las últimas tres cajas que me quedaban. ¿Tú has mandado algo a casa de tú papá?- respondí.

-Vaya que eres rápida. Si he mandado la mayoría de mis cosas. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- preguntó ella.

-Si claro dime.

-Te enviare la factura del pago de inscripción y mi planilla de inscripción en la escuela. ¿Podrías llevarlas? Sabes que quiero a mi papá pero es muy despistado con esas cosas. Ya la directora sabe que entraré en Enero. Mi madre me llama Bells. Te llamo mañana. Te quiero…

-Yo lo hago Bree no te preocupes. Saludos a mi segunda mamá dile que la quiero. Adiós.-La mamá de Bree era un amor, era mi segunda mamá y yo era su hija de otra madre, como suele decirme ella.

Imprimí lo que Bree me envió y me apresuré a vestirme para ir a la escuela a entregar lo que me pidió.

La escuela empezaba oficialmente el lunes, es decir tres días a partir de ahora. Estaba nerviosa, nueva ciudad, nuevo país y aunque manejaba a la perfección el italiano me daba miedo perderme.

De regreso iba tan pensativa que me tropecé con alguien sin querer.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé alzando la vista. Me había tropezado con una chica bajita, de cabello negro corto, ojos azules, tenía un aspecto de duende bastante peculiar.

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída. Soy Alice Brandon ¿Quién eres? No te reconozco.- esta Alice debe ser la Alice de la que Rose, Emmett y Jasper tanto hablan.

-Soy Bella Swan.- acepté su mano extendida y la apreté.

-Eres la prima de Rosalie.- dijo sonriente. Era agradable.

-Me has confirmado mis sospechas. He oído mucho de ti Alice. ¿Ibas a algún sitio?- pregunté. No quería ir a casa estaba sola y aburrida.

-Yo también he oído mucho de ti Bella. Y no solo paseaba por aquí. ¿Me acompañas?-Acepté acompañarla.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo conversando, caminamos bastante, me mostró muchos sitios interesantes, ricos en cultura, historia, me enseño los lugares perfectos para comprar, me enseño que lugares no debía visitar por la mala atención y me enseño más en un día de lo que Jane en casi un mes. Quiero a mi prima pero creo que se centra mucho más en ella. Bueno supongo que es lógico para alguien de quince años. Ella iba dos años menos que yo en la escuela. Alice iría conmigo, coincidíamos en todas nuestras clases menos en una.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa Alice? De seguro ya los chicos habrán llegado.- ella aceptó gustosa y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de mis tíos. Me di cuenta de que habíamos caminado mucho por lo mucho que nos tardamos en llegar.

Íbamos conversando animadamente, me contó sobre Alec, que no era su hermano de sangre sino más bien su hermanastro, su madre se divorció de su padre y él se volvió a casar con la mamá de Alec y Demtri. Alec es un año mayor que nosotras, se lleva bien con Alice, se tiene confianza y se quieren como hermanos pero ella dice que su presencia a veces es perturbadora.

En cuanto abrí la puerta un coro de risas se escuchó desde la sala.

Alice y yo nos vimos extrañadas y divertidas y nos dirigimos a la sala en silencio para observar que pasaba.

No estaba preparada para observar a Emmett y a Jasper hacer mímicas y muecas, estaban jugando a ese juego de adivinanzas en el que escriben en diferentes papeles pequeños los nombres de películas, personajes, objetos y cuando un equipo toma el papel el equipo contrario debe adivinar, si lo hace gana sino el equipo que hace la mímica gana, todo es con tiempo. Siempre que venía jugaba eso con Rose y Jane y en Forks los hacía siempre con Bree.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- me susurró Alice sin despegar su vista de Jasper.

-Eso y mucho más.- Intentaba por todos los medios no reírme y Alice iba por el mismo camino.-¿Deberíamos entrar y participar?-pregunté un poco dudosa, me daba un poco de pena interrumpir.

-No me apetece jugar. Creo que mejor me voy.- podía ver que estaba triste o incómoda con algo y odiaba ver a la gente así y mucho menos Alice, que era tan alegre, vivaracha y entusiasta y eso que solo la conozco de un solo día.

-Oh Alice. No te vayas. ¿Me ayudas a terminar de desempacar unas cosas?- todo con tal de distraerla de sus pensamientos tristes.

-Claro. Vamos.- la guié hacia mi habitación y cerramos la puerta. Ella miraba todo como un ciego ve por primera vez la luz.-Me gusta tu habitación es muy linda. Apuesto a que tienes a alguien que te ayuda con toda la ropa. Rose y yo siempre vamos las dos de compras quizás te guste unirte.- también era bastante habladora.

-Gracias. Si mi hermana me ayuda a elegir lo que compro. Ella estudia en Londres, es mi mejor amiga. Me entiende como nadie, entre ella y mi mejor amiga Bree han sido un gran apoyo para venirme.- Alice me observaba con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunté divertida mientras ponía las cosas de una caja en donde iban y ella hacía lo mismo con la caja que me ayudaba a desempacar.

-Porque puedo ver que quieres mucho a tu hermana, se nota en tu rostro, estas orgullosa de ella. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?.-dijo ella dudosa.

-Alice puedes preguntar lo que quieras.- le dije, por alguna extraña razón confiaba en ella.

-¿No extrañas a Bree? Quiero decir, como dices que es tu mejor amiga..

-Pues la verdad si. Pero su madre la envió con su padre aquí en Volterra. Viene en diciembre. Estoy segura de que le agradarás.- ella sonrió emocionada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo personal? Si no quieres responder no hay problema.- Me preocupaba que algo estuviera mal con ella y los chicos, desde aquí aún seguíamos escuchando las carcajadas.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.- repitió mis palabras.

A esas alturas las tres cajas yacían vacías en el suelo. Nos sentamos en mi cama para continuar con la conversación.

-Cuando llegamos y viste a los chicos… te entristeciste y me preocupé. Quiero decir se que eres una buena persona y eres bastante alegre y no concibo que alguien pueda hacerte daño.- le dije un poco dudosa ya que estaba tensa desde que comencé a formular la frase.

-Pues verás… A mi me gusta mucho Jasper. Es decir me encanta, es guapo, es caballeroso, divertido, inteligente, es callado pero extrovertido… pero él ni siquiera nota que existo. Es como si fuera la hermanita de sus amigos y solo así me viera. ¿Me entiendes? A veces es incómodo estar en la misma habitación que él.- ella soltó una lagrimita y lo abracé para su sorpresa.

-Si algo aprendí de mi hermana es a nunca darme por vencida. Que el chico no diga nada no quiere decir que no te note. Vamos Alice, eres increíblemente alegre. Eres preciosa y cualquier chico amaría estar contigo. No puedo decir mucho más porque apenas los conozco pero no te rindas. ¿Lo prometes?- pregunté soltando el abrazo.

-Eres una buena persona Bella Swan. Y rara en verdad- me reí.- Es extraño que alguien que apenas te conozca te diga esas cosas. Estoy segura de que tu novio está encantado contigo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no he tenido novio? Bueno tuve uno pero como a los quince. Se llama Jacob es un gran chico pero fue como un juego en realidad. Desde hace dos años entonces no he tenido novio.- ella se rió y seguimos hablando hasta que nos dio hambre.

-Conozco un atajo a la cocina sin tener que pasar por la sala ¿Vamos?- me sentía como una niña jugando a los espías, cuando se lo dije a Alice ella no pudo dejar de reír y eso nos dificultó un poco nuestro camino hacia la cocina.

Llegamos sin pasar por la sala, al parecer todavía juagaban ya que seguían riendo o reclamaban que alguno había hecho trampa.

Alice y yo nos hicimos unos sándwiches y tomamos un poco de refresco.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y nos tensamos las dos.

-hola chicas.- suspiramos de alivio al reconocer la voz de mi tía.

-Hola Didyme- saludó Alice.

-Hola tía- saludé al mismo tiempo que Alice.

-¿Le digo a los chicos que vengan?- preguntó mi tía.

-no te preocupes tía. Alice me está ayudando con unas cosas arriba. No hace falta que molestes a los chicos.- evasiva sin mentir y sin decir la verdad.

-De acuerdo.- mi tía a veces era observadora y a veces era distraída pero era una buena persona.

Alice y yo tomamos nuestra cena y fuimos rumbo a mi habitación.

Esta vez cerramos con seguro y buscamos en la televisión alguna buena película para ver.

Alice era una persona bastante sencilla, era alocada a su manera, con un gran corazón y de oro, vivaracha, le gustan las compras, es de confianza y una buena amiga. Lo ha demostrado durante el día que estuve con ella. Tenía la esperanza de ser amigas siempre, era alguien con quien era agradable conversar y estar.


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Edward and Demetri

**HOLA! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO A VECES ME OLVIDO QUE TENGO MAS DE DOS HISTORIAS QUE ACTUALIZAR Y ME OLVIDO DE ESTA O DE LA DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES... ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE... A MI PARECER MUESTRA UN POCO DE SENTIMENTALISMO EN LUGAR DE LO MISMO DE BELLA RIENDO CON ALICE O BREE... ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAP UN ABRAZO... **

**SI LES GUSTA THE HUNGER GAMES LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN MI ONE SHOT LLAMADO " El amor siempre triunfa" es de Finnick y Annie...si no se han leido los tres libros no lean el fic porque se dañaran el final de la trilogia!... espero sus reviews! un abrazoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Duda siempre de ti mismo, hasta que los datos no dejen lugar a dudas."Louis Pasteur.<strong>

Capítulo 4: Meeting Edward and Demetri.

**BELLA POV**

Era fácil conversar con Alice y para mi sorpresa me sorprendí contándole cosas que solo le había confiado a Heidi o Bree y que lo hiciera con ellas me costó muchísimo, eso sólo significa que Alice es alguien confiable aunque solo la conozca de un solo día.

Reíamos sin parar cuando ella me contaba sobre las bromas que le ha hecho a su madrastra, son bromas inocentes, ya no se las hace porque la quiere mucho y se llevan muy bien, pero al principio no se aguantaban y Alice le hacía la vida imposible para que se fuera aunque nunca lo logró. Se lleva mejor con Demetri que con Alec aunque los tres sean unidos.

Me contó que Demetri la trata como si fuera su hermanita de sangre, porque llevan tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos que se quieren como tales.

-Te lo juro Bella que una vez me gusto un chico llamado Félix, estudiaba con Alec y Demetri lo espantó. Me moleste tanto con él que no le hable por un mes. Luego Félix no apareció más y no podía estar enojada por siempre con Demetri así que lo perdoné.- me dijo riéndose. Yo la copié.

Mi computadora sonó mostrando una video llamada, no quería responder la estaba pasando bien. Pero podrían ser mis padres o Heidi y podía ser importante.

-¿te importa si contesto?- le pregunté a Alice ella sonrió y me indicó con la mano que contestara.

Era Bree quien llamaba.

-Hola Hola Bells- saludó ella.

-Hola Bree. Hey te presentaré a alguien.- Le hice señas a Alice para que se acercara y ella lo hizo dudosa.

-Bree te presento a un duende hiperactivo con un corazón de oro.-presenté a Alice y pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de mi nueva amiga.

-Hola Alice. Yo soy Bree. Supongo que te hablaron de alguna "enana fastidiosa que quiero como a la comida"- Alice se rió porque le había contado que a veces solía llamar a mi mejor amiga así.

Las tres hablamos por un buen rato hasta que tres golpecitos en mi puerta nos pusieron alerta. Era tarde así que o se imaginaron que había llegado o mi tía les dijo o nos escucharon con la bulla que teníamos.

Alice se escondió en el baño para mi confusión y la diversión de Bree, yo abrí la puerta y vi que Emmett estaba allí parado luciendo frustrado.

-Eh…Hola Emmett- saludé confundida.

-Hola Bella. Tu prima me manda a decir "dile a Isabella y a Mary Alice que bajen inmediatamente o subiré a patear sus traseros". Aquí entre nos a veces asusta.- Me reí bajito y dejando a Emmett en la puerta me encaminé hacia el baño.

-Alice. Sal. Es Emmett y sabe que estas aquí.

-Si Alice sal del baño.- seguía riéndose Bree lo que llamó la atención de Emmett que entró en mi cuarto y se sentó frente a la computadora para ver quién era.

-Wow Bella buen disfraz.- Emmett quedó confundido y Alice rió a mis espaldas asustándome, no había escuchado cuando salió del baño.

-Si verdad. Alice es buena con el maquillaje. Viste lo guapo que es este disfraz.- En ese momento Rosalie se asomó por la puerta. Me pregunté si estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Ahora Emmett discutía con Bree sobre yo no sé que. Pero sabía por experiencia que Bree tenía la capacidad de hacerte enfurecer aunque estuviera de acuerdo contigo. Y con Emmett estaba lográndolo.

Me acerqué a Rosalie y le susurré.-Tu novio es muy divertido. Pero por mucho entretenimiento que nos esté proporcionando, Bree lo sacará pronto de sus casillas. Así que mejor lo llamas, Alice y yo bajamos en un minuto.

Ella trataba de aguantar la risa y cuando por fin pudo controlarla puso esa expresión seria de "te puedo patear el trasero sin despeinarme".

-Emmett- esa voz, esa voz hacía que me dieran escalofríos. Emmett dejó de discutir con Bree para ver a Rosalie con una expresión de un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura.-Alice y Bella tienen que arreglarse para bajar. Vamos dales un respiro. Seguro en otro momento podrás molestar a la amiga de Bella.

-Si Emmett en dos meses estaré allí para patearte el trasero ya que Bella no lo ha hecho.- Se despidió una risueña Bree. Emmett solo se despidió con un "soñar es gratis".

Alice seguía riéndose a carcajadas por lo que acababa de ver. Yo rodé los ojos con diversión. Bree podía ser bastante infantil cuando se lo proponía.

**JASPER POV**

La prima de Rosalie llevaba aquí un mes y era bastante agradable, podías hablar con ella de cualquier cosa con la certeza de que te escucharía.

Era linda pero no superaba la belleza de mi pequeña. Sí, mi pequeña, la mujer de mis sueños, mis suspiros y cualquier otra cosa cursi (como dice Emmett) que se me pueda ocurrir. Pero ella ni me notaba. Me veía como el amigo de su hermano. Realmente triste. Rosalie me decía que Alice tenía un gran "crush" por mí, que está enamorada de mí, y aunque creo que me ve como el amigo de su hermano, no pierdo las esperanzas de que lo que dice Rosalie es verdad.

Jugábamos mímica cuando escuchamos la puerta, era mi turno así que no me detuve a ver quién era, porque de seguro era la tía de las chicas o su tío.

Emmett miraba fijamente detrás de mí y respondió a mi mímica adivinando lo que quería decir. Me voltee a tiempo suficiente para ver como Alice subía con una cara triste las escaleras junto con Bella. Seguro les sucedió algo y bajarán en un minuto.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no bajaban, lo que me llevó a pensar que ninguna de las dos quería unirse al grupo. Realmente me preocupaba Alice, lucía muy triste y eso hacía que quisiera salir corriendo y abrazarla para por lo menos intentar que dejara de sentirse así.

Pronto el juego de mímicas se convirtió en conversaciones y juegos de mesa, en momentos de silencio escuchábamos las risas desde el piso de arriba. Eso me calmó un poco, al menos Alice ya no estaba triste.

Edward, quien estaba a mi lado me codeó en las costillas. Me giré para ver que ocurría y él me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

Asentí sin muchas ganas de explicarle que ocurría.

-De seguro que está a miles de kilómetros de aquí pensando porque Alice se está riendo- dijo Alec. Lo miré sorprendido ya que nunca le había dicho a él que me gustaba su hermana menor.-Vamos Jasper es increíblemente evidente que te babeas por ella.- me dijo rodando los ojos.

Y Allí comenzaron burlas por parte de mi hermano y los hermanos de Alice. "Genial ahora soy el blanco de estos chicos" pensé con molestia.

-Vamos déjenlo tranquilo. Que todos ustedes en algún momento suspiraron por alguna chica o lo harán.- me defendió Rosalie abrazándome por los hombros. Es como una hermana para mi aunque sea mi cuñada.

A los pocos segundos Emmett y Rose subieron para buscar a Alice y a Bella. Tardaron bastante y lo que se escuchaba eran las risas incontenibles de Alice interrumpidas por cosas que decía Bella pero que nadie entendía. Seguro que Emmett estaba payaseando allí arriba.

-Hey Jasper. No tengo ninguna objeción en que estés con Alice pero le haces daño y despídete del día del padre.-Me dijo Demetri dejando a un lado las bromas.

-No le haré daño. –" Si ella quisiera estar conmigo más que como un amigo." pensé.

Al poco rato escuchamos las voces de Rosalie y Emmett por las escaleras discutiendo sobre "sacar de quicio a las personas". Si, Emmett podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Más a Edward que a mí.

-Bella y Alice bajarán en un momento, estaban hablando con una amiga de Bella por video llamada.

Todos asentimos y entablamos conversación de nuevo.

-Hola chicos-Su voz me alegró mucho. Todos nos giramos para ver a las chicas entrar en la habitación.

-Hola Alice-Saludó Edward. Eran mejores amigos, se molestaban mutuamente, me gustaba su relación y la envidiaba de buena forma. Yo sabía que Edward sabía por quien suspira Alice ya que se que ella se lo ha dicho más de una vez, pero él no me lo quiere decir.

-Chicos ella es Bella.- introdujo Alice. – Bella ya conoces a Emmett, a Alec y a Jasper. Ellos son Edward y Demetri.- introdujo a su hermano y l mío señalándolos mientras los presentaba.

-Un placer chicos. ¿Y Bien que hacían?-preguntó Bella sentándose al lado de Demetri. Él le sonrió burlonamente y ella le lanzó un cojín causando que todos riéramos. Primera chica que se resiste a los "encantos" de Demetri.

-Pues al principio jugábamos mímica y luego juegos de mesa pero nos aburrimos o más bien Emmett se aburrió así que solo hablábamos.-explicó Demetri siguiendo con la mirada a Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado. No estoy seguro pero creo que Bella dejó este puesto libre a propósito.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que Emmett se aburra?- preguntó Alice sonriendo. Mi sonrisa favorita.

-¿Por qué siempre me molestan a mi?- preguntó Emmett fingiendo enfado. Rosalie rió como una tonta y le besó la mejilla. El la atrapó en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas. Mi amiga se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno bueno… no coman pan en frente de los pobres(1)- dijo Demetri molestando a la felíz pareja.

Pronto las conversaciones se dividieron en grupos así que aproveche la oportunidad para preguntarle a Alice si estaba bien.

-Hey Al.-La llamé bajito.

Ella se giró para verme y me interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté. Quería tomar sus manos pero temía que me rechazara. Ya sonaba como una chica quinceañera en lugar de un chico de 20 años.

-Si.-sonrió levemente luciendo un poco sorprendida.-¿Porqué preguntas?

-Pues cuando tu y Bella llegaron noté que cuando subían las escaleras estabas triste. Ya sabes no me gusta verte triste.- justo cuando iba a decir algo más Emmett me llamó para hacerme una pregunta con la cual quedé incluido en su conversación.

* * *

><p>(1) La expresion de no coman pan en frente de los pobres se refiere a que como Demetri es soltero (por ahora) se siente un poco incómodo con las demostraciones de cariño frente a él.<p> 


	5. Rock you like a hurricane

**hola gracias por sus alertas y reviews ! y a las lectoras silenciosas ... **

**lamento tardar en actualizar pero tengo otras tres historias que actualizar tambien y hoy por fin veo luz despues de como dos semanas intensivas de estudios paras la universidad, esta semana tenía 2 examenes 2 exposiciones y una revisión de un sitio web así que como comprenderán estuve full en la semana por eso no podía actualizar...extrañaba mucho mis historias jajaja...**

**espero que este capi les guste! dejen REVIEWS:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hay dos clases de bromas: una incivil, petulante, malévola, obscena y otra elegante, cortés, ingeniosa y jovial" Cicerón<strong>_

**_Capítulo 5: Rock you like a hurricane_**

**BELLA POV**

Pronto la sala se convirtió en un bullicio, risas por aquí, miradas asesinas por allá, comentarios indecorosos de Emmett a Demetri y al revés. Edward siendo avergonzado por su hermano, Alice había sonreído de nuevo y era participe de varias conversaciones a la vez, era divertido e increíble pues no perdía el hilo de ninguna conversación, eso es digno de admirar, yo a veces no me puedo concentrar en una sola conversación, ni imaginar como sería si estuviera incluida en más de una.

Rosalie me daba miradas significativas que en realidad no entendía de qué iban pero comencé a comprender cuando miraba de reojo y veía que Edward miraba en mi dirección. Una sensación rara se apoderaba de mí cada vez que notaba que me miraba, me sentía halagada y a la vez emocionada de que me prestara tanta tención. Claro que él no era el único que observaba de más, sólo que yo conozco el arte de disimular.

Demetri hacía otro de sus estúpidos y divertidos comentarios indirectos hacia mi y de nuevo le lancé otro cojín, era como pelear con Heidi solo que más divertido porque Demetri no es mi hermano, pero algo me decía que llegaríamos a serlo.

-Bella!-miré a Jane que me hablaba.-Atiende- estaba tan distraída que no noté el silencio que se hizo en la habitación por culpa de mi ruidoso celular.

Caminé a la cocina para responder.

-¿Hola?

-Bella! Te tengo una estupenda noticia!- gritó mi hermana al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien Heidi muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Tú cómo estas?- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Se que estas bien. No me regañes y escúchame. En 2 días voy para allá tengo una semana libre en la universidad. Así que me tendrán una semana para ustedes solos.

Grité de alegría en dos meses que llevaba aquí poco había podido hablar con mi hermana y la extrañaba.

-GENIAL!- hablamos un rato más y luego colgamos la llamada. Tenía este presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Algo bueno, era extraño

Al regresar a la sala todos me vieron con una cara de "¿Qué le sucede?".

-Creo que alguien acaba de recibir una llamada de su novio!- molestó Demetri y esta vez fue Jasper quien le lanzo el cojín.

-gracias.- le dije y todos rieron.

-Era mi hermana y no tengo novio niño fastidioso.- le respondí a Demetri.

No se porqué pero sentí la necesidad de aclarar que no tenía novio.

-¿Qué dijo Heidi?-preguntó Rose ansiosa.

-Que viene en dos días y se queda una semana. Esta libre una semana de la universidad y quiere visitar.-le dije emocionada. Todos sonreían, todos tenían hermanos y alguna vez se habrá separado por la universidad o por algún viaje.

-¿No es muy poco tiempo para viajar de Estados Unidos para acá?-preguntó Emmett.

-No. Ella estudia en Inglaterra. Está estudiando "Estudios internacionales" o como ella lo llama "Diplomacia"- le respondí imitando su voz. Rose y Jane rieron ya que sabían como era mi hermana pero los demás chicos no entendieron.

-¿tienen hambre?- preguntó Edward cambiando el tema radicalmente. No me pareció raro, más bien me pareció una manera sutil de decir que no saben de lo que hablan y que hay que cambiar de tema.

-Yo si-respondió Alec.

-Siempre tienes hambre- molestó Alice y él le sacó la lengua haciendo que Alice le lanzara un beso y Alec frunciera el ceño. Era interesante verlos interactuar.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo hambre.- respondió Alice y yo la apoyé todavía sentía mi estómago lleno por esos sándwiches que nos comimos.

Los demás chicos ordenaron unas pizzas para todos, mientras ellos hablaban decidí colaborar en buscar unos platos y servilletas junto con vasos para las bebidas.

-¿Te ayudo?- me sobresalté por esa voz. No escuché que nadie me siguiera.-Lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo divertido.

-No te preocupes. Todo bien.- le dije a Edward que seguía en el umbral de la puerta parado sonriendo endemoniadamente lindo. ¿Lindo?. Si, lindo.-Gracias. Me viene bien la ayuda de alguien que sea alto. No alcanzo esos vasos- dije señalando una repisa a la que seguro alcanzaría solo si me subía a una silla.

Él se rió y murmuró algo como "enana" al pasar al lado mío.

-Hey!. Ser enana tiene sus ventajas. – le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Él rió de nuevo y respondió mientras tomaba tres vasos con cada mano.-Lo que digas pequeña- dejó los vasos en la encimera y se dispuso a sacar tres vasos más ya que los nueve tomaríamos refresco.

Lo miré aún con los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan despreocupado y burlón diciéndome enana. Pff, como si ser un fenómeno de 1 metro 80 fuera normal. Bueno he visto gente más alta, como Emmett pero igual tenía que decir algo para defender mi estatura.

-¿Algo más pequeña?- se giró hacia mí aún con esa sonrisa burlona.

-Si. No me digas enana de nuevo o me vengaré.-sonreí inocentemente tomando los siete platos para las siete personas que comerían y salí de la cocina con él siguiéndome.

Esperamos media hora para que trajeran las pizas y cuando llegaron le pedí un favor a Emmett que estaba segura estaría encantado de hacerme.

Le conté mi plan y él sonrió malignamente, parecía un niño travieso, era un oso de peluche gigante.

En cuanto Emmett y Demetri pusieron las cajas en la mesa los chicos se abalanzaron literalmente sobre ellas, tomando porciones y colocándolas en su plato, realmente deberían estar hambrientos.

Emmett tenía una botellita que contenía chile picante que el repartidor nos regaló como una promoción por comprar tantas pizzas.

Le colocó un poco a su pizza y le propinó un gran mordisco. Edward lo vio con recelo pero luego negó con la cabeza. "raro" pensé. Edward sonrió abiertamente en mi dirección como si hubiera leído mi mente. "Idiota" un idiota muy lindo, al que nunca le admitiría lo bien que me sentí al escuchar como me llamaba "Pequeña".

-¿Quién quiere probar su pizza con esta delicia?- dijo Emmett agitando la botellita delicadamente, Jasper y Edward accedieron. Solo esperaba que Jasper tuviera resistencia al picante.

Jasper le puso un poco al igual que Edward, aunque éste le puso un poco más.

Rezaba porque Jasper resistiera el picante, no me gustaría que se viera afectado por mi venganza hacia Edward.

Observaba todo como si fuera una de esas malas películas que graban la persecución policial en cámara lenta.

Jasper mordió su pizza y no hizo ninguna mueca de picor o disgusto, más bien parecía complacido con el picante en su pizza. Edward era otra historia, su pálido rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos igual estaban rojos y llorosos mientras que tocía incontrolablemente y cuando podía respirar tomaba de su bebida para disminuir el picor.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas mientras los demás veían a Edward con preocupación, yo solo sonreí con victoria, aunque también me preocupaba por él.

Cuando superó su ataque me permití ser condescendiente y pregunté:

-¿Todo bien?-él me vio entrecerrando los ojos, aunque su expresión era de una grata sorpresa.

-Si. Gracias por tu preocupación-respondió sarcásticamente.

-Siempre que quieras-respondí en el mismo tono. Emmett no paraba de reír mientras Rosalie lo veía entre divertida y preocupada.

-¿No se ahogará verdad?-le preguntó Rose a Jasper, quien negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien Edward?-preguntó Alice a Edward.

-Si. Mejor. Gracias Al.-ella sonrió y asintió. Según entendí de lo que habían hablado ellos han sido mejores amigos desde que se conocen.

La velada pasó entre chistes por el ataque de Edward y conversaciones amenas.

Sin darme cuenta los dos días habían pasado y me encontraba en las sala esperando como león enjaulado a que llegara Heidi.

Pronto escuché el timbre y salí corriendo a abrir, cuando la vi me lancé encime suyo y no la solté hasta unos minutos después.

Ella rió y me abrazó por los hombros caminando así hasta la sala.

-Wow. Eres la rubia más bonita que he visto- piropeó Demetri, poco le faltaba para que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas.- Sin ofender Rosalie.- agregó sin quitar la vista de mi hermana.

-No me ofendo.- respondió mi rubia prima divertida. Seguro veía lo mismo que yo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Edward ya tomó confianza con Bella y ella le devolvió la jugada...Espero que les guste las personalidades...:)<p>

Algo como lo que le hicieron a Edward se lo hicieron a un niño en un viaje que hice a Canadá para estudiar inglés... los del programa nos llevaron a almorzar a una pizzería y al niño lo retaron a ponerle picante a su pizza su reacción fue mas leve que la de Edward pero si sintió mucho el picante... :)


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola chicas! gracias por sus reviews y alertas! lo agradezco mucho...**

**Este capi tiene 3 pov distintos ya veran quienes son. Es un capi muy importante para todo lo que va a pasar en la historia asi que lean bien. **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews:) prometo actualizar pronto!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>CORAZÓN EXTRANJERO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que sea, se necesita una acción" Thomas Carlyle<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados.**

**BELLA POV**

_-Wow. Eres la rubia más bonita que he visto- piropeó Demetri, poco le faltaba para que sus ojos se salieran de sus cuencas.- Sin ofender Rosalie.- agregó sin quitar la vista de mi hermana._

_-No me ofendo.- respondió mi rubia prima divertida. Seguro veía lo mismo que yo._

Heidi no se quedaba atrás, técnicamente se comía a Demetri con la mirada. Alice me codeó y me susurró en el oído.

-Bienvenida a la familia cuñada de mi hermano- yo me reí bajito ganándome una mirada extraña de Edward, los demás se habían dispersado por la sala.

-Heidi, ¿me acompañarías un momento a la cocina?-pedí, sino estaba segura que se comería a mi amigo allí mismo, parece que alguien sufrió de amor a primera vista, me alegro por ellos dos, pero tenía varias cosas que contarle a mi hermana, pero la principal era el flechazo que le dio cupido.

Fuimos a la cocina en silencio y Demetri nos seguía con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- habló mi hermana por fin. La molestaría un poco, nada mejor que molestar a tu hermana con su futuro nuevo novio, aunque ella seguro me molestaría a mi cuando llegara el momento.

-Pensé que Demetri te había dejado incapaz de hablar hermanita.- ella se sonrojó como solía hacer cuando le gustaba un chico, aunque hacía años que no la veía sonrojarse tan fuertemente.

-¿Fui muy obvia?- preguntó avergonzada.

-Creo que ambos fueron bastante evidentes en su deslumbramiento, no te preocupes.- le di un abrazo y como excusa de usar la cocina, ella tomó un vaso de agua y yo otro.

Cuando salimos Alice estaba conversando animadamente con Edward, Jasper la veía como un ciego mira al sol, mientras que Alec y Jane habían desaparecido de repente, y Rosalie hablaba con Emmett y Demetri.

Le hice señas a Demetri para que se acercara a mi hermana, se que es un buen chico por eso permito que se enamore o que le guste mi hermana mayor. Él me sonrió e invitó a Heidi a dar un paseo por los jardines de la casa. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se iban mientras que Edward se quedaba en casa pues me explicaría una materia que no entendía. Luego de que le hiciera la broma con el picante contra todo pornóstico nos habíamos vuelto más unidos, no era una unión como la de Alice y él, era una unión diferente, se sentía distinto estar con él que con Jasper o cualquiera de los chicos.

-¿Estás seguro que me puedes ayudar con esto? – pregunté como por enésima vez desde que se había ofrecido a explicarme.

-Te lo repito. No tengo nada que hacer. Así que vamos. Me tomó por los hombros y me guió escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Tomé mis libros de encima de mi escritorio y los coloqué encima de mi cama. Él se acomodó boca abajo mirando mis cuadernos y mis anotaciones, y yo hice lo propio a su lado.

Estuvo explicándome como 3 horas todo lo que no entendía, se le daba bien explicar, era paciente, inteligente, calmado y a pesar de las bromas que me hacía cuando no entendía era…. No se como explicar pero se sentía bien hablar con él.

Cuando terminó de explicármelo todo nos pusimos a conversar sobre todo y nada hasta que él trajo a colación algo que me sucedió hace unos días, o más bien que nos sucedió a Jane y a mí.

-Así que le tienes miedo a un simple grillito.- dijo sonriendo con burla.

-Primero no era un " simple grillito" a menos que ahora los "grillitos" consuman hesteroides y segundo no es miedo, bueno no exactamente, pero tu entiendes, es algo que supongo que heredé de mi abuela. Te he contado como odio a los insectos.-Al parecer le pareció divertida mi revelación ya que rió incontrolablemente.

-Hey! No te rías que no es gracioso- me quejé dándole un pequeño empujón a su hombro que no lo movió ni un centímetro, tampoco es que lo quisiera tumbar de la cama ¿no?.

-Lo siento yo se que no te parece gracioso. Pero es que como lo contó tu tío es bastante divertido.- rió de nuevo de seguro recordando las exageradas muecas que mi tío habrá hecho.

Yo no reí pues el recuerdo me asaltó de nuevo y me quedé callada recordando.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba en mi habitación tranquila leyendo cuando escuché un golpe en el suelo. Alcé la vista para encontrarme en todo su maldito esplendor el grillo más grande que hubiera visto, creo que se llaman taras o algo así (1). Les tengo un ligero miedo, que es más asco pero no por eso lo dejaría pasearse y mucho menos quedarse a todas sus anchas a mi habitación._

_-Te odio. Te odio- le gritaba al engendro con el que la naturaleza se burlaba de mis pequeños temores.- De todos los lugares a los que podías haber ido tenía que ser aquí._

_-¿Bella con quien hablas?-preguntó Jane desde la puerta._

_Señalé al animal y ella gritó con terror. GENIAL! Olvidaba el detalle que Jane les tiene pavor._

_En ese momento llegó mi Tío Aro acompañado de mi tía Sulspicia._

_Mi prima y yo señalamos a la criatura verde que ni se había inmutado con nuestros gritos. Mis tíos rieron, cosa que hizo que Jane se enfadara._

_-NO SE RÍAN!. SÁQUENLA!- gritó desesperada._

_Mi tío tomó a la criatura de la naturaleza entre sus manos y se fue. Luego que pasó todo y el arranque de adrenalina producido por la sensación de miedo desapareció, Jane y yo nos reímos por lo que había ocurrido.(2)_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Sacudí mi cabeza para esfumar los recuerdos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, como si me analizara o esperara que hiciera algo.

Como seguí ignorándolo, él pinchó mi mejilla con su dedo anular para llamar mi atención, seguí sin hacerle caso, y él continuó pinchando mi mejilla, haciéndome difícil la tarea de no reírme, ya que cuando miré de reojo su expresión era de un niño pequeño queriendo llamar la atención de su mamá.

-¿Te diviertes?-pregunté divertida.

-No si me ignoras- me respondió sonriendo de esa manera que me hacía dudar que sentía por él.

Al cabo de una hora él tuvo que irse pues su madre lo había llamado para pedir que la acompañara a una diligencia.

-Adiós Edward. Y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme- le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-Adiós Bella, te lo repito. Cuando necesites ayuda, sabes que soy el primero en la lista.- se acercó y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, que lejos de molestarme me había encantado. Él sonrió y se fue a su auto.

-Parece que alguien no pierde el tiempo- La voz de Demetri me asustó, ocasionando que diera un brinquito.

Heidi se fue a su habitación a ducharse y yo me quedé con Demetri caminando por el jardín de la casa.

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- le dije un poco dudosa. Él tenía una hermana menor y conoce a Edward desde hace bastante.

-Sabes que sí Bella.-respondió él serio sentándose en una banca que había en el amplio jardín.

-Resulta que cuando cierto chico aparece, cierta chica se siente emocionada, mientras que cuando cierto chico no está, cierta chica desea que él llegue. ¿Me sigues?- le dije un poco confundida con todo lo que sentía.

-Conclusión: Cierta chica está enamorada de cierto chico.- me dijo él sonriéndome y abrazándome por un hombro. Nunca he tenido tanta confianza con ninguno de los chicos, pero algo me impulsó a decírselo a él.

-Estoy muy confundida Dem. No se que hacer y Edward no me lo hace más fácil.- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquila Bells, sólo medita lo que me acabas de decir. Y creo que cierto chico me matará si te sigo abrazando de esta manera.

Lo miré confundida pero no me preocupé en seguir su mirada. Me levanté de la banca, de frente a Demetri, le agradecí el consejo y me fui a mi habitación a pensar en lo que había pasado.

**EDWARD POV.**

Sólo la conozco desde hace como dos meses que lleva aquí y ya quiero que sea mi novia. Es linda, es extrovertida pero con una dosis adorable de timidez, es inteligente. ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta. ¿Qué si la quiero? LA ADORO.

En los últimos días me había vuelto muy unido a ella, más de lo que creí que me uniría con ella, luego de la bromita del picante y la pizza. Ansiaba su compañía de manera diferente a porque ansiaba la compañía de Alice o Rosalie, o Jane.

Me alegró tanto que no se hubiera molestado cuando casi la beso, eso podría significar que hay una pequeña esperanza. Iba a medio camino hacia mi casa cuando noté que había dejado el celular en la habitación de Bella.

Me devolví a su casa y preferí ir directo por el jardín que por la puerta delantera. El jardín tenía un camino más corto que sólo los que habíamos pisado la casa más de una vez sabíamos que existía.

Pero cuando pisé al jardín lo que vi me paralizó. Demetri tenía a Bella abrazada por los hombros, mientras ella tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

A todas estas, ¿Qué hace él todavía aquí?. Dem miró en mi dirección y le dijo algo a Bella, pero ella se levantó y supuse que se fue a su habitación.

Me acerqué a mi amigo y le pregunté.-Hey Dem. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola cierto chico.- eso me dejó desubicado.- Tranquilo, sólo espero a que mi rubia cita se termine de alistar.

-De acuerdo. No te metas con Bella.- le advertí.

-Claro que no. No es por ofender, pero prefiero a las rubias, segundo, Bella es como mi hermanita y sería como herir a Alice y tercero nunca me metería con la novia de mis amigos. Ve a su habitación creo que sería bueno que hablaran.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.-Le di una palmada en la espalda y me fui a la habitación de Bella, no me importa que mi madre me estuviera esperando, podríamos hacer la diligencia en otro momento.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, la toqué, como no respondió entre despacio y me la encontré durmiendo. "Vaya que se duerme rápido" pensé.

Tenía unos cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro, los retiré dulcemente con cuidado de no despertarla y me senté en su cama con el mismo cuidado.

-¿Qué me has hecho preciosa?- mis palabras salían de mi boca sin que yo pudiera detenerlas.

Bella se veía demasiado tierna durmiendo.

-Te quiero Bella, no sabes cuánto te quiero.- le susurré luego de tomar mi celular de su mesita de noche. Me acerqué y deposité con todo el cuidado del mundo un beso en su pálida mejilla.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de su habitación me giré y susurré una vez mas:-Adiós pequeña- me reí internamente pues me recordaba al día en que me hizo la broma de la pizza en venganza por decirle pequeña. Solo espero que si acepta salir conmigo no se vengue si decido decirle pequeña por cariño.

Al llegar al jardín me encontré con Demetri de nuevo.

-¿Te convertirás en estatua o qué?- pregunté.

-nada que ver. Sigo esperando que mi rubia cita se termine de arreglar.- vaya que debía gustarle para esperar tan tranquilamente.- ¿Hablaste con Bella?- negué con la cabeza y respondí:

-Estaba dormida cuando fui a su habitación.

-Pues si que se duerme rápido.- dijo riendo, y yo asentí.

**JASPER POV**

Estaba decidido, tenía que decirle a Alice lo que sentía, de otro modo podría ser tarde y no soportaría verla con otro chico.

Cuando nos estábamos despidiendo me acerqué a su menuda figura, llamando su atención.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado o algo ahora?- pregunté un poco nervioso de que se negara.

-Ehhh.. Claro vamos.- tomé su mano y la guié hacia mi auto. Ella no dijo anda en el trayecto al auto por lo que lo tomé como impresión hacia mi gesto.

Al llegar abrí su puerta y ella me agradeció con mi sonrisa favorita. Yo hice lo propio hacia el asiento del conductor

A medio camino me orillé y me giré hacia una Alice confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó preocupada.

No lo aguante y me lancé a besarla. La besé como hacía mucho había querido besarla, pero lo mejor de todo era que ella estaba respondiendo al beso. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ella rio nerviosa haciendo que yo sonriera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

-Mi manera de pedirte que salgas conmigo. Aunque esta salida no cuenta mucho- reí nervioso.- y mi manera de decirte que me gustas muchísimo, que me vuelves loco.- Ella sonrió encantadoramente y me dio un beso- más corto que el anterior- en los labios.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Eso depende- sonrió ella de vuelta.

-¿De que depende?- dije un poco expectante.

-¿Hace cuanto te gusto?- preguntó.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, pero durante este tiempo me callé por pensar que solo me veías como el hermano de tu mejor amigo. Sabía que te gustaba alguien pero por mucho que le insistiera a Edward, no me quería decir nada.- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el hecho de que yo le gustara me invadió, respondió al beso y me dio otro.- ¿y tu?¿Desde cuando te gusto? Porque lo que has hecho ahora me dice que te gusto ¿Cierto?.

-Me encantas.- se sonrojó un poco.- y desde el mismo momento en que yo te gusto a ti. ¿De verdad Edward nunca te dijo nada?- preguntó impresionada.

Negué con la cabeza- Ni una sola pista. Nunca traicionaría la confianza de nadie- le dije. Edward era un buen amigo ante todo.

-Lo se. Solo que viéndote tan interesado en los últimos años que no te dijera nada. No se si agradecerle o molestarme por haberle dicho que guardara el secreto.- eso me hizo pensar.

-Creo que yo haría un poco de las dos.- me reí.

* * *

><p>(1) No se como se dira en otros paises pero en Venezuela las taras son como saltamontes o grillos gigantes (literalmente) son verdes y FEAS ( yo las odio estoy en la misma posicion que Bella )..<p>

(2) LO que dice sobre el arranque de adrenalina es cierto. Cuando uno tiene miedo el cuerpo produce una sensación de adrenalina que lo pone alerta, y hay estudios que dicen que a muchas personas les gusta tener miedo por la sensación de alivio que se siente luego del arranque de adrenalina...

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!:)


	7. te quiero

**gracias por todas sus alertas y reviews! me alegro que les guste la historia!:)**

**Pasense por "Mi Obito" es un one shot super tiernito de Claire y Quil ...**

**Pasense también por "Hollywood life" tendra de Edward y Bella ( q son la pareja principal) de Emmett y Rose y Alice y Jazz...**

**espero que este capi les guste!**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Te quiero.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

No creo que pueda existir nada más emocionante que entender que si estas enamorada del chico que resulta ser algo así como tu mejor amigo. Cuando Edward me dio el beso en la mejilla mientras fingía dormir, poco me faltó para girar la cara y hacer que me besara, pero no lo hice. Y casi salto en una pata cuando me dijo que me quería.

Con ese pensamiento feliz me levanté de la cama y fui a la habitación de mi hermana, debería estar arreglándose para salir con Demetri, me alegro mucho por ella, después del idiota que la engaño cuando estábamos las dos en la secundaria, se había negado a salir con nadie.

Di tres golpecitos a la puerta de mi hermana y ella me dejo entrar. Era extraño, porque cada uno tenía su propia habitación en la casa de mis tíos.

-Pasa.-dijo suavecito.

Cuando entré la vi cubierta con una bata y con el cabello en ligeros rizos y un ligero maquillaje, estaba parada frente al armario, donde había colocado sus cosas, pensando que vestir.

-Te ves bien.- le dije sentándome en su cama. Muchas veces cuando era pequeña, me gustaba sentarme en su cama y observar como se arreglaba para salir a alguna fiesta, o para salir con el imbécil que la engañó.

-Gracias-me dijo girándose y sonriéndome.- ¿Qué te parece este pantalón- dijo enseñándome un pantalón negro ajustado-con esta camisa- señaló una camisa fucsia que es holgada pero en la espalda tiene dibujos como encaje.

-Se ven bastante bien, si te colocas unos tacones serás muy elegante, mientras que si te colocas unas sandalias blancas irás más informal, y por la vestimenta de tu cita, es algo informal.-le dije sonriéndole.

-Por eso te quiero.- rio mi hermana colocándose la ropa.-¿Querías hablar de algo?- preguntó.

-Sí. Pero es mejor que te vayas. Demetri ha esperado bastante. Cuando llegues, si estoy despierta te cuento- le arreglé un poco el cabello que se había despeinado al colocarse la camisa, le di un abrazo y ella me respondió.

-Eres la mejor. Sólo quiero que esto salga bien- dijo nerviosa.

-Saldrá bien. Aunque conozca poco a Demetri, es un buen chico y me aventuro a decir que le gustas. Anda vete ya que lleva mucho esperando.-la empujé por la puerta de su habitación y la guié a las escaleras.

-Gracias.-me susurró y le hice un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara pasar.

Me quedé pensando en como abordarle el tema a Edward mañana, o la próxima vez que lo viera. Pensando en eso me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con energías renovadas, prácticamente salté de la cama y me vestí lo mejor que pude sin dejar de parecer casual.

Bajé las escaleras casi que saltando y entré en la cocina con una gran sonrisa, saludando a mi tía Sulspicia con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Buenos días cariño. Si que te noto alegre esta mañana.- me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.

-Pues resulta que ayer Edward dijo que me quería.- le di los pormenores de lo que había sucedido durante el día y ella escuchaba atenta todo lo que le contaba.

-¿Tú que le dijiste?-preguntó emocionada.

-Pues no le dije nada, porque luego de hablar con Demetri fui a mi habitación y cuando tocó la puerta me hice la dormida.

Pasamos bastante tiempo hablando, como no había casi nadie en casa decidí acompañarla al auto mercado. Me divertí muchísimo con mi tía, pues me contaba anécdotas de cuando ella era pequeña y molestaba a sus hermanos y me contó como mi tío Aro molestaba a mi madre cuando aún eran unos adolescentes.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con todos, y cuando digo todos, eran todos. Alice, Alec, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper y también había una chica que no conocía de ningún sitio. Rubia, bonita, estatura normal, buen cuerpo y hablaba animadamente con todos.

-Te ayudo a colocar esto en la cocina- le dije a mi tía tratando de evitar un poco lo que veía. Edward hablando de manera muy animada con la chica y riendo sobre todo. Supongo que me dieron celos y me sentí un poco mal.

-¿todo bien?- me preguntó mi tía al ver mi expresión decaída. Forcé una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando terminamos de organizar todo en la cocina, no había mucho con lo que distraerme así que fui a la sala a encontrarme con los chicos.

-Hey Bella Bells-saludó Demetri al verme entrar en la sala.

-Hey Dem.-saludé a todos y cuando iba a presentarme ante la chica Edward tomó la palabra.

-Bella ella es Kate.- estreché su mano y ella me sonrió amigablemente. No podía ser grosera con alguien tan agradable.-Kate ella es Bella una…amiga.-Auch!. Supongo que esa declaración de ayer no era lo que quería que fuera.

Observe como Demetri se golpeaba la frente con la mano y como Kate intentaba seguir sonriendo. Mi garganta se trabó con un nudo que me era imposible aclarar.

Sonreí forzadamente y me fui a mi habitación. Subiendo las escaleras no pude retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Al llegar a mi habitación todo me recordaba a él, así que recordé el viejo desván que había al final del pasillo en unas escaleras que salían del techo. Me apresuré a ir allí arriba y a esconderme del desamor.

Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. El corazón dolía. Pero eso de ser presentada como "una…amiga" cuando podríamos ser algo más.

Escuché como alguien halaba las escaleras e hice todo lo posible por esconderme, pero mi buscador me encontró y no pude hacer más que enfrentarme a él.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Edward acercándose a mi. Pero yo me alejé un paso girándome para no verlo.

-No es nada. – respondí esquiva.

-Perfecto. Moriremos de inanición entonces. Porque de aquí no me muevo hasta saber porque estas llorando.-dijo a mis espaldas.

A veces me frustra cuando las personas no captan el significado de querer estar sola. Sobre todo la persona que te dice un día que te quiere con todo el corazón y al día siguiente te presenta como una amiga. Sin más.

-haya tu-murmuré sin intenciones de que me escuchara pero fallé ya que se paró violentamente en frente de mi.

-¿Qué sucede?- demandó saber. Sus ojos estaban dolidos y su rostro preocupado.

-Ya te dije Edward. No me pasa nada.- dije un poco más calmada. "me pasa que te amo pero para ti solo soy tu amiga" pensé

Para mi sorpresa tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras de los míos seguían cayendo lágrimas.

-odio verte llorar. Me parte el alma verte de alguna manera que no sea sonriente- con sus pulgares limpió mis lagrimas sacándome una sonrisa tímida.-¿Tienen tus lágrimas que ver con que te haya presentado a Kate como una amiga?-él sonreí tímidamente también.

Me encogí de hombros no queriendo responder a esa pregunta.

-Kate es la prima de Alice y es como una prima mía. No hay razón por la que ponerte así. No entiendo tu reacción Bella.-me quedé callada, sintiéndome como una idiota al pensar lo que no era. Pero cualquiera puede pensar lo que no es si te das cuenta que con solo dos meses en un lugar ya te enamoraste de un chico.

-Bella por el amor a Cristo háblame. –me dijo frustrado pero aún sin soltar mi rostro.

-Tenía miedo.-murmuré pero supe que él escucharía perfectamente.

-¿Miedo a qué pequeña?-ese pequeña sonó distinto ahora que cuando le hice la broma de la pizza. Ahora sonaba lleno de cariño y devoción mientras que el otro día era burlón.

-A perderte.-le respondí claramente. Sus ojos se iluminaron y se permitió sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Por qué me perderías?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Lo sabía pero me haría decirlo en voz alta.

-Por que te quiero. Porque eres importante para mi.- le respondí decidida.

Él acercó más su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sus ojos verdes no abandonaban los míos y su sonrisa era tan grande que hizo me riera.

-Te ves mucho más linda riendo que llorando- me abrazó y le respondí. Cuando nos separamos me besó largo y tendido.-Te quiero muchísimo. No te haces una idea.

-Yo también te quiero. Por cierto, creí que eras un caballero-bromee- eso de entrar en la habitación de una señorita no es correcto- el se sonrojó y me pareció tan adorable.

-Ya decía yo que era bastante extraño que te hubieras dormido tan rápido.- ambos reímos y nos volvimos a besar.

-no creo necesario preguntarlo pero lo haré de nuevo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia y salir a almorzar conmigo mañana?- preguntó.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Ser mi novia o salir a almorzar mañana?-preguntó.

-Creo que las dos- el frunció el ceño y yo me reí dándole un beso.

Era increíble como querer a alguien te hace sentirte un poco mas segura alrededor de esa persona.


	8. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Espero que nos apoyen y mil perdones por no ser lo que ustedes esperaban**

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

**Espero pronto subir un nuevo capitulo...;)...hasta pronto ;)...**


	9. Chapter 8: La mejor primera cita

**Hola hermosas! lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero con los examenes de la uni y los otros fics q escribo mi tiempo se ve reducido un poco... pero ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que trataré de actualizar más seguido...**

**Espero que me den sus reviews... traté de que todo el capi fuera un Edward Pov pero no se porque nunca me salen tan largos como lo quiero pero me gusto escribir el capi espero que a ustedes tambien les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Una gran sonrisa es un bello rostro de gigante." Charles Baudelaire.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: La mejor primera cita.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Debo admitir que fui un idiota al presentarla como una simple amiga cuando en realidad era mas que eso. Pero el desconocer sus sentimientos hacia mí, me llevaron a hacer eso.

Lo peor de todo, no fue ver como Demetri chocaba su palma contra su frente, o como Kate me miraba como si fuera un imbécil, o la mirada desaprobatoria que me dio la hermana de Bella. Nada de eso me importo cuando vi una furtiva lágrima derramarse desde los ojos de Bella. En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo y lo único que quería era lanzarme por la ventana.

Bella se perdió en las escaleras y yo aún seguía congelado en mi lugar viendo hacia donde ella se había ido. ¿Qué demonios hice?.

-Eres el mejor.-me volteé para ver a Heidi queriendo matarme con los ojos.-Realmente eres un idiota Edward.- Se levantó de su sitio para ir tras su hermana. Pero esta batalla era mía. Tenía que hacer que Bella perdonara la idiotez que acababa de hacer.

-Voy yo-Fue lo único que pude decirle. Ni siquiera me giré para ver si estaba o no de acuerdo.

No se como llegué hasta el viejo desván pero algo me decía que ella estaba allí. Incontables veces me dijo cuanto le gustaba de niña esconderse en ese lugar y jugar con sus primas y su hermana.

Lo que encontré al entrar en el pequeño huequito me hizo sentir peor. Estaba llorando y no eran lágrimas furtivas como cuando piensas en una mascota que querías mucho y pasó a mejor vida. Estas eran lágrimas de dolor, su dolor que hacía que me sintiera el imbécil más grande del planeta.

Sus castaños y hermosos ojos rehuían mi mirada.

-¿Por qué lloras?- La pregunta salió de mis labios sin haber pasado antes por mi cabeza. "Se supone que vengo a pedirle disculpas no a actuar como un imbécil" me recriminé a mi mismo.

Traté de acercarme a ella pero ella se alejó de mi un paso y se giró dándome la espalda. Bien, eso lo tengo merecido.

-No es nada-Respondió ella con la voz rota.

-Perfecto. Moriremos de inanición entonces. Porque de aquí no me muevo hasta saber porque estas llorando- me senté en uno de los pequeños banquitos a sus espaldas.

Si el causante de sus lágrimas era yo quería saberlo. Quería bajarle el firmamento completo o hacer lo que ella me dijera para que me perdonara.

-haya tú- dijo bajito. Si su intención era que no la escuchara falló estrepitosamente porque la escuché perfecto.

Como si me hubiera quemado el trasero, me levanté rápido del banquito y me posicioné frente a ella, viendo sus ojos rojos por haber llorado.

-¿Qué sucede?- mi voz salió más brusca de lo que quería.

Ella seguía huyéndome. Aún cuando le expliqué quien era Kate, pude ver un poco de duda en sus ojos.

Solo se me ocurrió besarla cuando me dijo que me quería. Era más de lo que me merecía. La quería muchísimo y yo mismo me encargaría de pagarle cada lágrima que derramó ahora.

Cuando me separé de ella, pudimos bromear como solíamos hacerlo antes de que nuestros sentimientos se vieran afortunadamente involucrados. Su amistad no me bastaba. Quería que fuera mi novia y gritarle al mundo que tenía a la mejor chica del mundo a mi lado.

-Lamento haber hecho que lloraras-le dije aún sintiéndome culpable.

-Olvídalo. No hay nada que disculpar.- Por este tipo de cosas era por las que decía que Bella era más de lo que merecía. Pero la haría feliz sin importar como.

-Te quiero- le dije de nuevo. Y la besé castamente.

Ella rió hermosamente restregando de sus ojos todo resto de desdicha. Ahora eran dos pozos chocolates iluminados.

-¿Y a donde me llevarás?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea. Pero será la mejor primera cita que hayas tenido- prometí. Y aunque tenía una leve idea de a donde llevarla quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Eso ya está asegurado.-me recordó. La miré confundido.- Quiero decir…es contigo con quien voy a estar y…- me pareció tan adorable que se trabara con las palabras.

-Me siento de la misma manera.- confesé y ella me regaló una sonrisa.

Pasamos un buen rato hablando y riendo dentro de ese pequeño desván. Pero pronto me comencé a sentir claustrofóbico.

-No es por aguar la fiesta. Pero me estoy comenzando a sentir claustrofóbico. ¿Podemos continuar con esta agradable charla en otro lado?-supliqué.

Nunca me han gustado los espacios cerrados, me ponían nervioso. Nunca supe como podía controlar esos ataques de ansiedad dentro de los aviones. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que solía viajar con mi familia antes de mudarme a Italia.

-Claro.- respondió ella rápidamente.

Cuando estábamos bajando las escalerillas mi celular sonó con una llamada.

" Inoportuna" pensé con un poco de fastidio al ver que era mi madre.

-Hola mamá.- respondí. Si no lo hacía me podía ir despidiendo de mi mejor primera cita.

Bella hizo ademán de alejarse pero tomé su mano y negué con la cabeza. No tenía nada que esconderle.

-Edward necesito que vengas a casa. Necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas diligencias antes de la cena.

-Mamáaa…-me quejé. ¿Justo tenía que ser hoy?

-Nada de mamáaaa. Podrías estar con tus amigos hoy si ayer no te hubieras retrasado.- me regañó con humor. Algo me decía que no pensaba en "amigos" exactamente.

-De acuerdo…-respondí con fastidio.

-Y dile a mi nuera que estaré encantada de que cene un día en casa.- Con eso trancó la llamada.

Me quedé en shock. Mi madre era como la CIA, sabía todo de todos y nunca sabías como.

-¿Todo bien? Estás pálido. ¿Sucede algo?-me preguntó mi novia preocupada.-Edward responde ¿Está todo bien?-aún no encontraba mi voz. ¿Cómo sabe mi madre de Bella si apenas llevamos media hora de novios?-Ya está. Llamaré a tus hermanos.-Con eso reaccioné.

-Espera.-Le dije saliendo de mi estupor.- No sucede nada. Es solo que mi madre es bastante peculiar. Me acaba de decir que te invité un día a cenar. Pero sus palabras exactas fueron "nuera". ¿Entiendes que mi madre es como la CIA?- le dije para diversión de ella quien empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo.- tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía mientras bajábamos la escalera hacia la puerta.

-No es que sea malo. Pero simplemente lo hace en los momentos en que menos lo esperas.-ella siguió riendo ante mi cara de trauma. Al llegar a la puerta me giré totalmente hacia ella.-Te recojo mañana a las 2. Ve lo más sencilla que puedas. Porque iremos a caminar a un sitio que me encanta.- le dije revelando parte de mi plan.- Ah y no te olvides que un día pronto te llevaré a cenar a mi casa.- le dije sonriendo ante la imagen que se acababa de formar en mi mente.

-¿No que no tenías idea de a donde me llevarías?-Se cruzo de brazos mirándome acusatoriamente pero su intento de fingir se vio destruido por la sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios

-No tenía idea pero algo se me ocurrió. Se que te gustará. Nos vemos mañana pequeña.-Le di un beso largo y le sonreí antes de subirme a mi auto.

El corto trayecto de la casa de los tíos de Bella hasta mi casa me la pasé pensando en mil formas de hacer que Bella tuviera la mejor primera cita de su vida. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi madre estaba tocando la venta del copiloto de mi auto sino hasta que me gritó. Mi madre nunca alzaba la voz, pero cuando lo hacía era porque habían rebasado su paciencia infinita.

-Lo siento- le dije a mi madre cuando abrí la puerta para ella.

-No importa se que Kate está mucho en tus pensamientos.- me dijo mi madre riendo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kate en todo esto?-pregunté confundido.

-¿No es Kate tu novia?-ahora los confundidos éramos dos.

-No. Es Bella. ¿Recuerdas?. La castaña de la que tanto te he hablado. La prima de Jane y Rosalie- aclaré un poco molesto. Mi madre siempre prestaba atención a todo pero me molestó que esta vez no haya escuchado que era Bella. Vamos! Si siempre hablo de ella.

-Lo sabía- dijo triunfante. A veces mi madre era muy extraña.- Sabía que tanto hablar de Bella era por algo.

Claro! Había caído en la misma trampa que Emmett. Genial.

-Gracias por prestar atención- dije sarcásticamente aunque un poco más aliviado que antes.

-No seas gruñón. ¿Cuándo la conoceré?.- preguntó entusiasmada.

-¿La quieres conocer?-pregunté ilusionado.

-Pues claro que sí.- Respondió inmediatamente haciéndome sonreír.

Al cabo de casi tres horas de danzar de aquí para allá habíamos hecho todas las diligencias que mi madre quería que hiciéramos. Y me había ayudado mucho en mis nervios de querer hacer la mejor primera cita.

Al llegar a casa vi estacionado el auto de Emmett. Así que eso solo significaba que mis hermanos estaban en casa.

-Pero miren nada más quien apareció.-Dijo Emmett entre molesto y divertido.

Lo ignoré y me dirigí a las escaleras para ir a mi habitación. No estaba para bromas de Emmett.

-Emmett no molestes a tu hermano-regañó mi madre y yo reí con suficiencia.

-No lo estoy molestando Ma. Simplemente me agrada que el retoño tenga novia.- Quiso hacer una gracia y le salió una morisqueta.

-Ya lo sabe- le dije con superioridad.

Él se encogió de hombros pero de pronto borró su sonrisa y me apuntó con su dedo índice.

-Cuídala o no me importará que seas mi hermano-me dijo serio.

Algo tenía Bella que causaba que todos actuáramos protectoramente sobre ella.

-Lo haré-fue lo único que respondí.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Bella es simplemente lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca he estado tan emocionado con una chica, aunque Bella no era cualquier chica. Era la mejor de todas.

Tomé mi celular y la llamé. Espere unos segundos hasta que respondió.

-¿Sì?-su voz estaba un poco ronca.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupado por ella.

-¿Quién habla?-preguntó ella con voz más clara al otro lado de la línea.

-Es Edward-dije un poco confundido.

-Oh-dijo con suavidad. Me reí interiormente porque sabía que ahora explotaría.-OH!- a eso me refería.

-¿Estabas dormida?-dije con humor intentando controlar la risa.

-No. Pero casi- respondió ella con voz cansada.

-Lamento haberte despertado pero quería darte las buenas noches.- ella rió suavecito y yo sonreí.

-Eso es muy tierno.-alabó ella.

Estuvimos al teléfono cerca de dos horas hasta que ella no pudo más y se despidió diciendo que estaba muy cansada.

**BELLA POV**

Edward era sin duda el chico más tierno que he conocido. Aunque lleváramos un día de novios se había preocupado tanto por mí y se que se sentía culpable por el incidente con Kate aunque sé que fue un malentendido.

Tres golpecitos en mi puerta llamaron mi atención.

-Pasa.- mi voz sonó amortiguada ya que estaba dentro de mi closet buscando la ropa que me pondría para la cita de mañana.

Edward había dicho que iríamos a caminar a un lugar que a él le encantaba y que fuera sencilla. Por eso opté por unos shorts de color caqui, con un top verde militar y unos converse blancos. Iba sencilla pero no desarreglada. Ventajas de vivir con dos mujeres más en casa.

-¿Bella?- reconocí la voz como la de Kate.

Salí del closet con las prendas de ropa en la mano.

-Puedes pasar Kate-le dije a la figura inmóvil que se apoyaba nerviosamente en el marco de la puerta.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo un momento. Si puedes.- dudó un poco pero entró en la habitación.

-Claro-accedí dejando los shorts y la camisa encima de las almohadas de mi cama.

Ella se sentó a los pies de la cama y me vio un poco dudosa, le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora que tuvo el efecto deseado ya que se relajó.

-¿Hablaste con Edward?- algo en su tono de voz me indicó que estaba preocupada. Pero no pude identificar la fuente de su preocupación.

-Si lo hice. Me explicó que eres prima de la duende- ella me vio confundida.-De Alice quiero decir.- Ella rió a causa del apodo para mi amiga.- Y lamento haber sido grosera contigo, cuando tu fuiste muy amable.-le dije apenada por mi comportamiento.

-Nada de eso Bella. No fuiste grosera.-hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de que lo olvidara y que no le diera importancia.- Quería decirte que Edward y yo solo somos amigos. Yo tengo novio. No quiero que pienses mal de mi Bella.-Podía ver ahora cual era su preocupación.

-Lo se Kate. Él me lo dijo.- pensar en Edward me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.-¿Quieres saber cual es la mejor parte?- dije sonriendo.

-Si se puede saber. Me encantaría.- rió ella.

-Que me pidió ser su novia y me invitó a salir mañana.-Mi voz estaba destilando tanta emoción que ambas reímos.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. Edward es un gran chico. ¿Imagino que dijiste que si a las dos peticiones cierto?-Kate era agradable.

Tenía el presentimiento de que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que había estado tan entusiasmada por conocer gente nueva. Si bien Bree era la mejor amiga que podía tener en el mundo entero, y era como mi familia, no se comparaba con la amistad que sentía que se estaba formando con los chicos.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondí emocionada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?. No me mal entiendas me agrada. Pero técnicamente no me conoces.- preguntó.

-Porque eres agradable y porque has venido hasta aquí para aclarar un malentendido.-respondí firmemente.

-Chica inteligente.- rió ella-Me tengo que ir Bella. Pero nos vemos otro día.-Le di una sonrisa y agradecí sus buenas intenciones.

Cuando Kate salió de mi habitación decidí mandarle un mensaje a mi mejor amiga. Tenía varios días que no hablaba con ella.

"Bree, mi mejor amiga del alma, mi hermana, hija de otra madre. ¿Qué te parece si mañana a esta hora mas o menos me llamas? Tengo una gran buena noticia para ti. Bella" le di a enviar con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro. Solía bromear con Bree sobre como ella es mi hermana pero hija de otra madre.

Como tenía mucho sueño todavía tomé un libo de mi mesilla de noches y me concentré en aquellas páginas blancas multigrafiadas con olor a nuevo. Me perdí en un mundo de fantasías, de humor clásico y animales parlantes. Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Lewis Carrol es un libro bastante curioso. Me lo había regalado Bree antes de venirme a Italia. Contaba los días para que mi mejor amiga llegara.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando mi celular sonó, luego de unos minutos me di cuenta de que era Edward quien estaba hablando, me sentí como una tonta cuando no lo reconocí pero toda vergüenza se disipó cuando lo escuché reírse. Estuvimos hablando un par de horas hasta que sentía que me dormía con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Lo siento. Me estoy quedando dormida.- me disculpé tratando de concentrarme en lo que él me decía.

-No te preocupes pequeña. Mañana hablamos todo lo que queramos. Cuento las horas para ir a buscarte. Te quiero.- se despidió él arrancándome una sonrisa.

-Hablamos mañana. Te quiero- me despedí y al instante me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Edward era mi novio y me encantaba como se sentía eso.

Tomé mi celular para cargarlo ya que con el cansancio de la noche no lo había conectado. Al ver la hora noté que era tardísimo. Eran la 1 de la tarde y yo me tenía que bañar, vestir y al menos tomar algo antes de ir a mi cita con Edward.

Con prisa me metí a bañar y cuando salí me sequé el cabello, pero con eso no podía hacer nada, mi larga y espesa cabellera era una tortura cuando de secados se trataba. Cuando noté que estaba tomando más tiempo del que tenía dejé el secador y me cepillé el cabello, notando con satisfacción que los pocos cabellos húmedos le daban un mejor aspecto a mi cabello. Salí del baño directo a mi celular para ver la hora. 1:50 pm. Genial. Solo tenía diez minutos para vestirme y tomar algo. ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormida?.

Estaba colocándome los zapatos cuando Heidi me aviso que Edward ya estaba esperando en la sala.

-Ya bajo. – dije colocándome el zapato izquierdo con rapidez. Cuando terminé tomé un bolso de bacterias verde que me había comprado el día que fui con Alice a conocer la ciudad, metí en él mis llaves, la billetera, lentes de sol y mi celular con la batería por la mitad.

Cuando terminé baje a trompicones las escaleras notando que se había más de una persona en la sala por los murmullos que aumentaban de volumen con cada paso que daba más cerca de la estancia.

-Hola Tía. Hola Edward-saludé con una sonrisa a las dos personas que estaban conversando animadamente en la sala.

-Hola cariño. Justo estábamos esperando que bajaras.-Respondió mi tía. -¿Cómo estás?-me dio un beso en la mejilla dándome una sonrisa tierna y emocionada.

-Estoy bien.- le di una sonrisa a mi tía y ella me guiñó un ojo. Solo esperaba que ese gesto hubiera pasado inadvertido por mi novio.- Siento haberte hecho esperar.- hable de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Edward.

-Para nada. Lo bueno se hace esperar.- reí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Era el chico más tierno del mundo.-tía Sulspicia. Me llevo a tu sobrina y mi novia a la mejor primera cita.- mi tía nos vio sonriendo y nos despidió.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunté curiosa cuando ambos estábamos dentro del auto.

-Es un lugar que me encanta. Es como un pequeño parque al que he ido pocas veces. Es muy bonito. –respondió él tomando mi mano izquierda con su mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba el volante.

Miraba por la ventana del auto cuando noté que habíamos parado, cuando me giré para preguntar porque nos habíamos detenido me encontré con un Edward que me miraba sonriendo anticipatoriamente.

-¿lista para tu mejor primera cita?-preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Ya llegamos?-miré a mi alrededor confundida al notar que todo era verde con flores silvestres.

-Te dije que era un parque.-dijo riendo al abrir mi puerta.

-Lo se. Solo que creo que tenemos definiciones distintas de lo que es un parque.- reí aún sorprendida por el paisaje que se alzaba frente a mi.

Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se separó se dirigió hacia la maleta del auto y para mi sorpresa noté que sacaba una cesta de picnic y me estiraba la mano para que la tomara.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el centro del parque. Había un silencio tan pacífico. De lejos se escuchaba el gorjeo del agua de un río al chocar contra las piedras. Si la vista era hermosa, el olor era mucho mejor, olía a tierra húmeda, que supongo era causada por el agua del río, las flores perfumaban el ambiente de manera indescriptible.

-Es hermoso.- susurré no queriendo romper la paz del ambiente.

-Espera a que veas el río.-rió sacando de la cesta una manta y la estiró en el suelo.-Ahora podemos sentarnos a disfrutar de nuestro picnic.

-Es un detalle muy bonito.-Alabé. Él me sonrió y me pasó un pequeño plato desechable con una hamburguesa y unas papas.

-Lamento que sea así en platos desechables pero difícilmente podría traer platos de vidrio.- se disculpó avergonzado.

-No me molesta.- interrumpí.- Me gusta que tengas detalles. Me estas mostrando quien es el Edward al que quiero y no estas intentando ser quien no eres. Eso me gusta.- aclaré.

-Eres la mejor.- me dio un beso y seguimos disfrutando de nuestro picnic en un parque, en un día muy bonito.

Comimos entre bromas y risas. Era natural estar con él, sencillo, fácil. Estar con Edward era ser yo misma, era disfrutar de hablar de lo que me gustaba y tener la satisfacción de que me escuchara interesado. Estar con Edward era conocer un mundo nuevo, era reír libremente por la cosa mas pequeña, disfrutaba de los silencios que se formaban a veces.

Disfrutaba de estar en la compañía de un chico tan maravilloso como él.

Jugamos un rato sentados en la manta, luego de comer. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente de digestión Edward me guió hasta el pequeño riachuelo que se extendía hasta límites insospechados. El agua era clara, podía ver las piedritas del fondo fundirse en la arena. La suave corriente del río hacía que se formaran pequeñas olitas que chocaban contra algunas piedras que sobresalían del agua.

Alucinada con la vista me agaché para tocar el agua, noté con un suspiro de sorpresa que el agua era de una temperatura ambiente. No estaba fría como pensé que estaría. Edward se agachó a mi lado para hacer lo mismo y tuvo la misma reacción que yo.

-¿Nunca has sentido la temperatura del rio?-pregunté curiosa.

-Nunca había sentido curiosidad por adentrarme el agua hasta que vi que sumergías tus manos.- respondió con sencillez.

Un rato sentados en la orilla hablando y conversando sobre todo y nada me dio la idea de adentrarnos un poco en el agua templada.

-Quítate los zapatos.- le dije mientras me quitaba los míos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Hazlo. – insté levantándome una vez que terminé con mi tarea. El suave pasto de la orilla del río estaba frío pero se sentía realmente bien.

Edward se quitó sus zapatos confundido y se arremangó el ruedo de sus pantalones. Estiré mis manos para que las tomara y con un poco de duda las tomó. Lo tironeé para que se levantara y en un fluido movimiento lo tenía a mi lado.

-¿Confías en mi?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Con los ojos cerrados.-respondió.

-Bien.-le di un beso en la mejilla y lo guié hasta dentro del río.

El suave choque de las olitas contra mis piernas me hacía dar pequeños sobresaltos ya que el agua estaba unos grados más fría de lo que había percibido con mi mano, pero una vez que me acostumbré al agua se hizo más llevadero.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- pregunto Edward detrás de mi.

-Relájate y déjate llevar.- no me había dado cuenta que había soltado sus manos.

Él sonrió todavía dudoso y se acercó a mí. Cuando estuvo más cerca me incliné hacia el agua y con un pequeño movimiento de mis manos salpiqué a mi sorprendido novio.

-Hey!- se quejó riendo sorprendido.

-¿te gusta el agua?- dije riendo todavía.

-por su puesto. ¿Y a ti?-Él salpicó un poco de agua hacia mi blusa dejando pequeñas manchas oscuras al nivel de mi abdomen. Reí sorprendida y él corrió hacia mi para abrazarme.

Era como vivir una de esas películas románticas donde los protagonistas corren y juegan en sus citas. Me sentía tan libre estando así con él.

Cuando comenzaba a refrescar nos salimos del río y regresamos a nuestro picnic.

-¿La estás pasando bien?- preguntó Edward.

-Mejor que nunca.- lo abracé y él me dio un beso en la frente.

Definitivamente era la mejor primera cita que había tenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... las invito a que pasen por mi perfil para que lean mis demas hostorias... un abrazo y agradezco un monton todos los reviews que he recibido<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: La emboscada

**hola ! gracias por todo su apoyo y sus reviews... A lo mejor el siguiente capi es un Edward POV aunque no lo garantizo, pronto habrá más de las otras parejas...**

**disfruten el capi!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 9: la emboscada.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Seguimos con nuestra cita durante un par de horas más mientras nos secábamos, solo esperaba que mi arranque improvisado no nos hiciera ganar un resfriado, eso sería malo, muy malo.

Con Edward todo era fácil, natural. Era todo lo que una chica quería en un chico, y en apenas dos meses!. Eso asustaba un poco pero no me dejaría guiar por mis miedos, porque sabía que esta relación no tendría porque asustarme.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Edward curioso.

-En ti- eso hizo que me sonrojara pero que él riera.

-Si. Es difícil no tenerme en mente.- bromeó.

-Fanfarrón-reí propinándole un empujoncito.-lo que quería decir es que con lo rápido que va todo es un poco atemorizante, pero que con esta relación- dije tomando sus manos- no hay nada por lo que tenga que temer.

Él se inclinó para besarme, pero con lo que no contábamos era con que perdiera su equilibrio y cayera encima de mí, haciendo que cayéramos sobre la manta, yo de espaldas y él encima de mío. Eso fue gracioso, no pude evitar recostar mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y estallar en carcajadas. Por como su cuerpo se sacudía encima del mío, podría decir que él también estaba riendo.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó una vez que ambos logramos controlar nuestras risas.

-Si. Aunque tu precario equilibrio me tomó por sorpresa.-molesté.

Él se sonrojó levemente lo que me pareció divertido y adorable.

-Me alegro no ser la única que sonroja en este planeta.- susurré más para mí que para él.

Él sonrió y aún encima de mí me dio un tierno besito en los labios.-Definitivamente me encanta hacer esto.-dijo para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos, de nuevo.

Yo solo sonreí ya que me encantaba eso también.

Después de una hora más conversando, estaba haciendo frío por lo que decidimos que era mejor irnos de este lindo parque.

En el auto conversamos sobre nada y sobre todo. Me contó sobre como era su relación con Emmett y Jasper, aunque no se llevaran tanto de diferencia. Jasper le llevaba un año a Edward y Emmett dos. Eran bastante unidos por lo que me comentó y eso era realmente genial, porque tener amigos y hermanos a quienes acudir en cualquier situación era bastante bueno.

-¿Cómo es tu relación con tu hermana?-preguntó realmente interesado en lo que me sucedía.

-Es bastante extraña en realidad.- pensé en voz alta.-Nos entendemos con una mirada o un gesto. Cuando las cosas van realmente mal con alguna de las dos nos encerramos o en su habitación o en la mía, poniendo la música a todo volumen y nos instalamos a conversar lo que nos molesta o nos pone tristes.

"Es la mejor amiga que puedo tener. Fue ella la que me impulsó a contarles a mis papás que me quería venir. Recuerdo que una noche antes de decirles, ella entró en mi habitación ya que llevaba muchos días un poco deprimida y sin salir, así que ella alertada de que me sucediera algo demandó hablar conmigo. Hicimos lo que te dije de encerrarnos y hablar y así ella me convenció de que lo mejor era venir."

-Así que es a tu hermana a quien tengo que agradecer porque estés aquí- respondió él bromeando.

Lo que más me gustaba de Edward, era que siempre escuchaba lo que decía, sin importar que era. Era sencillo, adorable, atento y ante todo un muy buen amigo.

-Algo así- reí con él.

Su ceño se frunció en ese momento ante algo que pensó o vio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté preocupada.

-Creo que tu hermana me odia.- dijo ¿Culpable?

-¿Por qué Heidi habría de odiarte?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Por lo de Kate.-Eso me sorprendió, pero también entendí un poco porque él creía eso.

-Puede que se haya enfadado. Pero estoy segura que no te odia.- le dije para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Segura? No quiero que tu hermana me odie.- su rostro demostraba que en serio le preocupaba lo que mi hermana pensaba de él.

-Te lo prometo.-le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que él sonrió.

Mucho más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado llegamos a mi casa. Era un poco extraño referirse a la casa de mis tíos como mi casa, aunque así lo sentía.

Edward se bajó del auto bajo la suave llovizna que caía y abrió mi puerta extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias-le regalé una sonrisa que él respondió.

-Con gusto.- con mi mano aún en la mía me acompaño a la puerta.

-¿La pasaste bien?-preguntó interesado y nervioso.

-Definitivamente la mejor primera cita que he tenido.- él me sonrió alegremente y me besó.

-Me alegro oír eso. Siento dejarte así pero mi madre estará saltando por las paredes si no llego a casa. Piensa que he conseguido una madre sustituta.- me reí por la expresión incrédula en su rostro.-Es en serio Bella! Juro que mi madre tiene exceso de imaginación algunas veces!- exclamó con una fingida expresión de horror pero por el modo que hablaba de ella, podía ver que la idolatraba y admiraba mucho.

-Vamos! No te metas con tu madre. Que así la quieres.-le dije riendo todavía. Sería interesante conocer a esta peculiar mujer. Creo que ya sé de donde salió la imaginación de Emmett.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?- Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Es como si leyera mi mente.

-¿Crees que le agradaría?- Nunca he sufrido de baja autoestima pero esto me puso bastante nerviosa.

-Claro que sí!. Le encantarás.- afirmó con seguridad.

-Entonces me encantaría conocer a tu madre. Eso será interesante.- me permití reírme un poco más de él.

-Definitivamente será interesante- murmuró. Me dio un último beso y se montó en su auto para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la carretera, me di el lujo de expulsar toda la emoción que sentía. Solté un gritito ahogado y con un saltito igual los de Alice entré en mi casa. Escuché voces desde la sala así que me acerqué allí con curiosidad.

-Hey!- exclamé al ver a Alice conversando animadamente con Rosalie y Heidi en la sala. Las tres se voltearon a verme sospechosamente y ya sabía lo que me venía encima.- Un gusto en verlas pero estoy cansada- fingí un bostezo y con pasos rápidos me encaminé hacia las escaleras.

-Isabella!-oh oh. Nunca era bueno cuando me llamaban por mi nombre. Solía ignorar a mi prima y mi hermana pero a mi tía nunca podría hacerlo.

Me giré lentamente hacia donde estaba para mi tía, para verla con rostro serio señalando hacia la sala. Su mirada tenía un toque gracioso que no sabía si me daban ganas de reir o de quedarme seria ante la decisión en su rostro.

Con un poco de indecisión y sintiendo la intensa mirada de mi tía sobre mi espalda me encaminé de vuelta a la sala.

-¿Rosalie que hiciste?- pregunté divertida. No debería bromear cuando mi tía tiene una mirada seria pero estaba tan feliz que no permitiría que me regañaran.

-Yo no hice nada. Ahora siéntate que tenemos que hablar.- esas tres palabras nunca eran buenas.

-Oh oh.- susurré bajito. Pude captar la sonrisa fugaz que se le escapó a Alice de sus labios. Entrecerré los ojos mirándola acusatoriamente. Ella sabía algo que yo no.

-¿Por qué sonríes como si hubieras descubierto el secreto de la caja de Pandora?- acusé a mi mejor amiga.

Guau. Novio y mejor amiga. Si que me había ganado la lotería.

Rosalie miró reprobatoriamente a Alice igual que mi hermana pero mi tía solo pudo reír.

-Sabía que no podía decírselo a ninguna de ustedes dos. Arruinan el misterio de las cosas- se quejó mi prima.

-Lo siento- se disculparon las acusadas.

Yo miraba a mi hermana y mi prima como si les hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Si son tan amables de contarme que sucede.-reproché con sarcasmo.

Alice se sentó a mi lado aún sonriente.

-Jasper me invitó a salir ayer!- exclamó con emoción.

-Eso es genial!- me lancé a abrazarla.

Sabía muy bien lo preocupada que había estado Alice con respecto a los sentimientos de Jasper, lo confundida que se sentía con algunas miradas que le daba, lo más confundida que la dejaban algunas frases que solo le decía a ella, y más aún cuando no vio a Jasper salir con nadie durante casi dos años.

-Después te doy los pormenores. Estas de aquí ya los saben. Ahora concentrémonos en ti y tu cita con Edward.-Ahora entendía porque las miradas "severas" y las sonrisas de mi tía.

-Recuérdame no confiar en tu expresión cuando tus ojos se están riendo- le dije con diversión a mi tía quien me dio un apretón cariñoso a mi hombro.

-Pues. Ayer después del malentendido con Kate, él me buscó hablamos, resolvimos el malentendido. Se me declaró y me pidió que fuera su novia y que saliera con él hoy en una cita. Acepté a las dos peticiones por su puesto- conté con una sonrisa enorme para luego continuar- luego de que él se fuera Kate habló conmigo y me explicó lo que sucedió. Quedamos en buenos términos y todos en paz. Hoy me llevo a un parque al que a él le gusta mucho ir. Me dijo que nunca se lo había mostrado a nadie y que esperaba que disfrutara del lugar y la cita.- Así continué contándoles detalladamente todo lo que sucedió en mi perfecta cita con mi lindo novio. Era un poco raro decirlo. Pero supongo que solo es cuestión de hacerse a la idea con el tiempo. El tiempo, eso me hizo sonreír más.

-Siempre supe que ese muchacho era especial- alabó mi tía.-En realidad. Todos parecen ser buenos chicos. No me puedo quejar ni de Emmett ni de Alec, son unos perfectos caballeros. Aunque a veces parecen más bufones que caballeros-le dio una mirada cargada de humor a Rosalie que hizo que ella sonriera orgullosa de su hombre.- Y que decir de Jasper y Demetri.-Mi hermana se sonrojó hasta los límites insospechados. – Todos son buenos. Demetri también es un bufón pero se ve que tiene la cabeza bien puesta igual que los demás chicos. Estoy orgullosa de ustedes mis niñas.- mi tía nos dio una sonrisa afectuosa y la conversación siguió hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Pero hay más de mi cita que contarles. Añadí cuando recordé lo que me dijo Edward de conocer a su madre.

-¿Qué esperas para contarnos?- exclamó una impaciente Heidi.

-Quiere que conozca a su madre.- dije sintiendo de nuevo esos nervios.

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación me dio miedo. Hasta Alice se quedó en silencio. Eso no me gustaba para nada. Cuando alcé la vista las vi a todas mirándome con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunté pasando la vista por cada una de ellas. La de mi tía fue la que más me impresionó. Estaba sonriendo de una manera que daba miedo.

- Querida. Es muy impresionante que quiera que la conozcas. Eso quiere decir que te quiere más de lo que piensan ambos y que su enamoramiento no es de unos días para acá. Debe haberle dado vueltas al asunto muchas veces como para sacarlo a colación en la primera cita.- mi tía fue la única que se atrevió a romper el silencio que me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunté impresionada. Todas exclamaron un "sí" al unísono. El hecho de que quisiera que conociera a su madre y lo que significaba, en lugar de espantarme me causaba mucha emoción e ilusión.

-Me da miedo como te estás ilusionando.- interrumpió Heidi al ver mi rostro.- He visto una vez como te rompían las ilusiones y no creo que quiera verte pasar por eso de nuevo.- De repente la tenía inclinada frente a mi con sus manos tomando las mías.- Prométeme que si Edward te hace algo que te lastime me dejarás patearle el día del padre hasta dejarlo estéril.- Unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas al entender lo que ella decía.

-Lo prometo. Pero se que Edward es distinto y que no hará nada para dañarme-respondí con un nudo en la garganta abrazando a mi hermana. Por este tipo de cosas decía que Heidi era la mejor amiga que podría tener.

-Bien. Confío en ti. Algo me dice que todo saldrá bien.- Me dio un beso en la frente y fue a sentarse en su antiguo lugar.

-¿Linda. Podrías explicar como es eso que pisotearon tus ilusiones una vez?- pidió mi tía con voz dulce. Como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

- Hace un año exactamente estaba saliendo con un chico que parecía ser el mejor de todos. Salimos varias veces pero nunca me sentí lo suficientemente lista como para llevar la relación a otro nivel. Como ser novios. Su nombre era Riley. Era un sueño a veces. Pero llegó una vez en una cita en la que me besó a la fuerza y en ese momento entendí quien era él. Cuando lo abofetee estuvo a punto de golpearme de no ser porque mi hermana llegó con un chico con el que ella salía en ese momento y entre ellos dos lograron sacarme del lugar mientras seguridad se encargaba de llamar a los padres de Riley. Me había ilusionado con conseguir el chico perfecto.

"Al día siguiente los padres de Riley llamaron a mi casa para ofrecer disculpas por la actitud de su hijo, quien por cierto estaba pasado de copas. Mi padre se puso como una fiera cuando se enteró y gracias a Dios impuso una orden de alejamiento en caso de prevención. Dos meses después ya estaba de nuevo recuperada del shock que me había causado todo eso, y aunque nunca me traumó, nunca pude confiar de nuevo en algún chico. Mi mejor amigo, Jacob y mi mejor amiga Bree me decían que debía dejar los miedos atrás pero era difícil. Así que por eso Heidi está preocupada por mi. Pero nunca había pensado en eso. No tengo miedo de Edward, al contrario, se que estoy segura con él. En todos los sentidos de la palabra."- relaté mi historia con un breve estremecimiento.

Me sorprendí no ponerme en estado de shock de nuevo, las dos veces anteriores que había contado la historia había pasado días sin probar bocado. Pero sabía que el tiempo avanza ,la gente cambia y las emociones evolucionan y se que Edward es todo lo que siempre quise. Ese chico perfecto que no es perfecto. Edward no es perfecto, como todos, cometemos errores, pero Edward es perfecto para mi. O lo más perfecto que se puede ser.

-Muy bien hecho que tu padre hiciera eso. Eres muy valiente Bella.- Rosalie no sabía de eso y menos mi tía. Los únicos que sabían de eso éramos Heidi, mis padres, Bree, Jacob, los padres de Riley y él mismo por haber estado involucrado en el incidente.

Se sentía bien desahogarse. Aunque nunca había pensado en ese tema desde que lo enterré dos meses después de que sucedió.

-Como mejor amiga de Edward puedo asegurarle a todas que él es un perfecto caballero. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sus padres le han inculcado buenos valores.-Habló por primera vez desde que le conté que mi novio quería que conociera a sus padres.

Una hora más tarde todas nos despedimos entre risas, abrazos y deseos de dulces sueños. Al entrar en mi habitación me di cuenta que había dejado mi bolso en el auto de Edward. Que despistada.

Vi la hora y eran las 11 de la noche. Solo esperaba que estuviera despierto.

Tomé el teléfono fijo que había en mi habitación y llamé al celular de mi novio.

Cuando comenzaba a creer que no respondería lo hizo:- ¿hola?-su voz no sonaba cansada, o eso esperaba.

-¿Te desperté?-pregunté preocupada.

-Hola Pequeña- sonreí ante el apodo.- No me despertaste, solo leía un rato por falta de sueño, pero dejé el celular en el pantalón que use hoy y no lo conseguía- explicó.-¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Es bueno saberlo. Te llamo porque dejé mi bolso, con mi celular y un montón de cosas en tu auto.-pude escuchar su risita al otro lado de la línea.

-Tendré que revisar. Aguarda un momento.- Esperé de nuevo escuchando unos ruidos y luego el sonido de una alarma.-Sip. Aquí está.- Respondió como cinco minutos después.

-¿Fuiste a buscarlo?-pregunté incrédula.

-Claro que sí.- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero está helando afuera. Y con lo mojados que volvimos a casa no es bueno que te expongas a ese frío vas a enfermar- dije mortificada aunque un poco conmovida por lo atento.

-Tonta Bella. Soy de acero.- eso me hizo reír.- Además me das una excusa para pasar mañana por tu casa- esta vez fue él quien río.

-No necesitas una excusa para venir.- le dije fingiendo ofensa.

-Lo se. Eso es lo mejor.- A veces Edward era confuso.

-Claro.-respondí sarcásticamente para seguirle la corriente.

Al otro lado escuché como emitía un suspiro asustado y una risa femenina que me hizo arrugar el ceño. ¿Risa femenina a las 11 de la noche?

-Es Bella…-susurró a alguien. Unos murmullos y volvió a responder…- ni siquiera la conoces.-Esperé un rato más hasta que emitió un suspiro resignado.-Bella, mi madre quiere que te mande saludos aunque no te conoce. Y quiere que vengas a almorzar mañana.-escuché otros murmullos de fondo y él le dijo a su madre-… no diré eso, Por dios!- se escuchó la suave risa de su madre y como Edward volvía a poner el teléfono sobre su oreja.

-¿Atrapado in fraganti?-bromee.

-Algo así. Mi mamá es como la CIA ya te dije. Por cierto ¿Vienes mañana a almorzar o no?- su voz delataba su nerviosismo.

-Me encantaría. Tu madre parece ser bastante divertida.-acepté.

-Perfecto!-exclamó con emoción. Te recojo a las 12 del medio día para llevarte a mi casa. Te quiero pequeña pero me tengo que ir. Ahora me entró el sueño.

-Yo también tengo sueño. Hablamos mañana entonces. Te quiero!- con eso colgamos la llamada.

Con las palabras de Alice sobre lo bien que los padres de Edward lo habían educado y los deseos que sentía la madre de Edward de conocerme, en mi mente. Me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>No me maten por la historia de Bella, prometo que no tendrá secuelas en la historia...<p>

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPI CONOCEREMOS A LOS CULLEN QUE FALTAN:) HAGANME SABER SUS OPINIONES CON REVIEWS :)**


	11. Chapter 1o: Mi madre me avergüenza

**Holaaa chicas ! gracias por sus reviews...espero que este capi les guste... me diverti un monton escribiendolo,,,,,**

**Porfa visiten mi perfil para que vean mis demas historias :) un abrazo a todas las que leen:)**

**Como dije en el capi pasado un EDWARD POV :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Mi madre me avergüenza.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Mi madre tenía una personalidad bastante peculiar, era amorosa pero podría avergonzarte con cualquier palabra. Muchas veces le dije a Bella que mi madre es como la CIA, y no miento, se sabe la vida y milagro de todos los vecinos. Que si la de al lado le fue infiel hace 20 años al marido, que si la de enfrente se tiño el cabello cuando tenia 12 años. Que si Emmett había intimado con Rosalie. ESO NI SIQUIERA LO DEBERIA DE SABER!. Por eso me ponía nervioso que Bella conociera a mi madre. Amaba la idea de que se conocieran pero estaba aterrado de lo que ese almuerzo podría ser.

Tres toques en mi puerta me llamaron la atención cuando terminaba de abotonar mi camisa para ir a buscar a Bella en su casa.

-Adelante- dije cuando estaba completamente vestido.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi papá, perfectamente vestido, con unos jeans oscuros y su camisa blanca.

-Buenos días Edward- Mi padre. Carlisle, era médico, quería que siguiera su profesión pero la medicina no me llamaba mucho la atención. Creo que la arquitectura se me daba mejor.

-Hola papá.- saludé con una sonrisa.

-Tu madre quiere saber a que hora vendrá su nuera.-Rodé los ojos. Tendría que acostumbrarme a que mi madre le dijera así a Bella.

-Justo iba a buscarla.-Le respondí tomando mi celular para mandarle un mensaje.

-De acuerdo. Siento mucha curiosidad en saber porque tu madre va saltando de aquí para allá cocinando y arreglando la sala.- dijo divertido mientras me acompañaba a la puerta principal.

Simplemente me reí de eso y palmeando su hombro salí hacia mi auto, me subí en el asiento del conductor y le envié un mensaje a Bella.

"_Hola…voy en camino a recogerte." _Coloqué el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón y me dirigí a la casa de Bella.

Llegué a su casa en tiempo record. Apagué el auto y me bajé. Toqué el timbre y me abrió Heidi. Las palabras de Bella resonaron en mi mente. "_puede que se haya enfadado. Pero estoy segura que no te odia"_.

-Hola Edward.-saludó amablemente como siempre había sido antes del incidente de Kate.

-Hola Heidi. ¿Bella está lista?-pregunté.

-Creo que está terminando de arreglarse.-respondió dejándome pasar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Era incómodo hasta que ella suspiró cansada y habló de nuevo.

-Mira siento haberte tratado mal. Solo que Bella es muy importante para mi, y la protejo de cualquier cosa.-Entendía lo que ella decía tenía dos hermanos a los que protegería de cualquier cosa también aunque fueran mayores que yo.- Bella se ve muy feliz contigo, y eso me alegra. Pero si la lastimas jura que quedarás esteril.-Sabía que cuando se trataba de Bella, las amenazas que recibía no eran simplemente eso, las personas que me las habían hecho están dispuestas a cumplirlas.

-No dañaré de ningún modo a Bella. Ella es muy importante para mi también y la quiero mucho.- sentencié honestamente. Ella me sonrió.

-Se nota. Solo cuídala con tu vida.-Yo asentí seriamente.

Seguimos conversando un rato mas sobre todo, me preguntó algunas cosas sobre Demetri y le respondí. Parecía ilusionada con él.

Un rato después escuchamos pasos apresurados acercarse a las escaleras, ambos alzamos la vista para encontrar a una Bella completamente vestida y un poco apenada.

-Lo siento. Olvidé que dejé mi bolso en tu carro y estuve buscándolo como loca por todo el cuarto- se disculpó bajando las escaleras.

-Tranquila. Por cierto estás hermosa.- Bella vestía unos jeans blancos ajustados con una camisa amarilla mostaza holgada y llevaba unas zapatillas amarillas del mismo color que la camisa. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, solo un poco de rubor y rímel. Llevaba la mitad de mi vida bajo la influencia de Alice y mi madre, sabía el montón de productos de belleza que ambas utilizaban. Podría hasta nombrar los perfumes que tenían y eso era espeluznante. Su cabello estaba arreglado con sus ondas naturales. Estaba completamente perfecta.

Ella sonrió alegremente y tomando mi mano me respondió:-Gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien.- Mi camisa era marrón, un color que no solía usar, tenía unos jeans azules y unos converse blancos, como los que Bella había usado en nuestra cita.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.-¿Vamos?- dije sin soltar su mano.

-Claro. Siento mucha curiosidad por conocer a tus padres.-no parecía tan nerviosa como ayer.

-Mi padre dijo lo mismo.-le comenté cuando abría su puerta en el auto.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen Edward. Grandes mentes piensan igual.- Algo me decía que Bella se llevaría de maravillas con mi madre.

Riendo me subí en el asiento del conductor y manejé hacia mi casa.

Estuvimos conversando y riendo en el trayecto hacia mi casa. Cada vez me convencía más y más que mi madre y Bella serían uña y mugre.

-Tengo la sensación de que mi madre y tú se llevarán a las mil maravillas. Eres bastante ocurrente.- le dije todavía riendo por su ultimo comentario.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo emocionada.

Dos minutos después llegamos a mi casa. Bella y yo nos bajamos al mismo tiempo. Ella miraba alucinada la fachada de mi casa.

Debía admitirlo mis padres ganaban bien, y teníamos una casa grande. Pero me daba igual tener una casa grande y mucho dinero, lo que me gustaba eran las personas que vivían ella. Cada una con una personalidad distinta, pero que encajaban como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Tomé la mano de Bella y cuando abrí la puerta nos llegó el olor de la famosa pasta de mi madre.

-Huele divino.- alabó Bella a mi lado.

Le sonreí y contesté:-Es la famosa pasta de mi madre. Cuando está muy emocionada por algo la hace. Es divina. Así que casi siempre tratamos de mantenerla emocionada para que la haga pero mi padre nos agua la fiesta. A veces tener un padre doctor tiene sus desventajas.- ella me miró y sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

-Y pensar que yo era malvada con mi madre por bromear sobre sus genes y ustedes se aprovechan de las habilidades culinarias de la suya.- Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Si conoces a Emmett ya sabrás de donde salió. Su imaginación no es espontánea es heredada de mi madre. Es bastante especial en ese aspecto- Y justo cundo dije eso me arrepentí, mi madre además de ser la CIA parecía tener oído biónico y no le gustaba cuando decía de ese modo que era "especial". Aunque siempre lo hacía, siempre que supiera que era bromeando. Mi madre también tenía un límite y la respetábamos mucho.

Así que en 3…2…1…

-EDWARD ANTHONY! HE OÍDO ESO!- no me gustaba que me llamaran por mi segundo nombre. Me gustaba mi segundo nombre, pero no cuando tienes a Emmett y Jasper como hermanos mayores que siempre te sobornan para inmiscuirte en sus planes.

-¿Anthony?- rió Bella a mi lado.-Había pensado en miles de nombres, pero nunca pensé que serías Edward Anthony. No te molestes. Me gusta, solo me impresiona.- rió de nuevo.

En ese momento apareció mi padre sonriendo.

-Hola papá. Ella es Bella. Bella él es mi padre.- Presenté poniendo una mano en la espalda de Bella.

-Un placer conocerte Bella. Edward ha hablado mucho de ti.-Estrechó la mano de mi novia y ella le sonrió.

-El placer es mío Doctor Cullen. También he escuchado mucho de usted-Mi padre me dio una fugaz mirada y sonrió.

-Llámame Carlisle.-Bella asintió sonriendo.-Edward tu madre quiere que vayan a la cocina.-Informó.

-¿seguro?- mi madre era un poco caprichosa en cuanto a su cocina. No le gustaba mucho que estuviéramos en ella mientras ella cocinaba algo especial. Como en esta ocasión.

-Seguro.-dijo con cansancio.

Guié a Bella hasta la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre con la televisión ( que estaba en una esquina del mesón, lejos del sucio y de las hornillas) prendida y con su delantal puesto.

Iba a tomar una rebanada de pan que estaba en la cesta encima de la mesa en la cocina pero Bella me dio un golpecito en la mano y me miró reprobatoriamente.

No me había dado cuenta que mi madre había visto eso, hasta que se rió a carcajadas. Bella la vio un poco sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Me alegro ver que te ponen en tu sitio hijito.-¿hijito?¿en serio?. Eso tuvo que haberlo hecho a propósito.-No se come la comida antes de sentarse en la mesa- reprendió mi madre con una sonrisa malvada.

Esto apenas comenzaba.

-Como digas mamá.- murmuré sarcásticamente.- Ella es Bella. Bella esta es Esme mi madre- "mi peculiar madre" pensé para mis adentros.

Bella le sonrió a mi madre y ella hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

-Un placer conocerla Señora Cullen. Huele delicioso.- saludó Bella recibiendo con gusto el abrazo de mi madre.

-Oh linda llámame Esme. Señora me hace sentir vieja.-Mi madre iba a agregar algo más pero Emmett se hizo notar en la cocina.

-Bueno mamá, tu sabes lo que dicen, uno es tan viejo como se sienta- Bella lo miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso Emmett?-preguntó mi madre viendo a mi hermano servirse agua.

-Nada mamá. Solo era un comentario- Podía ver como hacía el esfuerzo de no rodar los ojos. Mi madre era inteligente, divertida y ocurrente pero a veces era despistada.

-¿Edward me puedes prestar el CD este de la banda que estabas escuchando el otro día en tu habitación?-Emmett puso su cara de inocente.

Pero si de algo se caracterizaba mi hermano era por ser todo menos inocente.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-pregunté receloso. Emmett sabía cuidar las cosas prestadas pero ese CD era sagrado.

-Para copiarlo en otro y grabarlo en la computadora.-respondió sencillamente.

Pude captar como Bella se había acercado a mi madre y hablaban bajito las dos, a veces reían.

-Claro. Vamos y te lo doy.-Acompañé a mi hermano hasta mi habitación para darle el CD.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Bella?-preguntó interesado.

-Bastante bien. Con mamá parece llevarse bien. Te sorprenderías lo ocurrente que es.-Emmett se rió tomando el CD en sus manos.

-Saldrá bien. Dejo esto en mi habitación y bajo.-Asentí y fui a las escaleras de nuevo donde había dejado a mi novia y mi madre.

Se escuchaban risas desde la cocina así que silenciosamente me acerqué a la puerta y me quedé observando como esas dos secreteaban sobre sabrá Dios que, y reían animadas. Capté que Bella llevaba también un delantal y ayudaba a mi madre en la cocina.

Eso me sorprendió sobremanera. Mi madre no era una persona que dejara que la gente la ayudara. Alice no le gustaba cocinar pero era una agradable compañía y por eso Esme disfrutaba estando con ella, lo mismo sucedía con Rosalie aunque a Rose si le gustaba cocinar, era muy raro verla hacerlo. Según Emmett Rosalie se la pasaba más tiempo ideando recetas que cocinándolas, le gustaría ser cheff en algún momento de su vida.

-¿Debería preocuparme por si la comida está envenenada?-la voz de Emmett me sobresaltó. No escuché que bajara las escaleras y menos que se situara a mi lado.

-Muy gracioso Emmett. Recuerda no decirle eso a Rosalie mientras cocina porque estoy seguro que no será una escena muy bonita- respondió Bella seria.

Wow. Nunca había visto a Bella así. Creo que era otra que tomaba muy en serio su cocina.

-Lo siento Bellita. Era una broma- alzó las manos en son de paz.

Bella lo apuntó con la paleta de madera con que revolvía algo rojo, a juzgar por lo que estaba en la paleta.

-Solo recuerda Emmett que no eres el único con una imaginación activa.- mientras dijo eso pasó la paleta de él a mi y de mi a él.

Emmett captó lo que trataba de decir y rió a carcajadas. Bella sonrió con suficiencia y mi madre los veía entre confundida y divertida.

-¿Quiero saber lo que esa advertencia significa?- le preguntó mi madre a Bella.

-Oh estoy segura que te encantará saber.- dijo sonriéndome malévolamente.

-Oh no lo harás.- atajé intentando ser serio cuando entendí lo que quería contarle a mi madre.

-Oh si lo haré!.-respondió ella riendo. Se veía hermosa riendo.- verás Esme…

-Bella…-advertí pero ella me ignoró.

-El día en que conocí a tu hijo también conocí a Alice, los chicos habían pedido pizza pero como Alice y yo ya habíamos comido, no quisimos nada. Yo fui a buscar vasos para todos pues todos íbamos a beber algo. Entonces tu hijo apareció haciendo alarde de su altura. Me llamó enana.-Mi madre me miró reprobatoriamente.

-no lo hice.- discutí. No recordaba haberlo hecho.

-Si lo hiciste. Fue antes de tomar los vasos, cuando te pedí que los tomaras.- Mi cara debió reflejar el recuerdo porque ella se volvió hacia mi madre para seguir con su relato.

-Entonces decidí que Edward pagaría por haberme llamado así. Emmett me ayudó.-Yo vi a mi hermano sorprendido. ¿Él había ayudado en la broma del picante?.

-La mente malvada fue tu novia, ella ideó el plan. Yo solo fui el mensajero.- se defendió patéticamente.

Yo bufé para diversión de mi madre.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó divertida.

-Mama se supone que tienes que defenderme.- dije fingiendo seriedad. No estaba molesto para nada. Solo me daba curiosidad enterarme de lo que en verdad había pasado.- No alentarla a que siga vengándose de la gente.

-Patrañas-La voz de mi padre sonó detrás de mi y yo me giré para verlo. Lucía interesado.

Genial. Ahora no tenía defensa alguna en contra de los viles planes de Bella. Aunque me alegraba saber que su mente fuera tan mezquina ya que significaba que sabía cuidarse sola. Aunque yo la cuidaría como a mi vida.

-Como decía.- continuó- Había una promoción donde te daban una botellita con picante en polvo. Emmett preguntó intencionalmente quien quería. Jasper y Edward accedieron inmediatamente. Al principio me preocupé por Jasper- ¿Y por mi no?- no sabía si era resistente al picante. Pero cuando vi que no le pasó nada me tranquilicé. Edward al parecer no es tan resistente al picante…

-Nunca lo fue- dijo mi padre divertido.

-El punto fue que Edward se puso excesivamente rojo a causa del picante. Sus ojos se aguaron y todo. Fue divertido al principio. Se lo merecía por decirme enana. Pero luego si me preocupé.- Al menos era un alivio saber porque tenía esa sonrisa cuando me recuperé del ataque.

-Parece que has encontrado a alguien que te pone en tu lugar Edward- dijo mi padre divertido al escuchar el relato de mi novia.

Bella me sonrió dulcemente, y yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos. Era malvada!.

-Bueno ya la comida está lista. ¿Qué les parece ir yendo al comedor?- dijo mi madre señalando a la puerta que daba al comedor.

Entre mi padre, Emmett y yo llevamos la comida a la mesa seguidos de mi novia y Esme.

La comida pasó entre mi madre avergonzándome frente a Bella, ella riéndose de las cosas que decía mi madre y conversaciones amenas. Aprendí que Bella quería estudiar Idiomas modernos cuando fuera a la universidad.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era media noche y tenía que llevar a Bella de vuelta a su casa.

-Adios Esme. La pase muy bien- se despidió con un abrazo de mi madre y ella le dijo algo al odio que hizo que ella se riera a carcajadas.

-Tenlo en cuenta.-Se separó de mi madre y le dio un abrazo a mi padre y a Emmett.

-¿lista?-pregunté viéndola divertido.

-Lista.- tomó mi mano y la guié a mi auto.

-¿la pasaste bien?- pregunté interesado cuando me acomodé en el asiento del conductor.

-bastante bien. Tu madre es muy divertida.- Me sonrió.

-Si. Te dije que le agradarías.- tomé su mano con mi mano derecha y le di un apretón cariñoso.

-Lo se. Solo que estaba muy nerviosa.-Lo vi sorprendido. ¿Nerviosa?.-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó confundida.

-No lucías nerviosa.-Respondí aun impresionado.

-¿seguro? Porque por dentro era una gelatina.- Yo asentí incapaz de decir nada. Se había mostrado tan segura de ella misma, conversando animadamente y siendo ella misma. Bella suspiró aliviada.

Durante el camino a casa de Bella, su celular sonó con una llamada. Ella tomó su celular confundida y atendió.

-¿Hola?-se escuchó como alguien murmuraba al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué?-su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando hablamos en la mañana?-su ceño se frunció pero luego se relajó.- De acuerdo...-la persona al otro lado la interrumpió y ella rió.- Olvida eso! Yo te busco!- unos segundos escuchando y respondió- Yo también te quiero te veo mañana. Te quiero presentar a alguien.- Posó su vista en mi y me sonrió.

Unos segundos después ella colgó la llamada.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté preocupado.

-Magnífico. ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de mi mejor amiga y hermana de otra madre?- la miré confundido. No tenía idea de que estaba diciendo.

-Ok. Está claro que no te he hablado así de Bree-Pensó en voz alta.

-Bella me confundes- dije riéndome.

-Bree es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. Hemos hecho millones de cosas juntas. Ella es mi hermana de otra madre.- la miré confundida. ¿Son hermanastras? Nunca dijo que sus padres eran divorciados, de hecho dijo que estaban felizmente casados.- Es de esas amigas que quieres tanto que son como tus hermanas. Podrías compararla con Alice. Alice es tan amiga tuya que es como tu hermana.-Ahora si entendía.- Bueno el punto es que la mamá de Bree la envió a vivir con su padre aquí en Volterra. Lo sabía cuando me vine. Pero adelantaron su viaje una semana y viene mañana. Así que quiero que te conozca- finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿A que hora llega?- pregunté viéndola con una sonrisa. Sería interesante conocer a la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Ella dijo que llega como a las 6 de la tarde.- respondió.

-Entonces te busco a eso de las 5

-¿Vendrás?-preguntó emocionada.

-Por supuesto que si.- Respondí inmediatamente.

Ella saltó encima de mí envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello. Gracias al cielo que ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije cuando recordé que mi madre le había dicho algo al salir.

-Claro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre que te dio tanta risa?-pregunté.

-Solo me dijo que te tuviera a raya. Cuando fuiste con Emmett a buscar el CD ella me dijo que podrías ser muy persuasivo cuando te lo propones. Dijo que no cayera en ese juego. Asi que cuando me despedía de ella me dijo eso pero lo que me dio risa fue el tono sugerente con el que lo dijo-Me sonrojé. Yo sabía que mi madre era malvada. Pero nunca pensé que le gustara tanto avergonzarme.

-Oh Dios!- dije apenado.-Mi madre en serio quería avergonzarme frente a ti.- dije pasándome las manos por mi rostro. Eso era vergonzoso.

-Me pareció divertido. Tu madre realmente tiene una personalidad única. Me causa mucha gracia como tu y Emmett sucumben ante ella.-La vi enarcando una ceja.-No es tan malo!-rió ella.

Claro! " no es tan malo" es fácil decirlo cuando tu madre no te avergüenza frente a tu novia.

-Creo que es hora de que entre. Mi tía debe estar preocupada-Yo asentí y me bajé del auto para abrir su puerta.

Le di su bolso cuando recordé que lo había dejado en mi auto. Ella rió y me agradeció.

-Te recojo mañana a las 5. No se si pueda venir durante el día, Jasper quería que lo acompañara a hacer yo no se que.- Ella hizo un puchero adorable.-Te quiero pequeña.-le di un beso que ella respondió.

-Yo también te quiero- me sonrió y se adentró en su casa.

Cuando estuve seguro que había entrado bien me apresuré a mi auto ya que hacía frío y fui a mi casa conduciendo rápido.

Al llegar vi a mi madre terminando de recoger algunas cosas que habían quedado fuera de lugar.

-Buenas noches mamá- le di un beso en la frente y caminé hacia las escaleras.

-Edward.-Su voz calmada me llamó. Me paré en la mitad de las escaleras y me giré para verla.-Bella es muy buena chica. Cuídala. Buenas noches.-Yo sonreí contento y me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya vimos lo peculiar que es Esme... y lo avergonzado que se siente Edward cuando su madre se burla de el ...<p>

En el capi siguiente veremos a Bree de nuevo... no se si sera un Edward POV o un Bella POV:)... Espero que dejen sus reviews:)


	12. Chapter 11:Entre chupones y vergüenzas

**holaaa! este capi disfrute mucho escribiendolo! hay algo que fue totalmentr improvisado, la visita de Bree ya la esperaban asi que aqui esta... Bree es un personaje muy mencionado pero no saldrá mucho o al menos eso pienso!... si les gusta el capi haganmelo saber... quise actualizar antes pero sali todos los dias y regrese muy tarde... asi que no tuve chance pero aqui esta el cpai y espero no tardar TANTO es actualizar el proximo capi!:)**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir la historia!:)... les dedico este capi a todas!...**

**Si no les gusta como queda la personalidad de Bella en este capi sientanse libres de decirme que volveremos a la vieja Bella de los otros capis... no perdera su toque pero sera un poco mas extrovertida con la visita de Bree...**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuidado con la hoguera que enciendes contra tu enemigo. No sea que te chamusques a ti mismo"Anónimo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Entre chupones y vergüenzas...<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y descansada. Como aún eran las 11 de la mañana y tenia toda la tarde por delante para que Edward viniera a buscarme, me quedé un rato mas en la cama pensando en como habían salido las cosas anoche con los padres de Edward. Habían sido tan hospitalarios y agradables conmigo. Me sentí recibida, querida e integrada al grupo. No pensaron que íbamos muy rápido ni nada por el estilo. Fueron maravillosos. Las charlas durante la cena fueron divertidísimas, Esme, la madre de Edward es una mujer tremendamente ocurrente, siempre salía con algo nuevo para avergonzar a su hijo.

Carlisle había sido muy agradable también, al principio pensé que estaba molesto o simplemente ignorándome, pero en la cena con sus risas y preguntas interesadas hacia mi me di cuenta que era un hombre de pocas palabras, lo que decía era justo y necesario, pero tenia un gran sentido del humor.

Emmett y Jasper ya los conocía pero aún así cuando Edward les dijo me dijo que ambos se lo habían tomado muy bien.

Cuando no me quise quedar más tiempo en la cama me levante y me dirigí al baño, lave mis dientes, mi cara y me metí a bañar. Al salir del baño, envuelta en mi toalla y en una nube de vapor me dirigí al closet, de donde saqué mi ropa interior, unos jeans claros, una camisa verde, unas sandalias doradas, mi bolso de bacterias y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras mi celular sonó con una llamada.

Lo tomé un poco confundida y vi que eran mis padres los que me llamaban. Si sacaba la cuenta eran casi 5 o seis horas de diferencia.

-Hola papá-saludé contenta de hablar con él. La última vez que hablamos fue cuando estaba confundida por todo lo que sentía con Edward y no había hablado con Demetri todavía. Casi una semana de eso.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?¿Cómo está todo?-preguntó rápidamente. En serio tuve que haberlo preocupado la última vez que hablamos.

-Estoy muy bien papá. De hecho todo estoy muy contenta. De hecho estoy más que contenta. De hecho…

-De hecho tienes novio- me interrumpió riendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas que a tu viejo no lo engañas? La ultima vez que hablamos estabas triste, apagada, no dejabas de decir que estabas confundida. Y ahora esa confusión se esfumó y le dio paso a esa vocecita animada que te conozco. Así que lo primero que pienso es que es un chico quien hace que estés tan contenta. Y aunque me niegue a admitirlo si es un muchacho quien te tiene tan contenta, le agradezco mucho.-Mi relación con mi padre era muy especial. Él era muy observador y eso yo lo heredé de él.

-Papá…Si. Es un chico. Y es el mejor. Lo quiero mucho papá.- Y me enzarcé en una descripción de mi maravilloso novio.

De pronto me vi interrumpida por las risas de mi papá.

-¿De qué te ries?-pregunté moleste. No me gustaba que se burlara de mi.

-Estas enamorada Bella-dijo de nuevo riéndose.

-¿Y eso es motivo de burla?-pregunté.-Yo se que estoy enamorada papá y te lo estoy diciendo.

-Tranquila Bella. ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi yerno?-¿Así es como se sentía Edward cuando Esme me llamaba nuera? Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso.

-Pues… ¿Puede ser mañana por video llamada?-dije nerviosa.

Mi padre rió y respondió:-Claro Bella. Te quiero hija, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar, llamaba para saber de ti. Si hablas con tu hermana dile que me llame, esa es otra que también me debe unas cuantas explicaciones.-A veces creía que mi padre era brujo.

-Claro papá. Adiós.

Colgué la llamada y llegué a la cocina, aún tenia tiempo hasta que Edward llegara, eran la 1 de la tarde. No me había dado cuenta que había tardado tanto tiempo hablando con mi padre.

Me serví un plato de cereal ya que no tenia mucha hambre. Mi tía de seguro había salido y mi tío o salió con ella o estaba durmiendo todavía como el resto de las personas en esta casa.

-Vagos-murmuré divertida.

-¿Por qué?-La voz de Jane a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Tenía como tres días sin verla.

Me giré en mi asiento para encarar a mi prima.

-¿Qué clase de prima eres que me abandonas por tres días?-reclamé exagerando el dramatismo en mi voz.

Jane corrió su rubia cabellera de sus hombros dejando expuesto su cuello. En él se dejaba ver un moretón o un chupón debería decir.

-Lo siento te lo compensaré. Lo prometo-Se disculpó ella ajena a todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Es eso un chupón?-Señalé al moretón en su cuello.

-¡¿Qué?!-medio gritó medio susurró espantada.

Salió corriendo a la sala para verse en el espejo. Yo la seguí perezosamente pero riendo a carcajadas por su cara de trauma. ¿Cómo es que le hacen un chupón y ella no se entera?

-¡Oh Dios!-murmuró molesta-Lo voy a matar.

-Descuida Jane. El morado te queda bien-me burlé.

Ella me miró a través del espejo y me hizo una mueca que me dio a entender que mi broma no le hizo gracia.

-¿Se nota mucho?-preguntó angustiada.

Al verla tan angustiada y molesta, deje todas ganas de bromear de lado y tomando su lado la guie a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos la hice sentarse frente a mi peinadora.

-Hazte una cola que deje ver tu cuello. Te voy a ayudar a esconder esta muestra de amor-Dije medio enserio, medio en broma, mientras iba al baño a por el santo remedio.

Cuando regresé ella me miró suplicante-No te burles-rogó.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-pregunté confundida.

-No quiero que mi padre lo vea. La ultima vez me castigó-respondió consternada.

-De acuerdo pero tendrás que llevar el cabello suelto para esconderlo. Al menos Alec escogió un lugar discreto y fácil de ocultar.-Comenté.

Cuando ella hubo amarrado su cabello en una cola de medio lago, tomé la base líquida del maquillaje y me puse un poco en el dedo índice para aplicarlo sobre el moretón con pequeños toques estratégicos.

-¿Funcionará?-preguntó esperanzada

-Esto-dije alzando la base líquida-hace milagros. Desde espinillas indeseadas hasta chupones.-di los últimos toquecitos a su chupón y quedó como si allí no hubiera nada.

-Creo que ere tú y no el maquillaje quien hace milagros- dijo analizando su cuello.-¿Cómo sabes esto?-preguntó pícara.

-Teniendo a Bree y a Jake como mejores amigos uno debe aprender a esconder la evidencia-dije con un guiño de ojos.

Ella rio a carcajadas luciendo más relajada y más tranquila ahora que el chupón no se veía. Me causaba mucha gracia que se mortificara tanto por una cosa como esta, pero podía entenderla, si mi padre me viera llegar con un morado en el cuello, donde muy difícilmente me pueden dar un golpe accidental (y lo sabrá él que es policía) me mataría y después mataría a quien me lo hubiese hecho.

-Y tan santa que te veías- Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo divertida

-no olvides que las apariencias son solo eso, apariencias. Hay mucho más en el interior de una persona-Ella me miró de nuevo a través del espejo entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha.

-Es decir que tu eres un diablo disfrazado de ángel- yo sonreí divertida ya que no era la primera persona que me lo decía.

-Tampoco estoy tan descarrilada-me defendí.

Ella iba a decir algo más pero unos toquecitos en mi puerta nos llamaron la atención. Jane arregló su cabello nerviosamente y respiró hondo dos veces antes de asentir en mi dirección.

-Pasa-dije con voz calmada.

-Bells. Edward está aquí-Me informó Rosalie. Yo vi el reloj y eran las cinco. ¿Qué sucede hoy con las horas que pasan tan rápido?.

Rosalie nos miraba a las dos con recelo y desconfianza. Ella era observadora pero sabia respetar el espacio ajeno. Si no queríamos hablar de algo ella esperaba hasta que estuviéramos listas y la buscáramos para hablar de eso.

-En un minuto bajo.-Rose asintió y salió de mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué hace Edward aquí tan temprano, y porqué te avisan a ti?-me preguntó Jane girándose en la silla para quedar frente a mi.

-La versión corta es que Edward y yo somos novios desde hace como 72 horas, tuvimos la mejor primera cita del mundo, es un dulce, lo quiero demasiado, conocí a sus padres y se ofreció a acompañarme a buscar a Bree en el aeropuerto.-Ella abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

-Eso es genial. Pero ya luego me contarás los pormenores.-Ahora fue su turno de guiñarme un ojo.-Anda vete que está esperando-Yo le sonreí.

-Me tengo que ir pero recuerda actuar natural, no te toques mucho el cabello, y olvídate de lo que tienes en el cuello o mi tío sospechará. Dentro de dos horas, te remueves el maquillaje, tomas una crema para los hematomas te lo aplicas y después te aplicas el maquillaje que te puse. Eso será suficiente por hoy. Pero debes aplicarte la crema antes de dormir así se curará más rápido.-le di las ultimas indicaciones para que cuidara su chupón y salí corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala.

-Hola-saludé a mi novio.

Edward se sobresaltó un poco, y se giró para encararme

-Hola-respondió sonriendo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios al que él respondió con una sonrisa más amplia.

-Siento llegar tarde. Pero cuando deje a Jasper en casa y tomé mi auto, no encendió así que entre mi padre y yo tratamos de ver que era y nos entretuvimos.-¿Tarde? Si llego súper puntual.

-¿Tarde?. Edward llegaste a las cinco en punto.-dije divertida enseñándole mi reloj de muñeca para que viera al hora.

-Vaya. Creo que el reloj del auto de mi padre está adelantado.-pensó en voz alta.

-Así que tu padre además de ser médico es mecánico.- afirmé divertida.

-Se podría decir que si.-me dio un beso en la frente.-¿Vamos?

-Vamos-tomé su mano y él asintió cerrando la puerta tras de él cuando salimos.

-¿Qué hiciste durante el día?-preguntó cuando estuvimos en el auto.

-Hablé por teléfono con mi padre.-dije recordando lo de "mi yerno"

-Eso es genial. Llevabas tiempo sin hablar. ¿Qué te dijo?- me dijo dándome una mirada corta para volver su vista a la carretera.

-se dio cuenta de que tengo novio. Ya te conté lo observador que es y si cuentas que me conoce mejor que a la palma de su mano. Yo le dije que si tengo novio y que es maravilloso y que lo quiero un montón y me dijo que quería conocerte porque sonaba muy entusiasmada. Así que mañana tenemos una cita virtual con él.-dije atropelladamente y nerviosa.

-Bella respira profundo- inhalé y exhalé como él me dijo- Bien. Me parece estupendo conocer a tu padre. Tu conociste a los míos.-me dio un apretón a mi mano que tenia entre la suya y yo le devolví el apretón.

-Gracias.-él me sonrió.-¿Qué hiciste después?-preguntó interesado.

-Pues comí y ayudé a una mortificada Jane a esconder el chupón que Alec le hizo.-respondí con sencillez.

-¿Cómo escondes eso?-él parecía impresionado.

-Hay muchas maneras pero la más efectiva es la base líquida del maquillaje. Hace magia-respondí recordando las pocas veces que nos habíamos retado a hacer cosas locas como hacernos a nosotras mismas chupones en el brazo o en la mano. Cuando tienes una gran cantidad de azúcar en la sangre y a un Jacob ebrio y deprimido muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Recuerdo una vez que él nos hizo un chupón a Bree y a mi en el cuello para espantar a unos chicos que nos acosaban. Gracias a Dios que mi hermana lo notó antes que mi padre y nos recomendó el santo remedio.

La risa de Edward me devolvió a la tierra. Lo que amaba de mi novio era que le veía el lado divertido y positivo de cualquier cosa. No se ponía neurótico a pensar en como demonios había adquirido esa información.

Vamos que la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla.

Aunque no negaba que me daba curiosidad saber que pensaba en estos momentos.

-¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que hasta que comiencen las clases veré facetas de ti que no has mostrado?- dijo divertido entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Conmigo y Bree juntas muchas locuras pueden pasar. Escríbelo porque eso es ley.-le advertí riendo.

-Eso habrá que verlo-respondió mientras se estacionaba en el aeropuerto.

Nos bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo, y en pocos segundos llegó a mi lado, tomando mi mano de nuevo. Esto era un acto natural e inconsciente entre nosotros, pero me encantaba. Él me encantaba.

Le di un tierno besito en la mejilla y él me miró sonriendo.

-¿Porqué fue eso?-su sonrisa era kilométrica.

-Porque te quiero muchísimo.- respondí con una sonrisa igual de grande.

-Y yo a ti pequeña- me dio un besito en los labios y nos apresuramos a entrar en el edificio.

Había mucha gente, ya que las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin, y mucha gente viajaba de regreso a sus casas,lo que significaba mucha gente yéndose de Italia y mucha gente llegando.

Lo que no me gustaba de los lugares muy concurridos era la cantidad de gente que había, a veces me ponía nerviosa si había mucha gente abarrotada en un solo lugar. Extrañamente solo me sucedía con los aeropuertos y a veces en los aviones. Pero estaba perfectamente cómoda en un centro comercial.

Edward notó mi tensión y pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme más a él mientras caminábamos hacia donde teníamos que esperar a Bree.

Cuando llegamos a donde salía la gente que llegaba, tuvimos que esperar una media hora, en la cual conversamos y reímos.

De vez en cuando pasaba la mirada por la gente que recogía las maletas hasta que su ininconfundible estatura y su corto cabello por los hombros me llamaron la atención. ¿Se había teñido las puntas del cabello de amarillo?. Sabía que Bree hacia locuras pero su cabello era sagrado. Aunque le sentaba muy bien, lucía como si su color de cabello fuera en degradé.

-Allí está-le dije a Edward señalando a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Es la que tiene la camisa rosada de neón?-preguntó siguiendo la dirección de mi dedo.

Reí y asentí. Bree y yo nos habíamos comprado una camisa de neón cada una. Era un reto que nos impuso Jacob. Ella se la compró rosada y yo verde neón. Hasta ahora no la había usado, al igual que la mitad de mi ropa. Esta chica igual que Alice era adicta a las compras, y si le sumamos su entusiasmo al de mi hermana, bien podrían mantener al centro comercial completo.

Cuando Bree se acercó a la puerta que la haría estar oficialmente en tierra Italiana y quedó fuera del flujo de la multitud corrí a ella y me le abalancé encima en un abrazo.

La había echado mucho de menos, teníamos mucho de que hablar, pero ya habría tiempo de eso cuando no estuviéramos en un aeropuerto abarrotado de gente curiosa y ciertamente no hablaría de ciertas cosas frente a Edward, no porque no le tuviera confianza ni le porque le guardara secretos sino porque ciertas cosas me daban vergüenza hablarlas con cualquier hombre.

-Hola Bella-me dijo riendo pero abrazándome fuerte.-Yo también te extrañé pero me cortas el flujo de aire. Seguro ahora parezco un pitufo. Enana y azul.-Yo me reí pero aflojé mi abrazo.

-¿Cómo fue el viaje?-pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-Largo-hizo una mueca exagerando sus movimientos al responder.

-Lo se- coincidí.

-¿Quién es ese chico de camisa marrón que mira tanto para acá?-susurró viendo disimuladamente hacia un punto fijo.

Cuando seguí el curso de su mirada vi que era Edward que nos veía desde lejos con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando captó mi mirada me guiño un ojo haciendo que sonriera como tonta.

-¿Te acaba de guiñar un ojo?-preguntó encarándome.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a presentar a alguien?-Ella asintió.-Pues era Edward. Es mi novio-le di la versión corta que le di a Jane.

-Jesús Bella! 1 mes y ya tienes novio. Dame la receta- dijo divertida.

Caminamos hacia mi novio aunque era yo quien caminaba ya que más bien Bree iba todavía en shock.

-Edward ella es Bree. Mi mejor amiga y mi hermana hija de otra madre. Bree él es Edward mi novio.- los introduje.

-Un placer Edward. Bella no ha parado de hablar de ti desde hace bastante.-no dijo nada que no fuera verdad aunque era un poco penoso reconocerlo en voz alto, me sentía como una acosadora en ese momento.

-El placer es mío Bree. Bella también habla sin parar de ti. He escuchado un montón de cosas.- dijo Edward divertido.

Estos dos serían mi ruina algún día.

Bree iba a decir algo vergonzoso por la sonrisa en su rostro.-Si dices algo lo único bueno que tengas se irá volando en un cohete llamado Diego- mis palabras eran pura bulla. Nunca delataría a mi mejor amiga ante el chico que le encanta.

-No iba a decir nada malo.-Se defendió luciendo inocente.

-JA!. Como si no te conociera-abracé los hombros de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Tegua?-preguntó. Ella sabia que yo también tenia material para ella.

-Tregua-estrechamos nuestras manos y caminamos hacia el auto. Edward como el caballero de brillante armadura que es ayudo a Bree con su maleta más grande. Las metimos en la maleta del auto del padre de Edward ( ya que como dijo Edward su auto estaba en coma momentáneamente). A veces me preocupaba por la salud mental de mi novio, era un poco enfermizo el apego que tenia al auto.

En el camino Bree había llamado a su padre para que por favor fuera a la casa a recibirla ya que ella no tenía llaves. Pero el Señor Tanner estaba entrando en una reunión importante y no pudo ir a casa, por lo que fuimos a mi casa.

Bree y su padre tenían una buena relación, él se preocupaba por su hija pero a veces se le olvidaba que tenia una hija y se concentraba mucho en los negocios. Aunque Bree nunca resintió sus momentos de poca atención sabia que a veces le dolían.

Bree y yo éramos muy ocurrentes juntas por lo que el camino a casa fue terriblemente divertido, Edward no paró de reír por las bromas que le contábamos que nos habíamos hecho. Y Bree no perdió oportunidad de contarle la vergonzosa experiencia que tuve cuando me emborrache por primera (y única) vez. Todo lo que dije, como lo dije y que hice salió a la luz. Para mi vergüenza Bree tuvo que aclarar que ella estuvo sobria, pero ya me cobraría pronto. Yo no olvide su primera vez tampoco. Y algunos secretos tienen su modo de salir(1). Amaba a mi mejor amiga y nuestra relación era extraña.

Estuvimos todo el día los tres bromeando y riendo en la sala de la casa de mis tíos hasta que el padre de Bree vino por ella. Edward lo ayudó a subir el equipaje de Bree a su auto mientras nosotras nos despedíamos en la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-preguntó.

-Claro. Puedes venir y pasar el día aquí. Heidi se está quedando esta semana y no se va sino hasta dentro de cuatro días por lo que puedes saludarla.-respondí sonriendo.

-Perfecto. Recuerda que me debes los detalles-me recordó.

-No lo he olvidado-respondí.

Ella asintió y con un beso en la mejilla nos despedimos hasta el otro día. Esperé que Edward entrara para cerrar la puerta.

Cuando entró nos sentamos juntos en el sofá de la sala, él pasó su brazo por mis hombros abrazándome contra él de modo que yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Fue divertido- comentó él.

-Si lo fue. Pero me avergonzó a propósito porque estabas aquí. Pensarás que soy una loca que lo único que hace es ir de fiesta y hacer locuras- dije un poco molesta. Amaba a Bree pero habían límites y creo que esta vez los sobrepasó. Ya hablaría con ella de eso.

-Vamos pequeña. Mi madre dijo cosas peores para avergonzarme delante de ti. Bree no me hará cambiar mi visión de ti, y mucho menos me hará huir.-me dio un beso en la frente y frotó mi espalda con sus brazos.-Te quiero. Además de que me dio varias ideas- eso no me gusto.

Cuando alguien tomaba ideas de Bree no pasaban cosas buenas.

-Temía que dijeras eso.-él rió de una manera muy contagiosa así que lo seguí.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-¿Qué ideas te dio?-pregunté viéndolo a los ojos, aún desconfiada.

-Ya lo verás- me dijo pícaramente.

Solo esperaba que no ocurriera un desastre, con Bree en la ecuación es muy probable.

* * *

><p>Lo que dice Bella de "ALGUNOS SECRETOS TIENEN SU MODO DE SALIR" es una frase de Pretty Little Liars... en ingles es " secrets has a way to come out y "Some secrets never die" las dos cumplen el mismo proposito para lo que Bella quiere decir...<p>

ACLARO QUE LO DEL MAQUILLAJE Y LA CREMA NO SE SI ES EFECTIVO PARA ESCONDER EL CHUPON (En realidad creo que la base líquida hace que se note más... pero para efectos de la historia y tranquilidad de Jane la base líquida sera un santo milagro :) )

¿Que les parece? Edward conocerá a Charlie pronto!:O...¿Quieren saber que piensa él de eso? ¿QUIEREN UN EDWARD POV?

dejen reviews:)


	13. Chapter 12: Certain revelations

**holaaaaaaa! mil gracias por sus reviews! espero que este capi les guste y la espera haya valido la pena:)...**

**Se avecina un evento muy importante, las locuras de Bree y Bella y Edward hara realidad las ideas que Bree le dio ( pero eso no es en este capi sino en los siguientes) ya tengo la idea armada de lo que quiero en el fic y sera GENIAL una buena mezcla de un monton de cosas;).. jajaja**

**Espero que les guste! un abrazo**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así." William Shakespeare<br>**

_**Capítulo 12:Certein revelations.**_

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo una limpieza profunda de mi closet, ya que estaba paranoica con lo del comienzo de clases. Me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, expectante. Se que tenia a mucha gente de mi lado pero no podía evitar pensar mucho en eso. Y como una manera de distraer mi mente me dediqué a hacer limpieza.

Además con Alice en el panorama me parece que tendré que hacer esto cada mes, esa chica realmente ama los centros comerciales, y si incluyes a Jane, Bree y Rosalie en el plan, ellas cuatro solas mantienen las tiendas.

Mis padres me habían enviado las cajas que quedaban con algo de mi ropa, yo decidiría si me la quedaba o la donaba a alguna asociación.

Mi cabeza era un caos, igual que mi habitación. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con mi padre para presentarle a Edward y eso me tenía nerviosa también.

AGGH! Realmente necesito un descanso mental.

Tres toques en mi puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara y me golpeara la cabeza con el tubo donde cuelgo la ropa.

-MIERDA!-grité enfadada, y tiré lo que tenía en la mano.-ADELANTE!-sea quien fuera, no tenia porque descargar mi ira en esa persona.

-¿Bella?-la única persona capaz de saber que pasaba por mi mente con tan solo ver que estaba enfadada.

-Dentro del closet-grité de vuelta. Algo que me encantaba de las habitaciones de esta casa era el tamaño de los closets, perfectamente me podría esconder ahí y no ser encontrada a menos que lo deseara.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó.

-Un desfile de modas-ironicé molesta.-¿Qué crees que hago?

Él se vio confundido y un poco ofendido por mi respuesta. Respiré profundo un par de veces y traté de calmarme, Edward no tenia la culpa de mi estado emocional.

-Lo siento-me disculpé acercándome a él.-No debí descargar mi molestia en ti.

Él me tomó de las manos y serio me llevo hasta mi cama. Edward raras veces estaba serio, pero cuando lo estaba era por algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede dentro de esa cabeza tuya?-demandó saber.-Estas distraída, sensible, susceptible. Me tienes preocupado Bella. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-No me había fijado que había estado tan ida. Realmente me había comportado como una loca.

-Tengo miedo.-confesé.

-¿A qué?-preguntó preocupado.

-A muchas cosas.-Él esperó pacientemente a que me desahogara.- Escuela nueva, mucha gente nueva, Charlie. No se. Mi cabeza es un caos.

Él me abrazó dulcemente apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Es normal sentir miedo. Pero no es bueno que te dejes dominar por él pequeña. ¿Por eso tu habitación está así?-distinguí un toque de diversión en su pregunta.

-Se puede decir que si. Además estaba sacando lo que no usaba para regalarlo. Me atrapaste volviendo a poner las cosas en su lugar.-comenté.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-ofreció.

-¿Ayudarías a una chica a ordenar su habitación?-pregunté escéptica y divertida.

Él se rio y me soltó.

-O simplemente podría sentarme en tu cama y ver como arreglas el caos de tu habitación-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Yo me reí con él. Eran gestos como estos los que me hacia estar completamente a sus pies, y gestos como esos me demostraban que haría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar un rato conmigo.

Llevábamos casi 3 meses juntos. Las vacaciones estaban llegando a su fin y yo cada día lo quería más. Aún no estaba segura de decirle que lo amo, pero como todas las cosas, eso llegaría en su momento.

Yo le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a ordenar mi habitación. Di gracias al cielo por haber arreglado de primero la ropa interior, eso era algo que claramente me haría sentir mucha vergüenza si Edward lo viera. Sabia que llegado el momento me vería completamente desnuda, pero mientras eso llegaba mi pudor seguía intacto.

Edward me contaba las cosas que generalmente hacía al principio de clases. Hacía como un ritual para despedirse de las vacaciones, no entendí bien en que consistía pero entendí que Emmett y los chicos estaban incluidos en la ecuación.

Me comentó que Esme quería remodelar el jardín. Sembrar nuevas plantas y flores. Su madre siempre estaba emprendiendo algún proyecto y eso me parecía genial. También me comentó de la escapada que sus padres se habían dado hace unos días para cenar y estar solos un rato. Me pareció un gesto de lo más tierno.

-Eso es muy dulce.-Le comenté guardando algunas camisas en las gavetas.

Él sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Al cabo de una hora terminé de guardar todo y mi habitación quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada, salvo por las dos cajas que donaría.

-¿Me esperas mientras me ducho?-pregunté viéndolo.

-Claro.-contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Saque muy disimuladamente mi ropa interior y la escondí entre la ropa que me pondría. Con eso me dirigí al baño y me di una larga y relajante ducha de agua caliente.

Mis nervios ya habían remitido dejándome ligera y eliminando todo rastro de mal humor que hubiera en mi cuerpo.

Al salir me sentía renovada. Cepille mi cabello y deje que se secara solo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Edward viéndome preocupado.

-Mucho mejor. Lamento haber sido grosera contigo-me disculpé de nuevo, ahora sentía una vergüenza enorme por mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos.

-No te mortifiques linda. Ninguno de nosotros dejará que te sientas incómoda en la escuela. Y mucho menos yo.-Yo asentí sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.-Ah y tu padre llamó-Yo lo mire en shock.

-¿Atendiste?-dije con un hilo de voz. Él asintió sonriendo.-Dime que no dijo nada vergonzoso.-supliqué sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

-Bella. Mi madre dijo millones de cosas delante de ti para avergonzarme a mí. Soy inmune a la vergüenza.-Eso me decía que si había dicho algo.-Simplemente me preguntó quien era, le dije que era tu novio y me dio una interesante charla sobre armas y puntos donde sus balas podrían quedar en mi cuerpo si te hería.-Yo lo miré con los ojos como platos. Charlie era capaz de decir eso si alguien hería a sus hijas. Estuvo a punto de ahorcar a Riley y al imbécil que engaño a mi hermana cuando supo todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Tú que le dijiste?-pregunté sintiéndome más tranquila.

-Que por ningún motivo te heriría. Que eres mi vida y que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir.-Su mirada y su sinceridad solo hicieron que me lanzara a besarlo.

Era el mejor chico que podría desear tener a mi lado.

…

…

Las clases habían comenzado oficialmente, y a pesar de que no estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba hace unas semanas, aún me sentía un poco expectante. No sabia que esperar de las personas de esta escuela. Cuando decidí mudarme, creo que nunca pensé en este momento.

Edward me acompaño a mi primera clase y me dio un casto beso tranquilizador.-Respira pequeña. Suerte. Te veo en el almuerzo.-Yo le sonreí y entré en mi salón.

Estaba sentada en mi puesto, esperando que llegaran los demás chicos que tenían esta clase y el profesor. Lo que me tenía más alerta era que no compartía esta clase con ninguno de los chicos y eso en cierto modo me hacia sentir más vulnerable.

Las dos chicas que compartían asiento delante de mi, comenzaron a hablar de lo sexy que es Edward Cullen, de lo bien que besa, lo bien que se ve sin camisa y un montón de cosas más. Claramente lo hacían apropósito ya que todo el mundo nos había visto a Edward y a mi entrar juntos en la escuela, juntos, de la mano y claramente nos habían visto besándonos hace unos momentos. Sus palabras comenzaban a enfadarme y cuando yo me enfadaba, nada bueno podía pasar. Y aunque yo supiera todo de mi novio y sabía que mi novio no haría ni la mitad de las cosas que esas víboras decían, no podía evitar querer enfrentarlas.

Me levanté de mi puesto dispuesta a decirles sus verdades a esas chicas y cuando me iba a acercar una chica alta, rubia rojiza, muy bonita me tomó del brazo, no de manera brusca, pero si conteniéndome.

Me hizo una seña muda para que me sentara y yo un poco conmocionada lo hice.

-Me llamo Tanya-se presentó.

-Bella-respondí como pude.

-Se quien eres. Creo que toda la escuela lo sabe-su sonrisa cordial y su actitud desenfadada me relajaron. No parecía una mala chica.

-Parece que salir con un chico te convierte en el centro de la mira.-comenté. En Forks, las personas estaban más preocupadas por sus cosas que por la nueva pareja. Por ser un pueblo chico, las novedades escaseaban y la gente aprendía a vivir con lo que sucedía a su al rededor.

-No es eso. Ser la chica nueva y salir con Edward Cullen te hace ser bastante conocida-el tono sugerente que usó me dio a entender que eso debería tener algún significado para mi.

No pude evitar preguntar-¿Por qué?

-Porque hasta hace 4 meses Edward Cullen era un soltero cotizado-rió. Eso me causó mucha gracia. Sabía que a mi novio, mucha atención no deseada lo ponía nervioso.

-Vaya cumplido-reí también.

-Por su puesto que lo es. Si Edward te eligió a ti, no es porque seas la más bonita, o porque tengas el mejor cuerpo. Si no porque eres una chica especial y claramente eres importante para él-Su confesión me abrumó y me emocionó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de una persona?-mi voz salió en un susurro dada mi impresión.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que Edward Cullen me gusto. Comparto varias clases con él y mi novio está con él en el equipo de Futbol. ¿Has oído que los chicos son más chismosos que nosotras?-Yo asentí divertida.-Bueno, eso puede darte una pista de como puedo saber tanto de tu chico.-dijo con un guiño.

Ambas reímos. Me alegraba no haberme lanzado contra las víboras, habría sido una perdida de tiempo.

-Gracias-ella me vio confundida.-Por no dejar que me lanzara encima de esas dos chicas-aclaré.

-Nunca hagas caso a comentarios malintencionados ni a chismes de pasillo. Confía en ti y en él y todo estará bien. Créeme que lo que aprendí por las malas-iba a preguntar que le había pasado cuando el profesor llegó a impartir su clase.

Solo compartía dos clases con Tanya, literatura (que también compartía con Edward) y cálculo.

El día pasó de manera vertiginosa. Había comentarios malintencionados intentando hacer que respondiera y se armara un escándalo, pero no caería, sabía quien era Edward Cullen y confiaba ciegamente en él. Además de algún modo las palabras de Tanya habían calado hondo en mí.

A la hora del almuerzo Tanya me acompaño a la cafetería y conversamos de todo un poco, no me atreví a preguntarle que le había sucedido, esperaría que ella me lo contara si quisiera.

-Por eso digo que los chicos son mas chismosos que nosotras-señaló con la cabeza a una mesa llena de chicos que lanzaban miradas furtivas en mi dirección y susurraban y hacían gestos con las manos que claramente indicaba que estaban haciendo apuestas.

Yo reí incrédula.

-Tengo amigos varones en casa pero nunca me imaginé que fueran tan cotorros-dije divertida pagando mi almuerzo.

-Uuuyy Bella! Tienes mucho que aprender. Nos vemos por ahí chica.-Se despidió y se fue a sentar en su mesa y yo me dirigí a la mesa donde mis amigos me miraban curiosos.

Me senté en la mesa sintiéndome bastante bien. Había hecho una amiga, o esperaba que se convirtiera en una. Había sido la única que hasta ahora se había mostrado agradable hacia mi.

Cuando las miradas en la mesa se hicieron insoportables me vi obligada a preguntar.-¿Qué?

Ellos salieron de su sopor inducido por alguna clase de shock.

-¿Qué tal el primer día pequeña?-la voz de Edward desde detrás de mi sorprendió a todos los chicos.

Edward tomó asiento a mi lado y notó el ambiente en la mesa.

-Estupendo-respondí con una sonrisa sincera. Él me sonrió y me dio un tierno besito en la mejilla que juro que hizo que los chicos que Tanya señaló aumentaran sus murmullos.

¿No tenían otra cosa que hacer? CHISMOSOS. Pero la situación me parecía divertida más que molesta. No tengo la culpa si soy lo más interesante que les haya pasado en sus vidas, y puedo decir lo mismo de las víboras de mi primera clase.

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

**-¿Porqué tu?**

**-Por que es mi amiga**

**-Es mi novia**

**-Yo la conoci primero.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Las chicas al notar hacia donde iban los salvavidas con tanto afan y urgencia, reventaron en llanto y no habia manera de calmar la histeria que se respiraba en el ambiente. **

**Los salvavidas hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance. RCP, vendaron su pierna y la llevaron al hospital.**

**Todos tenian el alma en un hilo.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusta el adelanto?<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Un susto

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO...TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE LEER EN LA UNI Y APENAS TENGO CHANCE PARA LEER ALGUNAS POCAS ACTUALIZACIONES...**

**HOY ME DI UN TIEMPITO PARA MIS BEBES JEJE Y ACTUALIZAR...ESPERO ESTA SEMANA ACTUALIZAR LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS...**

**NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ESTE DOMINGO HAY ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES EN MI PAIS (VENEZUELA) Y PUES HAY MUCHA TENSION EN EL PAIS ASI QUE NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR...**

**NO ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIAS...TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO LAS ABANDONARE...**

**PD: MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA!:)... HAY RUMORES DE QUE KRISTEN Y ROBERT SE VAN A CASAR, SE SABE QUE VOLVIERON A VIVIR JUNTOS Y LA VIERON A ELLA CON UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO.. tiene la noticia!... UN ABRAZO !**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazon extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Un susto!.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Bella estaba nerviosa por el comienzo de clases, se sentía como un bicho en un microscopio(palabras de ella), así que durante las clases en las que no estaba con ella estaba preocupado y ansioso por saber como le estaba yendo. Se que todos nos vieron entrar de la mano a la escuela, no me importa que la gente sepa, y es bueno, así nadie se atreverá a molestarla. No soy conflictivo pero si defiendo lo que me importa y lo defiendo con dientes y uñas si es necesario.

-¿estas ansioso o son ideas mías?-la sonrisa picara que me mostraba Liam delataba la seriedad de su voz.

Liam era un buen chico, algo extraño en su forma de vestir pero es bastante simpático, compañero mío en el equipo de Fútbol. El chico mejoró la raza porque todos los genes irlandeses los sacó él. (1)

Lo saludé con una palmada en el hombro y respondí:- No es idea tuya. Estoy ansioso.-Él rió a carcajadas. El muy desgraciado sabía que me pasaba y se burlaba de mi.

-Calma Romeo. Falta esta clase nada mas para el almuerzo y allí veras a Julieta-él seguía riendo a carcajadas sin importarle las miradas de advertencia que el profesor lanzaba en su dirección.

Siguió molestando hasta que el profesor no quiso aguantar más sus risas y nos expulsó a los dos del salón.

Salimos con caras de niños buenos castigados injustamente, pero cuando salimos ambos explotamos en carcajadas. Ambos odiábamos al profesor de historia y no era la primera vez que nos expulsaba. Soy buen alumno, mis notas son buenas, pero no importa cuanto empeño le ponga a Historia no hay manera de que el profesor me agrade.

Liam y yo nos sentamos en uno de los pasillos donde no había salones con clase a esta hora y procedí a contarle toda mi historia, desde que salimos de vacaciones, cuando llegó Bella, lo de Irina, hasta ahora.

-Te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano-esta vez estaba serio aunque con un ligero toque de humor que lo caracteriza.

-Lo se y no me importa. Ella es…simplemente… perfecta-sonreí.

-El gran Edward Cullen ha sido hechizado-hizo un gesto con las manos cerca de mi cara que solo hicieron que retrocediera y le propinara un empujón.

-Callate-el rió de nuevo y no paró de molestarme todo lo que duró la hora antes de ir a almorzar.

-Anda a almorzar con Tanya y deja de burlarte de mi.-Él fingió estar ofendido y me hizo un puchero que de no conocerlo hubiera dudado de sus inclinaciones sexuales. Y agradezco al cielo que no sea tan amigo de Emmett y Demetri, sino realmente estaría perdido.

Me apresuré a llegar a la cafetería y tomar mi almuerzo ( que no era muy agradable, pero algo hay que comer).

Una vez pagué mi almuerzo me dirigí a la mesa donde Bella estaba sentada con una linda sonrisa mientras los demás la miraban con caras de incredulidad. No me importaba la cara de los demás ya que la cara de Bella indicaba que estaba contenta y que todo ha estado saliendo bien.

-¿Qué tal el primer día pequeña?-pregunté colocando mi bandeja en el puesto libre que estaba al lado de mi novia.

-Estupendo- respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

Le di un beso en la mejilla contento de que todo haya salido bien en su primer día y procedí a comer.

-¿Por qué me miran como si tuviera monos en la cara?-preguntó Bella apuntando a los chicos con su tenedor.

Si había notado esa mirada en los chicos pero no había querido darle importancia, son muy fáciles de impresionar.

-¿Qué hablabas con Tanya?-preguntó Jasper.

Tanya me caía bien, era una chica agradable, no era chismosa ( como la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela), sencilla y tenía a Liam controlado.

-Simplemente me ayudó en una clase que estábamos juntas.-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero sabía que estaba editando la información. La miré con sospecha y ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

El almuerzo pasó sin complicaciones y entre conversaciones ajenas.

-¿Por qué te expulsaron de la clase de Historia?-La voz de mi novia destilaba enojo.

-No fue mi culpa.-me defendí.

-¿Qué hiciste?- No sabia si era mi imaginación o ella en verdad estaba intentando no sonreír.

Yo le dediqué mi sonrisa más inocente y respondí –Nada- Alice soltó un "JA!" que indicaba que no me creía ni una palabra. A veces me frustraba que las personas me conocieran tan bien.

-Tu de inocente no tienes nada- se burló.

-fue culpa de Liam. Él estaba burlándose de mi. Además saben que el profesor de Historia me odia.-Me defendí de nuevo.

Bella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y yo no perdía mi sonrisa de niño inocente.

Unos minutos más el timbre sonó y nos levantamos con un poco de pereza para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Bella y yo compartíamos la última clase del día juntos por lo que nos fuimos juntos.

-¿Segura que todo ha ido bien?-pregunté preocupado.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Te lo juro. Tanya fue muy agradable, se ve que es una buena chica.- aún sentía que escondía algo pero no quería presionarla.

-Nunca he hablado con ella pero se que si tiene a Liam a raya debe tener un carácter y una paciencia que cualquier santo envidiaría.-respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Tanya era una chica bonita pero la veía como una simple compañera de clase.

Ella asintió y entramos al salón. El profesor aún no llegaba así que todos hablaban con todos.

Conversábamos animadamente cuando el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, ella lo tomó extrañada y al ver el número se levantó de la silla y corrió fuera del salón.

Durante la hora completa no entró aunque su cartera la había dejado, comencé a preocuparme por esa llamada y por más que le pedí al profesor que me dejara salir, no me concedió el permiso, de modo que tenia que esperar a que la clase terminara para buscarla.

Me pareció la hora más larga de toda mi vida. Cuando la campana sonó indicando el fin de la jornada salí como un bólido del salón con mi bolso y la cartera de novia.

No fue difícil encontrarla estaba en el jardín trasero de la escuela sentada en una de las mesas, pero lo que me alarmo fue que estaba con su cabeza entre sus manos y al acercarme escuché claramente que estaba llorando.

-¿Bella?¿qué sucede?-ella me miró con sus ojos rojos y me abrazó aún llorando.

Decidí dejarla desahogarse y esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco para preguntarle de nuevo.

Cuando se calmó me miró un poco avergonzada.- ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunté quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-La llamada era de la universidad de Inglaterra donde esta Heidi, informándonos que tuvo un accidente cuando iba a hacer una entrevista para una clase. Me dijeron que esta en perfectas condiciones solo con un yeso en la pierna. Aparentemente los frenos de su auto fallaron-Yo no sabía que decir estaba impresionado. La abracé y ella sollozó asustada.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunté. Si fuera mi hermana iría hasta donde estuviera para asegurarme de que tiene todo lo que es necesario.

-Iré este fin de semana para verificar que todo esté bien y que tenga lo necesario.-Respondió más tranquila.

Deposité un beso en su frente y acaricié su espalda con intensión de calmarla.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ofrecí.

Ella me miró sonriendo más tranquila pero negó con la cabeza-Solo estaré dos días allí, no hace falta que vengas.- me dio un beso en la barbilla y volvió a apoyarse en mi pecho.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy a un grito de distancia.-ella rió y la sentí asentir con la cabeza.

Un rato después nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y la llevé a su casa para que hablara con sus tíos y arreglara todo para este fin de semana.

…

…

…

Hoy Bella llegaba de Inglaterra y quería ir a buscarla a la estación del tren, ya que era más fácil trasladarse de esa manera si su estadía alla iba a ser tan corta.

-Yo buscaré a Bella-me informó Alice.

Yo sonreí confundido.-¿Por qué tú?

-Por que es mi mejor amiga-respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Es mi novia-respondí del mismo modo.

-Yo la conocí primero-Me sacó la lengua y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír.

-vamos los dos Alice.-Ella me sacó la lengua de nuevo y yo la despeiné.

Llegamos a la estación justo a tiempo para ver a Bella y hacerle señas para que nos ubicara. Lucía relajada y tranquila, lo que indicaba que todo con Heidi iba bien.

-Hola pequeña-Saludé con un corto beso en los labios y ella me sonrió y luego saludó a Alice.

-¿Cómo salió todo con Heidi?-preguntó Alice.

-Todo salió bien. Solo estaba asustada por el choque que tuvo. Me dijo que el medico le dijo que el yeso lo tendrá que llevar unas dos semanas.-Me alegró verla tan tranquila.

-Es una gran noticia.

Bella fue para mi casa igual que Alice, cuando entramos lo primero que quisieron saber era como estaba Heidi, al escuchar que todo estaba bien se alegraron y procedieron a invitarlas a un viaje que querían hacer a la playa en unas semanas que había fin de semana largo, ellas aceptaron y quedaron en avisarle a los demás.

-Ya verás como haré que comas agua salada en los kayaks-me retó.

-Eso lo veremos preciosa, eso lo veremos-sonreí.

* * *

><p>(1) es una expresion ... eso de "Mejorar la raza" no se como explicarlo, es como decir que el salio más guapo que sus padres jajaja...recuerden que Liam es del clan Irlandes emparejado con Siobhan... iba a poner a Felix pero recorde que él era el chico que Demetri espantó jajajaja... espero que les guste!:)<p>

* * *

><p>ADELANTO:<p>

**Las chicas al notar hacia donde iban los salvavidas con tanto afan y urgencia, reventaron en llanto y no habia manera de calmar la histeria que se respiraba en el ambiente.**

**Los salvavidas hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance. RCP, vendaron su pierna y la llevaron al hospital.**

**Todos tenian el alma en un hilo.**


	15. Chapter 14: Girl power

**Hola hermosas! mil gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia... Esta vez tarde menos en actualizar...Espero seguir asi, pero aviso desde ya que no se cuando actualice de nuevo porque tengo cosillas que leer para la uni...**

**Como a muchas les respondi en sus reviews, este capi les divertira y dejara en suspenso...**

**Espero que les guste, disfruté escribirlo:)**

**PD: cuando termine todas mis historias que estan en proceso comenzare otro fic que promete ser GENIAL, será una version alternativa a luna nueva...Pronto les dire de que va...**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Si bien buscas, encontrarás" Platón<strong>

**Capítulo 14: Girl Power.**

**BELLA POV**

Sin darnos cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que las clases comenzaron, y todo iba viento en popa. La escuela no era difícil, pero no era fácil tampoco, me costaba todavía un poco el idioma pero lo sobrellevaba bien. Rosalie y Emmett me ayudaban las veces que no entendía algo.

Me enteré que los chicos sabían, o bueno sospechaban que hubo un tiempo en que Tanya estaba detrás de Edward pero lo que más me sorprendió es que él no supiera nada. Sabía por la misma Tanya que nunca le dijo nada porque sabía que no iban a llegar a nada y según ella "El hecho de que me gustara no implicaba el que quisiera tener una relación con él", me sorprendió puesto que llegué a pensar que él lo sabía pero no le había querido decir nada ya que ella tampoco mostraba signos de querer algo más allá de una amistad.

Por otro lado, Heidi se había recuperado bastante bien de su accidente, y aunque aún no sabía que había sucedido con los frenos de su auto, me informó que todo estaba perfecto y que su auto estaba siendo reparado en el taller.

Justo ahora me encontraba en mi habitación preparando mi bolso de viaje ya que este fin de semana iríamos a la playa, los padres de Edward irían como "chaperones" aunque en realidad solo irían a relajarse por su lado, y su única condición es que nos reportáramos con ellos de vez en cuando durante el día.

Bree estaba haciéndome compañía y me hablaba de cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarse de su "enamoramiento" por un chico llamado Diego.

-Admítelo. Sabes que te gusta-reté divertida mientras doblaba y guardaba varias camisas.

-No hay nada que admitir porque NO me gusta.-respondió molesta.

Yo me encogí de hombros, no discutiría ese tema con ella. Sabía perfectamente cuan terca podía ser y no me apetecía discutir. Además de que sabía que si le gustaba puesto que tenía los mismos signos que mostraba cuando le gustaba un chico. 1) no para de hablar de él 2) sabe hasta cuando va al baño 3) cada pocos minutos revisa sus fotos 4) sonríe como idiota cuando lo ve por los pasillos y 5) cada vez que lo ve por los pasillos me envía un mensaje ( en caso de que no este con ella) informándome de que acababa de ver al chico en cuestión por tal o cual lugar.

Lo divertido de esta situación es que el chico en cuestión también está interesado en ella. La mira cuando pasa a su lado, cuando pasa a su lado , le susurra a quien sea que esté al lado algo respecto a ella ( se que es de ella, una mujer tiene ese sexto sentido) y así puedo seguir nombrando todos los síntomas y señales que ambos envían.

Lo peor es que ninguno dice nada y ambos niegan que sienten algo por el otro. Diego es un chico tímido, lo puedo decir ya que comparto una clase con él, pero es simpático.

En fin, arreglaba mi bolso de viaje, metiendo ropa interior ( fundamental), trajes de baño (más importante todavía), toallas para secarnos (obviamente), zapatos, sandalias, mudas de ropa ( muy importante también), protector solar ( ya que no me quería parecer a Sebastián), y artículos de aseo.

Estaba ansiosa por este viaje ya que las chicas habíamos apostado contra los chicos a que alguna de nosotras le ganaría a alguno de ellos en una carrera de kayaks, como ventaja dejaríamos que ellos eligieran los equipos una vez que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

-¿Bella me estas oyendo?-la voz frustrada de mi mejor amiga me devolvió a la tierra.

-Lo siento Bree. ¿Qué decías?-reprimí el impulso de suspirar y rodar los ojos.

Cuando le gustaba un chico, su peor etapa, era la etapa de la negación. Esperaba que la superara rápidamente.

-Decía que Diego me acaba de enviar un mensaje-Yo dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo y le quité el celular de las manos para ver si lo que estaba diciendo era real.

El chico había hecho algo al respecto. Los ángeles cantan aleluya. La etapa de la negación se terminó!.

-Imagino que le respondiste- Aunque el mensaje solo fuera "Hola Bree ".

Ella se encogió de hombros y yo rodé los ojos. Pero le haría un favor, esto terminaría aquí.

Pulsé la tecla responder y procedí a escribir.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó intentando quitarme el celular de las manos, pero yo era mucho más rápida que ella.

-Simplemente le respondo el mensaje. Créeme te hago un favor.- como ella me estaba persiguiendo por toda la habitación, se me dificultaba escribir una respuesta coherente.-Deja de perseguirme o escribiré algo peor.-Le dije mirándola seria.

Ella saltó para intentar tomar el celular de mis manos ( que lo sostenía por encima de mi cabeza), pero sin éxito. Podía ser bajita pero de algo me servía ser unos centímetros más alta que ella.

La persecución no paró sino que se intensificó.

-Bella detente!-demandó riendo molesta. Extraña combinación, pero así es ella.

Me subí a mi cama y coloqué el celular en alto y seguí respondiendo.

-¿Quiero saber que hacen?-la voz de Edward desde la puerta nos asustó a ambas haciendo que yo presionara el botón de enviar ( cosa que no iba a hacer a menos que Bree dijera que si luego de leer el mensaje. El teatro solo era para molestarla un poco).

Con una sonrisa culpable le devolví su celular a Bree y ella me fulminó con la mirada mientras buscaba el mensaje que había enviado.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás-le sonreí a mi amiga que seguía viéndome con claras intensiones de incinerarme con la mirada.

Edward seguía confundido en la puerta.

-Solo le hacía un favor a Bree. ¿Todo bien?-Me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a saludarlo.

-Si. Llevo como diez minutos tocando la puerta pero no escuchabas. Venía a decirles que ya nos vamos, faltan ustedes.-Bree asintió y tomando su bolso pasó por nuestro lado sin dirigirme la mirada.

Estaba molesta y mucho.

-¿Pelearon?-preguntó mi novio impresionado viendo la salida de Bree.

-No. Ella está en negación.-Él asintió en entendimiento, le había contado hace unos días la situación de Bree y él había opinado que ambos estaban yendo a su ritmo.

-Bueno apartando eso. ¿estás lista?

Yo sonreí y asentí. Él tomó mi bolso contra toda queja mía y tomando mi mano me guió hasta su auto.

Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Jane y Bree irían en el auto de Demetri.

Edward, Emmett, Rose y yo en el auto de Edward.

Y Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper irían en el mercedes de Carlisle.

Así emprendimos la caravana hasta nuestro destino. No era tan lejos. Aproximadamente 1 hora de viaje en carretera.

Al llegar todos salieron corriendo (a excepción de Carlisle y Esme y obviamente Bree y yo que no conocíamos el lugar). Heidi ha venido antes ya que nuestros tíos a veces venían cuando ella estaba de visita.

-Eso es descortés-se quejó Esme.-Vengan chicas les mostrare el lugar.

Carlisle le dijo a su esposa que él iría a dejar las cosas de ambos en su habitación mientras ella nos daba el tour.

El sitio era increíble. Tenía piscinas, con trampolines y colindaba con una hermosa playa con un oleaje tranquilo y suave, perfecto para una buena carrera de kayaks. Alucinaba con esa carrera.

Mi abuelo antes de fallecer había tomado como su misión enseñarnos a sus nietas a navegar y ubicarnos en el espacio geográfico, de modo que mi hermana, mis primas y yo amábamos el mar tanto como nuestro abuelo.

A las dos horas de haber llegado conocíamos vagamente el lugar. Esme nos llevó de vuelta a las cabañas que habían dispuesto para las chicas y nos ofreció su ayuda en caso de necesitarla.

Bree y yo agradecimos cuando se fue y en ese momento que estábamos sola me disculpé con mi mejor amiga.

-Hey, siento haber enviado el mensaje. Te juro que no lo iba a enviar, pero Edward me asustó tanto como a ti y sin querer presione enviar.

Ella me miró, sabía que estaba siendo sincera.

-de acuerdo. Te perdono. Pero solo porque hiciste que me invitara a salir con ese mensaje-Yo reí y le di un abrazo.

Unos minutos más tarde los chicos nos vinieron a buscar para retarnos a una carrera de kayaks.

-Bien chicos hagan ustedes las parejas.-Dijo Rose con suficiencia. Desde ya dada por ganada la batalla.

-Bien. –comenzó mi novio-Heidi irá con Rose-ellas sonrieron.-Alice irá con Bree. Demetri irá con Alec. Emmett y yo iremos con Jasper y Bella irá con Jane.-Jane y yo gritamos de júbilo. Acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Heidi y Rose chocaron los cinco entre ellas y rieron maquiavélicamente. Tendríamos una noche gratis de cena y fiesta. Ya lo podía ver.

-¿Por qué se emocionan tanto?-preguntó Alec creyendo que iba a ganar. JA! Como se nota que no ha visto a Jane en un kayak.

Jane y yo éramos un dúo dinámico. Así como Batman y Robin, como el sexy dios nórdico Thor y su martillo. Ambas sonreímos ante la inminente victoria que ya era nuestra.

-Acaban de juntar a la llama con la mecha.-respondió Heidi riendo con superioridad.-¿Nunca han oído que la pólvora y la chispa son peligrosas juntas?-Edward se confundió aún más.-Acaban de firmar su derrota. Bella y Jane son las mejores y las más competitivas. Y no lo digo como alarde, en realidad lo son.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Retó Emmett.

Que lindos, aún creían que tenían oportunidad. Soñar no cuesta nada y es gratis así que los dejé creer que podían ganar.

Media hora después Jane y yo habíamos llegado a lo que habíamos determinado como la meta, y lo hicimos con una gran ventaja. Detrás de nosotros venía Alice con Bree, seguidas de Demetri y Alec que intentaban hacerlas caer. Era divertido, detrás de los chicos venían mi prima y mi hermana y por último Emmett con Jazz y Edward.

Jane y yo teníamos un buen equilibrio en los kayaks, aunque no era perfecto. Para celebrar nuestra victoria nos paramos en el kayak y comenzamos a bailar (cualquier cosa) y reir y molestar a los que iban de último.

Diez minutos después llegaron todos los chicos.

-Nos deben una cena-Canturreé mirando a los chicos.

Ellos rodaron los ojos y yo reí. Estaba claro que era una ganadora muy vil.

-Bella podrías quedarte quieta. Vas a caerte-le saqué la lengua a mi novio.

-Relájate cariño, soy como pez en el agua-Jane rió ante mi lógica y me dio un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Pero si yo caía ella también. La tomé de la mano y ella cayó conmigo al agua.

No supe que me llevó a hacerlo pero la tentación pudo más que yo. Nade debajo del agua ( nadie podía verme puesto que el agua era inusualmente oscura), me coloqué debajo del kayak donde estaba mi novio, y con fuerza lo volteé.

Salí a la superficie riendo a carcajadas. Había sido divertido.

Los que estaban en los kayaks rieron conmigo, pero no se salvaron, fueron tirados igual.

Al final nos quedamos en el agua luego de colocar los kayaks en la orilla, jugamos en el mar e hicimos juegos. Pasamos una buena tarde.

En la noche, cenamos todos paella. La comida era gratis, ya que iba incluida en lo que se pagaba por ser accionista del lugar. ( increíble pero cierto) (1)

El fin de semana pasó entre juegos y chistes y momentos agradables.

El último día todos tenían ganas de quedarse en la orilla pero yo tenía ganas de ir al mar. Así que tomé un kayak, los remos y me adentré en el agua.

Solo quería relajarme un rato. Saqué mis piernas del kayak, y comencé a salpicarme agua con las manos. Así estuve un buen rato, hasta que me aburrí y decidí devolverme.

No me había percatado de que el oleaje estaba más fuerte de lo normal, ( no era propicio navegar un kayak con este oleaje). Intenté ir con cuidado pero la corriente me dirigió a las rocas.

En el intento por no estrellarme contra las rocas, posicioné el remo en el agua de modo que me hiciera girar a la derecha, pero ese movimiento provocó que me volteara.

El kayak cayó encima de cabeza dolorosamente, me hundí más para poder salir de debajo del kayak, pero mi pie quedó atorado con algo en el fondo del lecho marino.

Justo cuando liberé mi pie todo se volvió negro y perdí la conciencia.

**NARRADOR POR**

Si algo bueno tenía ese club, era que los salvavidas estaban atentos a cualquier evento. De ese modo vieron a Bella hundirse a cusa del volcamiento pero no la vieron salir.

Ambos salvavidas se precipitaron al agua para sacar a la chica antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Desde la orilla, a unos 30 metros de la escena, a Heidi le llamó la atención la carrera desenfrenada que emprendían ambos salvavidas. Buscó con la vista a su hermana y no la encontró. Casi como acto reflejo siguió la trayectoria de los salvavidas y notó que el kayak donde su hermana se había subido yacía boca abajo en el agua y no había señales de su hermana.

-BELLA!-el grito histérico de Heidi y su carrera hacia donde estaban los salvavidas sacando a su hermana del agua llamó la atención de los presentes y más de Carlisle quien corrió en ayuda de los salvavidas.

Las chicas al notar hacia donde iban los salvavidas con tanto afan y urgencia, reventaron en llanto y no había manera de calmar la histeria que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Carlisle les informó que era médico, y tras colocar correctamente a una inconsciente Bella en la arena procedieron a tomar los signos vitales.

Los salvavidas hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance. RCP(2), vendaron su pierna y la llevaron al hospital, luego de asegurarse que Bella estaba estable y fuera de peligro.

Había estado más de un minuto bajo el agua lo cual tenía preocupado a Carlisle.

Todos tenían el alma en un hilo.

* * *

><p>(1) Imaginen un lugar que tenga piscina y que cerca haya una playa, donde la comida sea gratis ya que lo que pagas por ser socio y poder disfrutrar de las instalaciones de ese club incluye la comida. ES EL PARAISO...En venezuela hay un club así, tiene piscina y cerca una playa (pero la comida no es gratis):( jajaja...EN ESTE MUNDO ASI SERA ESTE LUGAR...<p>

(2) RCP= Respiración Cardio pulmonar...es lo que le hace Jacob a Bella en la pelicula de luna nueva cuando ella salta del risco...(salvo que no le da respiracion boca a boca. EL RCP si lo hace...) :)


	16. Chapter 15: Our first time together

**Hola hermosas! gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas...Como ven estoy actualizndo un poco mas rapido. Trataré de ahora en adelante de seguir así, actualizando cada vez que pueda sin dejar mucho espacio entre capi y capi...**

**"De la vida mism" ya se acabo, solo le queda el epílogo y un outtake**

**"Hollywood life" a lo sumo le deben quedar dos o tres capis..**

**LOs otros fics que tengo en proceso no se cuanto le quede:)...**

**Lean mi nueva historia ( si... otra) se llama Temptation Angels, es un supernatural/romance...Las criaturas míticas no son solo cuentos de miedo para enviar a tus hijos a dormir. Bella y Angela son transformadas en los angeles de la tentacion debido a un extraño suceso... Es una version alternativa a luna nueva:) lleva un solo capi :)**

**Sin mas...espero q este capi sea de su agrado:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15:Our first time together.<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Los chicos me habían enviado a mi y a Jasper a buscar algo para beber, así que con pereza mi hermano y yo fuimos. No habíamos salido del área de la playa cuando el grito de Heidi me llamó la atención.

Mi hermano y yo nos giramos para ver porqué Heidi le gritaba a su hermana. Lo que vi me dejo paralizado. Los salvavidas hacían de todo para hacer que Bella hiciera algo, estaba muy lejos para determinar que sucedía, pero por la expresión crispada de mi padre y el estado de frenesí de las chicas, era algo malo, muy malo.

Sin saber si Jasper me seguía o no, corrí hasta donde estaba mi padre con mi novia y los salvavidas. En ese momento noté que estaban aplicándole asistencia médica de emergencia.

No se que movimiento hizo uno de los salvavidas que hizo que Bella tosiera y botara agua por la boca. Supuse que era algo bueno dado el suspiro de alivio que emitieron todos alrededor.

Alguien colocó su mano en uno de mis hombros y al levantar la cabeza noté que era Emmett que estaba serio y preocupado.

Volví mi vista a los paramédicos que ahora ponían a Bella en una camilla, y la montaban en la ambulancia.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que mi padre llamó mi atención.

-Está estable, pero es de vital importancia que la lleven al hospital.-Yo asentí aturdido.-Iré con ella en la ambulancia. Ustedes cámbiense de ropa, recojan todo y nos vemos en el hospital.

-Ve tranquilo papá. Yo me encargo-sentenció Emmett a mi lado, sin soltar mi hombro.

Mi padre me dio una palmada en la espalda y corrió a la ambulancia.

No sabía que hacer, estaba aturdido. En shock.

-Edward si queremos llegar al hospital rápido, es mejor que nos comencemos a mover ya-ordenó Jasper, que no supe en que momento llegó a mi lado.

Una vez que salí de mi trance, me moví como loco, pero tratando de mantener la calma. Heidi estaba igual o peor que yo, era su hermana de quien estábamos hablando.

En una hora o dos teníamos todo recogido y llegamos al hospital.

Acompañé a Heidi en silencio, ella en serio la estaba pasando mal. Demetri también la acompaño. En otro momento hubiera hecho algún comentario al respecto, pero ahora, con lo que estaba sucediendo el comentario se me quedó atorado en la garganta.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que mi padre nos encontró en la sala de espera. Heidi se acercó impaciente a él, demandando en silencio una respuesta.

-Está bien.-Heidi y todos respiramos aliviados.- Pero está dormida. Necesita descansar, estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua.-Heidi cayó de rodillas al suelo con expresión de shock.

Demetri se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en una silla.

-¿Qué sucedió?-hablé por primera vez.

Mi padre me miró y tomando aire respondió:- Aparentemente el oleaje era muy fuerte para navegar, ella cayó del kayak y a juzgar por la pequeña herida en su pie, debió haberse quedado atorada con algún coral. Los médicos que la revisaron dicen que sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y que es por eso que debe quedarse unos días en observación. – sabía que no debí haberla dejado ir sola.

-¿Puedo verla?-pidió Heidi en un susurro ahogado.

Demetri pasó la mirada entre mi padre y ella. Mi padre asintió y Heidi se levantó siguiéndolo hasta donde estaba mi novia.

Yo me disculpé un momento y fui a otro lado a descargar mi frustración, mi rabia por no haberla podido ayudar.

Sin darme cuenta le di un puñetazo a la pared, dolió como los mil demonios pero no me importaba nada.

Me recosté en la pared y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, llorando de rabia, miedo y cualquier sentimiento que pudiera descargar.

-¿Edward?-La voz de Bree llamó mi atención.

Ella se sentó a mi lado en silencio, acompañándome. Se lo agradecí, no quería hablar con nadie, pero una silenciosa compañía no venía mal.

-No es tu culpa-Eso me sorprendió.-Sé que crees que es tu culpa que ella esté herida, pero no lo es. Son cosas que suceden. Pudo haberte pasado a ti, o a mi o a cualquiera de los chicos.

Era cierto, pero aún así sentía que era mi culpa por haberla dejado ir sola.

Estuve hablando con Bree un buen rato hasta que mi padre apareció de nuevo.

-Edward. Bella quiere verte.-Asentí y seguí a mi padre hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Bella.

-Gracias-le di un abrazo a mi padre y entré.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, con la vía intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo y un pequeño parche en la frente, lo que indicaba que allí se había golpeado con el kayak al caer al agua.

Corrí a abrazarla, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño y ella sollozó contra mi cuello. En silencio me senté a su lado y acaricié su espalda consolándola. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar que estaba aterrada y que estaba desahogando todo su estupor y todo el shock que le debe estar ocasionando el accidente.

Cuando sentí que había dejado de llorar, solté el abrazo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Probablemente no era el mejor momento, pero me había asustado muchísimo y me daba la gana de besar a mi novia luego de que ésta hubiera tenido un accidente.

Cuando nos separamos ella me volvió a abrazar, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrace contra mi.

Inconscientemente apoye la mano con la que golpee la pared en la cama lo que ocasionó que siseara de dolor.

Bella se separó preocupada.-¿Estás bien?

Yo solo asentí y le di un beso en la frente:-Si, solo me duele la mano-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

Ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y notó como comenzaba a hincharse. Debía haberme lesionado los nudillos.

-Edward ¿Qué has hecho?-exclamó horrorizada.

-Puede que haya golpeado la pared-respondí avergonzado.

-¿Por qué harías tal cosa?-regaño.

-Porque mi novia tuvo un accidente en el cual casi se ahoga y estaba con el alma en un hilo y para descargar mi rabia y miedo golpee la pared. Bella no me regañes estaba horriblemente preocupado por ti.- Ella suavizó su expresión y acarició mi rostro.

-Ven aquí-Ahora era ella la que me abrazaba a mi.

-Te quiero mucho pequeña-susurré en su oído.

Ella rió suavecito y me dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que respondía:-Y yo a ti cariño.

Estuvimos abrazados conversando durante un buen rato hasta que los demás chicos entraron y abrazaron a Bella. Jane, Rose y Bree no sabían si regañarla o abrazarla así que optaron por hacer ambas.

Mi padre nos vino a avisar que debíamos marcharnos ya que mañana había escuela, y en el caso de Heidi ella debía avisar a sus profesores que no podría ir a clases hasta el miércoles por el accidente de Bella.

-¿Quién se quedará con ella?-pregunté consternado.

-Yo me quedaré con ella querido-respondió mi madre.

Bella se sonrojó levemente y yo le di un apretón cariñoso a su mano.

-No es necesario que se quede nadie-murmuró apenada.

-Nada de eso. Claro que si es necesario. Además será una excusa para quedarme lejos de la ciudad por unos días- respondió mi madre con un guiño de ojos.

Todos se despidieron de Bella prometiéndole que la atosigarían con llamadas y mensajes para saber como se sentía.

-Te llamaré mañana al salir de la escuela-prometí dándole un beso en la frente.

-Cuento con eso-respondió sonriendo.

…

…

…

Ha pasado un mes desde que Bella tuvo ese accidente, su recuperación fue rápida y completa. De vez en cuando mi padre la revisaba para descartar cualquier tipo de secuela.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y lo celebraríamos en mi casa (como casi todas las fiestas que se hacen). Ella se estaba arreglando en mi habitación luego de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Mientras esperaba que estuviera lista ayudé a arreglar los últimos detalles de la decoración y la distribución de las cosas.

Unos minutos después apareció Bella completamente vestida, maquillada y perfectamente hermosa. Lucía una camisa de botones de color vino tinto, con unos jeans ajustados negros, y unas botas de tacón negros. Estaba a punto de tomarla y encerrarme en la habitación con ella, algo que me sucedía mucho últimamente.

Se acercó a mi vacilante con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Cómo me veo?-¿En serio dudaba de su aspecto?.

-Lo que pienso poco describe lo hermosa que estás.-Ella sonrió más ampliamente y me abrazó.

Después de eso no pude hablar mucho con ella ya que era monopolizada por los invitados, que eran pocos, pero todos querían hablar con ella.

Y yo tenía algo importantísimo que decirle. Impaciente me acerqué a ella y disculpándome con las personas con quienes hablaba me la lleve de allí y fuimos a mi habitación, ya que era un lugar alejado del bullicio y tranquilo donde podía decirle lo que quería decirle.

-¿Por qué estamos en tu habitación?-preguntó sentándose en la cama. Amaba que fuera tan despreocupada y abierta. Me hacía sentir más cómodo al notar que ella estaba cómoda.

-Por que tengo algo importante que decirte y difícilmente podría decirlo con tanta gente abajo.-Respondí acercándome a ella.

Ella me miró preocupada y su sonrisa desapareció. Se levantó de la cama y vacilante se acercó de nuevo a mí. Yo tomé su cintura y la acerqué a mi besándola profundamente, así esfumaría cualquier estúpido pensamiento que hubiera hecho que borrara su sonrisa.

Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

-A lo mejor puede ser muy pronto pero llevamos como 4 meses juntos y es algo que he querido decirte desde hace un mes.

-Me estas asustando. ¿Qué me quieres decir?-instó.

-Que te amo muchísimo. Se que es una palabra muy grande pero "te quiero" me parece insuficiente para describir lo que siento por ti.-confesé nervioso.

Ella rió y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo (dados sus tacones) me besó igual de profundo que como la había besado yo hace rato.

-Yo también te amo muchísimo cariño-respondió con su frente pegada a la mía todavía.

La abracé fuertemente contra mi y la bese lento, saboreándola, transmitiéndole así todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero el beso fue subiendo de nivel, ella se acercó más a mi acariciando ansiosamente mi espalda y mis manos bajaron a su trasero de inmediato.

Ella dio un saltito y rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas sin dejar de besarme. Pronto nos encontrábamos en la cama, ella debajo de mi, aún sin romper el beso, pero cada vez acariciando más profundamente al otro.

Ella sacó su camisa.

-¿Estás segura?-lo único que me importaba en estos momentos es que ella estuviera cómoda y segura con la decisión que estaba tomando.

-Completamente segura-respondió.

Yo sonreí y terminé de desvestirla. De ese modo celebramos su cumpleaños.

Luego de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez bajamos cual ladrones por las escaleras y nos mezclamos como si nada entre los invitados. ´

Pero ambos sabíamos que la relación entre ambos no sería igual. Que luego de este paso tan importante, el lazo que teníamos era distinto al de antes.

-Ya eres todo un hombrecito-se burló Emmett a mi lado.

¿Sería posible que en esta familia no hubiera secretos?

-No se de que hablas-me hice el desentendido.

-No pasé por alto que hace 2 horas subiste con Bella y que acaban de bajar-susurró con una sonrisa de esas picaras que él pone cuando hace algún comentario sugestivo a Rosalie.

-Piensa lo que quieras Emmett-respondí avergonzado. Gracias a Dios había poca luz y no podía ver que me había sonrojado. Odiaba sonrojarme.

Él me dio una palmada en la espalda y con un último comentario fue a donde estaba Rosalie-Solo usa protección.

Yo me quedé inmóvil y solo las manos de Bella agitándose frente a mi cara me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra.

-¿Qué te dijo Emmett que te quedaste como si hubieras visto un fantasma?-preguntó divertida.

Yo le sonreí.-Simplemente me estaba diciendo que usara protección- Ella abrió los ojos y la boca en sorpresa.-Si. Notó cuando subimos y cuando bajamos. Comienzo a pensar que en esta familia no hay secretos.

Ella pareció salir de su asombro y rió libremente.

-No me importa lo que diga tu hermano. Me importa lo que digas tu.-Tomó mi mano y así conversamos con todos. Pero el resto de la noche no nos separamos.


	17. Chapter 16:Jake, pelea y reconciliacion

**Holaaaaa gracias por tdos sus reviews hermosas! lamento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir. El fin de semana (que lo uso para actualizar) los tengo ocupados (excepto este...aunq pude que no actualice) porque me inscirbi en el grupo de rescate de la universidad y los chicos que dictan los cursos pautaron los cursos de asistencia medica de emergencia para los fines de semana asi que estare todo el fin de semana en la uni con eso...sumandole a las clases y los examenes, tecnicamente hago malabares;)...**

**Espero q este capi sea de su agrado...me gusto escribirlo...un abrazo... **

**Pd: este capi es un poco subido de tono..si les molesta haganmelo saber ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón<strong>** Extranjero**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Jake, pelea y reconciliación.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

La rutina, la cosa mas odiosa del planeta a parte de levantarse temprano en la mañana. Luego de mi cumpleaños, habíamos vuelta a la rutina, levantarnos temprano, ir a clases, estudiar, volver a casa, comer, ir a dormir, era como un ciclo sin fin. Una tortura para los que queremos hacer algo diferente todos los días.

Estaba estacionándome en la escuela cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, extrañada lo tomé y vi que era el número de Jacob, mi mejor amigo de Estados Unidos, su padre había sufrido un accidente hace muchos años y había quedado inválido de la cintura para abajo, pero Billy Black era el hombre más activo que conocía, iba de pesca con Charlie los fines de semana, trabajaba en la reserva Quileute (exactamente donde vive) y hacía miles de cosas. Billy Black es exactamente la persona que quieres ser cuando envejezcas, el claro ejemplo de que no hay limitaciones, sino que las limitaciones las pone uno.

-Hola Jake. ¿Recordaste que tienes una amiga?-Bromeé.

Él rió a carcajadas al otro lado. De repente me sentí como una niña, la voz de mi mejor amigo era profunda, grave, la voz de alguien que tiene veintitantos años y no 18. Su voz, su estatura me hacía sentir una niña, creo que podía compararlo con Emmett, aunque mi mejor amigo era un poco más bajo que mi cuñado.

-Siempre lo recuerdo. Que no te lo diga es otra cosa-repuso cuando dejó de reírse.-Te llamo porque te tengo una propuesta interesante.-Eso me llamó la atención, sus planes siempre eran geniales.

-Te escucho chico-él rió quedamente

-Bien. Navidad ya se acerca. No se si tienes planes o Bree los tenga pero una temporada con tu mejor amigo del alma no te hará daño. – Eso sonaba tentador. Extrañaba a Jake.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Playa, fogatas a la luz de la luna, carreras de Kayaks, navidad, año nuevo todo una aventura Isabella. No acepto un no por respuesta. Tu y Bree pasaran navidad conmigo en Malibú.-¿Malibú? ¿Está loco o consume?(1)

-¿MALIBÚ?!-grité sin poder esconder la sorpresa en mi voz.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me asustaron al punto de casi causarme un ataque al corazón. Grité y miré a la ventana dándome cuenta que era Edward (partiéndose de risa).

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mi amigo preocupado.

-Si solo un idiota causándome un ataque al corazón-respondí saliendo del auto. Edward sonrió sin molestarse por el insulto.

-De acuerdo si tu lo dices.-concedió como quien habla con un loco.- ¿entonces que dicen tu y tu hermana hija de otra madre de pasar festividades en Malibú? También van mis hermanas y tus padres, puedes decirle a la peste de tu hermana que venga-Jacob y Heidi tenían una relación un tanto peculiar. Él solía decir que ella era la peste, y ella le dice "perro" es una relación amor-odio y amor-amor. Si Jacob no tuviera novia y Heidi no estuviera perdida por Demetri me preocuparía de que Jacob terminara siendo mi cuñado.

Suspiré exageradamente a lo que Jacob rió a carcajadas ocasionando que yo sonriera. Era un acto reflejo. Demasiados años juntos conviviendo como casi hermanos.

-Está bien Ken Malibú, iré. Pero tu le dices a Bree.-accedí. Edward frunció el ceño no se si molesto o confundido. No le hice mucho caso y seguí mi conversación con Jake. Tenía meses sin hablar con él por teléfono. (video llamada, y mensajes de texto no cuentan)

-¿Ken Malibú? ¿En serio?-preguntó escéptico. Yo emití un "mjm" y él chasqueó la lengua.-¿Eso las convierte a ti y a Bree en Barbies Malibú?-Rayos! Siempre tenía un comentario a todo lo que yo decía.

La única persona que podría seguirle el hilo a mis locuras, contestar con otra locura, e igual entender lo que yo diga es Jake. Somos como dos locos a los que nadie entiende pero entre ellos se entienden.

Yo solté la carcajada que había intentado contener. Edward seguía ausente con el ceño fruncido. Hice el ademán de acariciar su frente para borrar la arruguita pero el se apartó del camino y sin mediar palabra entró en la escuela.

Pensando que iba retrasada miré mi reloj y todavía tenía como una hora para entrar a clase. Me encogí de hombros un poco herida y seguí hablando con Jake.

-Supongo que eso nos convierte en Barbies Malibú

-¿Qué te pasa? No suenas bien-Al parecer notó la tensión en mi voz.

Me metí dentro de mi auto de nuevo y le conté todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bah. El niño bonito está celoso de que hables con tu mejor amigo. Ignóralo linda ya se le pasará.- Jake solía decirme linda a mí y pequeña a Bree. Mientras que nosotras le decíamos cariño. Llevamos siendo amigos desde que tengo memoria. Técnicamente nos conocemos desde que cada uno estaba en el vientre de su madre. No hay secretos entre nosotros.

-Eso espero Jake.-suspiré derrotada apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Ya verás que sí. Ahora cuéntame como es eso de que la peste tiene novio.-¿Cómo demonios supo eso?

-¿Cómo se supone que sabes eso?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Yo lo se todo linda. No hay nada entre cielo y tierra que Jacob Black no sepa.-Comenzaba a sospechar que eso era cierto.

-Pues, Heidi llegó un día de visita y el chico en cuestión no perdió tiempo en invitarla a salir. Te juro fue la cosa más extraña que presencié en mi vida entera y mira que he visto cosas extrañas.-él emitió un "jumm" poco convencido.

-Si le hace algo a la peste, lo mato.- Por eso digo que su relación es amor-odio, amor-amor.

-No serás el primero en la fila.-acordé.

-No me importa. El niño bonito también me escuchará.-Sentenció serio. Aquí no hablaba Jake, el amigo bromista e indiferente. Aquí hablaba Jacob Black, el hermano mayor postizo de muchas chicas (este chico es un imán para las amistades increíble.)

-Gracias Jake.

-Por nada Barbie Malibú.-ya me aseguré mi futuro como Barbie Malibú. Hasta me imaginaba a Jake ideando la manera de que Bree y yo nos vistamos como Barbie y finjamos ser las dos Barbies y el Ken. Dios me cuide de tener que hacer eso.

Al cabo de un rato tranqué la llamada. Sabía que mi clase había comenzado, pero no tenía ganas de entrar.

Conduje hasta el parque donde tuve la mejor primera cita en la historia, pero tampoco me apetecía quedarme en ese lugar. Caminé hacia el río, caminé por la orilla a contra corriente en dirección al bosque, pocas veces me he adentrado en el bosque, no soy una buena montañista pero me agrada la naturaleza, soy buena ubicándome en ella. Me adentré en el bosque, lejos del parque de modo que si alguien llegaba no me vería. Caminé un rato más, como una hora, hasta que me topé con el gran árbol que siempre me acobija.

Recosté mi cabeza en el tronco y cerré mis ojos poniendo mi mente en blanco. Me sumí en un estado inerte de relajación donde solo escuchaba y procesaba los sonidos naturales de mi alrededor, el agua del río que apenas se escuchaba, los pajarillos cantando, algunas hojas siendo levantadas por la ligera brisa que abrazaba el bosque.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé con pereza viendo que era Edward. No hablaría con él, si lo hacía diría algo estúpido de lo que me arrepentiría después y lo quiero mucho como para hacer algo ahora.

Me levanté con calma del suelo, sacudí mis jeans de las hojitas y la tierra del bosque y emprendí mi marcha hacia mi auto.

Al llegar a mi casa todos estaban en frenesí. Pasé delante de ellos emitiendo un débil "Llegué" y caminé lo más rápido a mi habitación cuando vi que Edward me seguía.

-Bella!-llamó y yo corrí más rápido intentando llegar antes que él a mi habitación.

Llegué justo a tiempo a mi habitación para cerrar la puerta con seguro y dejarme caer al suelo con mi espalda pegada a ella.

-Bella por favor abre la puerta!-rogó. Sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

Escuché murmullos al otro lado pero no tenía interés en saber de quien se trataba.

-Bella!-volvió a tocar, sus golpes eran débiles, intermitentes como si estuviera sufriendo.

-No quiero hablar contigo!-grité llorando.

Escuché más murmullos y luego silencio. Supuse que se había ido.

Me acosté en mi cama y así me dormí hasta el día siguiente. Cuando me levanté, me sentía pesada, incómoda, me dolía la garganta ( no se si por el frió que pesque en el bosque, o por haber llorado), sentía que la cabeza me explotaría de un momento a otro.

Me levanté y fui a la habitación de mi tía ( mi tío estaba de viaje) y toqué antes de entrar. Le pedí permiso para quedarme en casa y ella me recordó que era el cumpleaños de Esme y que esta noche había una pequeña reunión en su casa para celebrarlo.

Asentí y me devolví a mi habitación.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la casa de Esme. Conocía ese número de memoria.

Por suerte o desgracia quien atendió fue mi novio. Con un suspiro resignado me digné a hablar, no podría evitarlo por siempre y tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar, pero prefería hablar cara a cara y cuando no sintiera que quisiera expulsar el alma por la boca.

-Con Esme por favor-dije con educación.

Él se quedó callado un rato como procesando mis palabras.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?-sonó esperanzado.

-Con Esme por favor-repetí lo que había dicho al principio.

-Bella…te juro que lo..

-Pon a Esme-demandé. Me sentía a morir.

Escuché como colocaba el teléfono en la mesita ( conocía su casa como la palma de mi mano) y como era levantado de nuevo.

-¿Hola?-Esta era la voz de la suegra más dulce del mundo.

-Hola Esme, es Bella. Llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que pases un día muy bonito.-Aunque me sintiera mal, Esme merecía el mejor trato del mundo.

-Oh Querida, que bueno saber de ti. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Pero no te escuchas bien. ¿Te sientes mal?-ella siempre tan dulce y preocupada por los demás.

-Si, me siento un poco enferma. Nada que un poco de reposo no pueda curar. Nos vemos en la noche Esme.-Intenté ser cordial al cortar la conversación.

-Por su puesto cariño. Cuídate.-colgué la llamada y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, me arropé casi hasta la barbilla y caí en al inconsciencia del sueño.

Cuando me levanté de nuevo, me sentía muchísimo mejor, aún persistía un poco el dolor de garganta, lo que me llevó a concluir que se debía al frío del bosque. Me levanté, me duché, me vestí con unos jeans azules, mis converse blancos, y un suéter cuello tortuga manga larga de rallas blancas y negras.

Estaba terminando de peinarme cuando Jane entró en mi habitación luego de haber tocado. Al verme de pie sonrió calidamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Yo asentí y le sonreí.-Me alegro saber eso. ¿Quieres comer algo?-Ahora que lo mencionaba, sí, quería comer. Tenía hambre.

-Eso sería fantástico-Como apoyo a mis palabras mi estómago rugió causando que Jane y yo riéramos.

Mi prima esperó que terminara de alistarme y me acompañó al comedor donde estaban todos. Alec (quien al verme me sonrió) Demetri ( quien hizo lo mismo que Alec), Emmett ( quien lucía muy serio, algo poco normal en él), Jasper ( cuya expresión era parecida a la de Emmett aunque menos iracunda), Alice ( quien fulminaba a Edward con la mirada), Rosalie ( quien estaba tensa) Bree (quien lucía preocupada y casi se me lanza encima cuando me vio), Heidi ( quien venía todos los fines de semana) y por último estaba Edward quien estaba cabizbajo y con una mirada triste, me dolió verlo así pero él se lo había buscado al tratarme de esa manera ayer.

-Miren quien decidió unírsenos-Exclamó Demetri dándome un gran abrazo de oso, "el rompe huesos" como lo había apodado.

-Aire…-bromeé riendo. Él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me sentó en sus piernas. Demetri se había convertido en ese mejor amigo al que le tienes tanta confianza que te puede ver desnuda y no te daría pena (nunca llegaría a eso con él, es solo un decir), Heidi lo hallaba tremendamente divertido y a mi me parecía tierno.

Emmett me abrazo y lo mismo hicieron los demás. Edward simplemente se limitó a mirarme con esos ojos que atraviesan el corazón de cualquiera.

Alice le murmuró algo a Edward quien asintió y dejó de mirarme con esa mirada. Miré a mi mejor amiga con la interrogación escrita en la cara y ella solo negó con la cabeza con expresión taciturna.

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper y Rosalie estaban demasiado tensos, eso cargaba el ambiente y me incomodaba, Demetri, Heidi, Alec y Bree parecían ajenos a esa situación.

-Ya basta!-grité poniéndome de pie molesta. Mis problemas eran mis problemas y los seguirían siendo estuviera con la persona con la que estuviera. Todos me vieron confundidos.-Emmett y Jasper, no pueden comportarse con su hermano de esa manera, no me interesa lo que haya pasado, son hermanos por amor a Dios. Alice, es tu mejor amigo desde hace más tiempo del que pueden recordar, lo mismo contigo Rosalie. Y tú-dije apuntando a Edward-Si estás de mal humor no la pagues con las personas que no tienen la culpa-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero ahora era de frustración y rabia.

Molesta me fui corriendo al jardín, al pequeño banquito que había en ese único lugar.

Tomé mi rostro entre mis manos omitiendo un gritito de frustración.

Escuché unas fuertes pisadas y sin levantar la vista supe de quienes eran. Los pasos inseguros impropios de él, arrastraba los pies, signo de que estaba nervioso.

-No tengo ganas de hablar ahora-Susurré.

-No hables, solo escúchame por favor-rogó.

Inspiré y expiré contando hasta diez y me destapé la cara enfrentándolo.

-Lo siento mucho Bella. Ayer estaba contento por hablar contigo, como siempre-medio sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.- Supongo que luego de ver que tu conversación iba para largo me sentí ofendido, se que no tiene sentido. Simplemente antes de asustarte- rió quedamente claramente burlándose de mi, lo empujé levemente.- había tenido una mañana un poco caótica y estaba malhumorado. Lo peor fue haberla pagado contigo. Lo siento. Sabes que no dudo de ti, que te amo y se que tu lo haces y es estúpido haber hecho eso luego de todo lo que hemos pasado los dos-Hablaba atropelladamente, nervioso y acongojado. Se que mi reacción hacia su acto también le había dolido.- lo que me duele es haberte herido a ti.-terminó bajando su cabeza y mirando al suelo.´

Yo me quede en silencio, procesando sus palabras.

-Puedo entender un poco lo que sentiste- él levantó su mirada-pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte. ¿Quién me dice que la próxima vez que tengas un mal rato no va a suceder lo mismo? ¿Entiendes que tu gesto me dolió?¿Entiendes que eres un idiota que no ves que después de haberme entregado a ti, no te voy a dejar, no porque seas una cara bonita sino porque te quiero?-Tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía adentro desde ayer que le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Él estaba teniendo un conflicto interno, podía deducirlo por la forma en que fruncía los labios y entrelazaba sus manos frente a él.

Al final no supe que decidió él ni que decidí yo pero solo supe que estaba recibiendo el mejor beso que me haya dado en mi vida. Comenzaba a sentir esa sensación en mi vientre que se producía cuando íbamos más allá de algo inocente. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y él profundizó el beso. Esa sensación en mi vientre iba creciendo y creciendo hasta casi ser insoportable, así había sido nuestra primera vez.

-Te necesito ahora-murmuré contra sus labios. Él rió relajado y disminuyó la intensidad del beso, haciéndolo igual de apasionado pero menos urgente y más dulce.

-Te amo-juró contra mis labios.

Me cargó hasta llevarme a mi habitación( por el pasadizo que había descubierto. Era un pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones sin tener que pasar por la sala) En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos o de tocarnos. Lo amaba y esta era la mejor reconciliación que hemos tenido. Bueno es la primera pelea fuerte que tenemos.

Cuando estaba desnuda bajo él, antes de que él entrara en mí, él tomo mi rostro y con esa sonrisa matadora y esa mirada que derrite volvió a decirme :- te amo- y con eso hicimos el amor de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(1) ¿Estás loco o consumes?...La pregunta de consumes claramente hace referencia a si consume algun alusinojeno... es una especie de broma...uno de los instructores del equipo de rescate me conto que la dijeron eso cuando comento que se habia unido al grupo...<p>

¡Les gusto? ¿Les molesto que fuera subido de tono? ¿Les gusto subido de tono? ¿Creen que deba escribir un lemmon en algun momento de esta historia y cambiarle el rated a M?... Claramente lo cambiaré a T...Nos leemos


	18. Chapter 17: La fiesta de cumpleaños

**Holaaaaa! dios lamento tantisimo el mes que estuve ausente... Fue casi un mes creo...lo siento...realmente estuve ocupada, estaba terminando trimestre de clases en la universidad tenia mucho que leer y estudiar, casi repruebo una materia ( la profesora fue condesendiente y me ayudo a pasar) he estado estudiando asistencia medica de emergencia porque estaba en un curso de eso para ser aspirante a rescatista en la universidad y era mucho que estudiar, los cursos eran los fines de semana y me estaba ahogando con tanto estres...asi que disculpas y espero que disfruten el capi... **

**actualizare mas seguido PROMETIDO...quiero hacer notar de un error que tuve hace varios capis respecto a unas siglas... RCP no es respiración cardio pulmonar, es resucitación cardio pulmonar!...**

**Gracias por sus reviews..este capi es para uds. Mil gracias por sus reviews y la paciencia por la espera:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: La fiesta de cumpleaños.<strong>

Luego de tremenda reconciliación ambos nos quedamos acostados en mi cama, en silencio, solo disfrutado de la compañía del otro. No quería hablar, o al menos no de lo que había pasado para que termináramos desnudos en mi cama. Por mucho que amara a Edward su reacción realmente me había herido.

-Bella…-cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza sabiendo que quería volver a hablar de eso.

-No digas nada-susurré contra su pecho y me abracé más a él.

Él apretó el abrazo en mi cintura pero luego lo soltó y me obligó a sentarme en la cama para enfrentarlo.

Enredé la sabana en mi pecho, y jugué con mis manos, intentando no hacer contacto visual con él.

-Por favor…-susurró levantando mi mentón con su dedo índice.

-Edward…no quiero hablar de eso…por favor-respondí todavía dolida.

-Pero yo si. Porque te debo una explicación…una disculpa, porque te herí…

-Basta-interrumpí con voz débil.

-No!-alzó la voz y luego suspiró para calmarse, o eso supuse.-Escucha lo que tengo para decirte por favor.-Al no tener respuesta de mi parte siguió hablando-Supongo que me puse celoso cuando te escuché hablando con tu amigo, sentía que me robaban tu atención, es estúpido lo se, pero a veces suelo ser un poco inseguro. Te juro que nunca fue mi intención herirte ni evitarte.-no lo miraba a los ojos, porque no quería que viera que estaba a punto de llorar. –Bella te juro que te amo, no quiero que pienses que no.-yo por fin alcé la vista al notar una nota de dolor en su voz.

Él limpió las lágrimas que se derramaron por mis mejillas y lo abracé enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello y llorando lo más silenciosamente posible. Tenía que desahogarme delante de él, y aunque lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir culpable, o que se sintiera mal, debía saber lo que estaba sintiendo, por algo éramos una pareja, y entre nosotros no hay secretos.

-Lo siento-murmuró en mi oído.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías decirme algo? Por favor-rogó.

-Realmente eres un idiota-le dije golpeando ligeramente su hombro sin despegar mi cabeza de su hombro.

Él rió y me abrazó más fuerte contra él.

-Te quiero-le susurré dándole un beso en su hombro desnudo.

-Y yo a ti Bella, muchísimo.

De repente su celular comenzó a sonar rompiendo la magia del momento. Edward suspiró frustrado y se movió de mi lado para buscar su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. La vista era muy gratificante.

-¿Si?-respondió. Esperó a que la otra persona contestara y respondió de nuevo-Estoy en casa de Bella todavía ¿Todo bien?-me incorporé en la cama un poco alarmada por la preocupación en su voz. Cuando suspiró aliviado yo hice lo mismo.-De acuerdo iré en unos minutos…Si, Jasper, ya escuché-respondió enojado. Colgó la llamada y se sentó de nuevo al lado mío.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté preocupada.

-A veces es un poco molesto ser el menor-respondió frustrado. Yo reí, lo entendía perfectamente, pero ser la menor tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Qué sucede?- él hizo una mueca ante mi cara divertida.

-Tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a ordenar todo para esta noche- Con todo el problema de Edward y yo estando peleados casi olvido que Esme me había invitado esta noche a su cumpleaños. Tendría que hacer algún postre para no llegar con las manos vacías.

Yo hice un puchero, no quería que se fuera. Pero sabía que si no iba, sería peor. Sus padres se tomaban muy a pecho las responsabilidades del hogar. Igual que los míos.

-¿Te veré en la noche?-pidió con ojos suplicantes. ¿En serio pensaba que seguía enfadada con él?

Le di un beso que no dejaba dudas de que lo había disculpado por ser un tonto celoso.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-dijo contra mi frente.

-Claro-reí de nuevo y él me sonrió encantadoramente.

-Llevaré algún postre.-informé.-solo tengo que averiguar cual.

-no es necesario que lleves nada…

-Quiero hacerlo…sabes que me gusta cocinar postres-él me dio un tierno beso en la frente y ambos procedimos a vestirnos.

…

Una vez que Edward se hubo ido me dirigí a la cocina a pensar que podía hacerle a Esme de postre, desde que había llegado no había cocinado ningún postre, algo raro en mí ya que siempre tenía algo dulce en la nevera de mi casa, a tal punto que mi padre se quejaba de que nos convertiría a todos en diabéticos.

Hablando de mis padres, tenía tiempo que no les hablaba y sería algo bueno que me mandaran mi libro de repostería.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi casa.

-¿Hola?-respondió mi madre.

-Hola mamá.-saludé, realmente los extrañaba. Al menos los vería en unas semanas para navidad.

-Bella!-gritó ella emocionada.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora o más, le conté todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que habíamos hablado, bueno, obvie el detalle de mis momentos de pasión con mi novio, eso era algo que nunca le contaría, era demasiado personal y vergonzoso admitírselo a ella.

Con la promesa de que me enviaría mi libro de repostería colgué la llamada y procedí a hacer mi famoso pie de limón. Heidi siempre lo llenaba de halagos y a veces hacía una sola bandeja para ella sola, si no hiciera ejercicio y no controlara su alimentación mi hermana rodaría por el mundo, era demasiado adicta al dulce.

-Huele a limón-hablando del diablo…

-Pie de limón-respondí colocando la galleta mezclada con la mantequilla en la bandeja para hacer el fondo crujiente, metí la bandeja en el horno y mi hermana metió una cuchara en la mezcla de limón con leche condensada y probó mi maravilla.

-No se si es el tiempo que tengo sin comer algo dulce o es que los limones aquí son mejores pero esto sabe a gloria- dijo con una expresión de placer en su rostro que me hizo reír.

-Me alegro que te gustara.-ella sonrió y me lleno la nariz de mantequilla, la cual había dejado abierta y a una peligrosa distancia de mi hermana.

-Aghh. Odio cuando te aprovechas de que deje algo cerca de ti.- Tomé un poco de mantequilla en una paleta y manché su mejilla en venganza.

Cuando ella iba a arrojarme un huevo mi tía entró en la cocina.

-Deja el huevo en su lugar-dijo sonriendo divertida al ver nuestro estado.

Heidi estalló el huevo en mi cabeza para sorpresa mía y diversión de ella.

-Heidi!-regaño mi tía intentando no reír.

Demetri entró en la cocina en ese momento. Al vernos a ambas llenas de mantequilla y huevo se echó a reír y nos tomó una foto.

-Esto es épico.-Mi tía negó con la cabeza. No había nada que pudiera hacer cuando nos juntabas a ambas, a la palabra pelea, postre y cocina en una misma oración. Éramos peligrosas.

Mi hermana me dio un abrazo y se retiró a bañarse. Genial! Ahora tardaría horas en despegar la mantequilla y el huevo de mi cabello. Gruñí divertida y saque la bandeja del horno. Coloqué la mezcla por encima de la galleta y metí la bandeja en la nevera. Suerte que cupo, era realmente grande.

Lavé todo lo que había usado para hacer el pie y luego de asegurarme de haber dejado todo limpio subí a mi habitación a bañarme.

Abrí la regadera y mi celular sonó con una llamada.

Coloqué el altavoz mientras me quitaba la ropa manchada y la colocaba en el lavamanos, no quería ensuciar el celular con la mezcla asquerosa que había hecho mi hermana del alma en mi cabello. Realmente parecía un nido de pájaros.

-¿Hola?-hablé por fin.

-Hola hermosa-Sonreí, últimamente Edward tenía algo por llamarme así, había de dejado de decirme pequeña por decirme hermosa. Y por muy ilógico que fuera todavía me sonrojaba cuando me llamaba hermosa.

-¿Qué tal?-cerré la llave de la regadera al notar que tenía cascaras de huevo en mi cabello. Procedí a intentar quitarlas para que no se quedaran pegadas cuando me bañara.

-Perfecto. Ya todo está terminado. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?- vi la hora en el celular y vi que me había tardado haciendo el postre, entre hablar con mi madre y pelear con la comida con mi hermana se me había hecho tarde.

-No lo creo. Mi hermana ha hecho algo extraño con el huevo y mi cabello y no se cuanto tardaré en quitarlo. Justo iba a ducharme. Calculo unas dos horas para ir a tu casa.-informé gruñendo con impaciencia al quitar las cáscaras de mi cabello.

Edward intentó esconder su risa con una tos pero fracasó vergonzosamente.

-De acuerdo…te veo en unas horas. Adiós.

-Adiós.-colgamos la llamada y una hora después mi cabello estaba libre de la cáscara de huevo.

La ducha fue más corta gracias a que no tenía que retirar la cáscara, así que me duché lo más rápido que el pegoste en mi cabello me dejó y al salir me coloqué la ropa interior y un sencillo vestido blanco con unos botines de tacón marrones claros. Me coloqué unos zarcillos marrones a juego con mi collar y mis pulseras. Tomé un suéter del mismo color y luego de maquillarme y peinarme adecuadamente bajé a la cocina a buscar el postre y taparlo con aluminio para evitar que nada callera en él.

Al parecer todos se habían ido de casa. "Gracias por esperarme" pensé con sarcasmo.

Me subí a mi auto y conduje unos 10 minutos hasta la casa de mi novio. Toqué la puerta y quien me abrió fue Emmett.

-Vaya que te tomas tu tiempo Bella-se burló riendo a carcajadas.

-Culpa de mi hermana-respondí sonriendo.

Emmett me quitó el pie de mis manos y me dio el paso libre para entrar a su casa.

No había muchas personas, o no lo parecía ya que estaban regadas por la casa. Estaban los chicos, supuse que algunos serían compañeros de Carlisle del hospital con sus esposas y algunas amigas de Esme, por la edad que parecían tener.

Busqué con la mirada a Edward y lo vi de espalda hablando con una chica, que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Renata. Una de las chicas que había comenzado haciendo malos comentarios respecto a mi. Pero Edward era ignorante a todo eso, mis problemas eran míos y yo lo sabía resolver. Renata me vio y sonrió maliciosamente acercándose muy peligrosamente a MI novio. Zorra.

La reté con la mirada, lo que pareció no ser una buena idea ya que ella posó sus labios sobre los de mi novio, yo solo veía rojo de la rabia que me daba que esa zorra besara a mi novio. Edward se alejó enfadado y ella lucía arrepentida. Falsa, zorra.

Me acerqué sonriendo inocentemente a ellos y abracé a Edward por la cintura, él se tensó.

-Hola cariño-saludé con una beso en su mejilla. No estaba enojada con él, todo lo contrario, no se que le habrá dicho a la regalada esa pero no me enojaría con él por algo que no había hecho.

Él me miró dudoso y yo le sonreí. Me dio un beso en la frente.

-Renata ella es MI novia-noté el gran énfasis que hizo en la palabra "mi". Le sonreí a la zorra con superioridad y ella me mató con la mirada.- Cariño, ella es Renata, es la hija de uno de los amigos cercanos de Carlisle.-Eso me sorprendió, para que su padre fuera cercano al de Edward la niña tenía agallas, tenía que admitirlo.

Pero lo mío es mío.

-Un placer Renata. Pero déjame decirte que si vuelves a besar a mi novio no te vana quedar ganas de posar tus labios en los de alguien más por un buen tiempo-dije bajito para que ella escuchara y con una sonrisa, amenazadora para ella pero angelical para los demás. Yo sabía defender lo mío sin armar un escándalo.

Ella me miró ofendida y se fue taconeando lejos de mi.

-Bella te juro que yo…

Lo corté besándolo pasionalmente, un poco muy pasional para tener público, pero no me importaba.

-Lo se. No te preocupes, lo vi todo.-Él asintió y me besó tiernamente de nuevo.

-Estas hermosa-Yo le sonreí cariñosamente.

-Gracias. ¿has visto a tu madre? Quisiera felicitarla en persona.-Por teléfono me parecía insuficiente.

Él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta donde estaba mi suegra conversando con mi tía y otra señora a la que jamás había visto. La señora al notar que nos acercábamos se disculpó con mi tía y Esme y nos dejó a solas. Se lo agradecí internamente.

-Hola Esme. Feliz cumpleaños-le di un abrazo al que ella correspondió con júbilo.

-Cariño!. Que alegría verte. Pensé que no vendrías, en la mañana te escuchabas tan mal!.-me dio una sonrisa triste. Sabía que ella sabía lo que había pasado. Me dio otro abrazo y al oído me susurró:-Eres buena defendiendo lo tuyo.-Se separó y ambas reímos.

-Es mi deber. Nadie se mete con él y sale impune.-Edward me abrazó divertido y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Así se habla Bella!-rió mi tía.

Porque Bella Swan defiende lo que es suyo con garras y dientes si es necesario.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste este capi!... muchas gracias por la espera!...un abrazooo!:)<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: Dudas

**Hola hermosas!mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos alertas y lectoras silenciosas:)..**

**este capi es un poco emotivo al final pero divertido! espero que lo disfruten, se acerca el punto de inflexion del fic, donde nuestros personajes comenzaran a ver las cosas de otra manera, a preocuparse de otras cosas que en si mismos y la presion que tendran sera increíble hasta que tomen una decision final, que puede destruirlos o no...La universidad, elegir a donde irán...Ese es la decision que tienen q tomar!...ese es el unico adelanto que les daré;)...**

**Un abrazo..pasense por ¿Por que no? es un fic nuevo, tiene 6 reviews, un solo capi, y es un Paul/ Bella en una version alternativa de twilight!... **

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante." Oscar Wilde<strong>_

_**Capítulo 18:Dudas**_

**BELLA POV**

_-Es mi deber. Nadie se mete con él y sale impune.-Edward me abrazó divertido y depositó un beso en mi cabeza._

_-Así se habla Bella!-rió mi tía._

_Porque Bella Swan defiende lo que es suyo con garras y dientes si es necesario._

Yo sonreí lo más inocentemente que pude lo que hizo que mi tía riera más duro y o frunciera el ceño. Esta bien que no sea un angelito pero tampoco me comporto TAN mal.

Edward seguía abrazándome por la cintura desde mi espalda.

De pronto las luces se acabaron pero se veían unas pequeñas luces andando por la sala de la casa hasta posarse al lado mío, Edward me arrimó hacia un lado riendo divertido ante las luces andantes.

Enfoqué mejor mi vista y pude ver que no eran velitas andantes, era Carlisle cargando un pastel-el cual no pude ver-. Esme rió divertida y pronto comenzamos a cantarle cumpleaños para mayor diversión suya.

Deshice mi abrazo con Edward y lo empujé para que se colocara junto con Jasper y Emmett al lado de su madre, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y se colocó al lado de Emmett mientras seguían cantando cumpleaños.

Fue divertidísimo, porque le cantaron cumpleaños en inglés y en italiano en deferencia a los compañeros de Esme y Carlisle que no hablaban ingles.

Al finalizar, Esme sopló las velitas y las luces se encendieron revelando a una emocionada Esme. Me pareció extremadamente tierno el detalle de Carlisle. Se notaba lo mucho que ellos dos se amaban, y esperaba que al tener su edad, llegara con una persona que me amara y al que yo amara del mismo modo en que ellos dos se aman. Y no me imaginaba un futuro así sin Edward.

Alice, Rose y yo que estábamos más cerca pudimos ver que Emmett hizo que su madre metiera la cara en la torta. Edward y Jasper rieron a carcajadas mientras Carlisle, las chicas y yo intentábamos mantener la compostura.

-Emmett!-exclamó Esme visiblemente enfadada por lo que su hijo acababa de hacer. Carlisle comenzaba a soltar pequeñas risitas pero intentaba esconderlas, con poco éxito.

-Mírale el lado bueno mamá. Sabes delicioso-rió Emmett tomando con su dedo índice un poco de torta que Carlisle cargaba. Ahí Carlisle lo perdió y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas viendo la expresión frustrada con la que su esposa miraba a sus hijos que no podían parar de reír.

Alice se fue de mi lado hacia la cocina y volvió con varias servilletas húmedas y varias secas y se las entregó a Esme en silencio para que se limpiara. Conocía lo suficiente a mi amiga como para decir que estaba aguantando la risa por respeto a su suegra.

-Gracias cariño-respondió Esme sonriéndole divertida. Alice sonrió y se colocó al lado mío, pero llegó un momento en que todo se nos fue de las manos y terminamos llorando de la risa. Esme suspiró resignada y terminó de limpiar su rostro para repartir los postres y la parte del pastel que no había sido dañada por Emmett.

La fiesta de cumpleaños siguió su rumbo y las bromas de Emmett llenaron la mayor parte de la noche, para desgracia de Esme y fortuna de los espectadores, que tampoco nos salvamos de algunos cuantos comentarios.

…

…

…

Pronto nos vimos sorprendidos por la llegada del mes de Diciembre y con ello los preparativos de mi regreso, el de Heidi y Bree a Estados Unidos a pasar las festividades en Malibú con la familia de Jacob.

Honestamente estaba bastante entusiasmada con ese pequeño escape, la mudanza y todas las cosas que han pasado en los últimos meses han sido demasiado, y aunque sería lindo pasar mi primera navidad en Italia, realmente quería al menos pasar una última navidad en Estados Unidos, tener la oportunidad de despedirme adecuadamente.

Estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas en mis maletas, cosas que quería usar, algunas que me gustaría dejar en Estados Unidos porque no las estaba usando, y algunas cosas que en el tiempo que estuviera allá me gustaría remendar y arreglarlas para que me quedaran mejor, algunas camisas que me quedaban grandes, arreglarles la cintura para que se ajustara mejor a mi y cosas así.

Rosalie entró en mi habitación luciendo un poco apesadumbrada, realmente se había hecho ilusiones con que mi hermana y yo pasáramos las festividades con nuestros tíos aquí. Y me sentía mal decepcionarla pero más allá de querer ir, era algo que necesitaba hacer, por mi. Y también quería hablar algunas cosas que me estaban preocupando con una de las hermanas de Jacob, que debe llevar un año en la universidad ya que es un año mayor que yo.

-¿Todo listo?-habló por fin doblando una camisa y guardándola en mi maleta para hacer lo mismo con otra.

-no. Todavía me faltan algunas cosas y los zapatos. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?-rogué. Tenía que tomar un vuelo en tres horas y no he terminado de empacar.

-Claro-me dio una sonrisa y en una hora terminamos de empacar todo lo que teníamos que empacar.

Mis tíos nos llevaron al aeropuerto y casi tuvimos que correr para facturar las maletas y llegar con tiempo suficiente para esperar a embarcar el avión.

Ayer me había despedido de Edward y los chicos y Heidi no dejaba de mandar mensajes, y apostaba mi colección de muñecas de porcelana a que era Demetri con quien hablaba.

Mi hermana se ha estado tomando las cosas con Demetri con bastante calma y la entiendo perfectamente, le cuesta dar su corazón pues ya una vez le hicieron mucho daño, pero tengo la linda sensación de que esta vez todo saldrá bien y que en unos años asistiré a la boda de mi hermana con uno de mis mejores amigos de Italia. Asombroso y emocionante.

Pronto nos subimos al avión y al revisar mi celular para apagarlo vi que tenía una llamada perdida y dos mensajes de texto.

Extrañada revisé que la llamada era de Edward y un mensaje de él y otro de Alice.

"Buen viaje preciosa. Te amo. Edward" Sonreí.

El otro mensaje decía "Cuando llegues a Estados Unidos, me llamarás de inmediato. Es una orden. Tu amiga a la que quieres. Alice". Reí divertida al leer el mensaje. Alice siempre será Alice.

Y estoy segura de que ella será la primera o la segunda persona a la que le hable cuando hable con Rachel, la hermana de Jake.

Luego de responder los mensajes, apagué el celular y acomodé la pequeña almohada para poder dormir lo que en la noche no había dormido.

No era fanática de los vuelos, y prefería dormir que concentrarme en que estábamos a miles de kilómetros del suelo. Sentía que a penas me había dormido cuando mi hermana me despertó para abrocharme el cinturón y prepararme para el aterrizaje.

Desembarcamos el avión y con pereza y MUCHO sueño recogí mi equipaje y seguí a mi hermana y mejor amiga hasta donde nos esperaban mis padres con Jake y todos los que íbamos a Malibu. Solo esperaba poder dormir algo en el trayecto.

…

…

…

Llevábamos dos semanas en Malibú y tenia que admitirlo extrañaba mi país, pero sobretodo extrañaba la extraña libertad que me proporcionaba el mar. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no navegaba y extrañaba internarme en el océano y perderme unas horas. Tenía una excelente capacidad de ubicación en el mar gracias a las clases que mi abuelo nos daba.

Estaba sentada en uno de los muelles alejada de la playa, quería pensar en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo en esa carta que me había llegado.

Era una carta de aceptación de una de las mejores universidades a las que apliqué, pero no era todo, la carta decía que además de haberme aceptado me daban una beca para estudiar cocina paralelamente a mis estudios de Idiomas modernos, les había encantado mi curriculum y estaban intrigados con mis habilidades culinarias. En momentos como estos, es que agradezco la mente inquieta de mi madre.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-preguntó Paul, el novio y prometido de Rachel, sentándose a mi lado.

-Cosas de la vida.-respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Y tienes miedo porque…

Yo lo miré sorprendida, en ningún momento dije que tuviera miedo de algo.

-Se nota en como estás sentada que tienes miedo. Si quieres hablar, estoy a la orden-me dio un guiño de ojo y se levantó para volver a la playa.

Estaba segura que lo habían mandado a investigar porque me aislaba y pese a mi misma me encontré llamándolo para poder preguntar lo que tanto me aterraba.

-Hace como 3 semanas recibí una carta de aceptación de una de las mejores universidades a las que apliqué.-Él asintió esperando que continuara.-No solo me aceptaron, me ofrecían una beca para estudiar cocina paralelamente a mi carrera elegida.-él me miró como esperando que terminara.-Eso es.

-¿Qué te asusta entonces?-preguntó confundido.

-Que…pues…es en Irlanda y…tengo esta especie de miedo de separarme de mi novio. Se que la universidad es algo importante y todo eso…y que no debería preocuparme mucho por eso, pero la cuestión es…que yo lo quiero mucho y tengo estas estúpidas dudas de que si vamos a sitios diferentes podemos terminar separándonos y eso es lo que me aterra.- lo que no quería era terminar llorando.

-¿Cocina?-yo me reí por lo lento que era, parecía haberse quedado estancado en esa parte de la explicación.

-Mi madre tiene una mente inquieta. Así que siempre cambiaba de cursos y cosas por el estilo, pero el que más me gusto fue el de cocina y me quedé estancada con los postres y los dulces.-expliqué.

-Bueno…pienso que no tienes por que temer. Si hablas con tu novio, pueden disipar esas dudas, porque si ambos sienten lo mismo pueden llegar a un acuerdo o algo por el estilo. Nunca temas seguir tu propio camino por perder a alguien, si la pierdes es porque era mejor así y si no es por lo mismo-rió.-Me parece que tienes una gran oportunidad. Y deberías hablar con el chico. Yo tenía las mismas dudas con Rachel y hemos llegado a un acuerdo, ambos estudiamos en universidades distintas y lejos, pero cuando podemos, nos vemos y nos mantenemos en contacto. Si se aman, no tienen nada que temer, no hay nada que pueda vencer ese amor. Piénsalo-Me dio un toque en la barbilla, un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándome pensativa.

Tenía que hablar con Edward.


	20. Chapter 19: Like a Child

**Holaaaa!gracias por sus reviews... lamentablemente tenia algunas cosas anotadas para este capi en mi celular pero me lo robaron ayer...Si, un viejo desgraciado me engaño pidiendome una llamada y yo inocentemente le presté mi celular (estabamos en una clínik porq mi hermano estaba siendo operado de una fractura) y como nunca pensé que me robarían en una clinik em confié... y PAM me robaron...pero el lado bueno, es que estoy bien y no fue un atraco violento ni nada por el estilo... llamé a la operadora y bloquearon mi teléfono para que el viejo idiota no lo pueda usar... **

**En fin...este capi fue totalmente improvisado..espero que les guste... De ahora en adelante..todos los capis de las demás historias q tengo en progreso serán improvisados...**

**las dejo con este cap.. un abrazoo!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 19: Like a Child.<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Aun con mis dudas y mis miedos, me paré del muelle y me lance al mar, para poder disfrutar un poco del agua fría, y alejar los pensamientos que acechaban mi mente.

Nadé cerca de una hora, hasta que comencé a sentir hambre y me devolví a la orilla.

Jacob jugaba a algo con Paul y mi padre mientras que las chicas estaban acostadas sobre sus toallas tomando sol.

Justo cuando Jacob había golpeado la pelota para lanzársela a Paul, yo me metí en el medio y me llevé la pelota solo por el simple hecho de querer molestarlos a los tres. Era divertido, mi padre arrugaba el ceño y Jacob solía perseguirme por la playa hasta que me atrapaba-porque me caía-y sería interesante ver lo que el novio de Rachel haría por quitarles en el balón.

-¡¿En serio Bella?!-Gritó Paul detrás de mi cuando comencé a correr con el balón. Me sentía como una niña pequeña molestando a los mayores, pero simplemente era extremadamente divertido hacerlo.

-Si lo quieres de vuelta, ven y búscalo-canturreé riendo y alejándome cada vez más y más de donde estaban los chicos.

Escuché un grito que claramente indicaba que Jacob acababa de comenzar la persecución. JA! Esta era la parte divertida. Mis habilidades motoras, como correr, habían mejorado, así que las probabilidades de que me cayera eran menores a las veces anteriores que he hecho esto.

-Bells! Detente!-no pude contener la carcajada burlona, parece que Jacob estaba teniendo problemas para seguirme el paso.

Me detuve y me giré para ver que venía bastante lejos.

-¿Perdiste tus habilidades Jacob?-Pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

Él emitió un sonido que pareció un gruñido y aceleró su paso casi alcanzándome, pero yo aparentemente era más rápida.

Llegué donde estaban las chicas clamando que estaba en territorio neutral. Bree me vio y me pasó mi celular.

-Es para ti chica neutral-Yo reí y procedí a responder pero manteniendo la concentración en los chicos.

Jacob estaba vacilando a mi alrededor y Paul estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi posición. Mantenía el balón bien asegurado contra mi, en caso de que alguno hiciera trampa y atravesara mi "territorio neutral". Hacía trampa lo se, pero si alguno clamaba algún lugar como neutral, debíamos respetarlo. Claro que esto siempre lo hacía yo, por mis ventajas, pero era divertido.

-¿Bueno?-respondí con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Mal momento?-sonreí al escuchar la voz de Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Jacob aprovechó ese momento para acercarse más.

-Hey! Territorio neutral! No te acerques-reclamé intentando parecer seria.-Lo siento Edward. Tengo un complicado caso de robo de balón. Te llamo más tarde. Te amo.

Colgué la llamada sin darle tiempo a despedirse. No me podía permitir distracciones, este era un juego del gato y el ratón, donde yo era el ratón y Paul, Jacob y mi padre eran los gatos.

-Vamos Bells. Devuélvenos el balón!.-se quejó mi padre sonriendo divertido. Yo negué con la cabeza, riendo divertida.

Paul comenzó a correr junto con Jacob y mientras uno me agarraba el otro agarraba el balón.

-Hey! Traspasaron mi territorio neutral!. Es trampa-exclamé cuando me soltaron.

Paul y Jacob chocaron las palmas y mi padre aulló de risa burlándose de mi derrota. Pero ya verán. Bella Swan no es engañada sin hacer nada.

Me senté en mi toalla todavía con la respiración agitada y las chicas solo se rieron, mientras yo sonreía inocentemente.

Me quedé un rato haciendo como una teja, recibiendo todo el sol. Se sentía bien, pero mi celular rompió la paz del momento.

-¿Si?-respondí cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Esto era el paraíso.

-¿Tengo el placer de hablar con mi novia?-yo sonreí nuevamente y no pude evitar reír.

-Si…siento haberte colgado el teléfono pero mi vida peligraba en ese momento-él rió entretenido por mi descripción. Esto es lo que amaba de Edward, que se divertía con las cosas más pequeñas.

-Habría dado todo por verlo en vivo-había un matiz extraño en su voz que me preocupó inmediatamente. Me levanté de la toalla y me alejé un poco de los chicos.

-¿Estás bien?-él suspiró y eso no era buena señal.

-No mucho. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Te extraño.-Yo sonreí enternecida.

-Y yo a ti cariño. ¿Qué has hecho estas dos semanas en las que apenas hemos hablado?-era extraño porque desde que nos habíamos hecho novios hablábamos todos los días o cuando mucho cada dos días. No nos habíamos separado en todo ese tiempo.

-Pues…Emmett estaba quejándose de estar aburrido en la casa, así que mis padres decidieron que podríamos pasar las festividades en el club donde fuimos todos aquella vez.-Si, la vez en la que yo casi no la cuento- pero Emmett siendo Emmett invitó a los demás que se quedaron aquí. Así que estamos con los padres de Alice, Demetri y Alec y tus tíos.

-Eso suena fantástico.

Pronto sentí que me cargaban y el notar que era Jacob comencé a patalear.

-Jacob bájame en este instante!-demandé.

-Relájate cariño!-rió él. Agh! Demonios!.

-¿Bella?-la voz de Edward me hizo darme cuenta que todavía tenía mi teléfono en mi poder.-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Sólo Jacob jugando al cavernícola…-Jacob me quitó mi celular y lo que dijo después realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento niño bonito pero Bella tiene que pagar por robar el balón. Si, te llamará más tarde…de nuevo.. Adiós.-colgó mi celular y yo seguía pataleando.

-Jacob Alexander Black. O me bajas o…-o…me empujarás al agua como castigo por robarte el balón. Demonios!

El agua de la orilla estaba mucho más fría que el agua de los muelles. Sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en un cubito de hielo.

…

…

…

Cuando todos nos fuimos a las cabañas a ducharnos y cambiarnos aproveché para poder tener una tranquila conversación con mi novio.

-Hola hermosa!-¿Emmett?

-Emmett podrías poner a tu hermano en el teléfono.-pedí todavía confundida, estaba segura de haber llamado al teléfono de mi novio y no de mi cuñado.

-Podría..si…pero él está ocupado…se está bañando…oh mira ya salió-Emmett será Emmett. Y sus carcajadas no eran de confiar.

-Emmett…-siseé. ¿Por qué no nos dejaban hablar tranquilos?

-Espera muñeca que tu novio acaba de limpiar el piso con él mismo.-¿Se cayó? Sonreí divertida. Cuando la gente se caía-incluyéndome-tenía la mala costumbre de reírme de ellos. Era grosero, pero era una reacción involuntaria.

-¿Está bien?-luego de que mi ataque de risa pasaba, me preocupaba por el estado de la persona.

-Si…Solo molesto.-Mi cuñado seguía aullando de risa.

Por mucho que me resistiera, la risa de Emmett era contagiosa, y pronto me encontré a mi misma riéndome.

-Relájate Eddie, hasta tu novia se está riendo…No.-escuché un murmullo –porque tu no preguntaste-Bells. El niño escoba quiere hablar contigo. Nos vemos muñeca.-Rodé los ojos divertida ante las palabras de Emmett.

-Hola preciosa-su voz sonaba contenida y con una nota de dolor.

-Hola guapo. ¿Estás bien? Emmett realmente se divirtió con tu caída-intenté no reír pero era difícil.

-Si, solo me resbalé porque salí sin secarme los pies…-AGH! La imagen de mi novio desnudo después de la ducha no estaba siendo de ayuda!...

-Suele pasar...Siento mucho que Jacob te haya colgado la llamada, parece que se confabularan para no dejarnos hablar tranquilos ni un minuto…-estaba molesta y un poco triste. De veras extrañaba muchísimo a Edward.

Y el tema de las universidades rondaba en mi mente como una alarma en mi mente. ¿Cómo haría si Edward y yo fuéramos a universidades diferentes, si apenas puedo soportar dos semanas sin verlo?.

Este tema era importantísimo. Tendríamos que hablar cuando llegara a casa de nuevo. Esto tendrá una buena solución.

-No te preocupes por eso Bella. Si no hubiera sido Jacob, hubiera sido Demetri quien te juro me acechaba como un halcón para quitarme el teléfono.-Yo suspiré un poco aliviada. Me preocupaba que se hubiera enfadado conmigo por las dos veces que le colgaron la llamada, aunque la primera fue mi culpa.

-Te quiero-solté de repente.

Él rió dulcemente

-Yo también te quiero hermosa. Pero me tengo que ir. Te hablo mañana, o bueno, hoy aquí y mañana allá. Es muy tarde. Te amo- no me había fijado del cambio de horario, debía ser como la 1 de la mañana en Italia.

-De acuerdo. Te amo.-Con eso colgamos la llamada.

Cuando llegara a Italia, haría lo que me dijo Paul, hablaría con Edward sobre el tema de las universidades aunque todavía teníamos algunos meses para decidirnos.


	21. Chapter 20: NOT my fault!

**Holaa...no esperaba actualizar hasta despues de año nuevo..pero me senti exepsionalmente inspirada para esto...:)...**

**Leanse, ¿Por que no? lleva 4 capis, es un Paul/Bella en un Romance humor...es una version alternativa de Twilight:)... esta en mi perfil :)... un beso...**

**Disfruten, dejen reviews, y que tengan un buen comienzo de año!:)**

**PD: si alguien quiere pasar un buen rato, busquen en internet..las leyes de Murphy..la frase introductoria es del libro:)**

**PD 2: NOTA AL FINAL..IMPORTANTE LEER :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cuando las cosas están saliendo bien,algo saldrá mal" <strong>

**Primera ley de Chisholm (De las leyes de Murphy-Murphyología)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 20: Not my fault.<span>_  
><strong>

**BELLA POV**

Maldito vestido, malditos zapatos y maldita sea la elegancia de la navidad.

Mi vestido de flores estaba perdido por algún lugar de la habitación, y mis tacones azul turquesa jugaban a las escondidas mientras mi endemoniada toalla luchaba por caerse. ¿Por qué entre todas las cosas, tenia que perder lo que me tenia que poner?.

Mi cabello chorreaba, y como no, me caí de culo por el piso mojado. Me quede allí, enojada con mi ropa por desaparecer.

-¿Bella?-la voz de mi novio sonó desde mi computadora. Habíamos estado hablando toda la tarde hasta que le dije que me diera unos minutos para poder bañarme y arreglarme.

Solté un suspiro enojado y me levanté del piso. Total, maldiciendo mi ropa no la iba a encontrar.

-Lo siento. Santa Clauss juega a las escondidas con mi ropa.-le dije parada pero mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de alguna señal de mi vestido.

-Linda, te la llevaste al baño-respondió él como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pero ya revisé allí y no está-me quejé cada vez más molesta.

-Bella revisa el baño de nuevo. Te la llevaste contigo. Lo vi.-Algo que amaba de él es que no se enojaba si yo me enojaba con él sin razón. Si estaba frustrada, él buscaba la manera de tranquilizarme.

Me di media vuelta y regresé al baño, para oh sorpresa sorpresa! Encontrar mi vestido mis zapatos en toda su gloria en el baño. Maldito vestido, malditos zapatos y maldito sea Edward por saberlo todo.

Me vestí rápidamente, sequé mi cabello, y me maquillé un poco para no parecer un estropajo, el sol y el salitre no habían hecho muy buenas migas con mi cabello, y el sol, me había dejado más roja que bronceada, mi delicada piel quería dejarme en vergüenza. Cualquiera diría que debería ser una chica bronceada por haber pasado la mitad de mi vida bajo el sol, con tan solo un traje de baño. Pero no! Tenia que ser pálida. Era hermosa, eso lo tenía claro, pero a veces era un poco molesto ser pálida.

Al terminar de maquillarme vi que aún era bastante temprano, me puse unas pulseras unos zarcillos y un collar a juego con el color de los zapatos, y me senté en la cama para seguir conversando con mi hermoso novio. Oh! Lo que le haría al llegar en 8 días. Me lo quedaría para mi misma por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó de repente.

Yo sonreí seductoramente.

-En lo que te hare cuando llegue-con él había perdido toda mi vergüenza, y más aún cuando me había visto desnuda en dos oportunidades.

-Eso suena a gloria-respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Estaba disfrutando de los pequeños minutos de paz, antes de festejar el día de Santa Clauss (25 de Diciembre) pero los hombres en este viaje lo habían apodado infantilmente de esa manera. Claramente Jacob no entendía el significado de privacidad, cosa que estaba comenzando a molestarme, tampoco respetaba el espacio personal.

-Sal, toca la puerta y espera que responda-demandé colocando la computadora en la cama.

Jacob rodó los ojos pero mi expresión lo obligó a hacer lo que le dije.

-¿Todo bien Bella?-miré a la pantalla y Edward tenia el rostro crispado en una mueca.

Me perdí en sus lindos ojos verdes, en su bronceada piel, en su cabello resaltando sexymente ante su tono broncíneo de piel. Dios! Como lo extrañaba.

-Solo enseñándole modales a Jacob.-Había notado que para mi novio el tema de mi mejor amigo era algo delicado, al parecer las dos primeras interrupciones las había encontrado entretenidas y divertidas pero esta era la quinta vez. Edward decía que mi amigo tenía un radar para detectar cuando hablaba con él, porque siempre nos interrumpía y me decía que Jacob tenía una especie de enamoramiento hacia mi. Tenía la leve impresión de que eso le perturbaba un poco, y a mi también comenzaba a perturbarme, y preocuparme, porque Jacob no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Gracias al cielo! Vivíamos en dos continentes separados.

Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Qué?-grité molesta.

-¿puedo entrar?-Preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

-No!-respondí inmediatamente. Edward rompió a carcajadas y yo sonreí.

-Vamos! Déjame entrar!-rogó. Antes ese tono solía darme lástima y solía hacer lo que Jacob decía, pero por alguna razón ahora solo me irritaba más.

-He dicho que no!. Faltan dos horas para reunirnos. Dame un respiro!- Edward no encontró eso divertido.

Al parecer entendió el humor en el que estaba y no dijo nada ni entró, durante las siguientes dos horas seguí hablando con Edward sobre todo y nada, aún estaba pendiente el tema de la universidad, pero eso lo discutiríamos cuando llegara a Italia, no quería hacerlo por teléfono ni por skype.

-Me tengo que ir. La Navidad llama. Hablamos mañana. Te amo-le soplé un beso al novio más hermoso del mundo y él sopló uno de vuelta regalándome mi sonrisa favorita.

…

…

Todo iba bien, habíamos hecho intercambio de regalos el 25, la cena de navidad el 24, habíamos hecho una carrera de kayaks, donde Bree y yo resultamos ganadoras, mi hermana solo decía que eso había pasado porque ella no había participado, ella era la mejor después de mi, y cuando yo ganaba, lo hacia por unos milímetros, ella era muy buena. El 31 hicimos algo parecido al 24, una cena de despedida del año viejo, para recibir el año nuevo, mi hermana y yo lloramos ( como siempre), y nos abrazamos como dos magdalenas. Ambas extrañábamos a alguien que estaba del otro lado del río.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward, ya que si aquí era media noche allá aproximadamente podrían ser la de la mañana y no quería despertarlo.

"Feliz año nuevo, te amo."

Como decía, todo iba bien hasta que accedí a acompañar a Jacob a un paseo por la playa ( no muy lejos de donde estábamos).

-Tengo que decirte algo- Por su expresión, y por sus continuas interrupciones, sabia por donde iban los tiros, pero me negaba rotundamente a ser el objeto de su fijación. Me parecía odiosamente cliché, enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, con Edward no contaba, porque siempre existía la tensión en el ambiente de que nos gustábamos pero no decíamos nada. Jacob era guapo, eso lo admitía, pero podía decir lo mismo de Alec, o Demetri, o Jasper o Emmett, incluso del prometido de Rachel.

No quería ser odiosa, ni una mala persona, pero yo tenia claro mis sentimientos, y siempre supe el lugar que Jacob ocupaba en mi vida.

-¿Si?-me las apañe para decir.

"Que sea gay, o que tenga novia, o que formará parte de la armada, que sea cualquier cosa menos que le gusto!"rezaba en mi mente como una oración.

-Este…yo…bueno…nos conocemos desde que andamos en pañales, y siempre hemos sido muy unidos…y quería decirte que me gustas y mucho-Mierda!.- y se que estas con el niño bonito, pero yo estoy aquí, soy real, te conozco desde hace más de lo que podemos recordar. Y….-No dijo nada más y me besó.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Tenia las bolas de besarme?.

Me separé enojada y estampé mi mano en su rostro. No es la primera vez que le doy una cachetada, pero es la primera vez que lo hago en serio, y enojada.

Él se colocó su mano en la mejilla impresionado por la fuerza del golpe. Y sorprendentemente se sintió bien, era como si llevara una bomba dentro de mi, y acabara de explotar, como si sus constantes interrupciones, su tonto juego de cargarme y lanzarme al agua me hicieran enojar hasta el punto de explotar.

Puede que por un lado fuera mi culpa, por, durante los años, haberle dejado llamarme cariño o preciosa o cualquier sobrenombre de los que me puso, y puede que le hubiera dado la impresión equivocada. Pero no era mi culpa si después de haberle contado lo genial que es Edward, lo mucho que lo amo y lo feliz que sería si fuéramos a la misma universidad y tuviéramos un futuro juntos, él no haya entendido que el único que me interesa es Edward, MI novio.

-Auch!-fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Yo no pensaba disculparme, tampoco me sentía culpable por haber dejado la marca de mi mano en su rostro. Si él no sabe respetar los límites, es su culpa.

Él se quedó allí esperando que me disculpara, pero por mi, podían salirle raíces esperando, porque jamás sucedería.

Él iba a hacer algo pero Paul, Rachel y mi hermana aparecieron detrás de mi, parecía que venían corriendo.

-¿Todo bien?-Me preguntó mi hermana.

Yo asentí sin dejar de lanzarle dagas por los ojos a Jacob.

Los chicos vieron a Jacob que aún sostenía su mejilla con una expresión de incredulidad, en sus ojos se veía la sorpresa y un poco de dolor, pero es su dolor, él se permitió concebir esperanzas inútiles, que no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Nuevamente, no es mi culpa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-demandó saber Rachel pasando su mirada de su hermano a mi.

Jacob parecía avergonzado de hablar así que yo lo resumí todo en:- Tu hermano no respeta límites, así que implosioné y lo abofeteé.

Rachel intento contener la carcajada, me miró sorprendida, pero se enserió cuando vio que no me sentía culpable.

Jacob pasó su mirada de mi a su hermana como pidiendo apoyo. Ella alzó los brazos.

-No me mires así Jake, soy tu hermana pero Bella tiene razón. Me sorprende que no te haya pateado tus países bajos. Lo siento pero en esto estoy con ella.-respondió calmadamente con una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro.

Jacob gruñó y salió corriendo de donde estábamos nosotros. Lo único que lamenté de ese momento, es la posible perdida de un amigo. Porque como amigo, había sido muy bueno, buen oyente y buen consejero, pero si las cosas no resultaron como él esperaba, no estaba en mis manos ir contra mis propios deseos para cumplir los suyos. Yo no soy así, ni siquiera dejo de lado mis deseos para complacer los de Edward, primero yo, y luego los demás, porque cuando los demás no estén, solo me tendré a mi misma.

-Vamos! Sigamos festejando el año nuevo!-Exclamó Paul dándome unas palmaditas suaves en mi hombro derecho y tomando la mano de Rachel para aligerar la tensión.

-Vayan ustedes. Yo le diré algo a Bella!-se excusó Rachel.

Heidi me miró, y yo asentí. Rachel era todo menos violenta.

Paul y Heidi se fueron conversando animadamente hacia donde estaba la familia.

-¿qué sucedió realmente Bella? Tu no eres una persona que agrede físicamente a otra, y se que mi hermano es irritante a veces, pero han sido amigos desde siempre. ¿Qué hizo para que te enfadaras de tal manera que lo golpeaste?-preguntó sorprendida.

Era Rachel de todos modos, una chica bastante sencilla, su personalidad era parecida a la mía, era abierta pero era más tímida que yo, en algunos sentidos no decía todo lo que pensaba, pero cuando lo fue, fue una buena amiga, y se que todavía la tenia.

Con un suspiro le expliqué todo lo que había pasado, desde las interrupciones, hasta los sobrenombres, hasta la invasión de privacidad, el poco o nulo respeto al espacio personal finalizando con el beso que colmó mi paciencia. Como diría Edward "la gota que derramó el vaso"

Rachel me abrazo por un hombro y asintió pensativa.-Bien hecho. Es mi hermano, lo quiero mucho. Pero es bueno que lo hayas puesto en su lugar. Espero que no pierdan su amistad, y si lo hacen, espero no perder el contacto contigo Bells!-yo le sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

Hablamos un rato más para distraernos y calmar los ánimos y volvimos a donde estaba la familia, Jacob no se veía por ningún lado, pero no iría a buscarlo.

Al día siguiente, a una hora decente, encendí mi computadora, Edward sabría tarde o temprano lo que había sucedido, y prefería explicarle yo, ahora que el suceso estaba resiente, para saber que opinaba él, aunque me lo imaginaba.

Era un poco irónico y hasta gracioso en cierto modo, que todo lo que Edward decía se cumplía, es como si pudiera leer la mente de las personas y adivinar sus intensiones. En ese aspecto no era muy sorprendente que se llevara tan bien con los aires de pitonisa de Alice.

Edward estaba conectado en skype. Inicié la video llamada y no tuve que esperar mucho a que él atendiera. Siempre dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para hablar conmigo, en muchas ocasiones le recriminé ese hecho, no me gustaba que dejara de hacer sus deberes por hablar conmigo. Amaba hablar con él y me enternecía el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo por mí, pero primero eran sus obligaciones.

-Hola hermosa!. Feliz año!-me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y un corazón por el chat de la video llamada.

-Hola cariño!-respondí sonriéndole.-Feliz año nuevo a ti también. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

Él rio avergonzado.

-Eso significa que no lo soñé-murmuró. Yo lo miré confundida.-Si recibí el mensaje, y lo leí pero estaba tan dormido que cuando me levanté creí que lo había soñado-yo reí quedito ante eso. Me ha pasado en mas de una ocasión.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora cuando dijo de repente:-Suéltalo. Bella, te conozco mejor que a mi mismo, se que quieres decirme algo.

Yo le di una sonrisa.

-Prométeme que no te enojarás. Bueno si te enojarás pero me escucharás hasta que termine de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?

Entonces procedí a contarle todo lo que hacia pasado ayer, desde su irrupción en mi habitación, hasta la cachetada, la cual todavía me sabía a gloria.

Él para mi sorpresa soltó una enorme carcajada. Si había algo de lo que Edward no sufría, era de inseguridad o baja autoestima.

-No es gracioso-exclamé!.

-Si lo es. El pobre idiota todavía pensaba que tenía oportunidad. Pero lo que me da risa es tu siendo violenta. Eres la persona más pacífica que conozco. ¿De verdad lo golpeaste?-asentí orgullosa de mi misma. NO es que golpear a la gente sea algo bueno o algo por lo que se ah de estar orgulloso, pero cuando eres conocida como un angelito que no hace daño, como un perro que ladra pero no muerde, golpear a alguien, es inesperado, y liberador.

-Pues, se que es malo alegrarme por eso. Pero espero que le haya dolido

-Si te sirve de consuelo su mejilla estaba roja luego de haberlo golpeado-me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-Esa es mi chica!-rió despreocupado.

-¿No estas enojado?-Pregunté asombrada.

-Confío en ti. Enojado estaría si hubieras respondido el beso...¿No lo hiciste verdad?-se interrumpió súbitamente inseguro.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-grité.

-Entonces no estoy enojado.-Me lanzo un beso antes de decirme que se tenía que ir.

…

Al día siguiente nos fuimos de Malibu, Mis padres nos llevaron a Bree, a Heidi y a mi al aeropuerto para irnos a Italia. Jacob no apareció en la mañana y tenia la sensación de que nuestra amistad había terminado.

Pero nada podía hacer si él no aceptaba la realidad.

Al llegar a Italia, mi mejor amiga nos despertó a mi hermana y a mi, y con bastante apuro recogimos nuestro equipaje de mano, y nos apresuramos a recoger nuestro equipaje, pero no podíamos acelerar la cinta transportadora, que tardó una eternidad en sacar nuestro equipaje.

Luego de la eternidad, recogimos nuestro equipaje, nos aseguramos de que lo teníamos todo, y luego de pasar por aduana y un montón de cosas más, buscamos con la mirada a quien sea que nos hubiera venido a recoger.

Para nuestra sorpresa y diversión había un gran cartel que sobresalía que tenia nuestros nombres. El cartel gritaba Alice por cualquier lado.

-Alice parece ser bastante entusiasta con el tema del arte ¿no?-murmuró Bree a mi lado viendo al cartel. Yo reí divertida y asentí.

Caminamos hacia el gigante cartel y fuimos recibidas por nuestros respectivos novios. Diego, quien no conocía, Demetri, quien me sorprendió cuando beso a mi hermana, y Edward quien solo me abrazó fuertemente y me dio vueltas y un apasionado beso. Hummm, ya me quería encerrar con él en algún lugar privado. ¿Se sentirían muy ofendidos los otros si nos escapábamos a nuestro parque y teníamos una escapada amorosa? A la mierda los otros, llevo un mes sin ver a mi novio, quiero unos minutos con el a solas antes de incorporarme a la vida real de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy un poco cansada, del tipico cliché de los mejores amigos enamorandose sin ser correspondidos...(los correspondidos me fascinan jaja) y me canse un poco de siempre poner a Jake como el mejor amigo, aunque sea muy bueno y todo eso, pero viendo hacia atrás en los ultimos capis, ha sido muy fastidioso con las interrupciones y a lo mejor sus sentimientos hacia Bella no son tan profundos como los de ella hacia Edward, pero como ella lo dijo, era una bomba de tiempo, y capas ella tambien tenga algo de culpa porque puede que le haya dado la impresion equivocada durante los años ( opino un poco asi con respecto a sus sentimientos en New moon y Eclipse hacia Jacob, no queriendolo dejar irse, pero sin hacerle ver realmente lo que sentia por el, dejandolo hacerse con la idea equivocada) por eso mi libro favorito es Amanecer, nadie dandole falsas esperanzas a nadie, todo como es...claro como el cristal!...<strong>

**espero que las Team Jacob no me maten... y no me malinterpreten, me gustan los Jacob/Bella...pero es un poco como pienso respecto a la saga...amo a Jacob, pero no me agrada la idea de que siempre este enamorado de Bella y sufra por no ser correspondido, asi que lo cambiare...Jacob se enamorara de otra chica durante el fic...(RECUERDENMELO, porque tipico que se me olvida)**

**EN FIN... nos leemos :)**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE ESTEN LLENAS DE PROSPERIDAD Y FELICIDAD!:)**

**Paty4Hale**

**31/12/12 ( a las !2: 04 am :) )**


	22. Chapter 21: WOW

**HOLA NENAS, LAMENTO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR CASI UN MES..ANTES DE AYER COMENCE EL CPAPI PERO LO DEJE POR FALTA DE INSIPIRACION Y HOY PASEANDO A MI PERRA SE ME OCURRIO COMO CONTINUARLO...ESPERO LES GUSTE.. ME EMCOIONE ESCRIBIENDOLO...**

**BTW..ALGUIEN SE HA LEIDO LOS TRES LIBROS DE FIFTY SHADES OF GREY (CINCUENTA SOMBRA DE GREY) SON MUY BUENOS, A PESAR DEL EROTISMO DE ELLOS SON LINDOS :)...Gracias por los reviews, alerta y paciencia :)**

**disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 21: WOW<strong>_

**BELLA POV**

Sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza de mi novio por el modo en que retorcía sus dedos entrelazados a los míos a medida que avanzaba por la autopista rumbo al parque. Decidí dejarlo pensar lo que sea que estuviera pensando, ya tendría oportunidad de decírmelo, en caso de que quisiera hacerlo.

Al llegar al parque ambos nos bajamos y nos sentamos en una mesita que adornaba el lugar, era tan campestre el ambiente del parque, una mesa de madera para picnics, rodeado de árboles y flores, y más al norte el río.

Nos sentamos en la mesa uno frente al otro y el ceño de Edward estaba fruncido en una mueca bastante perturbante. Comenzaba a preocuparme lo que estuviera pensando.

-¿Todo bien?-Él me miró un minuto en silencio y luego suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Contuve las ganas de sentarme en su regazo, pensando, que quizás, él necesita espacio para pensar lo que quiere decir, si lo quiere decir.

-Me llego una carta…de una universidad…-Contuve el aliento, no esperaba que fuera de ese tema del que quisiera hablar. Asentí sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago.-Me aceptaron en la universidad de Dublin(1) para un programa especial de Arquitectura.

Ambos guardamos silencio, a mi me habían aceptado en la universidad de Dublin, en Irlanda y era realmente una gran oferta. Tenía que estar soñando. ¿Eso significaba que ambos estudiaríamos en la misma universidad? ¿Realmente estaba pasando?

-A mi me aceptaron también la universidad de Dublin, por Idiomas y un gran programa de cocina.-Susurré apenas capas de contener la sorpresa en mi voz.

Él me miró como si le acabara de salvar la vida, o algo así y de pronto lo tenía encima de mí, con sus labios sobre los míos en un demandante beso.

-¿Irás a esa universidad?-preguntó cuando tuvimos que separarnos por aire.

Yo asentí, era la única que me ofrecía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, una oferta irrechazable.

Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos pero esta vez más apasionadamente, y esta vez no se detuvo, siguió y siguió, por mis mejillas, mi mentón, mi cuello, la curvatura de mis hombros, la curvatura de mis pechos y siguió un camino de besos por encima de mi ropa que me tenía deseando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

…

…

Yacíamos acostados en el suave pasto del hermoso parque, nos habíamos vuelto a vestir luego de hacer el amor como un par de tortolitos. Dios, si la policía supiera de este lugar nos arrestarían por perturbar la paz pública.

Él de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la frente, haciéndome cosquillas con su barba. Realmente me parecía extraño que se dejara crecer la barba, siempre procuraba afeitársela. Me pregunto que le habrá detenido esta vez. Lo más confuso de todo es que su cabello estaba más corto, es como si invirtiera el proceso, cortar su cabello pero dejar crecer su barba. Un gran cambio.

-No te has afeitado-expuse mis pensamientos acariciando su barba.

Él rió.

-A mi madre le gusta pero Alice dice que parezco un vagabundo.-se encogió de hombros.

Yo reí extremadamente divertida, era totalmente incongruente, es decir, Jasper era de esos chicos que les sale la barba casi al día siguiente de haberse afeitado. Ella no parecía quejarse de su novio. Que no se quejara del mío!.

-Pues a mi me gusta-Le di un besito en su barbilla donde había más concentración de bello.-Mientras mantengas solo la barba y no inventes algo con dejar crecerte el bigote, todo bien.-Odiaba los bigotes, no entendía como Charlie soportaba vivir con ellos, es como tener una pelusa debajo de tu nariz todo el tiempo.

-No pienso dejarme el bigote.-rió él completamente entretenido con mi demanda. Así me gusta, que haga caso.-¿de verdad te gusta la barba?

-Si, se te ve bien.-y Sexy.

-Bien, porque no pensaba afeitármela.-Yo sonreí divertida.

-vamos! Tenemos que volver. Y realmente tengo hambre y sueño…

….

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que sentí fue a Alice saltarme encima, y vaya que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerme, un mes o menos fuera y pierdo practica con la efusividad de ella. Pero ciertamente asi la quiero.

Se separó y me extendió en silencio una caja rectangular. La miré inquisitivamente, sus regalos siempre me dejaban aprehensivas. Aunque siempre me han gustado, nunca se sabe con alguien del entusiasmo de ella.

Abrí la caja con duda, y el contenido me dejó aún más sorprendida que su recibimiento.

Alice me regaló los tres libros de Fifty Shades of Grey. OH DIOS! He estado buscando estos libros por meses pero nunca los conseguía.

Salté encima de mi mejor amiga dándole las gracias una y otra vez.

-¿Qué te dio la enana?-preguntó Edward cuando por fin solté a Alice y dejé de darle las gracias.

-La trilogía de fifty shades of grey.-exclamé emocionada por mi nueva adquisición.

Edward enarcó una ceja en mi dirección claramente sorprendido por mi emoción, o por mi emoción ante _este tipo de libro._

-¿Quieres corromper a mi novia?

Esme estalló en carcajadas en ese momento, y me di cuenta de que nuestro escape no había pasado para nada desapercibido, Bree estaba aquí con Diego y mi hermana con Demetri, así que si Esme no sospechaba antes de la actividad sexual de su hijo, ahora lo sabe. Y no sabia si sentir vergüenza o no.

-Creo que tu mismo has corrompido a tu propia novia Edward.-mi novio la vio abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, boqueando sorprendido ante la intervención de su madre. Esme sonrió con aire de suficiencia y se acercó a mi dándome un cálido abrazo.-Hola cariño. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Correspondí el abrazo, sintiéndome feliz de haber vuelto. Es como respirar de nuevo.

Estuve en casa de Edward todo el día, conversando y bromeando con todos y prometiendo que una vez desempacara les iba a dar sus respectivos regalos, a los varones les compre lo mismo, camisas de futbol americano de su equipo favorito, a las chicas les compré una camisa de botones con mangas tres cuarto, pero variando el color según la persona.

Una vez que estuve muy cansada le pedí a Edward que me llevara a mi casa, quería reponer energías, esto de viajar, el cambio de horario y tener relaciones con tu novio el mismo día es agotador. De hecho estaba sorprendida de haber durado tanto.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté descansada pero no lo suficientemente cómoda. Realmente va a llevarme unas semanas ajustarme al cambio de horario nuevamente.

Luego de desayunar me dediqué a desempacar todas mi ropa, afortunadamente había podido conseguir una bolsa para la ropa sucia, que no permitía que nada entrara ni nada saliera. Es decir, el mal olor de la ropa sucia, no afectaría el buen olor de la limpia, lo que hizo mi trabajo de limpieza mucho más fácil.

Los regalos los puse encima de mi escritorio, ya estaban envueltos y con una identificación del futuro dueño.

No llevaba mucho tiempo desempacando cuando mi hermana apareció por mi habitación, lucía…extraña…como si tuviera un dilema y no supiera que pensar o que hacer.

Dejé mi tarea por el momento, coloqué mi ipod en las cornetas y encendí la música a un volumen alto, y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar. Eso me alteró. Ella es la más fuerte de las dos, la que me ha sostenido cada vez que me he caído, la que me dio _la charla _cuando pensó que Edward y yo estábamos en eso…(y fue en un momento en el que no lo habíamos ni siquiera considerado)

Mis pensamientos se fueron a la única persona que podría desestabilizar el mundo de mi hermana de esa manera. Demetri.

En silencio la acuné contra mí y dejé que se desahogara, ignorando las repetidas llamadas a mi celular. Mi hermana era primero que cualquier persona.

-¿Mejor?-pregunté cuando dejó de sollozar.

Ella asintió débilmente, y le di un abrazo. Enviándole mi apoyo en silencio.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Ella asintió de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las mangas de su suéter morado.

-Demetri….

-Sabía que él tenía que ver con tu estado…¿Qué hizo?-no podía controlar el enfado en mi voz. Le advertí que cuidara a mi hermana…oh! Lo mataré!.

Ella negó con la cabeza permitiéndose sonreír divertida por un momento.

-No ha hecho nada malo Bella. Déjame hablar.-Yo me callé y le di la oportunidad de hablar. Mientras antes hablara, antes podría patearle el trasero al señor tengo-una-sonrisa-encantadora-y-soy-tu-cuñado. OH! Ya verá como queda su sonrisa sin dientes.

-Me pidió que viviera con él.

Paré mi verborrea interna y la vi estupefacta. ¿mudarse…con…él?. Wow.

-wow.

-Lo se.

-¿Lloras porque no quieres?-intento comprender ahora la razón de su desesperado exabrupto emocional.

-No.

-¿No quieres o no lloras por eso?

-No lloro por eso. Porque el hecho está en que si quiero.

Ok, ahora si estoy perdida.

-No entiendo. Si quieres mudarte con él, ¿porqué estás llorando?-Ella bajó su mirada triste como si hubiera invocado un pensamiento triste.

-Bella él vive aquí, yo en Inglaterra, apenas me las puedo apañar para venir los fines de semana a visitarte, y sabes que he pasado semanas sin venir por los estudios. Si apenas tolero eso, como podré tolerar vivir con él y saber que apenas podré verlo. Ya es suficientemente duro así.

Claro! Ese era el problema!.

-Heidi. Realmente no hay problema alguno. Si tu no puedes venir, él irá, solo por estar contigo, aunque tengas que leer toda la biblioteca él irá sólo por verte y hacerte compañía un rato.-Intenté razonar con ella, pero es tan terca.

-¿Cómo se que no se cansará de las dos ciudades y decidirá que no quiere seguir viéndome? Bella creo que me he enamorado de verdad de él, eso es en verdad lo que me asusta!.-y volvemos a las lágrimas, realmente no me gustan las lágrimas, como a mi padre, me hacen sentir incómoda e inútil al no saber brindar un buen consuelo.

-No se cansará ni te dejará porque te quiere, porque está enamorado de ti del mismo modo. Te lo está demostrando sutilmente al pedirte que vivas con él. Es una petición muy linda Heidi, y creo que debes aceptar. Él es quien siempre has querido. Veo en él todo lo que siempre me has dicho que querías en un hombre. ¿qué te detiene?

Ella me miró sorprendida y bajó su mirada avergonzada.

-YA SE LO DIJISTE!-exclamé sintiéndome emocionada.

Ella asintió sonriendo levemente.

Chillé y me le lancé encima.

-Es magnífico!. ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?-Ahora quería información.

-En diciembre un día antes de irnos.-murmuró poniéndose colorada.

-¿Y lo has sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada?!-exclamé fingiendo estar horrorizada y ofendida.

-Tenia que pensarlo bien!-rió ante mi expresión de incredulidad.-Cuando te toque tomar esa decisión pensarás lo mismo que yo. Te abrumarás por la intensidad de tus sentimientos por el chico, y comenzarás a pensar demasiado todas las cosas que giran en torno a eso.

Me di cuenta, con un poco de sorpresa, que era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella entrara y lo había estado haciendo inconscientemente desde que Edward me dijo que lo habían aceptado en Dublín, Irlanda.

¿Pero era Edward el chico con el que quería dar el siguiente paso?¿Vivir, convivr, y más tarde formar una familia? ¿Era Edward el chico adecuado?

Sabía las respuestas. Si, lo era.

-Pero no estamos hablando de mi.-evadí su intento de llegar a mí.-¿Cuándo le has dicho que si?

-Hoy, cuando llegamos.-a medida que hablaba sus ojos se iban iluminando con cariño, un cariño que nunca le había visto profesarle a ningún chico, salvo a Demetri.

Me enterneció la noticia y abracé a mi hermana con fuerza. Aunque me gustara Demetri para mi hermana y me gustara que la hiciera feliz, pensaba egoístamente que no quería compartirla. Habíamos sido siempre las dos. Aún cuando teníamos novio, aún cuando se mudó a Inglaterra y yo me quedé en USA. Pero sabía que solo tenía que compartir un pedacito de ella, porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Te voy a extrañar, casi no te quiero compartir con él.-murmuré divertida.

Ella apretó el abrazo.

-Eso es lo que te quería decir. Que te voy a extrañar muchísimo, porque aunque tendré menos tiempo siempre serás bienvenida a pasar un día, una semana, un mes con nosotros. Le dije eso a Demetri y el piensa lo mismo de sus hermanos. Oh! Bells, estoy tan feliz!... deberías contestar el maldito teléfono.-gruñó mientras escuchábamos por enésima vez una llamada.

Contesté sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Si?-gruñí.

-¿Te molesto?-su voz sonó repentinamente dolida.

Le hice una seña a mi hermana para que me diera dos minutos y ella sonrió asintiendo.

-No! Por supuesto que no!.

-¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?-preguntó.

-Porque…tengo una reunión con mi hermana y estaba desempacando.-no me gustaba que me retaran por no responder el teléfono, era mi problema que hacer y no hacer con él. Y no permitiría que Edward me retara por ello.

-Oh!.

-Si. Oh!. Ahora tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego. Adiós.

No le di tiempo de responder, sino que colgué irritada por su tono de reproche.

Heidi me miró enarcando una ceja confundida.

-Me irrita que me reten por no contestar el celular.-ella asintió, más de una vez ha sufrido mi ira por ese asunto.

-No te enfades con él. Imagina que fuera al revés, pensarías que te está evitando.-asentí con la cabeza no conforme con que tuviera razón, como siempre.

-Lo haré. Volviendo a ti. Dijiste que me ibas a extrañar…-ella rodó los ojos. No suele ser muy expresiva con sus sentimientos, en especial de aquellos que hacen derramar lágrimas.-No dejaré que lo olvides. –reí y ella me copió.

Le di un último abrazo antes de volverme a mi tarea de desampacar mi ropa. Heidi se despidió de mi con la excusa de llamar a Demetri y contarle. Cuando se fue dejé de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y me senté un minuto en la cama para procesar la información.

1-Heidi se mudaba con Demetri

2-Heidi se mudaba con Demetri aún estudiando en Inglaterra.

3-Extrañaría aún más a mi hermana porque ahora tenia que compartirla con alguien más. Aunque este alguien fuera mi cuñado, no me gustaba mucho la idea de después de tanta unión separarme de ella tan de pronto. Pero estaba muy feliz por ella.

4-Acabo de colgarle la llamada a Edward por una estupidez. Agh! Realmente necesito pensar antes de hablar.

Con un suspiro tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Edward.

"No te enfades por haberme enfadado contigo por un reverenda idiotez. Lo siento, no debí haberte colgado de esa manera. Te amo. No te enfades. Bella"

Dejando el celular encima de mi cama, seguí desempacando al ritmo de la música que sonaba en mi ipod.

Al terminar de desempacar, guardé las maletas al fondo del closet y tomé mis artículos de aseo para irme a duchar. Subí un poco más el volumen de la música y me introduje en la regadera, recibiendo de buena gana el chorro de agua caliente que relajaba mis músculos agarrotados.

Al terminar, me envolví en una toalla verde manzana, y envolví mi cabello en otra toalla del mismo color, me apliqué la crema corporal y salí a la habitación para vestirme.

-Santo Jesús!-exclamé con mi mano en el corazón, espantada por haber sido tomada desprevenida por la repentina presencia de Edward en mi habitación.

-Y ahí estaba yo, en mi casa pensando que había hecho para ganarme la furia de mi novia cuando me enviaste esa súplica, pensé en responder pero prefiero hablar de frente.-Estaba de espaldas a mi, viendo las canciones en mi ipod. ¿Estaba enfadado o herido por mi estúpida reacción?

Me acerqué silenciosamente a él y lo abracé por la espalda, apoyando mi mejilla contra sus omóplatos. No me gustaba la idea de discutir con él. La vez que lo hicimos fue cuando estaba hablando con Jacob. La idea de perder su amistad aún me parecía agridulce, pero por mi salud mental, había dejado de pensar en eso. Tiempo al tiempo.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás de modo que tocaba ligeramente la mía, y envolvió mis manos con las suyas.

-Lamento haberte colgado, pero nunca me ha gustado que me reten por no responder el teléfono y estaba sensible por una noticia que me dio Heidi y lo siento.-sentí una solitaria lágrima bajar por mi mejilla. No me gustaba el pensamiento de que había herido sus sentimientos.

Él se giró y al verme llorar me acunó contra su pecho, y comencé a sollozar, la pérdida de un amigo al que quería, el definitivo adiós a USA, el definitivo hola a Italia, la noticia de que iríamos juntos a Irlanda, la noticia de la mudanza de Heidi con Demetri, simplemente eran muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y estaba abrumada por todo, y además haberme descargado con él. No era justo.

-¿Tanto llanto por que sobreactuaste?-preguntó sonriendo entre divertido y sorprendido.

-No eres solo tu, son todas las cosas del último mes.-Él sabía a que me refería y simplemente asintió besando mi cabello.

-creo que mejor te vistes, no quiero que te de un resfriado o algo así.-Yo le sonreí y asentí encaminándome al closet.

Me puse rápidamente la ropa interior y me coloqué unos shorts con una camisa manga larga de algodón y unas sandalias de color salmón que había comprado en Malibú en las compras locas de mi hermana.

Edward observó mis piernas con el ceño fruncido, y al seguir su mirada noté que veía el gran moretón que tenia en el muslo derecho.

-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Me revolcó una ola-mentí fluidamente.

Él enarcó una ceja no creyendo mi historia.

-Es mas vergonzoso admitir lo que en realidad paso.-murmuré.

Él enarcó sus cejas mirándome curioso.

-Bien.!-gruñí-estaba caminando por el muelle donde están los barcos anclados y amarrados y como iba distraída viéndolos, no me di cuenta que me acercaba mucho a uno de los lados y patéticamente me resbalé y caí al agua golpeando mi pierna con el muelle y mi brazo con uno de los barcos.-Pero afortunadamente en mi brazo solo había tenido un leve raspón y se había curado rápidamente.

Edward me miró serio por un momento y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Bah!-dejándolo riendo en mi cuarto me encaminé al baño y procedía peinar mi cabello. Durante mi estadía en Malibú me había visto tentada a pintarme las puntas del cabello de un castaño claro, como si fuera un degradé de mi propio color de cabello, pero sólo fui lo suficientemente valiente para hacerme un mechón muy pequeño de ese color que solo se veía si me ataba el cabello en un moño cebolla.

Cuando entré en mi habitación Edward seguía riéndose.

-Si, es gracioso, pero en su momento dolió.-sonreí ante su buen humor.

-Es demasiado gracioso. Es que ..-risa-reproduzco mi propia versión de los hechos en mi mente y es terriblemente divertido. –y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos riéndose de mi.

* * *

><p>(1) dublin es la capital de Irlanda :)<p>

espero actualizar mañana cualqiera delas otras tres historias que tengo en proceso...GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA ...

Paty4Hale

18/01/2013

Feliz año, y reyes magos (creo que no se los di en los capis pasados)


	23. Chapter 22:Happy Valentine s day

**HOLA HERMOSISISIMAS! LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, LA UNI ES UN POCO ABSORVENTE... QUERIA ACTUALIZAR AYER POR SER SAN VALENTIN, PERO ME ENTRETUVE VIENDO UNA SERIE Y SE ME OLVIDÓ :)..**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES GUSTE..}**

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS, PARA QUIEN LO ESTÁ, FELIZ DIA DE LOS SOLTEROS, PARA QUIEN LO ESTÁ, Y FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD...ATRASADO UN DIA JAAJA.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!:)**

* * *

><p>Corazón extranjero<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Happy Valentine´s day.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que volví, aún no le daba los regalos que había traído a nadie. NO sabia muy bien la razón pero quería que nadie sospechara nada. Infantil, tonto, lo se, pero soy así.

Estuve a punto de tropezar en mi habitación con uno de los zapatos que había dejado tirados en un apuro, realmente tenía que tomarme mi tiempo de ordenar mi habitación. Edward que estaba en mi casa desde ayer, sólo se rió. Si, se rió, en lugar de preguntar si estaba bien. Hombres, a veces tan impredecibles, y a veces tan transparentes.

Cuando Edward dejo de reírse de mi accidente, le di su regalo. Era algo simple, sencillo, algo tonto pero era algo que sabia que él estaba buscando desde hace bastante. Era la camisa original de su equipo favorito de Futbol. No había costado casi nada, algo bueno de ir a tiendas donde nadie va.

-Bella…

-No-interrumpí-Dijiste que la querías, y la conseguí. No es nada. Además a todos les conseguí algo también.-él solo me abrazó y besó mi frente.-Considéralo tu regalo de Navidad.

Él rió encantadoramente. Realmente lo había extrañado.

-Si es así…yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Intenté decir algo pero él tapó mi boca con su mano, mirándome con la diversión escrita en el rostro.

-No. Considéralo tu regalo de navidad-repitió mis palabras

Yo rodé los ojos y él soltó una carcajada. Cuando me destapó la boca me puse de puntillas y le di un corto beso en los labios. Era muy dulce conmigo, algo que jamás me imaginé tener cuando llegué a este país. Y pensar que hemos estado tan cerca todas las veces que he venido y nunca nos hemos visto. Las vueltas que da la vida.

-Vamos. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te de el regalo.-Parecía un niño emocionado.

-Déjame entregarles sus regalos a mis tíos y a Jane, ya que supongo que Rose y Alice estarán en tu casa cuando vayamos.

-¿Quién dijo que iremos a mi casa?-enarcó una ceja y yo lo miré confundida.

-Dijiste que me ibas a dar mi regalo

-Si, pero nunca dije que estaba en mi casa.-puso esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se salía con la suya o hacia un comentario inteligente.

-Chico listo.-murmuré.

Él rio pero me dejo guiar la marcha hacia mis tipos para darles sus regalos.

Como a todos los chicos, a mi tío le había comprado una camisa de su equipo favorito de Futbol, y como a todas las chicas le había comprado a mi tía una camisa de botones bastante elegante. Solo que a cada una de las chicas les había comprado la camisa según su color favorito. Por ejemplo, la de mi tía era azul cielo.

-Mira Sulspicia. Tienes una nueva camisa para darles clases a tus chicos-Mi tía fulminó a mi tío con la mirada y eso era divertido. Mi tía solía vestirse bastante informal, pues era una profesora de preescolar, y entre pinta dedos, plastilina, pega y tijeras no podía vestirse muy elegante.

Mi tío mientras tanto, era un abogado criminal, trabajaba todo el día en tribunales de justicia, o en sus días más ligero arreglando papeleo en su oficina. Tenía su propio bufet de abogados, y era uno de los mejores.

-Oh si. Ya se que usarás en tus días de juerga Aro-mi tía devolvió la broma. Ouch!.

Edward me miró un poco incómodo y yo sólo le sonreí. Cuando mis tíos empezaban una batalla dialéctica, a veces era mejor quedarse, por diversión propia, y otras irse, por vergüenza y pudor cuando se ponían cariñosos. De ahí que Rosalie tuviera una lengua tan afilada, o que Heidi disfrutara los juegos de palabras. Hay rasgos que si no se heredan se hurtan.

-Bueno señores. Edward y yo nos vamos, ya que aparentemente Jane no está en casa.-Ellos al parecer no escucharon, estaban teniendo una batalla de no parpadear mientras miras al contrincante, esas batallas en las que tus ojos se secan, quieres reír, pero al estar enfadado luchas contra esos instintos, hasta que uno de los dos sucumbe y parpadea.

Edward técnicamente me arrastró hasta fuera de la casa. ¿Tan incómodo era?. Me encogí de hombros sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté cuando vi que no íbamos a ningún lugar que conociera.

Él me miró por un segundo y sonrió misteriosamente sin mediar palabra. Oh genial! No me dirá y en el peor de los caso me hará adivinar. Hay una razón por la que detesto las adivinanzas. Nunca gano.

Me negué rotundamente a intentar adivinar y dejé que me guiara. Me gustaban las sorpresas, las moderadas al menos, pero detestaba tener que adivinar.

-¿A dónde ha ido tu vena curiosa Swan?-su tono dejaba ver lo impresionado que estaba.

-Al caño. Sabes que no me gusta adivinar.-respondí molesta.

Él enarcó una ceja impresionado.

-¿No tienes ni idea de a donde podemos ir?-¿Qué parte de "no me gusta adivinar" no entendió?

Negué con la cabeza mirando por la ventana de mi asiento.

-¿En serio?-ahora estaba incrédulo.

Rodé los ojos y decidí ignorarlo.

Después de unos minutos, detuvo el auto y se bajó. Miré a mí alrededor, pero era puro bosque lo que veía. ¿Iríamos de excursión? No estaba vestida para ir de excursión.

-¿Bajarás conmigo o te quedarás en el auto por siempre?-preguntó mientras abría mi puerta.

Tomé mi bolso del asiento trasero y me bajé del auto sintiéndome insegura. ¿A dónde íbamos así vestidos? Él tampoco estaba vestido para ir de excursión.

-¿Me dirás que hacemos en el bosque así vestidos? De excursión obviamente no vamos. No puedo caminar por el bosque con sandalias y ciertamente tu no puedes caminar por el bosque en esos zapatos-Sus zapatos eran parecidos a los que se utilizan para los trajes de gala, pero eran de cuero y marrones, eran mis zapatos favoritos de los que él tenía, lo hacía verse sexy, y a veces, elegante, dependiendo de con que lo usara.

Hoy estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscura de botones y mangas largas, que ahora estaban arremangadas hasta su codo, unos jeans comunes y los hermosos zapatos. Mientras que yo tenía una falda dos dedos por arriba de la rodilla, una franela de color ladrillo que tiene botones de adorno en la espalda y unas sandalias negras. Íbamos muy elegantes para andar por el bosque.

-Eres inteligente, utiliza tu ingenio pequeña.-Emití un bufido que a él le pareció divertidísimo.

-No puedo caminar Edward. El suelo está húmedo y me quedo pegada, terminaré hecha un desastre para cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos-estaba enojada conmigo por ponerme unas sandalias en un día nublado, no hacía frío, pero sólo a Bella Swan se le ocurre usar sandalias cuando hay amenaza de lluvia.

Él detuvo su paso y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso en la nariz.-Tranquilízate. Estamos cerca. Vamos sube a mi espalda-él se dio la vuelta para que me subiera en su espalda, pero noticias, noticias, estaba en falda.

-Edward, si no lo has notado, visto una falda, se me verá el alma.-Me quejé.

-Isabella. Soy el único que está contigo, en un bosque, donde no hay nadie. Además si se te ve algo, no será algo que no haya visto ya. Súbete y deja de quejarte- Luego que me llamara Isabella, supe que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

-lo haré con una condición-murmuré en su oído. Él bufó.

-¿Y cuál sería?

-No me llames Isabella.-Eso lo hizo reir.

-Súbete Bella-Con eso, me encaramé en su espalda y el me sostuvo colocando sus manos alrededor de mis muslos. Nada que no hubiera tocado ya.-¿En serio no tienes una pequeña idea de a donde podemos ir?

Suspiré por enésima vez, mientras mi novio avanzaba por el bosque.

-No. No tengo idea.-Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro y sentí su sonrisa crecer.

-Cierra los ojos.-Con un poco de desconfianza hice lo que me pidió.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y sentí como me bajaba de su espalda. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, esperando que me dijera que los abriera.

-¿Ya?-pregunté ansiosa.

-Dos segundos más-su voz sonó un poco lejana lo que me dio miedo.-No te asustes-lo escuché más cerca.

-No estoy asustada

-Te conozco mejor que a mi mismo y si, lo estás.-sentí sus labios contra los míos y solo pude devolver el beso.

Al separarnos abrí los ojos por inercia y él estaba extendiendo una rosa frente a mi, mientras detrás de él nuestra mesa de picnic tenia en todo su esplendor, una vela en el centro y una cesta de mimbre en el medio, pero era todo muy romántico.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Bella-Oh mierda!

-Lo siento!. Lo olvidé!-tomé la rosa, pero mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Me sentía horrible, había olvidado el día de San Valentín.

-No llores. Estás aquí, es todo lo que me importa-le sonreí a través de mis lágrimas, y le di un beso.

-Feliz día de San Valentín. Te amo-él me abrazó contra él.

-Antes de almorzar. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

¿Preguntar algo?

-Dispara-insté.

Él me sonrió divertido.

-Cuando vayamos a Irlanda. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

¿Vivir con él? Universidad, nuevo país, novio…¿Vivir con él? ¿Estaba lista para dar ese paso? ¿Estaba lista para vivir con él? Sabía mi respuesta a esa pregunta.


	24. Chapter 23:Si, quiero

**HOLA HERMOSAS! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, PACIENCIA ETC!:)... **

**La uni me tiene agotada!... **

**Hoy recibi el susto de mi vida... El presidente de mi país (Chavez) fue declarado muerto hoy a las 4:20 de la tarde, siendo una mala noticia para sus familiares pero una "buena noticia" para el pais que deseaba deshacerse de una dictadura que llevaba 14 años al mando, haciendo y deshaciendo a su gusto la constitucion sin importarle el país... Tenemos una oportunidad para salir adelante como lo hemos soñado y pues se han suspendido las actividades en mi pais por siete días por "duelo nacional" asi que creo que las vere seguido en las historias que vaya actualizando!:)... **

**por fa visiten "Till the end of the day" es nueva...allí verán el summary!:)... nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Si, quiero<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Había soltado la bomba, le había pedido que viviera conmigo, llevábamos un poco más de seis meses juntos. La amaba con todo mi ser, era la chica con la que tuve mi primera vez, se que puede sonar cliché al estar en la escuela, pero es Bella de quien hablamos, la chica con un ingenio de primera, que siempre ríe, que si se cae, se ríe por haberse caído y se levanta. Es una chica que en un día nublado se coloca una falda y sandalias. Es loca, extraña, divertida, inteligente, valiente, terca como ella misma, desesperante, tierna, amorosa. Es todo en uno. Con sus defectos y virtudes y no podría querer a nadie más, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pero ella estaba muy callada. ¿Era muy rápido pedirle que viva conmigo en Irlanda? ¿La asusté, la espanté? Diablos! Desearía que dijera algo.

Ella estaba en silencio mirándome, pero lo hacía de una manera que parecía traspasar mi alma. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Se arrepentía?

-¿Vivir contigo?-preguntó.

-Si. Te amo, y eres todo lo que quiero y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que eres la única a quien querré.

Ella asintió de nuevo en silencio.

-¿vivir contigo?-¿No había preguntado eso ya?

-Cariño…¿estás bien?- me preocupaba.

Sus ojos se aguaron, y varias lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas, su labio tembló en una sonrisa. Y en ese instante me perdí. Lloraba mientras sonreía. Sólo ella se ríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. Sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo, que era muy rápido, que la había asustado, que estaba asustada con el simple hecho de mudarse de nuevo de país. Pero Hey! Yo también me mudaba por segunda vez de país. Sabía lo que se sentía.

-Bella si no quieres vivir conmigo, no hay problema, podemos esperar, pero por favor no llores.-Ella dejó de sonreír y abrió sus ojos en la expresión más divertida que he visto.

Unos minutos después de un gran silencio ella habló.

-¿Quieres que viva contigo?- Tres veces ha hecho la misma pregunta.

-Si. Lo quiero.

-¿En Irlanda?

-Si.

-Contigo- yo alcé una ceja.

Ella rió.

-Está bien. Esta vez estaba bromeando. ¿Pero no crees que sea muy rápido? ¿No te vas a arrepentir de vivir conmigo, y me terminarás porque has conocido a alguien más que te gusta más que yo, que no se ríe de cualquier cosa y que no…-la callé con un beso.

-Cállate-ella se rió y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para profundizar el beso. Al separarnos, dejé mis brazos en su cintura y ello dejó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.-No me arrepentiré porque te quiero a ti. No me gustará otra, porque amo que hables hasta por los codos, así no te entienda, eres inteligente, y el que te rías de todo, aún cuando las cosas no tienen ni sentido ni gracia es uno de tus encantos. No dudes de ti, ni de mí. Confía en nosotros. Te amo y no te voy a dejar por nadie.

Ella me sonrió llorosa. Y rodé los ojos. ¿Ahora lloraba? No soportaba las lágrimas.

-¿Responderás mi pregunta?

-Si

-¿Si responderás?

-No

Tenía una mejor manera de hacerla hablar, y hacer que dejara de jugar conmigo.

Bajé mis manos lentamente por su cintura volviéndola loca, y continúe hacia su espalda, posando mis manos en la base de ella, no muy lejos de su trasero, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para volverla loca y que no jugara con mis emociones de esa manera. Era cruel.

-Tengo mis métodos infalibles de hacerte hablar-susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo. Si ella me engañaba, yo también podía jugar con ella.

-Usar el sexo como modo de persuasión es un delito considerado como violación-balbuceó

Yo bajé mis manos un poco, aún sin tocar su trasero, vi como entornaba la mirada y entreabría los labios.

-Nadie dijo nada sobre sexo. No seas pervertida-jugué viéndola seriamente. Me divertí viéndola sonrojarse hasta los límites insospechados.

-¿Responderás a mi pregunta entonces?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Si no lo hago…¿Qué métodos piensas emplear para hacerme hablar?-solo quise hacer un patético puchero. Me tenía en ascuas. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Decidí seguir jugando. Besé la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban, con mis labios acaricié su mandíbula hasta su oreja y le susurré.

-Te torturaré. Te volveré loca hasta que hables.

Ella se estremeció y yo reí separándome abruptamente de ella.

-Respóndeme Bella. No me tengas en este suspenso-esta vez no estaba jugando, hablaba en serio.

Ella se acercó a mí, colocó sus brazos en mi cuello y parándose de puntillas mientras me veía a los ojos dijo:

-Si-claro y audible.

-¿Si que?-estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos. Siempre me han gustado los ojos marrones, me parecen interesantes, cálidos, misteriosos.

-Si. Quiero vivir contigo-Me bajé de la nube y la vi estupefacto.

-¿En serio?-ella rió.

-Claro! ¿Qué otra persona aguantaría que le diga que me violará, cuando ni siquiera estaba pensando en sexo, quién estará allí para mandarme a callar en una película, porque me río en la parte en que la protagonista llora, quién me llevará a mi cama cuando me quede dormida por quedarme hasta tarde leyendo. Quién más aguantaría que hable de cosas que no tienen sentido? Además ¿A quién voy a amar como te amo a ti?

Dios, eso fue suficiente para que la tomara allí mismo, en el bosque. No era el lugar más bonito pero la quería, la necesitaba, la deseaba y la haría mía de nuevo.

Comencé besando dulcemente sus labios, cuando necesitamos respirar, continué por su mandíbula, seguí bajando por su cuello, sus hombros, la hendidura de sus pechos. Retiré la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y ella torpemente quitó de en medio mi camisa de botones.

Sentí un poco de frío, pero el calor que estaba sintiendo dentro de mi era demasiado. Volví a los labios de Bella, besándolos con alevosía, con amor, con pasión, amaba la forma en que sus labios encajaban en los míos.

Sin darme cuenta estaba quitándole la camisa, y enredando sus piernas en mi cintura mientras la besaba más fuerte y buscaba un poco de fricción entre nuestros sexos. La necesidad era demasiada y tenía que tener cuidado de no rasgar su ropa interior.

Sin despegar nuestros labios la recosté contra el árbol más cercano ocasionando que ella se pegara más a mí y que gimiera haciendo que mis países bajos subieran aún más, hasta el punto de hacer la erección dolorosa.

Éramos un manojo de jadeos, gemidos.

Apoyándola en el árbol deslicé mis manos de su trasero a su espalda desabrochando el sujetador y lanzándolo sobre mi cabeza. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pararme a contemplar sus senos. Simplemente los tomé en mi boca y los acaricié, los besé, los lamí. La hice gemir mi nombre y retorcerse contra un árbol.

Luego hicimos el amor lentamente, bueno no tan lentamente, pero la deseaba demasiado como para hacerlo lento.

La amaba, así, despeinada, loca, arrebolada, vestida o desnuda, sagaz, inteligente, intuitiva, loca, extraña. Con sus defectos y virtudes, su confianza y desconfianza. La amaba y en unos meses viviríamos juntos.

…

…

…

…

**BELLA POV**

Después de haber hecho el amor en el bosque, cosa que fue un poco…no diría incómoda, pero no me llamaba la atención volverlo a hacer en el bosque, nos vestimos y nos quedamos conversando sobre cómo sería la casa, que muebles habría, las habitaciones. Solo coincidimos en que la cocina debía ser grande y bastante buena, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que iba a pasar la mayor parte del día allí, haciendo creaciones, recetas, etc.

-Creo que te haré engordar con todo lo que te voy a tener que dar para probar-pensé en voz alta mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto.

-¿Seré tu conejillo de indias?-preguntó con cierta incertidumbre en la voz.

-Claro. ¿Quién más sufriría indigestión por ayudarme?-bromeé.

-Tienes un extraño sentido del humor Bella-negó con la cabeza divertido.

Llegamos al auto y abrió mi puerta, pero no podía entrar al auto. Me quedé paralizada, ante lo que acababa de descubrir. MIERDA! Esto no podía estar pasándome a mi, hoy, ahora.

-¿Bella, estás bien?-la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada.

Yo apunté dentro del auto hacia mi infierno en la tierra. Él siguió la dirección de mi dedo y rompió a reír. Lo fulminé con la mirada, no era para reírse. Estaba invadiendo MI lado del auto

-SACALA!-grité histérica comenzando a sentir los síntomas de un ataque de pánico.

-Bella, no hace nada…

-SACALA!-grité alejándome del auto nuevamente, esta vez con aprehensión y cautela.

Edward rodó los ojos y se metió en el auto, tomó entre sus manos a la tara de mis pesadillas.

-¿Ves? Ya la saqué- dijo haciendo el ademán para acercarse a mi.

-Aléjate Cullen-amenacé furiosa ante la posibilidad de que se acercara a mi con eso en las manos.

Él me miró serio y alejándose varios (bastantes) metros soltó al bicho para regresar a mi lado, darme un beso en la frente y hacerme una seña para que me subiera al auto.

-Si no te amara, te lanzaría por el río por tus ataques de histeria.-farfulló molesto.

-Siento que mis miedos te molesten, pero es algo que no puedo controlar, va más allá de mi entendimiento-siseé sintiendo como mi ritmo cardíaco disminuía a sus valores normales, como mi pulso se ralentizaba y como mi respiración adquiría su cadencia regular.

Edward tomó mi mano derecha en la suya y le dio un tierno apretón.

-Lo se. Cada quien tiene sus miedos, pero debes controlarte un poco. Un día de estos llegarás realmente a un ataque de pánico y voy a tener que verme en la terrible tarea de llevarte a un hospital para que te apliquen tratamiento de oxígeno porque estas hiperventilando.

Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Pero por él, trataría de no dejarme llevar por el pánico.


	25. Chapter 24: FUTURO

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! VOLVI A LA VIDA!... MI RETRASO EN MIS ACTUALIZACIONES SE DEBIO A QUE ESTABA ESTRESADA, NERVIOSA, PREOCUPADA, ATERRADA PORQUE ESTABA EN EXAMENES DE FINAL DE TRIMESTRE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL MIERCOLES Y EL JUEVES ME TOCARON LOS EXAMENES MÁS DIFÍCILES DE LAS CINCO MATERIAS QUE INSCRIBÍ.**

**EL EXAMEN DE AYER ESTABA EVALUADO SOBRE 20 PUNTOS, SIENDO 10 EL MINIMO PORCENTAJE PARA APROBAR EL EXAMEN. PERO COMO EN LOS DOS ANTERIORES HABIA SALIDO MAL NECESITABA SACAR MINIMO 16 PARA APROBAR LA MATERIA, Y LO SAQUE Y APROBE LA MATERIA Y ESTOY CONTENTA Y EMOCIONADA JAJA ERA ESTADÍSTICA, NUMEROS, NO SOY BUENA CON LOS NUMEROS...PERO APROBE LA MATERIA! **

**ASI QUE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, TERMINÉ MIS EXAMENES, COMIENZAN ACTUALIZACIONES... ESPERO QUE HOY O MAÑANA PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EL BLOG !:)... **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: FUTURO.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

La escuela seguía como siempre; lenta, aburrida, insufrible, pero se estaba acabando, casi podía sentir la emoción de la graduación o la llantina de aquellos que se separaban de manera definitiva de sus amigos. En nuestro caso era un poco de ambos. Alice se quedaría con Jasper, mientras Edward y yo nos íbamos a Irlanda, pero sabía que por muchos kilómetros que hubiera entre nosotros, Alice seguiría siendo especial para nosotros.

Heidi me asesoraba cada vez que podía sobre que empacar y que dejar por fuera de todas las cosas que había acumulado en mi estancia aquí y todo lo que me había traído de Estados Unidos cuando me mudé. Esme, la mejor suegra del mundo, me había aconsejado que en una venta de garaje (1) vendiera todo aquello de lo que me quisiera deshacer, de modo que podría ganar un poco de dinero e invertirlo en cosas útiles y necesarias para mi mudanza a Irlanda.

Edward me había dicho (o más bien sorprendido) que mis padres habían hablado con los suyos (sin antes hacerlo conmigo) para juntar fuerzas y regalarnos a Edward y a mi un pequeño apartamento en Irlanda, algo cómodo para dos estudiantes universitarios que comienzan a vivir juntos. Me había puesto a llorar cuando recibí la noticia, eso había sido muy lindo de parte de ellos cuatro.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado mucho acerca de lo que haríamos al llegar, además de instalarnos y conocer un poco la ciudad y la universidad, cada uno conseguiría un empleo a medio tiempo para ahorrar y podernos dar nuestros gustos en algún momento (eso no los había aconsejado mi madre) de modo que acordamos que yo podría buscar un empleo de medio tiempo en un pequeño café y él podría dictar clases de música. Ambos trabajando a medio tiempo en algo que nos gustaba.

Sonreí pensando en que pronto todo eso se realizaría, aunque siendo sinceros realmente estaba demasiado nerviosa y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Y no había querido decirle a Edward para no contagiarlo. Pero preguntas como ¿Y si no somos compatibles como pensábamos? ¿Y si nos peleamos y todo se acaba? Estaríamos lejos de casa, y realmente me preocupaba eso. Hace unos días había intentado hablarlo con mi hermana o Demetri pero siempre nos veíamos interrumpidos por alguien.

Aquí estaba yo, en mi habitación pensando en el futuro mientras terminaba de arreglar mi maquillaje.

Tanto tiempo pensando en la emoción o incertidumbre de la graduación y no me había dado cuenta que estábamos sobre ella, o ella sobre nosotros, de cualquier modo, hoy era oficialmente una chica graduada de la escuela.

Era un poco surrealista, ahora abandonabas la seguridad de conocer a las mismas personas por años para ahondarte en un mundo completamente nuevo, donde serás el nuevo, donde te tocará conocer todo desde cero, la universidad, la gente, los profesores, las materias, el campus, la gente de nuevo, y aunque tuviera a Edward a mi lado, era bastante surrealista el hecho de que pronto llevaríamos vida de universitario.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.-Jane agitó sus manos frente a mi rostro obligándome a volver al presente. Cuando tuvo mi atención, sonrió complacida.-Venía a ver si estabas lista o necesitabas ayuda-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jane, una chica con un rostro angelical, rubia, puede ser un grano en el culo si se lo propone, pero era bastante linda y agradable si lo eras tu con ella. Mi prima, contra todo pronóstico iba a ser una de las personas que mas extrañaría. Su humor, su miedo por el hecho de que su padre descubriera lo apasionado que es Alec, las noches en vela contando historias de terror y sus burlas hacia mis miedos, habían hecho mi estancia aquí bastante entretenida. Nunca te cansabas de oír las locas historias que inventaba. Alec realmente era un chico…no se si con suerte o con mala suerte, pues mi prima tiene espíritu aventurero y algo me dice que el año que viene cuando sea ella la que se gradúe, viajará por todo el mundo antes de sentar cabeza.

-Solo dos minutos más y estoy lista-respondí sonriéndole a través del espejo.

El día era hoy, el cierre de las excusas patéticas o las jaulas de oro(2) de aquellos hijos de papi y mami que hacían lo que se les viniera en gana sin tener una reprimenda.

En honor a este día me había esmerado en mi aspecto; me coloqué un vestido informal de color rojo con escote triangular bastante disimulado, y tirantes que cubrían vagamente mis hombros. Mis zapatos, eran negros de tacón y un poco de plataforma adelante para que no se me cansaran los pies. Estas sandalias tenían su historia, una divertida y maquiavélica historia. Cuando Edward y yo "discutimos" por el asunto de la llamada de Jacob (Aquella vez en la que falté el día entero a clases refugiándome en el bosque y ganándome un buen resfrío) había decidido (luego de perdonarlo) que no podía salir impune por el calvario que me hizo pasar. De modo que con la ayuda de las chicas planeé mi venganza.

Llevé a Edward dos días después del cumpleaños de Esme a recorrer la ciudad en busca de algo que no había visto pero le dije que si lo había hecho y que quería comprarlo. Sobra decir que estuvimos horas caminando por las calles comerciales de la ciudad, mientras él se quejaba que sus pies dolían, que tenía calor, que tenía hambre (Quien diría que un hombre es capas de quejarse tanto y de tantas cosas diferentes) yo era feliz con mi estómago a reventar, con mis shorts y mi camisa de tirantes, hasta que vi las hermosas sandalias que me llamaban y tuve que comprarlas. Edward creyó que eso había sido todo, pero luego de tres horas más caminando por toda la ciudad, yo me cansé de caminar y le dije que no había encontrado lo que buscaba y que podíamos irnos, hasta el día de hoy se sigue quejando de todo lo que "sufrió" aquél día.

Mi madre había insistido en que hoy, en mi graduación utilizara un colgante que hacía sido de mi abuela (su madre) y que iba a juego con unos zarcillos y una pulsera. Eran hermosos y no tenía palabras para describir lo que esas joyas significaban.

Mi cabello estaba liso, y caía a cascadas por mi espalda, de algún modo los reflejos rojos naturales de mi cabello relucían más hoy.

Con un suspiro tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras a la sala, donde mis padres, mis tíos, Jane, Heidi y Rosalie me esperaban. Me sentía tranquila sabiendo que ellos estarían en el auditorio, de algún modo hacía que mis nervios bajaran su intensidad, pues Edward y yo no podríamos hablar o vernos si quiera sino hasta que terminara la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos.

Al llegar a la escuela intenté vislumbrar a Edward, con la poca esperanza de verlo. Pero me decepcioné y me senté en mi lugar a esperar.

-Hey Swan!-Me giré para ver que uno de los amigos de Edward, el que era novio de Tanya, me estaba saludando con una sonrisa burlona. El chico era un payaso, ocurrente, divertido casi anesteciante.

Le devolví la sonrisa-Hey Vander. Veo que también te han confinado a las últimas filas.-Él rió quedamente y asintió.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar-me guiñó un ojo y antes que pudiera responder, Bree se sentó a su lado izquierdo, ya que ella venía primero que él.

-Hola chicos- Bree a diferencia de Edward, Alice o yo, se iría a Inglaterra, todavía no tenía definido que quería estudiar pero en tanto arribara en tierra Inglesa comenzaría a buscar.

A Liam por alguna razón que no logro entender, no le agrada mucho Bree, admito que mi amiga puede ser…intolerable en algunas ocasiones, pero es una buena persona.

-Hey Bree- Ambos devolvimos el saludo.

Estuvimos conversando animadamente por largo rato, mientras el lugar se llenaba de gente, padres, tíos, primos, abuelos, hermanos, novios (as), estudiantes, profesores, en fin de todo el mundo.

Nos reíamos mientras tanto, de las ocurrencias de Liam con otro chico llamado Benjamin Trail, era agradable, un poco cínico, y malditamente ocurrente. Es de estas personas que tienen un ingenio de primera, y el cerebro trabajando a toda máquina para hacer algún comentario o hacer algún chiste sobre algo.

**EDWARD POV**

Nada más llegar al auditorio, me di cuenta que era un caos de gente, había venido más gente esta vez que en las últimas dos veces que vine a graduaciones (las de mis hermanos).

Busque a Bella con la mirada, ya que había visto a sus padres y sus tíos entre el público. Y la encontré de espaldas hablando con Liam, Bree y otro chico que no sabia su nombre, pero lo había visto muchas veces por los pasillos de la escuela.

Bella reía a carcajadas al igual que el chico y Bree mientras Liam mantenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. Seguro había dicho otro de sus chistes o comentarios, nunca entenderé como hizo para que solo nos expulsaran de una clase y no de la escuela, pues en cada clase que tenía con él, era risa, tras risa, o le propinaba un golpe por algún chiste malo.

Al llegar a mi puesto vi que Alice ocupaba el suyo, al lado mío, y a mi derecha se sentaría Tanya, raro que fuera el único apellido con "C " en mi año escolar.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté al lado de Alice.

-¿Cómo estás?-le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me sonrió, pero noté que estaba algo triste, lo que hizo que inmediatamente me preocupara.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Estoy bien.

-¿Pasó algo con Jasper?

-No!-exclamó horrorizada. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos mi hermano la cagó una sola vez, haciendo una escena de celos y testosterona haciendo que Alice se enfadara con él y no le hablara por casi dos semanas. Fueron dos semanas en los cuales mi hermano no durmió, y podía decir lo mismo de mi mejor amiga, que llegaba a la escuela con ojeras kilométricas aunque intentara maquillarlas.

-¿Entonces?-inquirí preocupado abrazándola contra mi. Amaba a Alice de una manera increíble. Era un amor distinto al que le tengo a Bella, y ciertamente igual al que le tengo a mis hermanos. Alice era eso, mi hermana, la conozco desde que llegué a la ciudad, era nuevo, tímido y no conocía a nadie de mi edad, hasta que una saltarina niña se me acercó y me comenzó a contar sobre como a ella le gustaba pasear por el parque que estaba frente a su casa, ese día Alice Brandon se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en mi hermana.

-Simplemente estoy… triste.-Dijo.

-¿Por qué Bella y yo nos vamos y tu estarás aquí?-Ella asintió. –Hey Ali, nosotros no nos vamos si no hasta dentro de dos meses. Pasaremos el verano juntos. Además no es como si no pudieras tomar un tren y visitarnos, o no es como si nosotros nos fuéramos a Africa.-Ella asintió con la cabeza y entreví su sonrisa divertida.

-Es cierto. Es que todo sucede muy rápido-Respondió.

-Lo se, pero siempre estaremos en contacto. Tanto que rogarás que Bella y yo no te halemos en una semana para descansar de nosotros.-Ella rió divertida y yo sonreí.

-Hola chicos-Tanya llegó sin aire a su asiento, justo a tiempo para cuando el director comenzaba a hablar.

La ceremonia fue larga, eterna y aburrida, el mismo discurso de todos los años.

Cuando vi a Bella recoger su título, noté que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello liso reluciendo sus reflejos rojos, un vestido que le quedaba a las mil maravillas con su color de piel y su tono de cabello. Estaba hermosa y cuando me miró le guiñe un ojo haciendo que ella sonriera abiertamente.

Estaba nervioso por nuestra mudanza a Irlanda, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar cuando comenzáramos a vivir juntos. La amaba, y no podía evitar pensar en el futuro, una boda como ella sueña, hijos, familia, todo eso. Lo quería y lo quería con ella. Pero precisamente por eso, es por lo que temía. He escuchado que el primer año de vida en un nuevo país es catártico, mucha gente se vuelve loca, y entra en crisis, y eso era en parte lo que me preocupaba. Tendríamos nuestra propia casa, donde tendríamos que pagar la luz, el teléfono, la electricidad, y tendríamos que hacer mercado para surtir la nevera y tener artículos de aseo para mantener la casa limpia. No sería fácil, y mi padre me repite constantemente que en equipo todo se puede lograr, si Bella y yo trabajamos juntos en lo que respecta a nuestra vida en pareja, todo estaría bien.

La ceremonia por fin terminó y me vi libre para felicitar a mi mejor amiga, a Tanya, y a mi hermosa novia.

Esa noche estuvimos todos en mi casa celebrando, riendo, bailando. Fue divertido.

Esperaba que este verano no pasara tan rápido, realmente quería aprovechar mis últimos meses en Italia con mis amigos, antes de irme con Bella a Irlanda.

* * *

><p>(1) LA VENTA DE GARAGE CREO QUE TODAS SABEMOS LO QUE ES, ES UNA VENTA DONDE LAS COSAS QUE YA NO USES, O NO QUIERAS LAS PONES A UN PRECIO BAJO PARA QUE TUS VECINOS O LA GENTE LOS COMPRE...<p>

(2) LO QUE QUIERO DECIR CON JAULAS DE ORO O HIJOS DE PAPI Y MAMI, SON AQUELLOS NIÑOS QUE SON MUY MALCRIADOS POR SUS PADRES, QUE ELLOS LES DAN TODO MENOS CARIÑO... EN VENEZUELA LES DECIMOS HIJOS DE PAPI Y MAMI...

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!:)

Paty4Hale

22/03/2013


	26. Chapter 25: ¿Embarazada?

**holaaaaa hermosisisismas! mil gracias por toda su paciencia y espera... mi pais aun sufre la violencia y ahora el veto d derecho de palabra en la Asamblea Nacional (para aquellos que sean de oposicion), pero simplemente no podía dejar fanfiction por mucho tiempo. Aun así ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capi que actualice...espero que les guste!:)... muchas gracias por todo su apoyo...**

**Espero que este capi sea de su agrado!:) y espero sus reviews!:)... no se cuantos capis tenga esta historia pero no l quiero terminar todavía... tengo algunas ideas de hacia donde se dirige, por lo que quiero continuarla...**

**AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO UN ADELANTO!**

**VISITEN MI NUEVA HISTORIA: COWBOY CASANOVA:**

_** es un EMMETT/BELLA, Emmett es un jugador de Futbol Americano, becado por la universidad de Texas, que aspira a las ligas profesionales, Bella Swan, una chica que esta en proceso de crear su propia banda, con canciones de su autoria y sus compañeros, aspira a ser una cantante y actriz profesional, triunfar en hollywood, pero odia al casanova de la universidad, Emmett Mc Carthy, pero en el proceso al ascenso profesional de ambos, Bella se da cuenta que Emmett no es tan malo, y Emmett se da cuenta que despues de tanto insistirle a una esquiva Bella ella cede...**_

_**ese es un resumen de la historia :).. lleva un solo capi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"en el fondo, son las relaciones con las personas, lo que da sentido a la vida" Karl Wilhelm Von Humboldt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: ¿Embarazada?<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

El día que nos graduamos, decidimos que cada uno haría su respectiva celebración con su familia primero y que luego , al día siguiente celebraríamos todos juntos, y habíamos planeado ir a la playa juntos, como grupo una última vez antes que Emmett regresara con Rosalie a la universidad, Heidi fuera a Inglaterra y Demetri se internara en sus estudios de medicina, y Alice fuera con Jasper a la universidad. Si me ponía a ver los únicos que estudiábamos fuera éramos Bella, Heidi y yo.

La celebración en familia fue bastante divertida, solo mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, una cena en un lindo restaurant y juegos de póker hasta el amanecer en la sala-comedor de la casa. La fiesta se celebraría en casa de los tíos de Bella, quienes amablemente se habían ofrecido, así que todos habíamos acordado en que cada quien colaboraría con algo, unos con pasa-palos dulces, otros salados, alcohol, refresco (soda), agua, y comida de verdad, tanto como vasos de plástico, platos de plástico, todo desechable para que lo único que quedara para limpiar fuera la casa.

Me vestí con una camisa gris plomo, unos pantalones de color caqui con unos mis converse blancos, fieles a mi siempre. Ni siquiera me molesté en peinarme, me coloqué perfume, mi reloj y tome mi celular y mi billetera y revisando dos veces que no dejaba nada fui hasta mi auto (donde estaban las cosas que me tocaba llevar), le había prometido a Bella que llegaría un poco antes de la hora acordada para ayudarla a ella y a las chicas a ordenar un poco la casa para la reunión.

Ella me recibió con una sonrisa y un bol donde había una mezcla blanca que olía muy bien, cuando le pregunté me dijo que estaba preparando la mezcla para hornear un ponqué (N/A: pastel, torta, cup-cake pero grande), me encogí de hombros y la seguí a la cocina. No hice mucho, Sulspicia se había encargado de que todo estuviera limpio y presentable para esta noche, así que solo me quedó molestar a Bella en la cocina.

-Está claro que quien cocinará seré yo. – me encantaba cuando hablaba de "nosotros" y nuestro futuro en Irlanda, sonaba más…real.

-Sabes, he cocinado para ti, y no te has quejado- me hice el ofendido.

-Que no me queje no quiere decir que me guste lo que cocines-Ouch, eso sí dolió. Ella rió a carcajadas y se acercó a mí lentamente pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y dándome un beso en la nariz.-Sabes que te amo, todo lo que has cocinado ha estado divino, sólo bromeaba.- Yo asentí aún en shock.-¿Estás enfadado?.

-No, pero eso dolió- dije sinceramente.

Ella me miró culpable. -¿Un ponqué de chocolate suavizaría el daño?-sus coquetos ojos y su pésimo coqueteo me hicieron reír, esta mujer es mi perdición.

Mientras puso la mezcla blanca en el horno subimos a su habitación y mientras ella se duchaba yo me recosté en su cama. Su habitación tenía algunas cajas y estaba un poco desordenada pero era completamente lógico, si se tiene en cuenta que se mudará conmigo a Irlanda.

Salió envuelta en una micro toalla (lo cual no era bueno para mi salud) y con todo el descaro que podía poseer se vistió frente a mi.

-Serás mi perdición-murmuré contra su cuello una vez que estuvo enfundada en ese vestido informal blanco strapple que llegaba por las rodillas, y sus tacones y accesorios rojos. Lucía muy bonita y así se lo hice saber.

Bajamos con calma y ella comprobó con una cosa puntiaguda que el pastel estuviera listo para ser sacado del horno.

Una hora después la casa estaba llena con los chicos (entiéndase Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Heidi, Demetri, Alec y Jane), la música era buena, nos estábamos divirtiendo y las bromas de Emmett eran pésimas, pero con el alcohol en la sangre cualquier estupidez era buena.

La noche pasó sin sobresaltos, pero recuerdo muy bien haber estado en el cuarto de Bella, disfrutando de los beneficios del alcohol en mi novia, y fue bastante entretenido, definitivamente el sexo entre nosotros era cada vez mejor y ella era muy receptiva ante cualquier cosa que le dijera. Bella era, sin duda la mujer de mi vida.

…

…

Había pasado una semana desde aquella fiesta y sólo había hablado con Bella por mensajes porque ambos estábamos ocupados en empacar todo lo que necesitáramos para ir a la playa con los chicos y lo necesario para la mudanza.

Estaba saliendo para el súper mercado a recoger más cajas de cartón cuando mi celular sonó, la llamada era de Rosalie.

-Hey Rose-saludé arrancando el auto.

Ella suspiró al otro lado.- Hey Edward…ahmm…¿Tu y Bella han discutido o algo?-eso me confundió. Bella y yo estábamos de lo mejor.

-No Rose, no hemos discutido ni peleado ni nada. ¿por qué?.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

-Rosalie, créeme que sabría si mi novia y yo estuviésemos peleados.-gruñí.

Ella gruñó. –Bien, entonces tu novia es una ermitaña. No ha salido, mejor dicho, no ha querido salir de su habitación en los últimos tres días, ni siquiera ha comido, y temo que no ha dormido tampoco.

Bella no era una persona que se callara lo que sentía, no es una persona que interioriza sus sentimientos, y el que se sintiera mal y no me dijera nada me enfadó muchísimo, sobre todo porque le he preguntado en los últimos días si estaba bien y ella siempre ha dicho que todo estaba bien. Por supuesto, no habíamos hablado por teléfono, por lo que sus mensajes solían ser iguales que siempre, sin alertarme de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediéndole.

-Voy para allá Rosalie

-De acuerdo.

Con un volantazo, di la vuelta en la avenida y en diez minutos estaba frente a la casa de Bella. Rosalie me abrió la puerta y me indicó que la siguiera, no entendí porque, conocía el camino a la habitación de Bella.

-No vamos a su habitación, ella salió de allí hoy. Está en una que está escondida, y sólo la conocemos los dueños de la casa, solíamos escondernos allí de niñas cuando jugábamos y nos escondíamos de mi padre o del de Bella.

Fuimos a una habitación que estaba bastante alejada de todas las demás habitaciones de la casa y Rosalie tocó la puerta tres veces.

-Esta cerrada con llave-susurró girando delicadamente el picaporte de la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, Bella sin duda no era de esas personas que se encierran en su mundo y no le dicen nada a nadie, lo que sea que estuviera pasando debía ser grave como para aislarse de esa manera.

-Déjame a mí, yo hablo con ella-susurré de vuelta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y podía ver en sus ojos lo preocupada que estaba,

Dios mío Isabella! ¿Qué te sucede?

Esperé que Rosalie se fuera para volver a tocar ella gritó un seco "FUERA" bastante enfadado, si no abría la puerta por sus propios medios la tiraría y eso no era muy bonito. Recosté mi frente en la puerta, ahora estaba más preocupado que enfadado.

-Bella!.-llamé.-Cariño, abre la puerta.-supliqué.

Ella se quedó callada, pero escuché sus sollozos al otro lado. ¿Alguien le había dicho algo acerca de mí, que por escucharme hablar lloraba? ¿Dudaba de mis sentimientos por ella, de todo lo que habíamos pasado? ¿Dudaba de nosotros?.

-Bella. Si no abres la puerta la tiraré.-advertí. Esperé unos minutos y escuché como se movía por la habitación y le quitaba el seguro a la puerta pero no la abría, eso era una mala señal. ¿Qué le sucede, que de repente no quiere verme? ¿La habré herido el día de la fiesta, habré dicho alguna idiotez de la que no me recuerde?.

Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, de algún modo, sentía que eso nos daría más privacidad.

Bella estaba enrollada en una cobija gris que cubría sus hombros, iba con un pantalón de pijama y el cabello atado a una cola de caballo. Me acosté en la cama frente a ella, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté acariciando sus mejillas. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza pero nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Odiaba verla la llorar, y sus lágrimas eran de verdadera tristeza. La abracé contra mi pecho y me sentí bien al sentir que no me alejaba, que de lo contrario se acercaba lo más posible a mí. Estuvo llorando bastante tiempo, horas quizás. Esperé que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para hablar.

-¿Porqué te confinas a arresto domiciliario?- sus ojos estaban tan tristes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Bien, no estábamos avanzando con eso del silencio.

-¿Me amas?-su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

Sus ojos escaneaban mi rostro de manera ansiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pregunta es esa Isabella?-demandé sorprendido.-Por supuesto que te amo, con todo lo que tengo.

Ella asintió y recostó su rostro en mi pecho, solo que esta vez no lloró.

-¿Me dirás que sucede? Rosalie me llamó bastante preocupada porque pensó que habíamos discutido.-Intenté bromear con ella, pero nada le subiría el ánimo.- Bella, ¿Hice algo malo, que te haya herido?

-NO!-chilló de inmediato mirándome ansiosa. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me llenó de besos-No, no, no. Eres perfecto, no has hecho nada malo, lo juro-y de nuevo derramó unas lágrimas.-Si te lo digo, promete que no te enfadarás.

-De acuerdo, trataré de comportarme.-Le di un beso casto en sus labios y por fin recibí un atisbo de sonrisa.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y recostó su espalda contra el cabecero. Me senté del mismo modo y tomé sus manos en las mías.

-Es que justo el día de la fiesta pensé que estaba embarazada-eso me dejó en shock. Si bien había soñado con formar mi propia familia, no me lo imaginaba antes de la universidad.-Y al día siguiente me hice varias pruebas, Heidi me ayudó, pero todas dieron negativas.-No es que me alegrara que Bella no estuviera embarazada pero no sabia exactamente que sentir.- Y saber que era negativo, que no estaba embarazada me decepcionó muchísimo, no te voy a mentir…

-¿Quieres estar embarazada?-pregunté impresionado soltando inconscientemente sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí mal porque ella ha estado muy sensible y bajo mucho estrés en los últimos días, pero MIERDA! Que tu novia te confiese que pensó estar embarazada quiere decir que no has estado teniendo tanto cuidado como deberías si no quieres tener un bebe antes de tener una carrera.

-Si-susurró.

Eso simplemente me dejó mudo.

-Quiero decir, que si quiero estar embarazada, pero no porque si, sino porque eso significaría que podría tener una familia contigo, pero a juzgar por tu reacción no es lo que esperabas oír.-hizo el amago de pararse de la cama pero reaccioné rápido y la atraje de nuevo a la cama.-Edward sueltamente, por favor-su voz era contenida.

-No te soltaré, no al menos hasta que me escuches.-demandé serio y ella negó con la cabeza.- Te equivocas en tus conjeturas Isabella y sabes perfectamente lo que pienso respecto a la familia, no es la primera vez que hablamos de esto, y te recuerdo que la primera vez que lo hablamos te deje en claro que estaría sumamente emocionado de tener una familia contigo, porque tú-la señalé con mi dedo índice- eres la única que me ha hecho pensar en el futuro, que me ha hecho ver la vida de manera seria, y que ha cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas. Y realmente me duele y me molesta muchísimo que pienses que no quiero una familia contigo. Mi reacción previa se debió a que estaba sorprendido. Bella cuando me imaginaba _nuestra familia, _me la imaginaba una vez ambos graduados, con nuestros títulos en mano, con trabajos estables que nos permitieran mantenernos por nuestros propios medios. ¿Realmente crees que renunciaría a todo lo que siempre he soñado?-sentía un nudo en la garganta, me había dolido muchísimo que dudara de esa manera de mis sentimientos y de lo que siempre le he dicho.

Ella sollozaba fuertemente abrazada a mi, se que la ha pasado "mal", porque pensó que estaba embarazada, porque temía mi reacción, pero no hay razón por la cual encerrarse sin hablar con nadie.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- Repetía una y otra vez. Una hora después los dos estuvimos lo suficientemente calmados como para hablar como dos adultos responsables.

-Lo siento Edward. Es que pensar que podías enfadarte o temer tu reacción me ha nublado la mente. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, jamás he dudado de tus sentimientos, se que me amas, y se que yo también te amo. Pero te prometo que cuando tenga un problema lo hablare contigo antes de hacerme una novela en mi mente. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo-rogó.

Yo suspiré, no había caso en enfadarme con ella, era natural que se encerrara, aunque no me gustara, era su mecanismo de defensa, nuestra primera pelea fuerte fue parecida. Abracé a mi novia contra mi más fuerte y besé sus cabellos.

-No estoy enfadado Bella, solo quiero que tengas seguro que el único futuro que quiero, es contigo.- Y eso me dio una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>VISITEN MI NUEVA HISTORIA: COWBOY CASANOVA:<strong>

_** es un EMMETT/BELLA, Emmett es un jugador de Futbol Americano, becado por la universidad de Texas, que aspira a las ligas profesionales, Bella Swan, una chica que esta en proceso de crear su propia banda, con canciones de su autoria y sus compañeros, aspira a ser una cantante y actriz profesional, triunfar en hollywood, pero odia al casanova de la universidad, Emmett Mc Carthy, pero en el proceso al ascenso profesional de ambos, Bella se da cuenta que Emmett no es tan malo, y Emmett se da cuenta que despues de tanto insistirle a una esquiva Bella ella cede...**_

_**ese es un resumen de la historia :).. lleva un solo capi**_

* * *

><p><strong>ADELANTO:<strong>

_-Papá...necesito un consejo...o bueno ayuda con algo..._

_-¿Sucedió algo con Bella?_

_-No exactamente. Sabes que nos vamos en unos dos meses a Irlanda, y ella se ha estado sintiendo bastante nerviosa y quiero hacer algo sustentable como una promesa para demostrarle que es la única- estaba sonrojado, me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de esto con mi padre, pero algún día lo haría._

_-Y requieres de mis servicios para ayudarte a escoger lo adecuado para tu promesa. ¿Has pensado en algo?- Amaba que fuera tan observador. _

_-SI, es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, creo que tengo que hablar con el padre de Bella también..._

_-Edward...¿Le pedirás matrimonio?_

_-La amo, me ama, nos casaremos cuando termine la universidad, o en medio, o al principio, simplemente cuando estemos listos para casarnos. De todos modos planeaba casarme con ella tarde o temprano._

_Él solo sonrió y me dio un abrazo de esos que hacen llorar._


	27. Chapter 26: Planes

**hola hermosisisismas! lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto para un nuevo capi, la verdad es que con la uni y los examens he estado super ocupada, contando que el fin de semana estuve super enferma en cama, con fiebre y no podia ni dormir... asi que aprovecho hoy para actualizar!:)... espero que les guste el capi!:)...**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo y sobre todo paciencia!:)...**

**Nos leemos pronto (espero) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: planes...<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Después de haber hablado con Bella y asegurarle que la amaba y que el único futuro que quería era un futuro a su lado, ella pareció relajarse un poco y ahí pude explicarle mejor mi reacción ante la noticia de su posible embarazo. Le expliqué que también era mi responsabilidad cuidarla, no podía dejarle toda la tarea a ella, era algo que ambos hacíamos bajo consentimiento mutuo y debíamos ser responsables, le repetí que amaría tener una familia con ella pero cuando tuviéramos una carrera universitaria y un trabajo oficial que nos permitiera formar nuestra familia. Lo que le aseguré millones de veces es que no importaba el momento en que se diera un embarazo, siempre estaría ahí para ella y para nuestro hijo, nunca pensaría en abandonarla.

Pasadas las conversaciones intensas, hicimos planes para cuando fuéramos juntos a Irlanda, le conté que si compartíamos la carga y los gastos podríamos entendernos mejor y evitar peleas innecesarias a ella le pareció una excelente idea, parecía realmente entusiasmada con la idea de vivir juntos y eso hacía que el plan que fraguaba en mi mente se hiciera cada vez más solido, hasta podía sentir la emoción en la boca del estómago.

Bella estaba emocionada con el viaje a la playa, lo veía como una manera de despedirse animadamente de los chicos ya que no sabíamos cuando volveríamos de visita, muchos dicen que el primer año es la prueba de fuego donde se decide si tienes madera para vivir solo en un país extranjero, pero tenía a Bella y sabia que ambos haríamos hasta lo imposible por que todo saliera bien sino perfecto.

-¿Qué piensas tan concentradamente Edward?-la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Volví a la tierra y noté que apenas había tocado mi cena. Emmett y Jasper habían devorado la suya, y mi madre trataba de esconder su preocupación, fallando en su intento de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Solo en la universidad y todo lo que llevará la mudanza-dije con un encogimiento de hombros. No quería dar muchos detalles, prefería hablarlo con él a solas y pedir su consejo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a Irlanda? Ya sabes hay universidades muy buenas aquí en la ciudad que estarían perfectamente contentos de tenerte en su campus, y sabes que has quedado en muchas de ellas-intervino Emmett dejando su postre a un lado.

Bella era una de las razones por las que había decidido aplicar en Irlanda, y cuando me aceptaron y me enviaron su programa de estudios simplemente no pude rechazar la oferta, y mucho menos echaría para atrás mis planes ahora que sabia que Bella había sido becada en la universidad.

-Estoy completamente seguro Em. Tienen el mejor programa que he visto…

-¿Lo haces por ti o por Bella?-la seriedad de mi padre me tomó desprevenido.

Mi madre lo regañó en voz baja pero él la ignoró, sabia que para mi padre la universidad no es algo con lo que se juega, es algo serio, importante que definirá tu futuro como persona.

-Sinceramente por los dos.-Él asintió y sonrió triunfante. Jasper rió ante la cara de mi madre.

-Carlisle Alexander Cullen, ¿acabas de tenderle una trampa a tu hijo?- tenía años que no escuchaba a mamá llamar a mi padre por su nombre completo.

Mi padre sonrió más ampliamente y asintió como si fuera un niño pequeño accediendo a que le dieran un dulce. Mi madre ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y bufó, Emmett simplemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza resignado. Extrañaría muchísimo a mi familia, las cenas de todos los domingos en familia eran simplemente geniales. Papá trabajaba mucho durante la semana y el único momento en el que mi madre había encontrado un espacio para estar todos juntos había sido los domingos, y de ahí nació la costumbre/tradición de comer juntos los domingos.

Cuando formara mi propia familia con Bella me aseguraré que tengamos un día a la semana donde podamos compartir todas nuestras anécdotas y compartir.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Carlisle? ¿5?-mi madre seguía regañando a mi padre mientras mis hermanos se cuajaban de risa en sus asientos y mi padre se sonrojaba cada vez más. Eran una hermosa pareja pero cuando sucedían este tipo de situaciones era para tener una cámara y filmarlos, como dice la propaganda, un momento Kodak.

-Ohh mujer, ten un poco de sentido del humor. Se va en unos meses a otro país, déjame aprovechar lo que queda para molestarlo con su novia, no me dejaste avergonzarlo cuando nos la presentó!-se quejó él y contra mi voluntad me encontré riendo yo también.

-A mi no me metan en sus riñas, yo no tengo la culpa que papá tenga una crisis de mediana edad-ante eso hasta mamá se echó a reír. Pronto todos teníamos lagrimas en los ojos de tanto que reíamos, Emmett parecía estar a punto de rodar por el suelo.

Mi madre cuando se calmó lo suficiente notó que era más de media noche y se retiró a descansar así que los hombres nos encargamos de limpiar la mesa y la cocina.

A eso de las tres de la madrugada mi celular sonaba insistentemente en mi mesita de noche, era la primera vez que lo dejaba prendido en la noche, generalmente lo apagaba y lo dejaba cargando, mi madre me criticaba ese hecho, diciendo que no sabia si había alguna emergencia y querían comunicarse conmigo.

Molesto por el taladrante sonido, atendí.

-Oh Gracias al cielo que atiendes. Tu hermano no responde el puto teléfono.-¿Alice?

-Si quieres hablar con Jasper llámalo a su celular Alice-gruñí enterrando mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

Ella gruñó también.-No quiero hablar con Jasper, intentaba llamar a tu otro hermano Edward. Necesito que vengan al hospital donde trabaja tu padre.

Esa frase nunca podía indicar nada bueno. Un hospital y Alice intentando comunicarse con Emmett no eran buena señal.

Me senté en la cama más alerta que antes.-¿Qué sucedió?

-Intentaron robar la casa de Rosalie…

-¿Está herida?-demandé saber mientras me levantaba y buscaba por todos lados mis jeans y me ponía a trompicones mis zapatos.

-Algo así…

-Alice ¿qué pasó?-a estas alturas había salido disparado a la habitación de mi hermano.

-Intentaron robar en la casa de Rosalie. Allí solo estaban Heidi, Bella y Rosalie pues los padres de Rosalie salieron de viaje de vacaciones y Jane estaba en mi casa con Alec. Rosalie estaba en la cocina cuando los ladrones entraron y la golpearon en la cabeza dejándola adolorida, pero nada grave, Bella por otro lado tuvo un ataque de pánico así que a las dos las llevaron de emergencia al hospital. Las dos están bien, todo ocurrió hace unas dos horas. Están dormidas y es la primera vez que me he podido comunicar con ustedes.

Isabella! Demonios! Esa mujer no se cansará nunca de darme sustos de muerte!.

-de acuerdo Alice ya salimos para allá. Mantenme informado.

Entré en la habitación de mi hermano sin tocar, y encendí la luz buscando sus jeans y sus zapatos mientras el murmuraba algo y tapaba su cabeza con la almohada.

-Emmett levántate!-agité el brazo de mi hermano-Rosalie y Bella están en el hospital.

Tras varios intentos logré que entendiera que Rosalie estaba en el hospital como principal afectada del intento de robo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Rosalie, Edward?-sus ojos estaban brillando con pánico.

-Alice sólo dijo que la habían golpeado dejándola adolorida y que estaba bien pero que quiere que vayamos. Ve encendiendo el auto despertaré a mamá y papá para avisarles.- Él asintió y salió como un bólido al garaje mientras yo iba apresuradamente a la habitación de mis padres y les daba la noticia, ellos dijeron que despertarían a Jasper e irían lo más rápido que pudieran.

Emmett y yo llegamos en tiempo récord al hospital, y tras preguntar cada uno por la habitación de nuestras respectivas novias, fuimos a verlas, estaban en habitaciones contiguas. Heidi estaba bien, un poco asustada y alterada pero no había salido herida.

Entré silenciosamente en la habitación de Bella y la encontré despierta mirando al vacío. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por notar mi presencia, y eso me indicó que Alice no me había contado todo como había pasado, bien porque no sabia o porque no quería alertarme por teléfono.

-Bella, cariño…-susurré sentándome cuidadosamente a su lado. Ella me miró y me dio un amago de sonrisa. Tenía los ojos tan asustados. Bella a pesar de ser una persona segura de si misma, inteligente, espontánea y divertida es un poco nerviosa.

La abracé contra mi y le impartí caricias tranquilizadoras en su espalda, ella pareció relajarse, no parecía herida físicamente y eso me tranquilizó bastante. Unas horas después, luego que me contó que cuando vio a los ladrones golpear a Rosalie ella tomó el bate que su tío guardaba en un closet y procedió a bajar las escaleras y logró atinarle un buen batazo a uno, haciendo que ambos salieran corriendo de la casa, cuando vio a Rose en el suelo herida comenzó su ataque de pánico, logré que durmiera.

Dejé un beso en su frente y salí unos minutos para preguntar por Rosalie, era la más herida y aunque no era mi novia, había sido una de mis primeras amigas y la quería mucho.

Al entrar en la habitación noté dos cosas: 1) Rose estaba completamente dormida y 2) Mi hermano la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Emmett me escuchó entrar y me dirigió un asentimiento de cabeza, palmeé su hombro.-¿Cómo está?-pregunté en un susurro.

-Estaba muy nerviosa cuando entré, pero logré que se calmara. Solo la golpearon en el estómago bastante fuerte. Me dijo algo de Bella y un bate, pero no entendí. –Reí y le conté todo lo que había pasado.

…

…

…

Unos días después de todo lo sucedido con el robo, tenía en mente todo el plan que se estaba fraguando en mi mente. Toqué la puerta y luego que se me permitió la entrada, ingresé con toda la seguridad que tenía.

-Papá necesito un consejo…o bueno ayuda con algo

-¿Sucedió algo con Bella?-preguntó cerrando su laptop y dándome toda su atención.

-No exactamente . Sabes que nos vamos en dos meses a Irlanda, y ella se ha estado sintiendo bastante nerviosa y quiero hacer algo sustentable como una promesa para demostrarle que es la única-Estaba sonrojada, me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de eso con mi padre, pero algún día lo haría.

-Y requieres mis servicios para ayudarte a escoger lo adecuado para tu promesa. ¿has pensado en algo?- Amaba que fuera tan observador. Bueno a veces, otras veces podía ser un poco vergonzoso.

-Si, es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, creo que tengo que hablar con el padre de Bella también…

Y eso se me estaba ocurriendo en este momento, y me estaba poniendo más nervioso, no había pensado en que tenia que llamar al padre de Bella para pedirle permiso para llevar a cabo mis planes. Esperaba que todo saliera bien con Charlie.

-Edward…¿Le pedirás matrimonio?

Yo estaba pensando en una promesa de decirle que al terminar la universidad, o cuando el momento surgiera le pediría matrimonio, pero la idea de mi padre me gustaba más. Así que cambié mi decisión y noté que la nueva me gustaba más.

-La amo, me ama, nos casaremos cuando termine la universidad, o en medio, o al principio, simplemente cuando estemos listos para casarnos. De todos modos planeaba casarme con ella tarde o temprano.

Él solo sonrió y me dio un abrazo de esos que me hacen llorar.

-Si es así, y estás tan seguro como pareces estarlo, tienes mi apoyo. Pero antes de hablar con los padres de Bella debes hablarlo con tu madre.-Yo asentí, mi madre seguramente saltaría y gritaría y se emocionaría-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Edward.

-Gracias Papá.

-Entonces…¿Cuándo quieres pedírselo?-esa sonrisa era igual a la que todos teníamos.

-No lo tengo todavía completamente planeado, pero el viernes cumplimos un año juntos y pensaba pedírselo y quería que fuera especial porque como estaremos con los chicos…¿Te parece bien?

Él rió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Me parece una buena idea. Vamos a hablar con tu madre.


	28. Chapter 27: OUR happiness

**hola hermosas, gracias por la espera, la paciencia y sus reviews...**

**espero que este capi les guste!:)... un abrazo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: OUR happiness<strong>

**EDWARD POV**

Mi madre no paraba de preguntarme qué modelo quería, que tenía pensado, como lo quería, cuando se lo pediría, como se lo pediría, mi madre había sido la más entusiasta de todos cuando le conté que le pediría matrimonio a Bella.

Pero sin duda lo más difícil, fue distraer a Bella mientras yo buscaba el número de su padre y lo guardaba rápidamente en mi celular. Francamente, estaba aterrado de lo que el padre de Bella podría decirme, es decir, amaba a su hija, eso tenía que contar para él.

Mi padre no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de mis miedos, hasta que mi madre le recordó lo aterrado que él estaba cuando tuvo que pedirle su mano a mi abuelo, ahí en ese momento, mi padre levantó sus manos agitando la bandera blanca de la paz.

No creo que el saber lo nervioso que mi padre estaba ayudara a calmar mis nervios.

Tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Mierda, le di al botón de llamada. Ahora a ponerme los pantalones y enfrentar al suegro. Era él quien me daba miedo, la madre de Bella era bastante amigable.

-¿Bueno?-la voz del Jefe Swan me devolvió a la tierra.

-Jefe Swan-si quería pedirle la mano de su hija, no lo llamaría Charlie- Habla Edward.

-Hola muchacho. ¿Qué tal todo?-bueno, estaba siendo amigable como siempre. Pero no creo que eso durara mucho cuando le dijera.

-Todo está muy bien. Pero el motivo de mi llamada es para hablarle de Bella- hasta ahora estaba manejando bien la situación.

-Tú dirás. ¿Está bien?

-Ella está perfectamente señor. Mi motivo es otro.- tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y me aventuré a contarle todos mis planes.-Y quería pedir su bendición. Amo muchísimo a su hija.

Charlie se quedó callado un buen rato, quizás minutos, no supe con exactitud. Parecía estar en shock. ¿Era eso bueno o malo?

-¿Quieres casarte con ella?

-Si señor.

-¿Cuándo?

Al menos no había dicho que no.

-Tan pronto como Bella quiera hacerlo, si ella me acepta-Ahora tenía un miedo más. Mierda, eso me pasa por pensar apresuradamente.

Charlie suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Parecía estarse rindiendo.

-Tienes mi bendición chico. Pero tan pronto como le pidas matrimonio quiero escuchar de ustedes dos.-Me contuve de gritar en victoria.- Y no te preocupes Edward, ella dirá que si. Conozco a mi hija.

El hecho de que además de tener su bendición, me diera su apoyo, e intentara tranquilizar mi pobre alma inquieta, era un buen augurio.

-Muchas gracias Charlie-colgué la llamada sintiéndome completamente entusiasmado, renovado, emocionado.

Pero tenía que hacer planes. Me lancé en mi cama, mirando al techo y comencé a pensar en lo que a ella más le gustaba. Amaba el mar, le gustaban los Kayaks. Bingo!.

-¿Edward?-la voz de Bella en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo brincar. Gracias al cielo el anillo lo había guardado tan pronto terminé de hablar con Charlie.

Me acomodé en mi cama preguntándome que hacía Bella hoy aquí, hasta donde sabía, Alice la había secuestrado para hablar de chicas, y no la vería hasta mañana que nos íbamos a la playa. Podía sentir la expectación del momento.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-ella corrió hacia mí y se abrazó a mi cuello, pude sentir que estaba llorando, porque mojaba mi cuello. ¿qué había sucedido en su tarde con Alice?

-¿Peleaste con Alice?

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo. Que persona tan extraña es esta mujer, llora y ríe al mismo tiempo. Eso solo lo hacen las mujeres.

-Es que…pasando la tarde con ella, me di cuenta que realmente voy a extrañar a todo el mundo cuando vayamos a Irlanda.- yo también los echaría muchísimo de menos, pero teníamos una oportunidad de oro que ninguno de los dos podía desaprovechar.

-Lo se cariño. Yo también. Pero podemos venir de visita en tanto podamos.-besé su frente y nos recosté en la cama, dejé que el silencio se hiciera entre nosotros, un silencio cómodo, cálido, ella recostada en mi pecho con su respiración acompasada y yo acariciando su espalda rítmicamente. Pronto se quedó dormida, y cuidadosamente deshice nuestro abrazo, coloqué una cobija caliente sobre su cuerpo y tras darle un beso en la frente fui a la cocina donde sabía que estaba mi madre.

Me senté en silencio en la mesa de la cocina. Mi madre me vio y luego de apagar la candela se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Estaba drenado emocionalmente.

-Estoy bien, solo cansado y Bella se quedó dormida en mi habitación-mi madre me sonrió emocionada.

-Realmente la amas-no era una pregunta, y por su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillando sabía que estaba emocionada.

-Más que a nada en este mundo. Si a ella le pasara algo no lo soportaría. Da un poco de vértigo a veces, pero no imagino un futuro sin ella. – mi madre estaba llorando de la emoción y yo la abracé riendo.

-Eres tan tierno!- por esta vez, dejé pasar el que me dijera tierno.

Pase la tarde conversando animadamente con mi madre hasta que para la hora de la cena, fui a mi habitación a despertar a Bella, esperaba que pasara la noche aquí, no sería la primera vez.

-Bella-susurré en su oído sabiendo que eso la despertaría. Ella hizo un gesto con sus manos que me causó gracia.

-Cállate!-se quejó y arropó su cabeza con la cobija.

-Bella, mi madre nos llama para cenar-esta noche seríamos los tres nada más, mi padre estaba de guardia, y Emmett y Jasper sabrá Dios donde estaban.

Tras varios intentos, logré que una muy dormida Bella se levantara, se lavara la cara y se preparara para cenar.

…

…

Mis hermanos no dejaban de lanzarme miradas para que le pidiera a Bella de una vez ir a algún lugar privado, para hacer mi petición. Eran los únicos después de mis padres y Charlie que le pediría matrimonio a Bella. Sonaba como algo muy grande para alguien que recién cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero el matrimonio no tenia edad, si amabas a esa persona, ¿Qué tenia de malo sentar cabeza?. El hecho de ser joven no quiere decir que sepamos menos de la vida, o menos del amor.

Viendo a Bella reír con Alice, tocar la guitarra mientras Jane cantaba algo, era simplemente perfecto. Tenerla en mi vida era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Esperé unos minutos a que las bromas se calmaran, y cuando Bella estuvo de vuelta a mi lado, le pedí al oído que me acompañara a dar una vuelta en los kayaks, ella aceptó inmediatamente. Tal vez presentía algo, o tal vez solo quería tiempo a solas, porque se puso de pie y tomó mi mano, diciéndole al grupo que en unos minutos volveríamos.

Emmett me dio una mirada significativa, y tocó su dedo anular izquierdo disimuladamente, preguntándome mudamente si tenía el anillo. Toqué mis shorts (para todos me estaba sacudiendo la arena) y le di un imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Cuídate Bellita, que cuando lleguen te retaré a un partido de voleibol-Bella rió

-No importa cuántas veces me retes, igual perderás Emmett- Admitía que Bella sobrevaloraba a veces su suerte de principiante. Si Bella era un as en los kayaks, Emmett era igual de bueno jugando voleibol. Era increíblemente rápido a pesar de su contextura física.

…

Estaba nervioso, lo admitía, estaba malditamente nervioso. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la playa, me giré en el kayak de modo que estaba frente a frente con ella.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó riendo a la vez que colocaba el remo encima de la embarcación.

Con mucho cuidado me incliné hacia adelante y la besé, ella respondió sorprendida. La amaba y este era el momento adecuado para pedírselo.

-Te amo-susurré con nuestras frentes pegadas.

Ella acarició mi barbilla con sus suaves y mojadas manos (las cuales estaban heladas, cabe decir).

-Y yo a ti Edward. ¿Qué sucede cariño? Has estado muy callado.

Me separé de ella y tomando aire saqué la cajita de mis shorts, afortunadamente no se había mojado como temía.

Ella jadeó y pasó su vista de la cajita a mí.

-Recuerdo una vez hablando con mi abuela antes que muriera, que ella dijo que una vez que encontrara a la persona indicada hiciera todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y más para mantenerla a mi lado. Que luchara contra viento y marea, porque nunca amaría tan fuertemente como amaría a esa persona. Y hace unas semanas me di cuenta que esa persona eres tú. Hoy cumplimos un año juntos, y no podría amarte más. Eres terca, decidida, divertida, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no quiero un futuro si tú no estás en él. Quiero tenerlo todo contigo, quiero compartir todo contigo.

Abrí la cajita y le enseñé el anillo. Era un simple aro de oro, con lo que según el vendedor, era un cuarzo, la piedra favorita de Bella, de un blanco inmaculado.

-Edward…-sus ojos estaban aguados y sus labios tiraban en una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella rió y sus lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, solo que esta vez estaba seguro que lloraba de felicidad.

-Claro que si!- rió. Saqué el anillo de la cajita y teniendo cuidado de que no se cayera lo deslicé por su dedo anular izquierdo, tenía razón, conocía a mi novia mejor que a mí mismo, el anillo era exactamente su talla.

Nos besamos luego de que le diera el anillo, y por no tener cuidado terminamos volteando el kayak, cayendo los dos al agua. Pero no importaba, me había dicho que si!.

Bella rió cuando salió a la superficie. Estaba brillando de emoción.

-Dios, te amo tanto- dijo riendo y colgándose de mi cuello. La besé profundamente de nuevo, pero lamentablemente estábamos en una playa y aunque fuera un club privado, no podría celebrar como quería en medio de la playa.

Tras estar jugando y riendo en el agua, nos subimos de nuevo al kayak y lo llevamos a la orilla.

-¿Todos saben lo que planeabas?-preguntó plantándose delante de mi.

Yo reí-No Bella, solo Emmett, Jasper mis padres y tu padre.

Ella pareció quedarse sin habla.-¿Charlie lo sabía? He hablado con él todos los días y ni siquiera me dijo nada.- yo sonreí y la abracé. Mierda! Estaba demasiado feliz.

-Difícilmente te podría decir, se supone que es una sorpresa.

-No importa. Ya me escuchará.- Su sonrisa delataba su supuesto mal humor.

Al acercarnos donde estaban los chicos, Emmett y Jasper me miraron interrogantes con la mirada, cada uno abrazado a su novia, a ambos les dije que si con una gran sonrisa.

Y tan rápido como les dije que si, ellos se levantaron y nos rodearon. Jasper abrazó primero a Bella, mientras Emmett me daba un abrazo de oso. Luego invertimos, Jasper me abrazó, y Emmett le dio vueltas en el aire a Bella.

Cuando nos separamos, abracé a Bella. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos.

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Demetri.

-Si. Bella aceptó casarse conmigo-dije completamente feliz, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio para explotar en todo el mundo hablando al mismo tiempo y todos abrazándonos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué tal? les gustó?... :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 28: Si, soy feliz

**hola hermosas! lamento la tardanza, pero estaba terminando la uni, de modo que los examenes, trabajos, y material para leer me tenia ocupadisima...En teoria termino mañana pero solo tengo que entregar dos trabajos que ya termine, de modo que comienzan las actualizaciones!**

**gracias por la espera, los reviews, los buenos deseos.**

**llevamos 99 reviews, ¿qué me dicen si llegamos a los 105? :)**

**... **

**Por obvios motivos que veran mas adelante, la historia cambia su rating de T A M, por un lemmon, si el primer lemmon de la historia, y primer lemmon desde que comence en fanfiction!:).. espero que les guste el capi es realmente lindo, lo prometo!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 28: Si, soy feliz<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Estaba un tanto preocupada, Edward había estado muy callado durante todo el día, lo había atrapado mirándome muchas veces con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, de esas sonrisas que dan ganas de llorar, porque emocionan. Hoy cumplíamos un año juntos y realmente me preocupaba lo callado que estaba. No dudaba de sus sentimientos, no había parado de decirme en toda la semana que me quería y todo eso. Era un chico extremadamente dulce, pero cuando le preocupaba algo tendía a encerrarse en él mismo.

Por eso cuando me pidió ir a dar un paseo en uno de los kayaks acepte inmediatamente, quería saber que lo tenía tan pensativo.

-Tengan cuidado-pidió Jasper mirándome con preocupación. Yo asentí calladamente, no había pasado mucho tiempo de mi accidente donde casi muero ahogada, un recuerdo bastante perturbante.

Emmett como siempre me retó, no admitiría en voz alta que fue suerte de principiante el haberle ganado el primer partidillo, pero era divertido hacer apuestas con él, sobre todo cuando perdía.

Edward tomó mi mano en silencio y así nos dirigimos al área donde se alquilaban los Kayaks. Mientras yo me colocaba el chaleco salvavidas, Edward hablaba en voz baja con el encargado que sonreí divertido. Mi novio planeaba algo, tantos gestos no eran normales, cuando el encargado asintió con la cabeza y Edward se acercó a mi para colocarse su chaleco.

Cuando estuvimos bastante alejados de la orilla, estaba pensando en hacer algo para llamar su atención y preguntarle porque estaba tan callado, pero él pareció haber pensado lo mismo, pues se giró con bastante gracia y agilidad en el kayak para quedar frente a mi.

Cuando le pregunté porque estaba callado, esperé que me respondiera que estaba nostálgico o cualquier cosa como esa, pero jamás pensé que me pediría matrimonio. Es decir, si, lo amo con todo mi ser, viviremos juntos, eso ya lo habíamos establecido, nuestros padres nos habían conseguido una linda casa para que estuviéramos cómodos los dos, pero ¿Matrimonio? Jamás pasó por mi cabeza, al menos no antes de la universidad. Nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en matrimonio, no figuraba en mis planes casarme pronto, tampoco estaba en mis planes conocer a un chico especial al mudarme de país, y aún así aquí estoy, con un chico especial frente a mí jurándome amor eterno con un hermoso anillo en una hermosa cajita, en el océano, alejados de todos, en nuestra propia burbuja.

Cuando me iamginaba mi futuro me imaginaba con un esposo que me amara, hijos hermosos, una casa, pero nunca pensé realmente en como sería la petición de matrimonio, ni en como sería la fiesta, ni el vestido, o los invitados, ni siquiera sabia como sería el pastel.

Pero con Edward todo lo que nunca me imaginé, lo imaginaba sólido, realizable, realizado, con él durmiendo conmigo todas las noches y despertando juntos en las mañanas, él acariciando mi vientre, saludando a nuestro primer hijo. Eso fue algo que tuve que plantearme la vez que creí estar embarazada, un gran susto para mi, amaba a Edward y la idea de tener un hijo con él me encantaba, pero no estaba preparada para un hijo antes de la universidad, sin embargo eso no hacia que el deseo fuera menor.

Así que matrimonio, una casa, hijos, un perro, un jardín, un castillo, dragones, princesas, hadas, fuera lo que fuera que el futuro me tenía deparado, lo quería con Edward a mi lado, asi que pese a no haber esperado nunca una propuesta de matrimonio por su parte, al menos tan pronto, me encontré aceptando, y riendo emocionada, pensando en todos los preparativos, no tenia una fecha específica, por mi podía casarme mañana mismo y tendría el mismo significado, pero ahora que me permitía pensar en ello, quería un lindo vestido, unos zapatos azules, un maquillaje precioso, un peinado elegante, una iglesia sencilla, mi familia, mis amigos.

Lo bueno de no soñar con algo, es que cuando sucede, te toma por sorpresa, te lleva a imaginar lo que nunca pensaste.

Así que aquí estaba, luego de contarle las noticias a mi padre de que me iba a casar, él no estaba sorprendido, por su puesto, Edward lo había llamado para pedirle mi mano, y mi padre lejos de ponerse celoso, lo alentó asegurándole que no existía la mínima posibilidad de que lo rechazara. Mi madre por otro lado, si estaba bastante sorprendida, no paró de gritar cosas inentendibles, y cada poco gritaba "Charlie" reprendiéndolo por no haberle contado, por su puesto a pesar de que mi padre y mi madre estaban rebosantes de alegría con la noticia, no impidió que lanzaran una que otra amenaza contra mi prometido.

-Mamá!-exclamé cuando la última amenaza salió de sus labios. Edward estaba a mi lado intentando contener la risa.

-¿Qué? Tengo que cuidar de ti. Además Charlie profirió sus amenazas también.-Ante eso yo solo suspiré y me rendí, Edward soltó la risa que tenia contenida cuando terminamos la llamada.

-No le veo la gracia-murmuré avergonzada por la actitud de mis padres.

-Yo si. Solo cuidan de ti. Yo haría lo mismo.-respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía que su sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro desde que le di el "Si".

Edward esperó que yo terminara de hablar con mis padres para darles la buena nueva a los suyos, que según me contó estaban tan enterados como Charlie.

Esme por su puesto lloró de la emoción, murmurando cosas como "Mi bebé se casa" o "mi bebe creció", para muchos efectos, Edward era el bebé de Esme, el chico tranquilo, el que había tenido pocas novias, el que prefería quedarse en casa con su piano, o un buen libro o una buena película o simplemente un buen CD de música a salir a una discoteca, Edward era el más unido a Esme y la noticia de nuestro compromiso logró remover la vena sensible de mi suegra. Carlisle no estaba muy lejos de estar como Esme, su voz sonaba realmente emocionada cuando me dio la bienvenida oficial a la familia Cullen, algo que hizo que yo llorara y que tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Era tan lindo formar parte de algo tan bonito como la familia Cullen.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas. Estaba realmente feliz. Más de lo que pensé que podría estar cuando me comprometiera, era lindo, vigorizante.

-¿Ya decidieron cuando lo harán?-preguntó Carlisle alejando un poco los sentimentalismos.

-Aún no. Pero en cuanto sepamos algo, les haremos saber.-respondí, y Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla, él parecía el más emocionado de los dos. Parecía un niño en navidad, era realmente lindo y divertido verlo tan emocionado, tan contento, tan feliz, y saber que esa felicidad es en parte, gracias a mí, es aún más emocionante. Parecía estar a punto de saltar.

Los padres de Edward se pusieron en son conversador, pero Edward aparentemente tenía otros planes, pues besaba mi cuello haciéndome difícil concentrarme e hilvanar una frase coherente.

Sus labios eran una distracción, una tortura, un bálsamo, una droga, era el agua de un sediento, el remedio de un enfermo, y mi perdición.

Cuando desamarró la tira de mi traje de baño (el cual era strapple, amarrado a la espalda por un lazo), todo pensamiento coherente fue al caño, y cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi estómago, subiendo y bajando, tentándome, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran, perdí toda capacidad de pensamiento, me despedí lo más educadamente posible de Carlisle y Esme y lancé el teléfono a la cama mientras Edward tomaba mis pechos entre sus manos y los masajeaba arrancando pequeños gemidos de mi parte.

Una de sus manos seguía haciendo magia en mis senos, mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo mi cuello y mis hombros, dejando besos húmedos, su mano libre la utilizó para recorrer mis piernas, o lo que alcanzaba de ellas.

Podía sentir su poderosa erección a través de su short de traje de baño y mis pantys. Estaba contento de mi reacción.

-Oh Dios!-susurré casi grité cuando sentí su mano colarse por la parte delantera de mis pantys, llegando a la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. El gruñía excitado contra mi cuello, dando besos más apasionados mientras yo echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás pesa del placer que sus dedos me estaban entregando.

Las caricias se hicieron más profundas, mi clítoris estaba agradecido de recibir tanto cariño, mi vientre reunía todo el placer de sus dedos en mi centro, de sus labios en mi cuello y su otra mano en mis pechos jugando con mis pezones, pellizcando uno y el otro, recorriendo mi cintura apasionadamente.

-oh, si…así…-Edward separó sus labios de mi cuello y de haber sido capaz de pronunciar una oración completa le hubiera pedido que los volviera a colocar.

-Vamos cariño, llega.-sus palabras en mi oído eran increíblemente sexys, jamás me había hablado así, parece que la emoción del compromiso nos desinhibió por completo.

No necesitó muchas caricias más, pues los espasmos del placer del orgasmo le indicaron que había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

Sonreí cuando me quitó la única pieza de ropa que me quedaba. Me giré para enfrentarlo y uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios procedí a quitarle la ropa (que desapareció en un santiamén).

Edward tomó un condón de la mesita de noche y tras colocárselo me tumbó en la cama y me penetró de una sola estocada. Esta era la mejor celebración de aniversario que había podido imaginar.

Nos entregamos lo menos ruidosamente que pudimos, él intercalaba besos en mis labios, mi nariz, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis pechos. Pero mi sitio favorito fue cuando se quedó en mi cuello, besando profundamente ahí. Estaba segura de que me saldría un moretón por la fuerza que aplicó en el beso que dio cuando llegó a su orgasmo luego de yo haber llegado al mío.

…

…

Luego de que ambos nos duchamos (por separado, porque si no, se repetiría la celebración y los chicos estaban esperando para ir a cenar), Edward me abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro y dándome un tierno besito en la mejilla.

-¿Eres feliz?-su pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenida.

Me giré en sus brazos y pasé los míos por su cuello. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, pero había decidido dejárselo corto, y estaba recién afeitado, una pena, realmente me gustaba como le quedaba la barba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Con el compromiso, conmigo, con las decisiones que hemos tomado juntos? ¿Eres feliz?- ¿Era feliz? ¿Necesitaba si quiera pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta?

-Por supuesto que si Edward. Infinitamente feliz, tanto contigo, como conmigo, como con la decisión de vivir juntos, con el compromiso con todo. ¿Tu, eres feliz?-De nada servía que uno de los dos fuera felices, si el otro no lo era.

-Infinitamente.-me dio un beso largo y dulce, no había pasión en este beso, había dulzura, amor, compañerismo, cariño, amistad.

-Te amo-susurré contra sus labios. Él me sonrió y apretó su abrazo.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

Dicho eso, salimos de la cabaña rumbo a un lindo e informal restaurant en donde habíamos quedado con los chicos para vernos.

De camino me permití pensar más profundamente en la pregunta de Edward. ¿Era feliz?. Si, era feliz, estaba comprometida con un chico que me trata como una reina, al que amo con todo mi ser, mis padres me apoyaban en todo igual que mi hermana y mis suegros.

Para no haber pensado nunca en como sería estar comprometida, esto era la gloria. Y lo mejor es que apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>El lemmon fue bueno o apestó?... aqui entre nos, no tengo la experiencia para saber de ese tema, pero me parecio lindo ponerlo... <strong>

**Reviews nenas reviews...**

**03/07/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	30. Chapter 29: Drogada

**hola mis hermosas chicas! aqui un nuevo capi de esta asombrosa historia... **

**este capi es un poco fuerte, y creo que es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora... espero que les guste!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 29: Drogada.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Cuando salimos de la cabaña en la que nos estábamos quedando, lo hicimos tomados de las manos. Edward aún seguía sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Tal vez lo hizo.

Yo también sonreía, ni en un millón de años me iba a imaginar que me comprometería en el verano que salí de la escuela. Pero se sentía genial, no estaba comprometida con cualquier persona. Amaba al chico que estaba a mi lado y realmente, realmente era feliz.

Al llegar a la mesa, solo estaban mi hermana con Demetri (cuya relación se estaba tornando bastante seria, bastante rápido) Alec y Jane (quien tenía otro moretón en el cuello) y faltaban los hermanos de Edward.

Nos sentamos frente a las dos parejas y mientras Edward conversaba animadamente con mi hermana y Demetri, Jane me enarcó una ceja mirándome divertida.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

Ella hizo una disimulada seña a su cuello, haciéndome saber que yo tenía un moretón. Aghh mataría a Edward. No me gustaba que me dejara marcada de esa manera, me parecía primitivo.

-Tú también.-Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomé un espejo de mi cartera para mostrarle. Ella rió impresionada y se soltó el cabello.

-No es que no me guste, pero no necesito que Rosalie me de la charla de nuevo-susurró sólo para mí. Ante la imagen de Rosalie dándole la charla a Jane no pude evitar reír, se que se sentía horrible, Heidi me había dado la charla a mi también, y ni siquiera estaba teniendo relaciones con Edward en ese momento.

Llevábamos media hora de haber llegado y los hermanos de Edward no daban señales de vida, y tenía un gran presentimiento de por qué era eso, las ventajas y desventajas de habernos dividido por parejas esta vez.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Alice y Jasper, ambos frescos como una lechuga. Quien los viera, tan inocentes que se veían ellos dos.

A los cinco minutos de haber llegado Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett hicieron su aparición, y Rosalie tenía la cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Oh oh. Eso nunca era buena señal.

-Rose acompáñame al baño –me levanté de la mesa y tomé la mano de mi prima, sabiendo que si no la calmaba antes de que se sentara en la mesa, diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. En eso éramos iguales. En realidad, Heidi y Jane sufrían del mismo mal.

De camino al baño no solté su mano porque tenía cara de que asesinaría a alguien sin misericordia.

En el baño revisé que no hubiera nadie y cerré la puerta con llave, recostándome de la misma. No saldríamos de aquí hasta que el color de su cara volviera a la normalidad.

-¿No tenías que ir al baño?- Wow, si que estaba molesta.

Enarqué una ceja impresionada, no me equivocaba respecto a la ira homicida. –Escúpelo-ordené seria.

-No pasa nada.

-Si no pasara nada no estarías con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Ella bufó.-Bien.-aceptó de mala gana.-Salí primero de la cabaña, porque Emmett se estaba tardando demasiado, pero cuando salí había un chico pasando, tendría un año o dos más que yo, me palmeó el trasero y murmuró algo en voz baja. Justo cuando salió Emmett le pateé los países bajos al imbécil ese y Emmett no hizo otra cosa que reírse y decir "esa es mi chica". NI siquiera le dijo nada al idiota, ni una mirada amenazante de esas que él lanza sabes.-Bien, si me hubiera pasado eso también estaría molesta.

-No me quiero imaginar la cantidad de dinero que gastará en tratamientos de fertilidad- respondí sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo estaba diciendo.

Rosalie me miró confundida y luego se echó a reír. Ante lo estúpido que había sonado lo que dije yo también comencé a reír.

Estuvimos en el baño aproximadamente diez minutos más, hasta que toda la ira homicida se deslizó fuera de Rose. Al final lavó su cara e hizo varias respiraciones profundas antes de salir de nuevo.

En la mesa ya estaban las bebidas, y alguien me había ordenado un batido de patilla. Mi favorito. Rose se sentó al lado de Emmett pero ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, rodé los ojos disimuladamente, Rose podía a veces ser muy infantil.

-¿Sucedió algo?-me susurró Edward al ver la cara de Rosalie. Lo más perturbante era la sonrisa maligna que tenía, y no sabía si era porque se estaba imaginando al chico eunuco o porque pensaba en alguna venganza para Emmett, cualquiera de las dos era realmente malo.

-Tu hermano dormirá afuera hoy-susurré de vuelta.

Él me miró interrogante y en respuesta señalé a Rose y Emmett con la mirada. Emmett le estaba diciendo algo, pero Rosalie jugaba con el pitillo de su bebida. Si, estaba planeando algo muy malo.

-¿Hizo algo?

-No es lo que hizo si no lo que no hizo- y eso me dio mucha risa. Me sentía mal por Emmett porque Rosalie podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía, y dejarlo dormir afuera sería el menor de sus males.

Edward iba a preguntar algo más cuando llegó el chico/mesero a pedir nuestras órdenes. Cada uno pidió algo y el chico se fue de nuevo.

-¿Qué no hizo?-Dios, Edward podía ser peor que una chica.

-Eres peor que una chica-reí. Él me miró entre "ofendido" y confundido. -No hizo nada. Y ese es el problema, no hizo nada.- Demonios esta situación me superaba, era demasiado divertido.

-No entiendo Bella-murmuró.

-No importa, después te cuento- pero maldición la cara de Edward era un poema y era demasiado divertido.

-Bella, el batido ni siquiera tiene alcohol y ya estás ebria-bromeó Demetri.

-Demetri, no has visto ebria a Bella.-respondieron Alice, Rosalie, Heidi y Jane por mí.

-Eso sonó como si fuera una alcohólica.-me quejé. Edward se rió.

Qué lindo, me dicen alcohólica y mi novio se ríe.

…

Cuando terminamos de comer, Alice se aclaró la garganta y llamó la atención de todos nosotros, tomó su bebida en su mano izquierda y dijo: -Propongo un brindis por Edward y Bella y porque sean siempre felices comiendo perdices- reí y brindé con mi mano izquierda. Un lindo gesto por parte de Alice.

-Beso!-gritó Emmett. Y pronto todos empezaron a corearlo. Eso era vergonzoso.

Me giré y le sonreí a mi prometido. Él me guiñó un ojo y me dio un beso, tierno y delicado. Ante nuestro beso Emmett vitoreó y silbó y aplaudió. Cristo! Ese chico es demasiado ruidoso.

Hicimos sobre mesa, pedimos postre, seguimos bromeando, pedimos bebidas con alcohol y volvimos a brindar, esta vez por todas las parejas.

Cuando nos fuimos del restaurant, decidimos que podíamos ir a una de las cabañas y bromear allí, ya que el club al que siempre íbamos a bailar estaba cerrado por remodelación. Una lástima de verdad.

Edward iba delante de mi hablando con Alice a quien tenía abrazada por los hombros.

-Bella-me giré y vi a Demetri parado, su rostro era un poco ilegible, no se si por el alcohol en mi sangre o porque de verdad no se sentía bien- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Deshice el camino que había hecho y me quedé al lado de Demetri.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté preocupado.

Él sacó de su chaqueta una cajita como la que tenía Edward. Yo abrí los ojos en sorpresa. Si era lo que yo creía que era, esto era malditamente genial.

-Al venir aquí traje el anillo, porque pensaba que si se daba la oportunidad, le propondría matrimonio a Heidi, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad, y cuando ustedes llegaron de los Kayaks y dieron la noticia, me di cuenta de que no es encontrar la oportunidad sino simplemente decirle lo que siento. No soy el tipo que da flores y chocolates ni pone velas y pétalos de rosas en la cama, ni soy el más romántico, pero amo muchísimo a tu hermana. Y es realmente aterrador, porque siento que si le pido matrimonio me dirá que no porque mierda es demasiado rápido.-Estaba nervioso, lo notaba por lo rápido que estaba hablando.-Y viéndolos a ti y Edward, tan felices y brindando, me hizo darme cuenta de que yo quiero eso, pero no con cualquiera sino con Heidi. Y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero ¿puedo pedirle matrimonio a tu hermana? ¿Esta semana?- yo tenía los ojos aguados, era malditamente dulce.

- Estoy completamente segura que a Edward no le importará que lo hagas, y por mí no tienes que preocuparte. Sé que amas a mi hermana, me di cuenta cuando le pediste que viviera contigo. Sabes el día que me lo contó estaba aterrada, porque pensaba que te ibas a aburrir de estar en una casa cuando ella vivía en otro país por la universidad.-Él sonrió, realmente sonrió, una sonrisa grande, que dejaba ver sus dientes, era linda.- y cuando me dijo que había aceptado. ¿Sabes que noté?-él negó con la cabeza-noté que ella estaba enamorada, sus ojos estaban todos iluminados, a pesar de que estaba aterrada estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad, de esas sonrisas que son inconscientes y que demuestran todo. Y me di cuenta que te ama. Viven juntos Dem, pídeselo. Ella no dirá que no.

-¿En serio piensas eso?-yo asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.

Él me abrazó levantándome del suelo para mi sorpresa y diversión.

-Gracias Bella. Realmente me ayuda saber eso.- sonrió de nuevo pero se rascó la nuca- y ahmm… no digas nada, eres la única que lo sabe. Ni Alice ni Alec lo saben

Eso fue aún más tierno.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

En alguna parte del camino Alice se había separado de Edward y esperaba por nosotros. Cuando pasé a su lado ella me abrazó y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros.

**ALICE POV**

No me estaba sintiendo bien, y solo había bebido dos cocteles.

Caminé hacia mi hermano, pero casi me caigo. Bella me atrapó.

-Wow. ¿Estás bien?-estaba mareada, y malditamente segura de que el maldito camarero había puesto algo en mi bebida.

-No. Creo que pusieron algo en mi bebida.-Demetri que para entonces ya estaba a mi lado, se puso serio. Tensó los hombros y profirió una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo.

No sé qué estaba pasando pero sentí mis pies dejando el piso. Y me di cuenta que era Demetri que me estaba cargando.

-No le digas a Jasper-murmuré.

-Por supuesto que le tengo que decir Alice. Él tiene que saber lo que pasó.- resignada asentí con la cabeza. Mala idea.

-Ve a la cabaña y quédate ahí-escuché que Demetri le dijo a Bella, pero ya no estaba segura de si en verdad se lo había dicho.

**DEMETRI POV.**

Maldito bastardo, le sacaría el alma por la boca.

Alice ya había perdido la consciencia, no estaba pálida, cosa que supuse era un buen augurio, pero estaba inconsciente y eso no era bueno.

Al llegar a su cabaña, pateé la puerta más enfadado que nunca. Ese hijo de puta se las verá conmigo. Jamás en su vida volverá a trabajar, de eso me encargaré yo. El mundo debería estar limpio de bastardos como ese.

No me importó quienes estaban en la habitación pero veía todo rojo. Mataría ese infeliz. Alice apenas tenía la mayoría de edad, y su estatura no era muy reveladora de su edad. Era una niña en muchos efectos.

La dejé en una de las camas y salí como alma que lleva el diablo a patearle el trasero a ese maldito desgraciado.

El chico en cuestión estaba devolviéndose de una de las mesas.

Apresuré mi paso y lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa. Las personas del restaurant se callaron, perfecto, así sabrían la clase de alimaña con la que estaban tratando.

-¿Te parece divertido drogar a una chica?-el chico se quedó blanco. -¿Crees que no me di cuenta que la chica quedó inconsciente en cinco minutos?- aún con una de mis manos en el cuello de su camisa le di un puñetazo que rompió su labio.

Otro de los meseros salió a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Quieres saber que sucede? Bien. Este malnacido colocó una droga en la bebida de mi hermanita-La cara confundida de Alice me vino otra vez a la mente alimentando mi enojo.

Las chicas de una de las mesas emitieron un grito ahogado.

Volví a golpear su rostro, esta vez una mejilla. Luego otro puño, la otra mejilla. Otro puño, la nariz rota. Y ayúdame Dios si no quiero partirle las pelotas.

-Tienes el valor de drogar a una chica, y no tienes el valor de defenderte contra el hermano. Infeliz- iba a darle otro golpe, pero alguien me agarró por detrás.

-Basta-la voz dura de Emmett me habló desde atrás. Edward estaba delante de mí, ambos alejándome del bastardo infeliz.

Me retorcí en los brazos de Emmett, pero me tenía en una llave.-He dicho que basta.-Dejé de retorcerme en sus brazos.

Entre Edward y Emmett me sacaron del restaurant y cuando se aseguraron de que estaba más calmado, me soltaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Edward también estaba serio.

-El maldito infeliz colocó algo en la bebida de Alice. Por eso está inconsciente.- Y la gravedad de las cosas me llegaron en este momento. Mi hermanita, de no ser porque Bella se había quedado atrás conmigo, no nos habríamos dado cuenta, y quien sabe que le habría hecho ese desgraciado. Mi hermanita.

-Edward no!-alcé la vista para ver a Edward correr en dirección al restaurant.-Maldita sea!-sacó su celular y marco un numero.-Alec! Te necesito aquí, ahora!- Estaba enojado.

Desde aquí podía ver como Edward le daba un buen derechazo en la cara a ese infeliz. Vi que le dijo algo más, y se fue del restaurant.

Alec había llegado para el momento en que Edward salió del restaurant.

Alec no era tan corpulento como Emmett o como yo, pero tenía fuerza, así que Alec me tenía agarrado por la espalda a mí, mientras Emmett agarraba a su hermano por la espalda, en la misma llave.

-Bien. Yo también quiero matarlo a golpes. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Alice está en la habitación. Ya las chicas llamaron a la enfermera. Ahora, los dos se van a calmar antes de entrar en la cabaña. Las chicas y Jasper ya están lo suficientemente asustados como para añadirles su furia.- Edward asintió y yo también.-Alec, no lo sueltes hasta que estemos en la cabaña.

-De acuerdo.

..

Al entrar Bella fue directamente donde Edward, y asintió hacia Emmett para que lo soltara. Cuando Emmett soltó a Edward, Bella abrazó fuertemente a Edward. Eran una linda pareja.

Frente a mi estaba Heidi, mirándome preocupada, analizando mi rostro en busca de algún daño.

-Puedes soltarme Alec-mi hermano soltó mis brazos y abracé a mi novia. La necesitaba en este momento.

-¿Estás bien?- su voz ansiosa me molestó, porque había salido como alma que huía del infierno sin explicar nada.

-Estoy bien. Tranquila-ella apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor.-Lamento haber salido sin explicar nada.-ella que era una cabeza más baja que yo, asintió y me dio un beso en el pecho, en otro momento, eso me hubiera puesto a mil, pero no ahora, no ahora que mi hermanita estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera.

Jasper estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temblaba, y lo podía saber por como la mano de Alice que estaba en la suya temblaba también.

Al final, la enfermera le tomó una vía a Alice y colocó el suero. Improvisó una especie poste como lo de los hospitales, para colocar el suero de manera que estuviera arriba, para que la gravedad hiciera bajar el líquido.

-Esto deberá servir para eliminar de su sistema lo que le pusieron-informó la enfermera- cuando se acabe el suero pueden llamarme y vendré para retirarla vía.-Jasper recostó su cabeza en la cama. Estaba arrodillado al lado de mi hermanita. Él la estaba pasando realmente mal. Si fuera Heidi la que estuviera en el lugar de Alice, yo estaría igual. Su amor por ella, no es el mismo que el mío, no es mayor ni menor, sino diferente.

…

Gracias al cielo y a la tierra, El suero se acabó como en cuatro horas. Cuatro horas en las que nadie durmió, las chicas dormitaban a veces, pero se levantaban al rato, le hablaban a Alice e iban acompañadas por alguno de nosotros a buscarle algo a Jasper.

La enfermera llegó luego de que Bella la llamara.

Acarició la frente de Alice, y retiró la vía, colocándole una curita con algodón en donde había estado la aguja.

-Puede que tarde un poco en despertar. Una hora o dos. Puede que lo primero que quiera hacer sea ir al baño, y lo hará con frecuencia, le puse bastante suero, así que irá bastante al baño. Eso será bueno, porque quiere decir que está eliminando todo.- Las instrucciones se las daba a las mujeres, ya que Alec y yo no estábamos en todos nuestros sentidos y Edward tampoco, era su mejor amiga. Alice es una persona especial, en algún momento pensé que ella y Edward podrían terminar juntos, porque siempre se la pasaban juntos, pero ahora entiendo todo.

-Muchas gracias-murmuró Jasper despegando su vista por primera vez de mi hermana. La enfermera le dio una sonrisa y se despidió.

...

Tres horas después, Alice lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue decir:-necesito hacer pipi.-Todos nos reímos aliviados y Jasper estaba en shock. Bella y Rosalie la ayudaron a ir al baño y cuando regresó a la cama Jasper la abrazó riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Alice parecía confundida, y atrapó mi mirada. No pude evitar reír cuando dijo con sus labios - ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

><p><strong>No se si el suero en verdad puede ser tratamiento para eliminar la droga del sistema, pero ya que muchas toxinas se eliminan mediante la orina, me pareció que lo que debían hacer era que Alice hiciera pipi, y la manera de lograrlo mas rápidamente era con suero... OJO ESTE DATO NO SE SI ES CIERTO, NO HAGAN ESTO NUNCA...<strong>

**¿Qué tal? Demetri le quiere pedir matrimonio a Heidi... **

**estas vacaciones realmente serán inolvidables.!... **

**besos!**

**18/07/2013.**

**Paty4Hale**


	31. Chapter 30: My Best Decision

**Hola mis hermosuras! lamento la tardanza...realmente quise actualizar el fin de semana, pero lo tuve un poco agitado... tenía demasiadas ganas de subir este capi!:);)... **

**llevamos 105 reviews.. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia! no creo que le quede mucho a la historia... pero amo como ha ido quedando!:):)**

**Wow, 2594 palabras en Word. No pensé que este capi fuera tan...largo. (bueno, más largo que los anteriores)**

**Nos leemos pronto y espero que les guste el capítulo!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón Extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 30: My Best Decision.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Alice se despertó sintiéndose desorientada, Jasper estaba que lloraba de felicidad, y para diversión de las chicas, cuando acompañamos a Alice al baño, ella nos preguntó la razón de que Jasper llorara y todos estuviéramos invadiendo su cabaña. Cuando le contamos, ella se quedo en shock. Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta antes de que algo más pasara, y así se lo hicimos saber.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-me susurró Alice antes de entrar en la cabaña. Las chicas me miraron y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Ellas entraron y Alice y yo nos quedamos en la puerta.

-Sólo quería disculparme por esto. Tu y Edward estaban muy emocionados compartiendo la noticia de su compromiso y me sucede esto, y lamento si arruiné algo que debía ser un recuerdo bonito-a estas alturas ella lloraba, y yo lloraba con ella.

La abracé fuertemente.-No seas tonta. Este es el mejor viaje de mi vida. No has arruinado nada Alice. Todos nos alegramos que estés bien.-ella me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Segura?-preguntó cuando nos soltamos. Yo asentí. Nada podría empañar un recuerdo bonito.

Entramos en la cabaña y ella se fue a sentar en la cama donde Jasper seguía en shock y yo me coloqué al lado de mi prometido, quien pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

Alice le susurraba algo a Jasper, quien poco a poco comenzó a salir de su estado catatónico, para mirarla con los ojos brillantes. Esos dos terminarían igual que Edward y yo.

-¿Qué tal si les damos privacidad?-Dije. Abrí la puerta y todos salimos, dejando a Alice en manos de Jasper.

No sabía que harían los demás, pero yo tenía un sueño de los mil demonios y quería dormir. Toda la adrenalina del momento se había evaporado dejándome extremadamente cansada, y ya era entrada la madrugada. Así que seguida de Edward me fui a nuestra cabaña y rápidamente me cambié por unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes (puesto que hacía bastante calor) y me acosté al lado de Edward.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él preocupado.

Yo alcé la mirada y asentí.-Sólo bastante cansada.-él asintió de acuerdo y me abrazó.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando recordé lo que Demetri me había dicho. Dios, habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día que parece un sueño.

-Ed-llamé esperando que no estuviera dormido.

-¿si?

-¿Sabías que Demetri quiere proponerle matrimonio a Heidi?-Había tenido toda la noche para acostumbrarme a la noticia y no saltar y gritar y chillar al contarla.

Él se rió, no se si por la forma en que entoné la pregunta o por mi vena chismosa.

-No lo sabía.-besó mi frente.-¿Le das el visto bueno?-Él sabía todo lo mal que Heidi la había pasado cuando tuvo uno de sus novios, yo le había contado todo y le había expresado mis miedo acerca de que sucediera lo mismo, y él fue quien me dijo que me apaciguara que Demetri era una buena persona y jamás le haría daño. Resulta que tenía razón. Quería casarse con mi hermana.

-Si.-reí.-Ha demostrado que la quiere. Además ella parece bastante entusiasmada con él.

-Eres una chismosa Bella.-me reprendió riendo.

-Ay si, como si tu no me contaras ese tipo de cosas-repliqué rodando los ojos.

Él rió-Touché.-yo sonreí. Era la única persona que me hacía sentir así. Cada minuto que pasaba me convencía que había tomado la mejor decisión, cada minuto estaba más y más segura de querer casarme con él. –Pero hablando en serio. ¿Crees que ella acepte?

-Yo creo que sí. Tuviste que haber visto como se puso cuando me contó que iban a vivir juntos. Estaba tan feliz, pero preocupada por mí.-recordé ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Si, sin duda diría que sí.

-¿Por qué por ti?-preguntó. Los hombres tienen audición selectiva. Le digo que si aceptará casarse, y él me pregunta sobre su preocupación.

-Porque siempre hemos estado juntas las dos en cualquier circunstancia, y le preocupaba como tomaría yo la noticia de que de pronto ella estaba viviendo con su novio y no tendríamos el mismo tiempo para la otra como antes.-respondí simplemente.-Al principio me preocupó eso también, pero sabía que llegaría el día en que eso sucediera. Además no estaría sola, estarías tu conmigo-se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta. Extrañaría pasar casi todos los fines de semana con mi hermana, como solíamos hacer cuando estábamos las dos en Estados Unidos, extrañaría pasar las vacaciones con ella en algún lugar, como hacíamos desde que se mudó a Inglaterra, pero hallaríamos la manera de pasar tiempo de calidad juntas.

Él alzó mi mentón, para que lo viera a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban un poco adormilados, y me sentí mal por mantenerlo despierto. Pero me miraba seriamente, como estudiando mi rostro. Sea lo que sea que encontró lo hizo sonreír y darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Estás conmigo.-dijo finalmente. Como cayendo en cuenta de la magnitud de la promesa que habíamos hecho en la tarde.

Yo sonreí de vuelta.-Pero hay algo más-él asintió instándome a contarle.-Demetri está inquieto porque piensa que nos podría molestar que le pida matrimonio en la misma semana que nos comprometimos nosotros.-Por mi parte no había problema, y estaba casi segura que por parte de Edward tampoco, pero era mejor preguntarle en lugar de dejarlo fuera de cualquier cosa que decidiera.

Él sonrió.-Yo no tengo problema. Mi única preocupación era que dijeras que no, y no pasó.-esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír. Realmente me había ganado la lotería con él.-Pero…¿Qué piensas tú?

-Yo tampoco tengo problema. Y cuándo él me preguntó le dije que no había problema, pero quería saber que pensabas tú antes de tomar una decisión.

-Eres perfecta-me dijo antes de apoderarse de mis labios en un beso hambriento. ¿No le había bastado con lo que hicimos en la tarde?. Este hombre es insaciable.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos un poco antes del medio día (bastante razonable si tenemos en cuenta nuestras actividades nocturnas). Decidimos tomarnos un batido de frutas en lugar de comer algo, ya que pronto sería la hora del almuerzo.

Dos batidos de frutas después, fuimos a la piscina y nos encontramos con todos menos mi hermana y Demetri.

Rosalie estaba en los hombros de Emmett, dentro de la piscina jugando con Jane y Alec que estaban en la misma posición. Jane y Rose luchaban por intentar tumbar a la otra en la piscina.

Edward y yo nos sentamos al lado de Jasper y Alice pero sin quitar la vista de los luchadores acuáticos. Si ponías a Emmett en algo que involucrara una lucha, pasarías un buen rato.

Cinco minutos después, Alec se hundía bajo el agua, tumbando a Jane en el proceso.

-Whoo!-gritó Rosalie triunfante.

-Rose. Eres hermosa y amo tener tus piernas donde las tienes, pero mi cuello te agradecería que o te bajaras o no te movieras tanto-Emmett y su delicadeza al decir las cosas. Mi prima rodó los ojos y se echó para atrás, cayendo a la piscina.

-Emmett, eres un tramposo!-se quejó Alec cuando se pudo recuperar de la lucha.

-¿Ahora es que te das cuenta?-preguntó Jasper riendo a carcajadas por la cara de Alec.

-Hizo que me cayera apropósito-dijo frustrado luchando con una sonrisa. Jane sólo rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento chico. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale-fue la simple respuesta de Emmett.

…

…

…

Menos de una hora después llegaron Heidi y Demetri, radiantes y sonrientes.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que ya se lo pidió?-le susurré a Edward.

-No lo creo. Demetri suele tardar en actuar.-Rodé los ojos.

-Veinte dólares a que ya se lo pidió-reté. Edward entrecerró los ojos y extendió su mano hacia mi.

-Hecho-cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Lamento quitarte tu dinero de esa manera-dije, pero en verdad no lo sentía.

-JA! Eso quisieras pequeña.

-¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos ahí?-preguntó Emmett con desconfianza.

Yo reí.-No todos conspiramos para dominar el mundo Emmett-respondí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Para entonces mi hermana llegó hasta mi posición, tomó mi mano, me haló y me obligó a caminar con ella alrededor de la piscina.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo estaba tratando de decidir si era buen momento para preguntar por su relación con Demetri, sin que sospechara nada de la propuesta en caso de que Demetri no haya dicho nada.

Pero ella se paró y empezó a dar saltitos en su lugar.-Bella, Bella, Bella.-su sonrisa me hacía reír.

Sospechaba de su estado de ánimo, pero no quería decir nada en caso de que mis sospechas fueran falsas.-Heidi, Heidi, Heidi-dije imitando su tono.

Ella rió y me mostró su mano derecha. En su dedo anular descansaba un precioso anillo plateado con una delicada piedrecita en el tope. Era espectacular, e iba perfecto con su personalidad.

-¿Te lo pidió?-pregunté emocionada viendo su rostro.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Claro. El pobre chico era un manojo de nervios.-ella rió.

Su reacción fue chillar, y abrazarme. Yo reí sorprendida de su efusividad y la abracé de vuelta. Nunca la había visto tan contenta con algo. Cuando recibió su carta de la universidad estaba contenta, pero ahora estaba…brillando.

-Me alegro que estén juntos-murmuré en su oído con la voz cortada por la emoción.

Ella se separó y también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-¿No te importa que me lo haya pedido en la misma semana que tu..

-No-La interrumpí- Se lo dije a tu novio y te lo digo a ti. Ni a Edward ni a mí nos importa. Es todo lo contrario, estamos realmente contentos de que estén juntos.-Ella me sonrió.-Sabes, tengo esta imagen de nosotras, abrazadas mientras chillamos y saltamos, como cuando recibiste la carta de la universidad.

Ella rió y Me abrazó. Entonces, chillamos y saltamos presas de la risa. Mi hermana era mi mejor amiga y estaba realmente emocionada con sus buenas nuevas.

…

Más tarde ese día ambas llamamos a nuestros padres, (en compañía de Edward y Demetri), para darles las buenas nuevas.

-Les dije que no dirían que no- fue la respuesta de mi padre.

Heidi me miró y yo me encogí de hombros. Yo no le había dicho nada.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó Heidi.

-Tu chico me llamó ayer-respondió mi padre. Demetri sonrió tímidamente.

Mi hermana depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de mi amigo y moduló un "gracias" que él respondió con un guiño de ojos.

-¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?-la voz contenida de mi padre nos avisó que estaba a punto de llorar. Y si él lloraba, yo lloraba, y Heidi también.

Mi hermana y yo sonreímos.

-Chico, espero que cuides de mi niña. Si no, tendrás una cita con mi pistola-Heidi ahogó un jadeo horrorizado. Mi padre y sus amenazas. Demetri se puso pálido.

-Papá!-chillé

Él murmuró algo inteligible y decidí que era mejor no forzar las cosas. No quería otra amenaza para Edward, no más de las que había recibido el día anterior.

Edward me dio un beso en la nuca de apoyo, un beso tierno. Yo le sonreí. Él era, definitivamente, mi mejor decisión.

…

Esa noche cuando nos fuimos a dormir, Edward me hizo la pregunta del millón.

-¿Has pensado una fecha?

Yo lo pensé un poco. Quería algo pequeño e íntimo, pero no quería que fuera algo apresurado, ni planeada a último momento. Quería tomarme mi tiempo eligiendo el vestido, la recepción, la decoración, quería vivir ese momento. Y así se lo hice saber, él se mostró de acuerdo conmigo, diciendo que quería ayudarme con todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Qué opinas de finales de Noviembre? Para esas fechas lo más seguro es que estemos de vacaciones-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yo lo pensé. Una boda en Noviembre, con la nieve alrededor. Blanco sobre Blanco. Con la decoración en colores alegres, como amarillo o naranja. Se me salieron las lágrimas que no había derramado desde ayer. Al elegir la fecha, todo era más real y más fantástico.

-Hey-Edward llamó mi atención secando las lágrimas con una suave caricia de sus pulgares.-¿por qué lloras?

Yo reí y él me miró confundido.

-Es que es perfecto-respondí derramando mis lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Qué es perfecto?-reí al ver su hermoso rostro crispado en una mueca de confusión.

Él era perfecto. Junté nuestros labios en un rápido pero profundo beso.

-Tú eres perfecto. Toda esta situación es perfecta.-susurré-Noviembre suena bien, cuando nieve. ¿Te gusta?

Él me sonrió.

-¿Segura que quieres Noviembre?-yo asentí.-¿Respuesta definitiva?-preguntó de nuevo-yo asentí de nuevo.-Bien. Entonces… ¿el 20 de Noviembre?-Sabía el porqué la elección del 20, él cumplía un día 20, y era perfecto.

-El 20 de Noviembre es perfecto.-Ya teníamos fecha.

-Si por mí fuera, me casaría mañana contigo en Las Vegas, pero sé que tú quieres una ceremonia, y aunque nunca lo pensé realmente, a mí también me hace ilusión una ceremonia. Además, no quiero pasar otro año como novios, quiero que el día de año nuevo, te bese como mi esposa y no como mi prometida.-La seguridad de su voz, el amor de sus ojos, todo era perfecto.

-Te amo-susurré contra sus labios.-Y me debes 20 dólares.

Él rió y me besó.

**DEMETRI POV**

Bella tenía razón. Heidi no diría que no. Y su padre también había sido de bastante ayuda al tranquilizar mis nervios, aunque me daba bastante aprehensión que el Señor Swan tuviera licencia para matar sin ir a la cárcel por ello. Me estremecí al pensarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Heidi a mi lado. Sus piernas desnudas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, y yo acariciaba rítmicamente su espalda desnuda. No me fijaba en las mujeres por si físico, pero tenía que admitir que Heidi tenía un gran físico. Sus pechos eran a la medida perfecta. Su cabello era ondulado rubio hasta la cintura. Tenía unos hipnotizantes ojos marrones, en ello era igual a su hermana, era la mujer más hermosa que había cruzado la tierra. Realmente no sé cómo podía haber estado sin ella antes. No nos faltaba mucho para graduarnos de la universidad. A lo sumo 1 año y medio, igual que Emmett. Cuando nos graduáramos pensaba hacerle el amor todas las noches hasta que me dijera que estaba embarazada. Siempre me han gustado los niños y recuerdo como ella lloró de la risa cuando le dije que quería tener cinco hijos, pero que ella elegía los sexos.

-Me da escalofríos que tu padre posea un arma-confesé.

Ella rió.-Nunca ha usado el arma fuera del trabajo.

-Eso no quita el hecho.

-¿Te da miedo mi padre?-se burló ella.

-No.-dije sinceramente.-Me da miedo el arma de tu padre.

Ella bufó.-No te hará nada.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.-¿Has pensado en una fecha?-pregunté. Yo pensaba en Marzo. Para ese entonces ambos estaríamos de vacaciones por cambio de trimestre (1) y tendríamos como 1 mes de vacaciones. Bueno al menos yo tendría ese tiempo libre.

-Realmente no.-admitió con una risa-Es decir, hace menos de 8 horas que estamos comprometidos, en las cuales pasaste como tres horas con tu cabeza en lugares donde nadie ha llegado y media hora al teléfono con mi padre. Así que entre los orgasmos que he tenido y el teléfono, no he pensado mucho-Amaba cuando no conectaba su lengua con su cerebro. Era jodidamente sexy.

-¿Cuándo pienses en algo, me dirás?

-Por supuesto Dem-ella me dio un beso en el pecho y podía sentir ciertas partes de mi anatomía contentarse.

Ella tomó mi pene en sus manos y comenzó a masajear. Ahí se fueron todos los pensamientos coherentes que pude haber tenido. Solo pensaba en ella gimiendo debajo de mi, a medida que mis embestidas le proporcionaban placer.

Ella es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) como saben hay carreras que son anuales y semestrales. En mi universidad, las carreras son trimestrales (de tres meses...)<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado!:)...**

**Nos leemos pronto!:)**

**19/08/2013**

**Paty4Hale**


	32. Chapter 31: Epílogo: Having a Family

**Hola hermosas! lamento la demora con este cap!.. pero estaba un poco desubicada todavía... **

**Este es el último capi de esta historia! espero que les haya gustado, ame escribirla, me encanto, me rei y llore jajaja... **

**QUiero que sepan que agradezco muchisimo todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos, siempre son bien recibidos...**

**Espero que me lean en las otras historias que tengo en proceso!:):) UN abrazo**

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón extranjero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Having a Family.<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Al día siguiente de la noticia de que mi hermana también se casaba, decidí cobrarle a Edward los 20 dólares que me debía. Una apuesta era una apuesta. La próxima vez lo pensará dos veces antes de retarme.

Él rodó los ojos y me dio los veinte dólares mientras yo sonreía divertida. Jasper enarcó una ceja en nuestra dirección y sabiamente decidió no preguntar porque Edward me estaba dando dinero.

No tardamos en darles la noticia a los chicos de que el 20 de Noviembre había sido la fecha que habíamos elegido para nuestra boda. Y la perspectiva de pasar el día de acción de gracias como marido y mujer, lo hacía aún más especial.

…

..

Ya habían pasado las vacaciones de verano, estaba en mi casa en Italia cerrando la última maleta de ropa que llevaría conmigo en el avión, ya que el resto de las cosas llegarían una semana después de nuestra llegada. Heidi había regresado a Inglaterra, pues tenía que regresar a clases, Edward y yo aún no comenzábamos por eso contábamos con nuestra última semana libre, que la utilizaríamos para mudarnos a Irlanda y asentarnos en la casa para acostumbrarnos un poco. Edward ya había enviado su auto, y el mío llegaría una semana después como el resto de las cosas. Decidimos que sería mejor recorrer un poco la ciudad para tener una remota idea de donde quedaban las cosas más importantes, como el hospital, el súper mercado, la farmacia y la universidad.

Esa noche no pude dormir absolutamente nada. Sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en dejar el que había sido mi hogar por el ultimo año, no quería dejar a mis amigos y mi familia atrás, pero mi formación profesional estaba en Irlanda, y estaba segura que luego de que ambos termináramos nuestras carreras, regresaríamos a Italia, a hacer nuestras especialidades y seguir con nuestra vida. Mis padres ya habían decidido mudarse de Estados Unidos, y habían comprado una casa cerca de la casa de los padres de Edward.

Llegó la hora de decir Adiós hasta Noviembre, la despedida en el aeropuerto fue igual de dolorosa que como lo había pensado. Alice no paraba de llorar diciéndonos que nos escribiera. Rosalie lloraba abrazada a Emmett que tenía los ojos tristes por ver partir a su hermano. NI hablar de Esme y Carlisle y mis padres y mis tíos. Jasper, siempre de pocas palabras, simplemente abrazo fuertemente a Edward diciéndole algo al oído que se parecía a un "cuídense mucho".

Me permití derramar unas lágrimas en el avión. Edward también estaba bastante triste, yo no era la única que dejaba una vida atrás. Pero al menos estábamos juntos.

…

..

Cada uno tenia su estudio en la nueva casa, Edward con sus mesas especiales para sus planos de arquitectura y yo mi propio estudios perfecto con una biblioteca genial para ir llenándola poco a poco con los libros de la carrera y los libros que pensaba ir adquiriendo para las clases de cocina. Estaba emocionadísima con la casa, era lo que siempre había querido, aún faltaban los hijos y el perro, pero era simplemente genial. La cocina era lo que más me gustaba, pues era muy sencilla pero amplia, justo lo que necesitaba. Y podía decir que el tamaño de la cocina puso un poco ansioso a Edward, él sabía que sería mi conejillo de indias. ¿Quién más si no me ayudaría a saber si mis creaciones eran comestibles? A demás Edward contaba con el factor de sinceridad, sin importar lo que yo pudiera decirle, él sabía que con mi cocina debía ser siempre honesto.

El primer mes en Irlanda fue un caos total. No me acoplaba por completo a la ciudad, la universidad me volvía loca, puesto que todavía no empezaba completamente mi rutina, y estaba de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo, pagándola con Edward, quien también tenía sus propios problemas y lidiaba con sus propias maneras de llevar su rutina. Aún no conseguía un trabajo y Edward estaba cargando con el peso de los pagos de la casa, cosa que no podía permitirme. Esa era una de las cosas que me tenían realmente preocupada. No quería que Edward cargara con todos los gastos. Pero ningún Café quería a una chica que recién comenzaba la universidad y no tenia mayor experiencia laboral.

Una noche todo estalló. Estaba estresada, tenía un proyecto de cocina importantísimo, constaba en preparar un postre, cualquiera que fuera, y darle una buena presentación, pues sería una evaluación, y sería calificado por varios Chefs. Edward se había acostado temprano, pues tenía clases temprano al día siguiente, mientras yo escribía en una hoja de mi cuaderno los posibles postres que podía realizar. Siempre trataba de tener la mayor cantidad de ingredientes dulces posibles. No sabía que hacer y la entrega era en tres días. El peso de todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Si no podía aguantar un mínimo de estrés, ¿Cómo aguantaría las pruebas del vestido y todo lo relacionado con la boda? No faltaba mucho, gracias a dios, Esme y mi madre se habían encargado de organizar la boda. Me sentía como una completa inútil. Lancé el cucharón de madera en el fregador y me dejé caer en el piso llorando decepcionada de mi misma.

Unos brazos que conocía bastante bien, me rodearon y me acunaron.- Estoy aquí. ¿qué sucede?-Su tono era dulce y adormilado. Me sentía como una pésima persona. Él tenía clases a primera hora y yo lo molestaba con mis tontos problemas de cocina.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté levantarme del suelo, pero él no me lo permitió.-Has estado muy ofuscada el último mes. ¿Puedes hablar conmigo por favor?-su tono era enfadado. Estaba enfadado conmigo, por haber pagado mis problemas con él.

Entonces estallé y comencé a gritar cualquier cosa. Él es quedó callado mientras yo gritaba y lloraba y respiraba agitadamente. Cuando terminé él habló.

-No me importa llevar los gastos Bella, como no me importa que no tengas trabajo todavía, quiero que te enfoques en lo que quieres hacer cariño. Las cosas no llegan de buenas a primeras. Estas pensando mucho las cosas. Cuando te pedí que vivieras conmigo, ambos sabíamos que no sería fácil, pero que lo que lo hacía más llevadero era que estábamos juntos.-me dio un beso en la frente- Respira profundo-Hice lo que me dijo y me sentí un poco mejor-Sólo llevamos un mes. La prueba de fuego es un año, si hablas conmigo y no interiorizas lo que piensas y sientes, podremos superarla sin si quiera notarlo.-Él esta vez fue la voz de la razón.- Mi madre y tu madre se están encargando de los preparativos de todo, viajaremos una semana antes a Italia para hacer las pruebas finales de tu vestido y los trajes.-Me dio una sonrisa hermosa al recordarse que en menos de dos meses nos casaríamos.- Respecto a tu postre, te puedo ayudar a salir de tu duda. Haces un pie de limón estupendo, pero podrías probar hacer algo con frutas cítricas. No soy Chef, pero tengo la sensación de que la mayoría hará algo con chocolate. Así que si haces un pie de limón o un mouse de parchita, serás la diferencia.

Él tenía razón. Inconscientemente había descartado el chocolate, todo lo que pensaba era hacer algún tipo de pie de manzana con helado, pero era demasiado trabajo. Así que el mouse de parchita sonaba lo más sencillo para hacer.

-¿Cómo es que no me has echado por la ventana luego de todas las cosas que te he dicho?-pregunté cuando nos acostamos luego de que él me hiciera compañía mientras hacía el mouse de parchita.

-Porque te conozco y sé cuando estás a punto de estallar. Y porque te amo.-Yo sonreí. Él de verdad tiene la paciencia de un santo.

…

…

…

Nuestra boda fue perfecta. Blanco sobre Blanco, tal como había soñado, mi bouquet de rosas había sido unas margaritas del amarillo más intenso que había visto, las sillas eran una combinación de amarillos, con naranjas, había sido todo tan perfecto. El banquete había sido lo más elegante de la ceremonia. Bailé con todos, desde Carlisle hasta Alec. Fue una celebración pequeña, solo amigos íntimos y familia. Creo que llegamos apenas a los cien invitados entre los dos.

Cuando llegamos de nuestras vacaciones de navidad, mi profesora de cocina me contó que uno de los Chefs había quedado encantado con mi presentación y mi postre y quería entrevistarme para ofrecerme un trabajo muy bien remunerado en su cocina.

Cuando hablé con el Chef, me contó que su sub-chef había renunciado por problemas personales y ese puesto había quedado vacante y me encontraba perfecta para él. No dudé en aceptar. Cuando se lo conté a Edward me abrazó emocionado felicitándome y haciéndome saber lo orgulloso que estaba de mí.

Habíamos estado hablando mucho, y habíamos decidido que buscaríamos hijos en nuestro último año de carrera.

..

En Marzo se caso mi hermana, una boda de primavera. Una de las bodas más hermosas que había visto, y mi hermana, una de las novias más hermosas. Demetri estaba guapísimo, y casi saltaba de felicidad.

…

..

Era el último año de la carrera. Ya había terminado mi curso de cocina y me había graduado con honores. Mi marido estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Edward tenía algo entre manos, algo grande, ya que pasaba la mitad de la semana en su estudio con sus planos o si no dibujando en una servilleta cuando íbamos a cenar a algún lugar, no me molestaba, sabía que cuando estuviera listo para mostrarme lo que estaba haciendo, lo haría.

Mi último examen de la carrera no había salido tan bien como esperaba, pero había aprobado. Desgraciadamente me habían elegido para dar el discurso de mi promoción. Odiaba hablar en público, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mis padres y mis suegros asistieron a mi graduación, igual que a la de mi marido, quien orgulloso recibió su mención "Suma Cum Laude".

-Hay algo más que queremos entregarle al Señor Cullen-dijo el que reconocí como el decano de la universidad.-Es un financiamiento para realizar el proyecto en el que trabajó el último año.

Esme me miró como preguntándome si yo sabía algo. Negué con la cabeza, incrédula. Edward no me había dicho nada. Pero los ojos de mi suegra estaban inundados de orgullosas lágrimas. Yo también estaba llorando, estaba sumamente orgullosa de él. Y le tenía una grandiosa sorpresa.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, nos acercamos a mi marido y lo felicitamos. Esme estaba que desbordaba orgullo, y Carlisle también.

-Felicidades Cariño-felicitó mi madre. Ella siempre se levó muy bien con Edward y con Demetri. Mi padre era un hueso duro de roer, casi le da un ataque cuando supo que mi hermana estaba embarazada.

Recuerdo la cara de Demetri cuando le dieron la noticia a mi padre. Fue la mejor cara de susto que he visto en mi vida. Él todavía cree (después de cinco años casados) que mi padre es capaz de herir a la felicidad de su hija, por mucho que le digamos, Demetri todavía teme del arma de mi padre, aunque se llevan bastante bien (como si mi padre fuera su padre), siempre está el temor al arma.

El proyecto, no dijo Edward, era un restaurant que sería montado en Italia. Había sido inspirado en nuestros sueños. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero luego se inspiró y comenzó a diseñar los planos de un lindo café restaurant, informal.

Esa noche, mis padres y los padres de Edward se fueron a su hotel temprano puesto que a la mañana siguiente viajarían temprano de regreso a Italia. Nosotros nos quedaríamos dos semanas más, pues queríamos conservar la casa, pero habíamos decidido ponerla en alquiler, para tener algún ingreso extra, y hacer algo con la casa, en lugar de contratar a alguien que la limpiara.

Llegamos a casa luego de haber estado unas horas en una discoteca celebrando con algunos amigos de la universidad.

-Bien. No tocaste una gota de alcohol en toda la noche. Y tú sueles beber algo en ocasiones como esta. ¿Qué sucede?-Él era demasiado observador en algunas ocasiones.

Tomé su mano y la pose en mi vientre. –Hace unos días descubrí algo bastante interesante.-Él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-yo asentí. Él se quedó en shock unos minutos pero luego me abrazó y me dio vueltas en el aire.-Es…maravilloso.

…

…

El restaurant que Edward había diseñado era maravilloso. Pero lo mejor era el interior del restaurant. Con grandes ventanales de vidrio blindado (de modo que no importara cuan fuerte fuera una tormenta, las ventanas no se romperían), con unas mesas de madera dispersadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar. Las luces del techo eran amarillas, de modo que le daba un aire bastante cálido al lugar. Constaba de un bar también. Yo llevaba el control de la cocina, mientras que mi hermana y Jasper me ayudaban con el papeleo legal y administrativo del lugar.

Demetri había conseguido su plaza de médico adjunto en pediatría en el hospital local. Y aunque él no podía atender a su familia, nos había recomendado al mejor pediatra que él conocía, y ambos trabajaban en conjunto en cualquier situación.

Edward y yo habíamos tenido nuestro primer hijo al graduarnos de la universidad. Un hermoso varón del que ambos estábamos muy orgullosos, llamado Anthony, Edward había querido nombrarlo después de su segundo nombre. Demetri y Heidi habían tenido también un varón llamado Daniel, un travieso niño rubio con ojos azules, que era seguido por otro terremoto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Luego de Anthony, Edward estaba desesperado por la niña, pero llegó otro varón, al que llamamos Timothy. Emmett y Rosalie se habían casado dos años después de haberse graduado, no mucho después nos sorprendieron con sus gemelas. Alison y Lindsay, que eran los ojos de sus tíos y su padre. Alice y Jasper tuvieron un varón al que llamaron Adam, un terremoto (igual que Anthony y Daniel) de ojos azules y cabello rubio (como el de Jasper). Jane y Alec, tardaron un poco más que los demás, pero tuvieron a su pequeña Alex, seguida de otra hermosa niña llamada Camille.

Timothy era más tranquilo que su hermano, pero era un terremoto igual que sus hermanos. Edward se rindió a buscar la niña cuando tuvimos nuestro tercer varón, al que llamamos Richard, como uno de los reyes de Inglaterra del Siglo XIII. Pero cuando menos lo esperamos llegó la niña. Y cuando la pequeña princesa de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones llegó, nos dimos por satisfechos con cuatro terremoticos en casa, aunque Carlisle, Esme y mis padres estaban mas que contentos con bastantes nietos.

De modo que quedamos. Edward y yo con cuatro terremotos. Anthony, Timothy, Richard y Katlin.

Emmett y Rosalie con las gemelas Alison y Lindsay.

Alice y Jasper, con Adam, Alexander y Caroline. Tres lindos terremotos igual que sus padres.

Alec y Jane con Camille, Hannah y un precioso varón llamado Liam, al que habían decido adoptar, luego de que Jane no pudiera concebir de nuevo por una complicación en su último alumbramiento

Bree también se había casado con Diego, pero habían decidido volver a Estados Unidos y hacer su vida allí. De todos modos nunca perdí contacto con ella, y me nombró madrina de su primer y único hijo llamado Chris.

Cuando te enamoras de un corazón extranjero, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capi...puede que haga outtakes...pero no es seguro...:) espero si poder hacerlos!:)..<strong>

**Nos leemos en otras historias**

**Paty4Hale**

**9/09/2013**


End file.
